The Duchess of Devonshire
by fancyface8105
Summary: The lonely Duke of Devonshire finds a battered beauty on a country lane. When this overlooked 'country nobody' turns out to be anything but, the ton is in for a surprise! Please Review And Tell Me What You Think **Now ReUploading A Cleaner, Edited Version!**
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it. There is some modern language dialogue but this is a regency fic. There are lot of twists and turns but hopefully you'll like the story. The story that is about half way done and I don't have a strict posting schedule I will post as much as I can as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think.

Blurb: The lonely Duke of Devonshire finds a battered beauty on a country lane. When this overlooked 'country nobody' turns out to be anything but, the ton is in for a surprise!

WARINING: THIS STORY CONTAINS DESCRIPTIONS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE.

"WHAT THE DEVIL?!" Fitzwilliam Darcy, Duke of Devonshire & Derbyshire, Marquess of Pemberley, Earl of Lambton, & Viscount Devon cried as his luxurious carriage careened across the road throwing his sister, Lady Georgina, across the bench toward him and her companion, Mrs. Annesley, to the floor before coming to a tumultuous halt amongst shouts and curses of his drivers and outriders. He quickly assessed his beloved sister and her companion to make sure they had not been harmed before discreetly pulling his pistol out of the hidden compartment on the side of his carriage.

He was afraid they may have been stopped by highwaymen on this backward country road and wanted to be prepared to protect them. As he was checking the weapon for readiness his most fearsome 'footman', Davies yanked open the door with a look of fright on his usually unshakable countenance.

Davies was a big bear of an ex-military man that he trusted with his life and that of his most precious jewel, his baby sister. He had been with his family along with his equally massive cousin, Travis since he came out into the Ton as heir apparent to some 5 titles which are the richest in the land. His father stressed the importance of his inheritance and protecting himself and his family legacy against the evils of society and the things people were willing to do to get to his fortune and status, from compromises to kidnapping.

Safety was of the upmost importance in his world and his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, introduced him to the cousins after Davies valiantly saved his life on the battle field, ending his own promising military career. His cousin trusted him with his life and guaranteed him of his loyalty before he added them to his personal security team.

Where he went Travis always followed and where his sister went without him, went Davies. The cousins proved themselves time and again and were unflappable when it came to their duties, so when he spotted the unruffable Davies clearly…ruffled. He was immediately on his guard. This must be bad indeed!

"Your Grace, Milady, are you all well?" Davies asked as he donned his mask of inscrutability once again.

"Aye Davies! What has happened?" the Duke asked in a voice of calm that belied his inner turmoil.

He was trying not to alarm his sister by giving into panic.

"A woman, Your Grace. Fell in front of the carriage out of nowhere before collapsing on the ground."

The Duke let down his guard and put away his pistol as the two women gasped in shock and concern. Now that he knew they were not in any immediate danger he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Out of nowhere? What do you mean? What is her condition?"

"Not certain, Your Grace. My first thought was to make sure you were all well" said Davies as he looked the Duke in the eye before shifting his eyes toward the ladies nervously.

The Duke knew instantly there was more to the story and Davies did not want to discuss it in front of the ladies.

"Georgie, please stay put while I go assess the situation. I am sure all is well" he told her with a reassuring squeeze to her hand.

He glanced at Mrs. Annesley and she gave him a discreet nod letting him know she would look after her charge. He got down from the carriage and closed the door behind him. He walked several feet away before turning to Davies and the rest of his staff that gathered to make sure he was well and to get orders of what to do next.

"Davies? What are you not telling me?" he asked calmly.

The shocked look of his men told him not only was it not good, they were at a complete loss as to what to do next; a first for his staff.

"Well, sir…we think the lady deliberately ran in front of the carriage. I saw her as we approached and she was leaning heavily on the tree like it was the only thing holding her up. Her head jerked up as she heard the carriage and she pushed off the tree and dashed in front of us right before she collapsed. I ain't never saw anything like it, Your Grace," the obviously still ruffled Davies replied while glancing down the road at the prone figure.

"Are you absolutely sure, Davies?" the Duke asked as he made his way to the figure.

Travis was bent over the woman shaking his head and trying to gain his composure. The Duke bent next to him and gasped as he looked upon a battered and bruised woman. Nothing could have prepared him for this horror!

He got on his knees and pushed the hair out of her face and could not believe what he saw. She had cuts and bruises all over her lovely face and neck, a gaping hole at the top of her hairline that was bleeding profusely, her arms were equally covered in bruises, fresh and older ones that looked to be fading, and more gashes that were bleeding all over what was left of her tattered dress.

He went to withdraw his hand from her hair when a hand shot out and limply grabbed his arm. He looked into her face as her eyes fluttered open, well one opened and the other one was barely more than a slit due to it being black and blue and almost swollen shut. The greenest, purest eyes he had ever seen looked up at him with unmistakable pain and fear.

His heart wrenched in his chest as he connected instantly to this bruised beauty. Even in her misshapen appearance she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever beheld and he was immediately lost.

"Kill me" she said a raspy voice, her eyes full of pleading. His head jerked back as she confirmed his men's suspicions.

What or who in the world has happened to this woman that could have put her in this condition and make her wish for her death?! He looked down at what was left of her dress and saw that she was dressed too well to be a waif or street urchin, or even a servant or shop girl. The material and cut spoke of her being a gentlewoman but beyond that nothing else gave a clue to who she could possibly be.

"Jim," the Duke called over his shoulder to his driver, "where are we? How much longer until we get to Netherfield?"

Suddenly the hand that still held onto his coat tightened. He looked back down at the woman and saw pure, unadulterated fear in her eyes as she briskly shook her head from side to side, crying out in pain as fresh tears rolled down her face.

"NO, NO, NO" she croaked "Kill me, kill me, kill me"

Such anguish poured out of her that he was left momentarily speechless.

"No, not Netherfield, No, NEVER. Kill me!"

By now she was holding onto him for dear life with strength that belied her injuries.

' _Good God, what has happened to her?'_ the Duke wondered. _'And what in the world does Bingley's leased estate have to do with it?'_

Her breathing became more labored and shallow as she was caught in the grips of pain and fear. He had to calm her and move her as soon as possible to get her to a doctor. But what was he to do? Where would he take her? Would she survive a carriage ride to London?

He could still hear her whispering the word no and Netherfield along with what sounded like another estate's name Long…wood? He bent closer to hear what she was saying hoping to find more clues to her identity but he could not clearly make out the name of the other estate.

She was weakening and her grasp grew limp but her eyes were still pinned to his in fear as she begged him to kill her but never Netherfield or Long…something. Desperately trying to calm her and stop her trashing before she harmed herself further he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze and looked her in the eye.

"No, never Netherfield, no. Relax, calm yourself. I will not take you to Netherfield. Can you tell me your name?"

"Lizzzzy" she slurred as her eyes drooped.

"What is your surname, madam?" he asked calmly, hoping she could tell him who she was before losing conscious again.

At that question panic filled her eyes again as she shook her head back and forth.

"Please calm yourself. All will be well, Lizzy?" he asked to clarify at least her first name.

"Yes" she managed to squeak out "But please do not call me that."

"I will not" he said trying to keep her calm.

"Elizabeth? Is Lizzy short for Elizabeth?" she shook her head in the affirmative.

"May I call you Miss Elizabeth?" again she nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. My friend, Mr. Charles Bingley, is leasing Netherfield and it should be close by. We need to get you help immediately. Bingley is a gentleman and would never hurt..." he was cut off by the violent shake of her head and pleading in her eyes.

"Just kill me and leave me or leave me until I die. Never again, please never again" she begged.

He had to lean closer to hear her as her voice grew fainter. He had no idea what happened to her but obviously Netherfield was no longer an option. He had to calm her and get her help.

"If that is what you wish, Miss Elizabeth" he said as her squeezed her hand gently.

"We will not take you anywhere near Netherfield but we must get you out of the road and to a doctor. Trust me. No further harm will come to you. I promise!"

She stared at him for a long moment as if she was trying to sketch his character. He patiently held her gaze and hoped his open manner would make her trust him enough to see to her safety. After long, agonizing minutes that felt like hours she finally nodded her head.

"I trust you" she whispered with what looked like a smile on her beautiful face before finally losing conscious.

"Miss Elizabeth" the Duke shouted panicked.

"Miss Elizabeth, open your eyes. Miss Elizabeth!" he shook her as hard as he dared without trying to cause her further injury.

He did not know the state of her injuries but what he could see was heartbreaking. Who was this beautiful creature and who in the world would treat her so harshly? He called out to her over and over not knowing why his heart felt like it was breaking. How was he already so invested in her? No one had ever made him feel the way she did when she looked into his eyes. Maybe it was his sense of duty that cried out to take care of this broken beauty but in the depths of his heart, he doubted it.

"Davies, Travis help me" he yelled as he took off his greatcoat and wrapped it around her prone body. Travis bent to pick her up but the Duke suddenly changed his mind and waved him off.

' _No other man will ever touch her again'_ he thought as he and scooped her into his arms.

As he turned to carry her to the carriage he suddenly remembered he was not alone.

' _Dear Lord, how did I forget about my precious Georgie? Her generous heart will break if she saw her in this condition.'_

He stopped to contemplate what he should do. He did not want to put her in his carriage before speaking with Georgie and his heart would not allow her out of his sight long enough to put her in one of the other carriages carrying their servants and luggage. Davies, with his uncanny way of knowing what he was thinking, walked up beside him.

"Your Grace, maybe if we put her with the young miss' maid and have her look after her while you tell the ladies what is going on, you can decide then."

"Yes, Davies, thank you" he said distractedly as he looked down at Elizabeth's unmoving body with worry.

' _Has she been put upon?'_ he wondered in dread.

He shook his head as he neared the second carriage. No, he could not think that way. He needed to get his head on straight. As the heir apparent to two dukedoms, an earldom, and various other smaller titles, Fitzwilliam Darcy was raised to an exacting standard befitting his station. He was never rattled and always prepared for anything society threw at him, but this little slip of a woman had him completely undone.

He knew not who she was or what her true station in life was but it was apparent it was decidedly beneath his own and not someone he would ever come across in his circle, but his heart, he feared, may already be hers. He was clinging to the hope that she was at least a gentleman's daughter, anything less would be unthinkable, but by God he would protect her come what may. No one deserved to be battered this way, especially not this lovely creature.

He was a powerful man in this world and not many would ever question his choices, but if he bought anyone less than a gentlewoman into his family his prestige would materially lessen. He could never do that to his precious Georgie. She was all he had left in this world and he would do nothing to harm her chances at complete happiness even at the cost of his own.

The Duke shook himself out of his stupor. What was he thinking? Marriage? He knew not even her last name. He had to stop this and concentrate on helping her at once. He gently laid her on the seat of the carriage to the confusion of his staff. They had no idea what was going on or why they had stopped so abruptly and the sight of this clearly abused woman took them all aback.

He made sure she was comfortably situated and covered and moved toward his carriage. Davies would explain the basics to the confused staff. He knew to use the upmost caution when giving an explanation, making sure no reputations where called to questions by the curious servants.

He took a deep breath and entered the carriage to a confused and frightened looking Georgiana clutching Mrs. Annesley's hand for dear life. He donned his Darcy mask to hide anything he was feeling as he thought about what to tell her.

He did not want to hurt her sensibilities but in this case it could not be help. They both needed to help Elizabeth and that required full disclosure. Georgie was growing into a strong, confident young lady and he knew she could handle this and would want to help.

"Brother," she said worriedly.

"What is it? What has happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Georgie, everyone in our party is fine. There was a near collision on the road that gave everyone a fright" he said as he took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

He took another deep breath and told her the story leaving out her cries to die but not minimizing her injuries or her fear of returning wherever it is she is from. He gently told her of her fear of Netherfield when she suggested they take Elizabeth there at once and summon a doctor.

"I am quite sure Bingley has nothing to do with her current state but, oh Georgie, something terrifying happened to her in that vicinity. I do not know the extent of her injuries but we must get her to the closest inn as soon as possible to see a doctor. Once we know all, we can make further decisions. I will not take you or Elizabeth to Netherfield until I know more, but as soon as the doctor sees her I will ride there to talk to Bingley and try get a sense of who she is and what could have happened to her."

He did not realize he called her by her Christian name but Georgiana and her companion did and eyed each other with no little surprise. He expected Georgie to be in a state of shock and to need time to process everything he had told her, but she immediately said she wanted Elizabeth in the carriage with them so she could do what she could until they reached an inn. He should have expected nothing less of his compassionate sister.

He was about to step out and give directions to his coachman when the door was flung opened and Sally, Georgie's ladies maid, stood there shaking and crying.

"Pardon me, Your Grace, but the young" she gulped and tried to hold back her tears instantly putting the Duke on alarm.

"The young miss she be thrashing and hollering. She burning up with fever master. I was trying to clean her up a little and keep her cool with the jugs of water but all of a sudden she started hollering and begging for it to stop. I swear I wasn't trying to hurt her I was only cleaning her but her eyes opened and rolled to the back and she started thrusting like. She…she…"

She could not go on and neither did the duke need to hear anymore. He tore out of the carriage and ran back to the next one. What he saw almost made his heart stop. She was sweating profusely and convulsions wracked her body as two maids tried to keep her from falling from the bench.

"Tis the fever, Your Grace." said Travis at his side.

"When it gets too high they start this. Doc calls em seizures"

The Duke climbed into the carriage and the maids scurried out to give him room. He held onto her arms and called her name to try to calm her down. He whispered her name in her ear and uttered calming words until she seemed to calm. After a few long minutes she stopped and went completely still. He desperately felt for a pulse and found a very faint one, releasing a breath he did not know he held. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the first coach barking out orders to his staff to get to the closest inn immediately.

He climbed into his large, opulent carriage and gently laid her down on the bench amidst the ladies' startled gasps at her appearance. He really wished he could spare his sister the sight no man should ever have to see, but he needed her help and he was not letting Elizabeth out of his sight again until she saw a doctor.

Gathering her courage and shrouding herself in the Darcy confidence, Georgiana asked her brother to switch seats as they started to move. She took out her handkerchief, dipped it in the cool water in the jug near her feet, and started trying to cool Miss Elizabeth down. Mrs. Annesley was immediately beside her doing the same until they reached the inn where once again Davis opened the carriage door.

"We had a man ride ahead, Your Grace. We have rooms ready for everyone with baths and meals waiting and the doctor has been sent for."

The Duke opened his mouth to ask a question but the all-knowing Davis beat him to it.

"I told em to have the best doc in the area and not an apothecary. Luckily there is also a well-known surgeon in the area as well and he should be waiting for us as we speak."

The Duke nodded his head and disembarked while reaching for Elizabeth. He expected no less from his ever efficient staff. He whisked Elizabeth into the inn where a maid had her dressed in one of Georgiana's nightgowns and the doctor was at her side in less than half an hour.

The Duke paced the large sitting room connecting their rooms as Georgiana held onto Mrs. Annesley's hands and prayed for her new friend's health. About an hour later, and one minute before the duke stormed into the room to see what was taking so long, the doctor came out with a grim look on his face.

"Your Grace, was Miss Elizabeth in some sort of carriage accident?"

At the negative reply his suppositions were confirmed.

"I did not think so but you hope for the best and wish no human could have inflicted the type of damage that young lady has. This is what looks to be the latest in long term, extensive abuse of this young lady"

Gasps were heard around the room.

"I honestly cannot fathom how she is still living and unfortunately I do not think she will be for long"

"NO!" shouted the Darcys simultaneously.

Georgiana got up and flew into her brother's arms sobbing. Elizabeth had touched both their hearts in a very short time.

"I am sorry and I do not mean to be indelicate, but I must lay out the facts. Miss Elizabeth's injuries are extensive but they could honestly heal as well as the prior ones with not much future effects, but the problem is the fever that has gripped her. It is raging and is the cause of the seizure you reported her having.

"If we cannot get the fever down and she has another one it will most likely take her life. I have not given up hope and we believe she has an excellent chance at recovery if we can break this fever in the next four and twenty hours, but please prepare yourself for the worse. Does she have any family that you could call in case the worse happened?"

"We are her family" the duke said without hesitation and Georgiana instantly nodded in agreement.

"Well the surgeon should be finishing up with her soon. Afterwards you can go in to see her. She needs around the clock care. Make sure someone is with her at all times and constantly cooling her to try and get that fever down. I will take up rooms here if you would prefer and monitor her until we know more."

"Yes, thank you doctor. May I please have a private word with you?"

"Of course, Your Grace" said the doctor as he followed him into the hall.

"What are the extent of Eliza...Miss Elizabeth's injuries" the duke asked holding a breath.

"Was she…"

"No, Your Grace" the doctor replied shaking his head as the Duke let out a long breath.

"Her virtue is still in tack. She has multiple lacerations all over her body, some very deep and needing stitches, which is what the surgeon is now doing. She also has several fractured fingers that he is also setting. Seventy five percent of her body is covered in deep ugly bruises, she has fractured ribs, which have seen multiple fractures over time. Her left shoulder was dislocated and had to be put back in.

"She has rope burns on her wrist and ankles, your maid actually found a piece of knarled rope still attached to her right leg. She is severely underfed and malnourished. Some monster or monsters has been abusing this poor young woman for quite some time, Your Grace, and if she lives I hope you can protect her from them and call them to justice."

The duke, horrified at the doctor's accounting, could only nod his head numbly as he followed him back into the sitting room. Rage and disgust tore through his body and he knew he would not rest until he found out who did this to her.

The surgeon was done by this time and left instructions with the maid for her care. There were salves and poultices that needed to be applied regularly and medicine he left for pain. He also volunteered to stay at the inn close to his patient. Twas not every day a Duke asked you to do everything in your power to help someone and the doctors gladly obliged him.

After checking on Elizabeth, eating a little at Georgie's insistence, and changing into riding clothes, he and Travis set off for Netherfield. Although it seemed like a lifetime ago when his coach stopped, it was only midmorning and Jim guaranteed him he could get there by tea time on horseback.


	2. Chapter 2

He rode up to Bingley's modest leased estate without really seeing much. He handed the reins to a stable boy and the housekeeper led him and Travis to what he assumed was a sitting room. He did not expect so many people but there were a great many unknown faces turned towards him as he entered.

"Devonshire!" Bingley yelled as he leapt to his feet to greet him with a big smile on his face.

The duke schooled his features as he approached. He was not here for a social call. He needed answers, he thought as he looked around the room. Bingley's sisters, Hurst, four young ladies, and an older one stood at once.

"I thought you would never make it" he continued jovially as he shook his hand.

"Yes, Your Grace," Caroline Bingley, Bingley's youngest, most annoying sister sang out loudly as she stalked toward him like a predator.

"We quite despaired of you. Where is the lovely Georgiana?" she simpered as she batted her eyes at him while trying to latch on to his arm.

He was in no mood for her fawning and stepped back from her as he answered icily to belay her attempts to make it seem as if they had a close relationship to the rest of the room.

" _ **Lady**_ Georgiana" he stressed his sister's title, "is unable to make it and unfortunately Bingley, our stay has to be canceled or postponed due to some urgent business. We received a message in route urging my return and I rode ahead to deliver the news, partake in tea, and maybe look around for you before I depart."

Miss Bingley, still stinging a little in embarrassment at the Duke calling her out for her informality to someone she bragged about being close with to the very people in this room, tried to salvage some of her dignity.

"Oh what a shame. I hope tis nothing distressing, Your Grace. We were quite looking forward to having your exalted company here in the backwoods where no one of our sphere can be found. How dreadful the society is here."

Before Bingley could protest, the duke sufficiently put an end to her charade with four words.

" _ **Our**_ sphere, Miss Bingley?" he asked brashly.

He tried tolerating her company for the sake of his friendship with her brother but he was in no mood to play into her first circle delusions while she insulted a room full of people that were guest in their home.

Miss Bingley was a tradesman's daughter who foolishly believed she was above anyone with less money than herself regardless of their actual standing in society. She insulted and belittled almost everyone she met while trying to give an impression to the ton and any of the ladies who threw themselves at the duke, that they had or were close to an understanding and she was already the next Duchess of Devonshire.

The only way she would become the Duchess of Devonshire is if his distant cousin and current heir's wife died and he married her once he acceded to the title if the duke never had an heir. That was as likely as her suddenly becoming the queen or him ever marrying her and allowing her anywhere near his person. Her rudeness knew no bounds and her visions of grandeur never ceased to amaze him.

Miss Bingley blanched and turned scarlet at the subtle barb from the only man she ever deemed to marry. She had been lauding his name over those awful Bennets and now a room full of them witnessed his little set down about her station in life which was nowhere near where she claimed.

He was obviously trying to negate the impression that they were as close as they were and she was confused. Everyone knew he was moments from declaring himself to her. Why was he now acting differently?

Trying to salvage a little of her sister's pride Louisa Hurst spoke up.

"Welcome to Netherfield, Your Grace" she said a little too brightly while glancing at her guests, hoping the duke would ask to be introduced to them to break the tension.

After Caroline's little show she did not want to further breech propriety by initiating it without his permission.

Fortunately for her, the duke needed answers and felt the more people of this neighborhood he met the more likely he was to find out about Elizabeth. He never dreamed his answers would be in the first place he looked or that they would be so horrific.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hurst" he said cordially.

"Would you mind introducing me to your guests?"

With an audible sigh of relief and a fake smile she turned to the other five women in the room who were ogling him with pounds and shillings in their eyes.

"Of course, Your Grace. May I introduce you to Mrs. Bennet and her daughters, Miss Jane, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia Bennet? They are our nearest neighbors at an estate called Longbourn."

At this the duke's head snapped up to attention as he eyed what was potentially a link to Elizabeth.

"Ladies," she continued, unaware of his reaction to the name of the estate. "This is His Grace, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Devonshire & Derbyshire, Marquess of Pemberley, Earl of Lambton, & Viscount Devon." she finished in a self-congratulatory flare, not realizing how much the duke hated being introduced by all his titles in an informal setting such as this.

Mrs. Bennet's eyes bulged and mouth dropped open as his titles were announced, Mary Bennet blinked rapidly repeatedly, Kydia & Litty or whatever their names were, giggled outrageously, and Miss Bennet blushed profusely while eyeing him like candy and subtly pulling down the neckline of her gown. He was at once disgusted and repulsed.

Mr. Bingley merrily called for everyone to take their seats as Miss Bingley, who had recovered her wits, ordered more tea. One of the giggly twins, he forgot or did not care which one, immediately pounced.

"So, Mr. Darcy, where are you from?" she asked as she furiously batted her lashes and leaned forward, putting her cleavage on display.

He pushed back in his seat, insulted by the brash young lady who could not be much older than his Georgiana. The rest of the room gasped in horror and Miss Bingley leapt to her feet.

"Miss Lydia, how dare you?" she asked outraged as if she had been insulted.

Which, in her mind, she had. This was her future husband after all, and she would not let some dumb country chit insult her future status so.

"His Grace holds the title to two dukedoms, an earldom, and other lessor holdings. You do NOT address him by his name. He is Your Grace not Mr. Darcy! I realize in such a salvage society as this, one does not usually come across one of His Grace's status, but even you must have been taught basic protocol of rank" she finished insultingly and in a huff sat down.

The two younger Bennets giggled loudly again and Miss Lydia opened her mouth to retort when her mother literally put her hand over her mouth to shut her up. The impropriety was thus complete and everyone besides the Bennets and Bingley, for some odd reason, were horrified.

"Your Grace," Mrs. Bennet shrilled.

"Please do forgive my dear Lydia. She meant no disrespect I assure you. Her lively nature sometimes causes her to speak out but she is so lovely that of course that can be overlooked, can it not? She would make an excellent duchess and quite take the ton by storm with her beauty, liveliness, and womanly charms.

"She would be a credit to the peerage as would my other daughters Jane and Kitty. I am sure they will one day be the grand and wealthy ladies they were born to be, so any sensible peer or man of fortune would do well to snatch them up while he can" she said with a wink as she tittered and flirted, oblivious to how vulgar her statement was.

The duke said nothing because after all, what does one say to such a statement? If it were not for Elizabeth he would have cut the whole room immediately and left but, alas, he needed answers. He searched the faces of the Bennets to see if he could detect any likeness to Elizabeth but her face had been so marred it was hard to really tell.

The quiet one seem to have her coloring but he could not be sure. Then he stopped and looked back at the quiet one more thoroughly. Her head was down in mortification and her cheeks were blushed in embarrassment at her mother's uncouth statement.

' _At least one of them has the sense to be embarrassed about this display'_ thought the duke as he examined her further.

She bore a striking resemblance to what he assumed Elizabeth looked like under her bruises. They had the same dark coloring and delicate features, same body type and height. He could not see her eyes because she held her head down at all times, but he could now plainly see she was hiding her light under a bushel.

Her comportment and manner of dress showed a young lady who was trying not to draw any undue attention to herself, but she was a quiet beauty indeed. Still, she was nothing to Elizabeth even with the bruises, but he could not understand why her mother was not promoting her obvious beauty which was miles above that of her vulgar sisters that Mrs. Bennet was throwing at him and his friend Bingley. Her mother obviously overlooked and belittled her beauty while she seemed to be trying to hide it. Singular.

Miss Bennet, who was all but glaring at the quiet one as he examined her face, caught his eye and licked her lips and pushed out her bosom as she sent him what he guess she thought were flirty looks but only caused him to wince. She was a beautiful woman in a sense but her pinched face when she thought no one was looking, her fake blushes, and jealous glares she sent to her younger sister ruined her look. She was not worth a second glance. Ignoring Mrs. Bennet's remark completely, he tried to get a conversation going that may divulge information he needed.

"So Bingley I see you have settled in nicely. How goes the neighborhood?" he asked with false levity.

Bingley sighed and looked dreamily at Miss Bennet who did not see his admiration because she was too busy violating the duke with her eyes to notice his friend's attentions.

"Capital, Devonshire!" he beamed. "I never met such friendly people or pretty ladies."

Miss Bingley let out an unladylike snort and promptly covered her mouth in horror as he continued while glaring at her.

"I must say I think I am quite settled for a while" he added, once again glancing adoringly at Miss Bennet.

This time she noticed and gave him a simpering smile and a fake blush while eyeing the duke under her lashes. The duke shook his head in disgust. If Bingley was infatuated with her she had best set her cap back on him as she had clearly done before he got here or she would be severely disappointed.

"Oh Mr. Bingley" gushed Mrs. Bennet.

"You do honor our town so! What an amiable young man" she said tartly while cutting her eyes at the duke.

He almost let out a snort like Miss Bingley. She may be vulgar but she took the hint rather quickly where he was concerned. He smiled to himself as she continued her indirect insults to him.

"Such lovely manners and never acting above your company. Yes indeed our neighborhood of four and twenty families are lucky indeed."

' _Four and twenty'_ thought the duke. _'If I do not get answers here today that is not a big number for my investigators to go through. Maybe I shall have answers by the end of the week.'_

His reverie was broken by another guest being announced.

"Mr. Collins" said the housekeeper as she led the portly man sweating profusely and bowing lowly into the room. Everyone except Mrs. Bennet rolled their eyes at his arrival.

"Mr. Bingley, please forgive my intrusion, but when I returned from Meryton and was informed by my future housekeeper that my future family was here I thought it would not be an imposition to join them due to the nature of my status" he said while bowing all the while.

' _Who is this oddity?'_ thought he Duke.

"Not a problem, Mr. Collins. You are always welcomed. Let me introduce you to my good friend, His Grace, the duke of Devonsh…"

"Your Grace!" Mr. Collins exclaimed, cutting off Bingley and performing a very low bow in front of the duke.

"Forgive me! Had I known I would have made myself known to you immediately. I am pleased to tell you your aunt, my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her lovely daughter Miss Anne were in fine health when I left them eight and ten days ago. Had I known your exalted presence was nearby I would have immediately come to make my ac..."

"Thank you, Mr. Collins, please do be seated" Miss Bingley thankfully interrupted while the duke took a minute to catch his breath and try to assimilate everything the weird little creature threw at him.

He vaguely heard him thanking Hurst and Bingley for something as he shook his head at one more ridiculous example of his aunt being completely out of her mind by giving a living to such a buffoon, one whose fawning fits her style perfectly.

He was jolted back into the room when one of the young Bennets said the word Lizzy in between giggles. He immediately snapped to attention and turned toward the conversation that apparently caught Miss Bingley's fancy as well.

"What was that you said about Miss Eliza?" she simpered nastily. "We have not seen her scampering around the country for a while now" she said all fake concern and spite.

He noticed how the two eldest Bennets turned up their noses with their faces distorted in disgust at the mention of her name.

"We were discussing my upcoming nuptials with my fair cousin, Miss Bingley. As the heir to her father's estate, my coveted position as rector of Hunsford Park, and the many manifold benefits I enjoy under the condescension of my esteem patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I am sure you can see why I make such an excellent choice as the future husband of one with little to recommend her besides her face. I am sure my dear Elizabeth is eagerly awaiting the day I lead her down the aisle ere long."

The duke felt sick!

' _Is this imbecile talking about MY Elizabeth?'_ he wondered darkly. _'Is he actually stupid enough to think he deserved her? Walk her down the aisle indeed!'_

Mr. Hurst, who he did not think he had heard a full sentence from ever, jumped drunkenly into the conversation.

"With a face like that she does not require anything else to recommend her, eh Collins?" he laughed leeringly making the duke's hand itch with the need to punch him in the face for his rude and disrespectful comment of a young gentlewoman. Especially HIS gentlewoman.

He looked at her family to gauge their reactions to his lecherous comment and Collin's insult. Miss Bennet's face was flushed red with fury and her hands balled the fabric of her gown in her fist. Mrs. Bennet looked as though she could strike Hurst which was he assumed, the right reaction from a mother whose daughter had been spoken of so in company, but his assumptions were wrong.

"What is that supposed to mean Mr. Hurst?" she said angrily.

"That Miss Elizabeth is one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on, Mrs. Bennet. You should be very proud of her rare beauty." he said distractedly as if he could picture her in front of him.

"I THINK NOT" yelled one of the youngest Bennets, her silly giggles instantly turned into jealous rage.

"Not anymore" the other one whispered snidely, obviously thinking no one but her sister heard her.

The duke let out an involuntary gasp at that statement and eyed her with disgust as he learned that not only did they apparently know about Elizabeth's injuries, they gloried in them.

' _What is going on here?'_ he wondered to himself while trying to deny her family could be the culprits.

"You cannot be serious, Mr. Hurst" said Mrs. Bennet with her nose in the air.

"Lizzy is nothing to my other girls. Especially to my dear Jane and lively Lydia!"

Lydia tittered at the comment and Miss Bennet still shot daggers at Mr. Hurst.

"She is good enough for Mr. Collins and nothing more" she finished spitefully.

At that moment the duke got a glimpse into Elizabeth's life. Mrs. Bennet looked as if she was beating her in her mind as she balled her fist and struck her thighs repeatedly.

' _Wait, a compliment on her beauty causes this reaction?'_ thought the duke incredulously. _'Is this what this is about? Has my Elizabeth endured unimaginable sufferings due to jealously of her beauty? Impossible! There has to be something more sinister at work here...right?'_

" _ **You**_ cannot be serious, Mrs. Bennet" Mr. Hurst replied in a surprisingly mocking tone. No one has ever seen him behave so.

"Miss Elizabeth is not only the most handsome of your daughters, she is one of the most handsome women in England." he finished with a laugh as he returned to his usual slouched position seemingly now bored with the conversation.

Every woman in the room, except the quiet one, who had a faint smile on her pretty face, looked outraged at his statement. Their beauty had just been degraded by a common drunk and they struggled to withhold their tempers.

"In all of England, Mr. Hurst?" Miss Bingley replied to her brother in law in unhidden disgust.

"Have you seen every woman in England? I for one was shocked that she was known as a local beauty for I can see very little beauty in her features."

"Caroline, you cannot be serious" cried Bingley in surprise.

"Yes, even _**you**_ cannot be that delusional" retorted Hurst.

He was on a role with shocking statements. Never has he participated in a conversation more.

"I am perfectly serious, Charles" replied Miss Bingley, ignoring Mr. Hurst altogether.

"She may have a cheap sort of prettiness about her, but true beauty? No, definitely not. Her complexion is too brown, her cheeks are too thin, her nose is too small, her lips are too red, and her eyes are too shrewish. Add to that her unladylike impertinence and a sort of conceited independence that borders on impropriety, I can see no reason why she should be called 'the finest jewel in the county'" she finished with jealous spite that the Bennets obviously agreed with.

The whole room was silent with heavy tension which Bingley tried to break.

"I think Miss Elizabeth is rather lovely as are all your daughters, Mrs. Bennet. I have never seen such handsome girls all in one family. They are a credit to your own beauty" he added charmingly.

She blushed and tittered at the compliment and relaxed her fist but her eyes still held anger.

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley. They are all nothing to my Jane. Wherever she goes she is admired for her beauty and grace. Miss Lizzy certainly does not compare."

The duke noticed Bingley and Mrs. Hurst eyes bulge at that statement in disbelief. Clearly Elizabeth was the beauty of the family and they could not understand Mrs. Bennet's apparent blindness and lack of motherly affection towards her. They understood Caroline's spiteful jealousy but could not imagine why her family reacted thusly about what was obvious to any sensible person. Miss Elizabeth was truly remarkably handsome.

Miss Bingley clearly had a point to make, so she brought the conversation back around to Elizabeth with undisguised spiteful glee.

"You never said where Miss Eliza was, Miss Bennet. Is she somewhere with her nose in a book and petticoats six inches deep in mud?" she tittered meanly and looked toward her sister and winked.

Mrs. Hurst immediately dropped her eyes and started uncomfortably playing with her beads. Wherever Caroline was going she clearly wanted no part of it.

"She is at home tending to our farther, Miss Bingley" Miss Bennet grounded out with her teeth clenched as if even talking about her was a chore.

"My lovely intended is a most devoted daughter indeed." Mr. Collins chimed in.

"She spends hours on end attending to his care. Why there are times I go days without seeing her, so devoted is she. It is an admirable quality that Lady Catherine will surely admire in the companion to my future life. Though my esteemed cousin Mr. Bennet may as well be dead, she still sits with him and cares for him as if it still matters."

Everyone let out horrified gasps at his insensitive comment. The duke could hardly fathom what he was hearing.

' _Who are these people?!'_ he wondered as he fought for control of his emotions.

Is this the life Elizabeth has to endure? He vowed then and there these people would never see her again and if they did she would be so far above them they would not even deserve to kiss her feet! If that fool called her his betrothed one more time he may give in to the urge to choke him. As if she would ever be lowered to his standards!

In Caroline's mind it could not get any better. The duke was getting the full assault of the Bennet vulgarity and she was sure he would help her drag Charles away from this dreadful place and out of Jane Bennet's trap before making a fool out of himself and aligning them with this awful family. Even better that Miss Eliza will never meet the duke because in her moments of honesty, when she was not insulting the hoyden, she had to admit that she was a stunning beauty and she had never seen her equal.

The whole neighborhood was in love with her and according to the stories she heard from her gossiping, vulgar Aunt Phillips of the times before Mr. Bennet was ill, she frequently went to London and blew them away, never coming home without turning down offers of marriage from desirable suitors.

That is if that uncouth woman could even be believed. Miss Eliza probably went to visit her Cheapside relations and had tradesmen wanting to marry a gentlewoman and nothing more.

Besides, no one ever caught the Duke's attention no matter how beautiful, rich, or connected she may be so that little country chit did not stand a chance. That can only mean he had already decided on Caroline to be his next Duchess and she would not have the awful Bennets connected to her in any way when she made her debut in the ton as the next Duchess of Devonshire.

Regardless, according to her ladies' maid the servants are all abuzz about Mrs. Bennet and her daughters doing their utter best to ruin any beauty Miss Eliza ever had now that her father, who always played favorites, could no longer protect her. If her sources were correct, Miss Eliza was laying at Longbourn not by her father's side, but in a servant's room tied to a bed bleeding for daring to be beautiful, witty, accomplished, intelligent, and declining Mr. Collin's offer of marriage again.

La! Apparently the priest was obsessed with her and has purposed to her over ten times. He had been rejected by her and her father, but now that she was unprotected with her father on his deathbed, Mrs. Bennet was determined to break the beautiful Bennet and make her marry Mr. Collins. Oh what deliciousness! She was determined to make them speak about it or give themselves away in front of the duke. She delightfully continued the conversation.

"She really does sound like a devoted daughter, Mr. Collins. Do you ever go and sit with her as she tends to her father? Do you visit with your cousin regularly on his sick bed?" she led, hardly containing her smirk as she saw the Bennets look at each other warily.

"Um, my father does not tolerate company well, Miss Bingley." Jane quickly cut in while darting her eyes toward her mother.

"He gets agitated if he senses others in the room besides his beloved Elizabeth" she added spitefully.

"Really?" asked Carline in mock surprise. "But my dear Jane is not your father unconscious? How can he know who sits with him?"

"He senses it Miss Bingley" she replied unconvincingly.

The Duke narrowed his eyes as he watched the faces of the Bennets and Miss Bingley. He was thinking that Miss Bingley definitely knows something and is determined to bring it to light. The duke was determined to help her although he thought he had a pretty good grasp of what was actually happening to Elizabeth daily.

"That is rather singular, Miss Bennet." the duke chimed in. "They must be uncommonly close."

Jane actually startled when he spoke up. Her jealous rage over that interloper tied to the bed at Longbourn and the strain of trying to keep the family secret safe made her forget the handsome, single, rich, titled duke was in the room.

He was the answer to all her prayers. Mr. Bingley with his annoying joviality was nothing to his striking friend. Yes he would be better than Mr. Collins who that dreadful Lizzy was being made to marry, which was her goal in life, to beat Lizzy, but again, he was nothing to the Duke of Devonshire.

She now wished she had not basically compromised Mr. Bingley into a courtship. He was nearly half in love with Lizzy after their first dance during an assembly her mother was ignorant enough to still let Lizzy attend (she thought putting Lizzy in an old ball gown and making her go in front of the town would embarrass her or detract from her beauty but that backfired as she doubt anyone even gave her dress a second look) but Jane would have none of it. If he wanted Lizzy then Jane must have him and his 5000 pounds a year.

Having worn out her welcome in London with no hopes of being invited back by her aunt, Mr. Bingley seemed like the best she could do in dreadful Meryton. It took little more than a few suggestions and a few kisses to convince Mr. Bingley he was in love with her instead of Lizzy.

She was livid when he confessed that her sister was too smart for him, would never let him kiss her without an understanding, and clearly not attracted to him, but she quickly forgot that and told herself she stole him from Lizzy.

As soon as the duke walked in she regretted it and started planning on what to say when she jilted Charles Bingley after the duke asked her to be his duchess. After years of reading society pages and dreaming of seasons in London among the rich and titled, she had a vast knowledge of the English peerage and the Duke of Devonshire was not just any duke.

He was the most esteemed and wealthiest man in England. He had more money than the monarch and with close family ties to royalty, his bride would truly be the luckiest woman in the world. She sat up straighter, pushed her bosom up higher, and leaned forward as she answered him.

"Why yes, Your Grace" she simpered.

She still could not hide all her spite when talking about Lizzy but she wanted to come across as an ideal big sister. He was famous for his devotion to Lady Georgiana and she wanted to make a favorable impression until she could ship that brat off from her mansions.

"They were, um are, very close. Like her betrothed said, Lizzy spends days sitting with Papa. She hardly ever leaves his side."

"But my dear Jane, when we first arrived here all anyone could talk about was Miss Eliza and her daily walks through nature, going about tending to tenants for some odd reason, and helping the elderly. I myself saw her on numerous occasions walking about the countryside wildly and reading a book no less. How can you account for her absences this past week?" asked Miss Bingley.

All the Bennet ladies eyed each other nervously. Mr. Collins was clueless, Bingley looked between everyone with a confused expression, and Louisa tried to get her sister's attention to warn her to stop. The duke saw it all and missed nothing. Most glaring and interesting was the quiet Bennet, Martha? Marsha?

She held her head down and stealthily wiped tears from her eyes. In a room where she was basically forgotten she tried to make herself even smaller so no one could see her anguish.

She chanced a glance up and her eyes locked with his. She blanched and immediately held her head back down but not before he saw a dimmer, less brilliant version of Elizabeth's green eyes looking back at him with the same fear he saw in her sister's earlier that day.

He knew at once, he had to talk to…Mary, that is correct, Mary Bennet. She had all the answers and something he saw in no other Bennet; compassion and concern for the beautiful Elizabeth.

"Miss Bingley," Jane said tartly hoping to end the discussion. "Lizzy usually goes for walks for a half hour when she is not with Papa but recently she has had a trifling cold and has kept to her rooms. I am sure you shall see her walking around soon."

Turning to the duke and changing the subject as well as her body language she simpered.

"Your Grace, how long do you plan on being in the area? Mr. Bingley said he expected you to visit for at least a fortnight" she flushed as she rubbed her fingers against her lips to draw his attention to what she had been told was one of her best features.

' _Good Lord she may as well throw her handkerchief at my feet'_ the duke thought while trying not to roll his eyes at her obvious tricks.

' _Simper, fawn, and flirt, Miss Bennet but you will never hold a candle to my Elizabeth'_ the duke thought to himself with a private smile.

He was not sure when he started thinking of her as his but nothing had ever felt so right as calling Elizabeth thus. Caroline pointing out her habits as if they were distasteful only helped raise Elizabeth's status in his eyes.

Walking for pleasure among nature, reading, tending to tenants and the elderly, and being devoted to those she loved? His definition of a true Duchess. His ideal Duchess! He just had to get her better and make her feel the same about him.

"That was my original plan, Miss Bennet, but as I stated earlier, business has called me away and the full visit must be postponed."

"Oh but do say you will join us at a later time, Your Grace." Caroline simpered.

She did not like the way that Jane was looking at her duke and wanted the attention back on her.

"We are absolutely starved for your and dear Geor…I mean Lady Georgiana's company" she fumbled remembering his earlier set down.

"I can guarantee you I will be back to this neighborhood as soon as may be, Miss Bingley" the duke said ambiguously, making Miss Bingley and Bennet think he would be rushing back to the neighborhood on her behalf.

Actually, he was holding in the rage built up from all that he had learned and not giving those two young ladies a second thought. He would definitely be back and the Bennets would not know what hit them when he did. No one mistreated a Devonshire Darcy and for all intents and purposes in his mind, that is what his Elizabeth now was; one of them. His aunt's idiot parson's labored voice interrupted his musings.

"I am sure being the nephew of my esteem patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, you would love to do us the honor of attending the nuptials between me and my beloved Elizabeth."

He had no idea how much those words enraged the duke.

"You could not but agree with me, I am sure, that an event such as this will not be beneath your exalted notice and once you have beheld the beauty that is my betrothed I flatter myself to think you could only but condescend to congratulate me on my great fortune in my choice of a wife, which could only come second to your magnificent betrothed, Miss Anne de Bourgh whose fine features mark the bearings of truly superior breeding" finished the long winded tyrant who had no idea how close he was to being choked out by the duke's 'exalted' person.

"Mr. Collins" the duke bellowed to the shock of the room.

"Have we ever met before today, sir?" he asked threateningly.

"Um no, no sir, that is to say, no sir, Your Grace" he stumbled as he wondered what he did to upset the great man.

"Then how can you assume to have knowledge of whether I am betrothed or not?"

"That, that is, that, that is to say, your esteem aunt has touted your engagement since the cradle to your magnificent cousin that would unite the great estates of your holdings and Rosings when you take her as your Duchess" the clergyman answered nervously.

"Although my matrimonial state is entirely out of your purview and not fodder for drawing rooms, let me make myself perfectly clear. I am not nor have I ever been betrothed to my cousin or anyone else for that matter. No one can 'tout' my engagement except for me when I make an announcement of whom I have chosen as my Duchess, and the ravings of a delusional aunt should not be taken as gospel and spread by small minded people who have no right to know my dearest concerns. Have I made myself perfectly clear, sir?" he asked with a thunderous expression that gave pause to more than one person in the room.

How dare this imbecile think he has the right to speculate on his personal business?! He made a mental note to take a quick trip to Rosings as soon as possible to put his aunt in her place once and for all. He could not believe she was still harping on that nonsense to all and sundry!

His aunt always declared that his mother planned his marriage from birth to his sickly, overbearing cousin and her declarations reached a fevered pitch when his father, then known only as the Duke of Derbyshire, inherited the Devonshire dukedom as a distant cousin to the last Duke of Devonshire of the Cavendish Devonshires whose line died out due to a lack of male heirs.

The Derbyshire dukedom was not as ancient as Devonshire as it had only been somewhat recently created when Darcy's great grandfather did a service to the crown that earned him the title. Until then, the Darcys were still an ancient and wealthy family though they were untitled.

With the prestige of Devonshire added to the Darcy's equally prestigious heritage and wealth, she would stop at nothing to make her daughter the most powerful duchess in England, but he would not be made to marry anyone against his wishes and the thought of the ridiculous rumor reaching Elizabeth's ears caused him more upset and concern than it reasonably should at this juncture. They have barely even spoken to each other but yet the thought of her mistaken his intentions caused no little amount of heartache.

As Collins bowed, humbled himself, and apologized profusely over and over again for his ignorance, he could not believe that halfwit of a mother was trying to give his Elizabeth to this idiot. He needed to get away from these people and his concern about Elizabeth's condition was never far from his mind.

What if the fever took her while he was gone? What if she was getting no better or she needed him to calm her if another seizure took a hold of her? How was Georgie holding up under the stress? What would they do if they lost her?

How he wished he did not have to leave her but he knew he needed answers in order to help the broken creature and he knew they would be found here. He was pretty sure he knew how and why Elizabeth was in the state that she was in as unbelievable and unexpected as it had been.

Never in a million years could he have imagined a house full of bitter harpies had caused her such pain. Her family no less! Her voice begging to die and her marred face flashed through his mind and it was all he could do to control his rage. Again, he thought, he had to get away from these people.

Travis, who had been inconspicuously standing in a corner watching over his master and trying to mask his own horror and rage at what can only be the hurt young miss' family, saw his master was at the end of the rope and about to explode. He silently made his way over to the duke and whispered loud enough for his host to hear him advise the duke it was time to leave if he wanted to make it to town before dark.

With a grateful nod the duke cleared his throat and apologized to Bingley for not being able to tour the grounds, promised to be in touch with a later time he could visit, and requested a song before he left, which shocked everyone in the room.

"Miss Mary" he said to the startled girl obviously not use to being addressed in public as she lifted her head shyly barely making eye contact with him.

"You are about my dear sister's age and she loves playing the pianoforte. Do you happen to play?"

"Yes, Your Grace," she replied softly. "Eliza...Lizzy taught me to play."

As the other Bennets rolled their eyes the duke caught the slip she made by almost saying Elizabeth before quickly darting her eyes to her mother and changing it to Lizzy. It made him remember Elizabeth's request not to call her Lizzy. He definitely needed to speak with her.

"Wonderful," he replied with false cheerfulness as he walked to her and held an arm out to the astonished girl and shocking the whole room into silence.

"Do you mind playing me a few songs to tide me over until I can hear my dear sister play again?"

Miss Bingley immediately jumped in to try and intercept the duke's unprecedented request.

"Why, Your Grace, I would love to be of service to you. Surely you prefer..."

"Miss Mary?" he interrupted her and looked down at the shy girl.

His patience and manners were at an end and he had no time for Miss Bingley's machinations.

"Of course, Your Grace" she replied softly as she hesitantly took his arm as he led her to a far corner of the room to the pianoforte.

"Thank you. How about I turn pages for you?" he said kindly, trying to put her at ease.

Miss Mary stopped and looked into his eyes for a long moment uncannily like her sister did when he asked her to trust him. She seemed to find her answer rather quickly and gave him a quick nod. She sat on the bench and pretended to look through the music as he joined her. With her head still down she whispered.

"You know?"

Those two words shocked him to his core although his gut told him he should not have been so surprised. The same look that told him he needed to speak to her had apparently showed her something as well.

"Yes, Miss Mary."

At that she broke down in silent tears. Sobs were wracking her body but this was clearly a girl who knew how to be quiet. Not a sound left her lips. He slipped her a handkerchief as she cried what felt to him, tears of relief. After getting herself under control she went back to looking through sheet music as if nothing happened.

"Can you help her? Get her away from there?" she pleaded softly, never looking his way.

She confirmed his suspicions that no one knew Elizabeth had left home.

"No one else can help her. Not since Papa took ill. He was her protector and now he is her cross to bear because he preferred her company. As soon as he collapsed, her world did too. She never saw it coming, Your Grace, but I did" she whimpered as she started to play the piano.

"I knew if Papa left us before she came of age, they would attack. I never imagined it to be this bad. I thought she would no longer be allowed to wear pretty clothes, go to balls, to London, or to be seen next to them taking their much beloved attention away from them, but never did I expect this. The abuse..." she stopped and start crying again.

"When she refused Collins again I thought they would kill her. She is tied up, they will not allow anyone to tend to her. Mama fired all of our personal staff that has been with us since we were born and anyone in the house that loved us so no one could help us. I sneak and try to help with herbs but I cannot fix her this time."

Again she broke down but this valiant young lady never stopped playing the piano. Keeping up appearances seems to come second nature to her.

"Miss Mary, she is safe" said the duke as he reassuringly squeezed her arm.

She missed a note and they both looked up to see if anyone noticed and of course the whole room was watching them. Her sisters and Miss Bingley looked on with confusion and jealousy while their mother looked as if she was barely containing her rage again. He blocked her to make sure they could not see her as he pretended to turn a page. Her shoulders were shaking violently now but still not a sound.

"How?" she asked in a voice full of anguish as they glanced around again.

"I cannot talk about it here. There is much I need to know about her situation so that I can truly help her, but know that she is safe. She is at a nearby establishment under physician care. I will not hedge, Miss Mary, she is gravely ill and the doctors do not hold out much hope, but I believe Miss Elizabeth can pull through this."

She nodded her head as she tried to bring her crying under control.

"She got loose! I never thought it would work because they always send someone with me when I beg to tend to her. I snuck down sometimes but did not dare stay too long. I sawed at the ropes bit by bit so no one would notice when they came to check. Elizabeth was hardly conscious when I did it but I knew she was smart enough to realize.

"This time was horrible. They were trying to disfigure her. They are all jealous of her beauty, even mama. You cannot tell it now, but oh Your Grace, how lovely she is! And her artlessness and caring soul makes her even more beautiful. They hate her for it but she is never vain. She grew up with mama telling her she would never be as pretty as Jane or as lively as Lydia so she doubts her beauty but oh how can she?"

"I can tell, Miss Mary. Even after their brutality, I can tell" he said wistfully.

Mary glanced up locking eyes with him and giving a shy smile.

' _Another one lost'_ she thought happily. _'Even in her condition. She could not have been strong enough to talk to him and her face is surely marred right now but he felt it too! Oh wait until he talks to her and learns about the type of person she really is! He is sure to love her! Maybe this is her_ _salvation.'_

She quickly sobered as she heard her mother screeching at Mr. Bingley in the background.

"She does not come of age for four months, Your Grace. Please hide her until then and keep her safe. Make sure they cannot find her and drag her back to abuse her until they make her marry Mr. Collins. The banns are supposed to start this Sunday but if she is not here they cannot read them and try to force her into the marriage by making it public or ruining her reputation. Thank goodness she got away at just the right time. Please keep her away" she begged.

"Our mother's family is on the continent at the moment or else they would surely step in, but they do not even know that papa has fallen ill."

The duke was shocked and taken aback by her last statement.

' _Their mother's family? Does she mean Mrs. Bennet's family or is something else going on here?'_

"Your mother's family, Miss Mary?"

"Oh, yes I am sorry for the confusion, Your Grace. Mrs. Bennet is not our, mine and Elizabeth's, mother" she said shocking the duke to his core.

"She is papa's second wife. Our mother died giving birth to our brother and less than a month later papa married the local solicitor's widow, bringing her and her three daughters to live with us. I was too young to remember much but papa says he was grief stricken at his loss and did not know where to turn. There was also talk about her possibly compromising papa in some way to make him marry her but I do not know what to believe. Papa always said it no longer matters and we had to make the best of our family, but it is in every way horrible" she finished while trembling violently.

The duke was reeling in shock. That explained why only Miss Mary resembled Elizabeth, why she tried to hide her own beauty, and how a family could hate one of their own so much, but it did not excuse their behavior. Even if she was not her natural child, Mrs. Bennet was still considered Elizabeth's mother and no mother should abuse their child so.

He did derive some pleasure at the fact that she was not really related to his Elizabeth and once everything was settled he did not have to have mercy on Mrs. Bennet and her daughters because they were his beloved's 'family'.

He also did not think Mrs. Bennet had the right to force Elizabeth to marry anyone or do anything else for that matter, which also made things easier but she could be very well considered as her legal guardian or God forbid when their father died, Mr. Collins would then have authority over them. He needed to protect Elizabeth as well as Miss Mary, who was now in his mind, his family too.

"So Mrs. Bennet is not your mother and her daughters are not really your sisters? Why are they called the Miss Bennets?"

"When mama married papa she declared her daughters were Bennets and gentlewomen. Even though papa never agreed to legally adopt them or give them his name, mama insisted that everyone called her daughters Bennet and that is how they have been known ever since."

"But legally they are not Bennets and their father was not a gentleman?"

"No, Your Grace. Legally they are the Misses Lewis, daughters of a country solicitor, but if anyone dares to point that out mama gets livid and lashes out. She badgered papa for years to adopt them but he was adamant he would not and he refused to call them Bennets after a few months into his marriage."

The duke definitely did not fault him if their behavior today was anything to go by. If he were in his shoes he would not give the jealous harpies his name to destroy as they threw themselves at all and sundry.

Mr. Bennet sounded like an intelligent man and loving father. How on earth did he find himself married to such a woman and did he even know what sort of monster she really is?

"So Miss Bennet is actually Miss Lewis?"

"Yes and to her and mama's horror, papa still called her that. No one really likes them, Your Grace. Their behavior renders them unlikeable. They go around with their nose in the air as the daughters of one of the most prominent gentlemen in the neighborhood instead of being grateful for their current situations. They constantly belittle our neighbors as being beneath them. If the neighborhood knew of their treatment of Elizabeth they would storm Longbourn because she is universally loved, but I could not bear to risk her safety any further by telling anyone.

"Do you think, Miss Bingley knows something? I got the impression today that she was hinting at the truth as if she had some information. If it were anyone else I would have been relieved that they knew, but as you could probably guess by now, she hates Elizabeth as much as my family does, although she has never done anything to provoke her. Elizabeth does talk circles around her and answers her rude barbs with wit and a sweet archness that renders Miss Bingley a fool during most of their conversations, but not many can keep up with my sister in discourse" she said with another little smile on her face.

This was a young lady that admired her sister greatly and it warmed the duke's heart towards her.

"Yes, Miss Mary. I definitely think Miss Bingley and possibly Mrs. Hurst knows at least something if not the whole truth. She was trying to needle your sister into revealing it."

"Oh, Your Grace," she cried worriedly. "Miss Bingley would surely use anything she found out to try and hurt Elizabeth. She has never been able to get one up on her and is always looking for ways to degrade her. She will probably try and turn everything on Elizabeth as if it is her fault and ruin her reputation. My sister does not deserve that. I definitely do not want anything getting back to town that may damage her or ruin her future chance at happiness if she does indeed escape her fate as Mrs. Collins."

"Miss Mary, trust me! She will never be Mrs. Collins! I can assure you of that. And if Miss Bingley tries to make trouble for her in town, the only one who would be ruined is her and definitely not Miss Elizabeth. Believe me, she is under my protection now and I will let no further harm come to her or her reputation."

Mary ducked her head to hide her smile. Looks like her supposition may be correct. The duke was obviously taken with her sister already and she thanked God for it.

"So your birth mother's family is out of the country?"

She nodded yes.

"Do you have any idea when they are to return? Do you know who your father named as your legal guardians in case of his death?"

"No, Your Grace I know not, but I am sure Elizabeth does. She and papa are really close and he trusts her to help him with estate business as well as his finances. Elizabeth is uncommonly intelligent, sir" she said with another smile.

"She has been practically running Longbourn since he collapsed. She is not allowed to do much of anything anymore but mama makes sure Elizabeth still keeps her living as she is accustomed to."

Everything the duke was hearing about Elizabeth drew him further under her spell. She was exactly what he was looking for in a wife. Now that he knew she was a gentlewoman there was nothing stopping him for making her his wife. Those in society that will grumble about him marrying beneath him be damned.

He did not need more wealth or connections through his wife's family. What he needed and desired above all was to be loved for himself and not what he has. He was half in love with Elizabeth without really even knowing her and now he prayed that she would grow to love him too. He still had many unanswered questions about her situation in life, but for now he had to do all he could to protect her.

"I promise you I will protect her, Miss Mary. I know I can trust you not to relay this conversation to anyone. But when they discover Miss Elizabeth missing, will you be well?"

Mary gasped and abruptly stopped playing the pianoforte. Obviously she had not thought about that, which showed how selfless she was and how much she worried for her sister even over her own wellbeing. The duke knocked over the sheet music to distract attention from her.

"I apologize Miss Mary," he said loud enough to be heard by the others. "I am usually better at this job when my sister plays for me."

He picked the sheets up slowly to give her a minute to come to terms with his question.

"Yes, Your Grace I will be blamed for Elizabeth's escape even if I had nothing to do with it. She often shields me from Mama's notice when she starts on me and they know how close we are. But fear not, I have never been abused physically as I am of no concern. I expect to receive a tongue lashing but hopefully nothing worse."

"We have to get Miss Elizabeth stable and work out a plan to help her. I am sure you would be a great comfort to your sister. As soon as I work out everything I will come for you. I will get word to you when all is ready, but if you run into any trouble or start being abused contact me immediately" he urged as he pressed his card into her hand.

"I also need you to strike up a correspondence with my sister. We can relay news to each other through your letters. I know you worry for your sister and I am also worried about you and your father and any repercussions you may face. Send her letters to the address on my card. Can you safely receive correspondence?"

"No sir they read or confiscate all of our letters now but I can get help from Charlotte Lucas. She is Elizabeth's dearest friend and always tries to help us. Your sister can safely send letters to Lucas Lodge and she will get them to me and send any letters I may write in return. Please let me know how Elizabeth fares, Your Grace" she pleaded one last time.

He rose and offered her a hand up and whispered all will be well before returning her to her family. He bid his farewell, peeled Miss Bingley and Miss Bennet from his person, and rode back to the inn as fast as possible.

He had been away from Elizabeth too long and he was worried sick. He tried to push everything he just learned to the back of his mind until he could think more clearly. This had been a long gruesome day and only a pair of brilliant green eyes could comfort him now.


	3. Chapter 3

' _Papa will be so worried'_ thought Elizabeth.

 _'I have to find a way out of here to protect him and Mary.'_

She tried lifting her head but she seemingly had no control over her body and the slightest movement sent pain shooting over every inch of her. The searing pain in her head was almost too much to bear and the sharp pains when she tried to breathe felt as if she was suffocating.

Panic flooded her mind. She did not know how long she had been down here this time, but the brutal beating she received from Mother Bennet with the help of her daughters had been the worse yet. As soon as her father collapsed the nightmare began. The open derision and taunts were easy to deflect since she had been doing so for as long as she remembered, but then the fists came. Ever since that startling first blow it only got worst.

 _ ******Description of physical violence******_

If Mother Bennet felt like she took too long to answer her, she got a slap in the face. If she dared to come inside past the half hour she was allowed to walk out, a stick struck her back. If she was caught communicating with her ladies maid or Mary in what Mother Bennet called 'secret gibberish language' and the rest of the world called French, she got a punch in the stomach.

If she talked too much or not enough, the hand around the neck came and squeezed until she passed out. This had been her life since papa collapsed and nothing she did ever seemed right and she did not know what she did to deserve it.

They said she was ate up with pride because she refused to call Mother Bennet mama or call her daughters sister as Mary was eventually made to, and that she boasted about her fancy gowns, jewels, and trips to London, but she had never done anything of the sort.

She always shared with them until her father forbade her to after her things were constantly misused, misplaced, or returned to her damaged. That did not help the situation but she agreed with her beloved papa.

She always took care of her things, saved her pin money to spend on things she really needed, or spent it helping the tenants and the surrounding environment. Was it her fault that her relatives spoiled her when she went for her visits?

She could not and did not want to ask them to not give her gifts or to give her less expensive ones, although she tried that once and it still did not bring them peace or make them treat her any better, so she stopped trying.

She use to keep silent about the abuse she started receiving not long after they came to live with them. Her stepmother would secretly pinch or slap her when her father was not around and she never said anything to him when it happened.

If he had not walked in on them right after she received a stinging slap to the face, she was positive it would have continued throughout her childhood. But after father dragged her stepmother into his bookroom where she heard shouts and what sounded like a slap rivaling the one she received, she never touched her again.

And then he collapsed.

It was the worst day of her life bar losing her dear mother. Every day since has been a struggle. She tried to keep out of their way and tend to her loving papa and keep the estate running, but they always found her and always had an excuse to beat her. This last time was the worst.

She tried not to defy her. She tried to hold on until her dear mother's family returned to the country because surely they would rescue her and Mary and get papa the medical help he needed but nothing would ever make her marry the abusive, lecherous, odious Mr. Collins.

So she finally lashed out when they tried to force her to marry him. She told Mother Bennet she had no authority over her, that her father was the only one who could give her away in marriage, and as she was not her mother, she had no say in her life.

That did it. She was viscously attacked until everything went black. Since then she was in and out of consciousness and praying for death. She remembered hearing Mary's loving voice but everything else was a blur.

She suddenly remembered the rope that snapped as she tried to ball herself up to make the pain stop. She remembered tugging until she got loose and waiting until the house was quiet before stumbling out of her prison.

She remembered trying to run and sometimes even crawling away from the house as fast as she could wishing every step would lead to her oblivion into death that would make the pain stop. Then she remembered….HIM!

Gorgeous blue eyes looked down at her in genuine concern, a strong hand gently held hers. She could not recall what they talked about if they talked at all but, she remembered feeling safe for the first time since her father collapsed.

Who was he? Where was he? Was it all a dream? She was positive it all had to be and that she was probably still locked in her little prison praying to hear Mary's voice again and no one else's, but oh if only it were real. If only he were real. Would he help her? Would he keep her safe? Can he really exist?

He felt so real. He felt so safe and comforting. He felt so genuine. There were a lack of genuine people in her lives these days but she just knew he was genuine. Mr. Genuine. She tried again to get up but her head hurt badly. She grabbed her head to stop the pain and yelled.

"Where are you, Mr. Genuine? Do you really exist? If not, can you visit me in my dreams again? I need you!" she cried out.

She thought she heard someone calling her name. It was a young girl and she sounded scared.

 _'Her voice is sweet like my Mary's but I have never heard it before'_ she thought.

She tried opening her eyes as she felt hands all over her body. She heard the sweet girl's voice and a man's voice that sounded familiar yelling her name before everything went black again.

The duke dismounted his horse outside of the inn and made haste to get to Elizabeth's side. As he came upstairs and rounded the corner he thought he heard Georgiana's voice calling out for help. He rushed into the sitting room looking for her and a maid pointed towards Elizabeth's room as he heard his sister's cry for help again. He rushed in and his breath caught.

Elizabeth was thrashing in the bed trying to use her bandaged hands to tear away at the bandage around her head as her face contorted in pain. His sister and Mrs. Annesley were trying to stop her and shouting her name while tears poured down their faces.

"You there," the duke yelled out the door to the maid.

"Fetch the doctor quick. Tell him to make haste." he said urgently as made his way towards Elizabeth.

He pulled her hands from her head and tried to still her body as he repeatedly called out her name to try and calm her down. She stopped moving just as the doctor rushed through the door ordering everyone out.

The doctor had finished checking on his patient and administering more medicine before he even realized that his order to vacate the room had been completely ignored. Normally he would be annoyed at such behavior but the people in this room were so obviously shaken and worried about the young woman, he did not really give it a second thought. He gestured towards the door silently asking them to follow him out of the room. After they all looked over Miss Elizabeth one last time they joined him in the sitting room.

"What happened, doctor? Did Miss Elizabeth have another seizure? Will she be well? " asked the duke anxiously.

"Since I did not witness it, Your Grace, I cannot be sure. For now she is stable but my hopes are not as high as they were earlier I am afraid to say. Can you describe to me what you saw? Was it like the first one you witnessed?"

The duke looked to his sister and her companion to tell the doctor what they witnessed before he came.

"We did not see the first one, sir" supplied Mrs. Annesley. "But she seemed to be resting somewhat peacefully and then we heard her start to groan and mumble. All of a sudden she started kicking her legs and seemed to be yelling for someone. Then she grabbed her head and started shaking it back and forth as she was crying in pain."

"Well, that is actually good news. It sounds as if Miss Elizabeth was trying to wake up. The pain she felt as she moved is more than likely the cause of the kicking of her legs. She was probably grabbing her head because of that pain, after all she does have a good size gash on it. Yes, this does make me hopeful, Your Grace. Thanks to the diligent care of these fine ladies her fever, while still high, is definitely coming down.

"Her trying to wake up is a great sign. For now I have given her a small dose for pain. I want to keep her as lucid as I can but she is in an incredible amount of pain so I do not want to withhold pain medicine altogether. We do need for her to wake up and keeping her drugged will not help. She is in for a long, rough night, but I am confident if she makes it until the morning, she is on the mend. Please let me know if anything changes."

Everyone took a relieved breath as the doctor left the room. Georgiana immediately collapsed into a chair.

"Oh brother I have never been so scared. I did not know what to do. She was hurting so badly, and I felt useless."

Mrs. Annesley came over to comfort her charge.

"Lady Georgiana you did an excellent job. You have taken great care of Miss Elizabeth and have hardly left her side. You heard the doctor say her fever was breaking due to your help. Of course you are not useless."

"Definitely not Georgie," agreed the duke as he bent to hug her. "I am so proud of you. Not many young ladies would be able to pull through in this situation and I am delighted to see the woman you are becoming."

He got up and crossed the room.

"Call for tea while I go and check on Miss Elizabeth and then I will tell you what I have learned"

As Georgiana pulled the bell he stepped quietly into Elizabeth's room and waved for the maid to sit when she rose to greet him. He looked down at the small, still figure on the bed and his heart wept. Bandages covered her hands, what he could see of her arms, and even her head. Her hair was pulled back and gathered into a braid that rested over her shoulder.

Now that her hair was back and her face was clean her bruises stood out more. Her left eye was black and blue and swollen. She had a huge bruise down the right side of her face, her lips, which Miss Bingley called too red, were perfectly formed and tempting even though they had a split on them.

As he continued to examine her he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Try as they might, he could tell they did no permanent damage to her beautiful face. The cut lips will heal, the bruises would fade, and the swelling would go down.

She may have a scar where the gash was but it was so close to her hairline he was sure it would not detract from her lovely face or could be easily be covered by her beautiful hair. Even if it did not, they still could not hold a candle to this beautiful creature.

Her resemblance to Miss Mary was also more pronounced. Her beauty will probably never match her elder sisters' but she was still a very handsome young lady that needed to be brought out of her shell.

He adjusted her covers, nodded to the maid, and went to join his sister. What a story he had to tell. Georgiana looked up eagerly as he took a seat.

"Her name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She is a gentleman's daughter from an estate called Longbourn that neighbors Bingley's leased estate."

Georgiana clapped her hands in glee and gave a little squeal.

"Oh brother, you found her family? How wonder…" she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the look on her brother's face.

She exchanged confused glances with her companion and looked back towards him as he was shaking his head and trying to control his anger.

"I actually met some of her family and it was anything but wonderful." he took a breath and continued on gravely wishing he did not have to share this with his sister, but she needed to know.

"Georgie, they are the ones that did this to her."

Both ladies gasped in astonishment.

"No brother that cannot be! Why? Why would her own family do this to her?"

"Well I should not even call them thus as they are merely people that live under her father's roof."

Georgiana's face distorted in confusion and he gave a hollow laugh at her expression.

"Let me start from the beginning. I walked into Bingley's drawing room and he had guests from a neighboring estate, the Bennets. The mother and her four daughters had come to call. As the introductions were made I was told their estate was called Longbourn and that immediately got my attention because Miss Elizabeth was trying to say the name of an estate that started with the word long.

"As the conversation progressed, amongst simpering, flirting, fawning, and vulgar behavior from the mother and three of her daughters, and the arrival of another caller in the form of Lady Catherine's ridiculous little parson, I came to realize that these people were Elizabeth's mother, sisters, and supposedly betrothed."

Lady Georgiana shot to her feet with a little screech.

"Her betrothed? Miss Elizabeth is to be married?"

The duke had not expected her to take the news so badly. Her reaction mirrored his in every way. Could his sister feel a connection to Elizabeth too and want her to be a part of their family as much as he did?

"Calm yourself, Georgie. I did say supposed betrothed. Let me finish, sweetling. The first sign of a problem I saw, besides the total want of propriety I saw in the mother and three of her daughters, was when Mr. Hurst complimented the absent Lizzy on her beauty. Those ladies were livid with him for complimenting her and I heard one of the youngest girls say 'not anymore' to her sister."

Again the ladies gasped in horror.

"I knew then that they knew what happened to Elizabeth and I started to suspect that they had a hand in her injuries. There was an argument about how beautiful the missing Lizzy was with the Bennet ladies and Miss Bingley basically called her a hideous hoyden and the men called her one of the most beautiful women in England. It was beyond strange and I was baffled at the animosity the ladies were showing."

"She is beautiful, Brother. I can tell! Even with the bruises she is everything lovely" said Georgiana as Mrs. Annesley nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree and sadly that was her sole crime. That is the reason why she is in the condition she is in now. Because she dared to be beautiful and her father's favorite."

He went on to tell them about the rest of the visit from the description of Elizabeth by Miss Bingley, his feeling that she knows what happened to Elizabeth, the ridiculous parson's declaration that he is engaged to her without her consent or her fathers who was still living even if he was deathly ill, the mention of his suppose engagement to their cousin Anne and his planned visit to Rosings to set their aunt straight once and for all, and about the quiet beauty that resembled Elizabeth who was her only true relation and what he had learned from Miss Mary.

After a few moments of stunned silence Georgiana wholeheartedly agreed to help protect Elizabeth and rescue Miss Mary. She was looking forward to writing her and getting to know more about Miss Elizabeth and her sister and asked her brother what he would do next.

"Well, first I need to write Richard and get him on board and iron out my plans and start any legal proceedings that may be necessary for their protection. This is one time I am happy to wield my power. I shall make sure that not only will Miss Elizabeth and her sister will be safe, but those Lewis harpies will be punished for their heinous actions. If not by the law, then by society as a whole. When I am done with them they will not have a hole to crawl in" he said menacingly.

"Most importantly, we need to get Miss Elizabeth well and keep her safe until she reaches majority. As soon as it is safe for her to travel I am taking her home."

"To Longbourn?" Georgiana asked in horror.

"Of course not. To Pemberley. That is her home now." said the duke as he looked his sister in the eye conveying a silent message.

She beamed at him and nodded in agreement.

' _Finally, I shall have a sister'_ she thought happily. _'Fitzwilliam has been so lonely although he tries to hide it. I have a feeling Elizabeth is exactly who he needs. Who we both need. I have longed for a sister. I hope she likes us too!'_

"Do you think she shall like it, Georgie?" the duke asked with a little hesitation in his voice.

He was not asking if she would like his home but rather if his sister thought she would like him. She knew exactly what he meant.

"She shall love it! How can she not?" she answered with a loving smile.

She was positive Miss Elizabeth would love her brother. He was the greatest man she had ever known including her late father.

"Thank you, Georgie. I hope you are right" he replied softly.

S******************************************************S

"Well I never!" cried Mrs. Bennet as she sat down in a huff after returning home from Netherfield.

Mr. Collins, still in shock over his set down from the duke, immediately excused himself from company and retired to his room.

"The proudest, most disagreeable man I have ever met! And that Mr. Hurst! What does he know about beauty, pray?"

"Mama you must not speak so about His Grace" said Jane.

"And why not? He is nothing to me even though he is a duke" she exclaimed as Kitty and Lydia giggled.

"Really, Mama. Could you not tell how interested His Grace was in me? He could not keep his eyes off of me and he spoke to me more than anyone else in the room" she said, completely ignoring the attention he paid to that Mary.

"Truly? Oh of course he did and how could he not, my dear Jane? I just knew it! You could not be so beautiful for nothing!" gushed Mrs. Bennet.

"But are you not courting Mr. Bingley, Jane?"

"Tis of no matter, Miss Mary. It is not as if it has been made public, and even if it had Mr. Bingley is nothing to the duke!" Jane replied snidely.

"Really, Mary no one asked you. Do be quiet!" Mrs. Bennet said dismissively.

"Oh Jane Darcy, Duchess of Devonshire! How well that sounds! The gowns, the jewels, the pin money you shall have. I may just go distracted!"

Mary retreated back into her shell and decided to just listen and take pleasure out of what was starting to be the most ridiculous conversation they have ever had. The duke only looked at them in contempt. She could not wait to watch her throw herself at him and give up Mr. Bingley who actually seems to like her and end up alone.

This was a good development because she was starting to feel sorry for the nice Mr. Bingley. Jane had him hoodwinked and he did not deserve to end up with such a harpy for a wife who cared nothing for him. He already had that in his sister, he did not need a wife just like her.

"Well, I for one did not see any signs of regards for you, Jane. Mama why must Jane get everything? You said after Mr. Bingley I would get the next wealthy gentleman."

"Hush Lydia, jealousy does not become you. If the duke wanted you that would be different but tis obvious he wants your sister. Maybe you can have Mr. Bingley, if not I am sure your sister will throw you in the path of other rich men when she becomes the duchess. I am sure with a connection to the duke you will marry no less than a lord too, dear."

"Humph, well she better" Lydia pouted.

"Of course I will. I will take care of mama and both my sisters, Lyddie. We shan't have to depend on Mr. Collins once Mr. Bennet finally dies. Mary of course will stay here with her precious sister, the future Mrs. Collins while we mix with the ton and travel the world" Jane said maliciously while Mary bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Mama we must go to the modiste first thing in the morning. I will need more gowns before the duke comes back to court me."

"Of course my dear Jane. If only that vile Miss Lizzy were not such a small, hideously shaped little thing we could take some of her gowns and have them tailored for you, but they are way too small and too short for your perfect, tall, willowy frame. No matter, we will use her credit at the dress shop and get you as many gowns as you need. If only my brother was not so stubborn and would invite us back to London! We could visit the best warehouses and get you fabric even better than any dress that Lizzy ever bought back from town."

"Tis no bother, mama. Once I am the duchess we shall all have the best money can buy and I definitely will not give my uncle any of my business."

"Oh Jane, as soon as you settled into your house in town you must throw a ball! I am so excited. How long do you think it will be before His Grace returns?"

"Did you not hear him say he was coming back as soon as he can, Kitty? He cannot wait to court me. I am sure he will offer for me before a fortnight is up!"

Although highly amused at this distorted fantasy playing out before her, Mary was starting to get worried. How long would it be before they found out Elizabeth was missing and what would happen then? Would her sister's fate become hers?

No, Mary was determined it would not. Now that her dear sister was free she felt like she had nothing to lose and although she just met him, she trusted the duke and his promise to help her. She needed to make an excuse to retire as soon as dinner is over. She wanted to secure as many of Elizabeth's things as she could before she was discovered missing.

She needed to get the keepsakes from their mother and other hidden mementos and valuables her sister hid around the house. She also felt the need to go to her father's study and get all of his important papers and get them out of the house.

She would collect everything and stow it at Charlotte's until she can get away. She knew she and her sister had substantial dowries but she knew not how much or who controlled them if papa was not able to. She prayed for her papa to recover but she was losing hope. Hopefully the duke would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The Darcys and their staff cared for Elizabeth around clock for a sen'night before she awoke fully. She was always in and out consciousness, moaning, murmuring, and sometimes crying out in pain. Her fever raged dangerously high and they all thought they had lost her on several occasions.

On the seventh day after their arrival at the inn the duke went to check on her as soon as he awoken as was his usual want. He walked silently to the bed so he would not wake the two maids asleep beside her bed. His staff worked tirelessly for her care and they had all come to care deeply for her.

He looked down at the bed and saw brilliant green eyes watching him in confusion. Her eyes were a little dull but they were perfectly clear. She had returned.

"How are you feeling, Miss Elizabeth?"

She did not immediately answer him. Her face was clouded in confusion and she was staring at him as if trying to get an answer from his face. He waited patiently under her scrutiny.

"Mr. Genuine?" she whispered.

"I beg your pardon, what was that, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Where am I?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"You are at the Bear Cross Inn, Miss Elizabeth. You have been a very ill young lady."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy, the…"

"It _**was**_ you! Twas not a dream!" she interrupted.

"What do you remember, madam?"

"Pain, escape, crawling, a carriage, and blue eyes" she answered with her face scrunched up as she was trying to remember.

"Can you tell me more about what happened to you?"

"No, no, no! I must get away. I am still too close. I must get away."

She was trembling in fear and trying to get up. He gently pushed her back down and grabbed her hand.

"Miss Elizabeth, please calm yourself and try not to move too much. You have extensive injuries. Please calm down. You are safe. I promise you. No one will hurt you again, I promise. Trust me."

She stopped moving and looked deep into his eyes for a long time. Just like she did the first day he saw her. He held her eyes with an open expression trying to silently convey that he would not hurt her.

"I trust you" she finally said with a weak smile.

"We have had this conversation before have we not, Mr. Darcy?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. He could not believe she was teasing him.

"We did indeed, Miss Elizabeth. I am pleased that you remember it."

"I do not remember much else about our meeting but I remember that. How long have I been here and can you help me get to London as soon as possible, sir?"

"London?" he asked in a slight panic. Did she want to leave them?

"Yes sir, most of my family is out of the country but I do have a godmother who can help me if she is in town. She would never let anything happen to me and she can help me get my sis…" she stopped and looked at him warily as if she almost told him too much.

"Miss Elizabeth I can help you with whatever you need."

"No I do not want to be a burden, sir. I am sure you have already been put through a lot on my account. Lady…my godmother will help."

"Miss Elizabeth I assure you it is no burden. Just tell me what you need and I shall make sure you get it and I promise I will let no harm come to you and will keep you safe until your majority."

He was desperately trying to convince her not to leave him.

"My majority? What do you mean? How?" she asked him in panic.

"I know who you are and some of the things that happened to you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

She gasped in horror.

"No! How? What is going on? Who sent you?"

"Miss Elizabeth, please remain calm. I told you, you are safe. No one sent me. I found you in the road where you had collapsed and you were, are badly injured. You told me your name was Elizabeth and when I tried to take you to Netherfield to get help, you refused."

She gasped again when she heard Netherfield.

"So I brought you here to see a doctor, and my sister, my staff, and I have been taking care of you for the last seven days."

"Your sister?"

"Yes," he said with a slight smile. "I have a lovely sister who was traveling with me. She and her companion have been taking very good care of you and keeping your fever down."

"Oh, I must thank her. Thank you all."

"Of course, but we should have a conversation first, agree?"

"Yes of course. How did you learn my last name? Did I tell you?"

"No, after I turned you over to the doctor's care I rode to my friend Bingley's estate. He is leasing Netherfield and since you seemed so afraid to go there I knew I had to start there for answers."

"Did you tell them…" her voice was in a full panic now

"No. I said nothing. I just listened. He happened to have a few callers when I arrived. The Bennet family and eventually a Mr. Collins."

Again she gasped and covered her mouth with her bandaged hands.

"I sat down for tea and did not expect them to have any connection to you until they started talking about a girl named Lizzy. Mr. Hurst complimented you on your beauty and they started abusing you so vehemently I started to suspect that not only did they know what happened to you but they were involved."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"They said you were at home nursing your father and waiting for the banns to be read for your wedding to one of the most ridiculous men I have ever had the displeasure to meet."

She was shaking her head and giggling slightly.

"Then I noticed a quiet beauty who did not seem like the others and she was secretly crying while they verbally abused poor Lizzy."

"Mary" she whispered.

"Yes, Miss Mary. I knew I had to talk to her. I asked her to play me a song while I turned pages and before I could even ask her a question she asked me if I knew."

"Mary is very perceptive."

"Uncannily so, it seems. When I told her I knew she cried in relief and asked me to help you. I told her you were already safe and that I would make sure you stayed safe and I would help her too if she needed it and then she then told me your story."

Elizabeth was softly crying now.

"So you know everything?"

"Not everything, no. She told me how your life changed after your father fell ill, how and why you were being abused, the marriage they were trying to force on you, and the fact that those women were not related to you. You do realize she cannot make you marry him even if you are underage, do you not?"

"I said as much too her, that is actually what started this last beating, but I did not think it was true. I thought as my father's wife she had authority over me. They even told me that Mr. Collins was now my legal guardian which I know to be untrue. There are things they do not know about us and my father wants to keep it that way so I could not contradict them, but my grandfather is my legal guardian if anything ever happens to papa, and Mr. Collins is not my father's heir."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is, of course, papa's heir."

"Yes your sister told me that your mother died giving birth to your brother, which I was sorry to hear, and I am sorry to say that I assumed he perished as well since Collins was calling himself the heir who your family would depend on when your father dies."

"Mr. Collins is a distant cousin, a very distant cousin of my father who invited himself to our estate claiming to be his heir. Longbourn is entailed away from the female line, or was until my father and his father had it broken after Mary's birth in fear he would not have a son. Mr. Collins' father of course did not know that and he advised his son before his death that he was now heir because my father only had five daughters and no son. So he invited himself to our estate because his esteemed patroness…"

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh," the duke finished drolly and she giggled, which sounded like music to the duke.

"I see you really have met the toad. Yes, his esteemed Lady Catherine advised him to come extend an olive branch to repair the riff in our family by taking one of his fair cousins as the companion to his future life in order to compensate us for him being the heir."

"But why did not your father just tell him the truth and put a stop to all of this?"

"You would have to know my father in order to understand. He is a studier of character and loves to laugh at the follies and whims of those around him. When he got Mr. Collins' letter he knew that he could not be a sensible man and thought it would be great fun to let him come on his self-imposed visit. He let him walk around the estate cataloging his future possessions with his chest puffed out like he was lord of the manor while we laughed at him. He always intended to tell him and send him on his way after a fashion and definitely after his fifth proposal to me, but he collapsed before he could and everything changed."

She started crying again and the duke's heart ached for her. He desperately wanted to hold her in his arms but he dared not. He pressed a handkerchief in her hand and waited.

"Mr. Collins was adamant that I was only refusing him to deepen his affections and since he was my father's heir and I only had my charms to recommend me, he knew my father would sanction the match eventually. My father told him there was no way he would ever consent but Mr. Collins only hears what he wants to hear apparently. Once papa fell ill his wife gave him her permission and told me I had no choice and I would do my duty to the family so she would not be kicked out in the hedgerows when my father dies.

"She and her daughters abused me for weeks and locked me in the servant's quarters, she sent away all the staff that we grew up with, and when I had enough and told her she had no right to make me do anything, they attacked. I was hit, kicked, punched, and beaten with anything they could get their hands on until I passed out. I woke up tied to the bed and in the worst pain I have ever felt. I do not remember much after that. I remember moving my leg and the rope giving way and then I was able to get my hands free easily as well. I waited until the house was quiet and used the secret passages Mary and I played in when we were younger to get out."

The duke was livid and it was all he could do to not ride over to Longbourn and drag those harpies to the hangman. He needed to get his ire under regulation before he frightened her.

"Your sister would sneak in to tend to you and she loosened your ropes bit by bit. That was how you got loose so easily" he informed her.

"Oh, Mary that dear girl" the duke agreed.

"Mrs. Bennet is a vile creature who would do anything to get what she wants. She knows nothing about our family, not even the fact that papa has a son. All she knew was that he was a gentleman with a nice estate and her and her three penniless daughters were born to be mistresses of an estate, so she tricked and compromised my father into marriage at the height of his grief over losing my mother. My father instantly safeguarded his estate and finances from her and tried to send us all to live with my mother's family and away from Mrs. Bennet but papa was my life and I could never leave him. Mary wanted to stay with me so only Tom is now living with grandfather.

"And here I am, Mr. Darcy. That is my story. I told you because I really do feel like I can trust you and you deserved to know after everything you have done to help me. But I really do need to get to my godmother as soon as possible. I want to get Mary away from there before they turn on her if they have not already and I need to find a way to get Mr. Collins and possibly those women away from my father. I have no doubt that they would hurt him in order to get the estate."

Panic started to fill her voice again.

"Miss Elizabeth, please stay calm. I promise to help you do whatever you need to protect your family."

He needed to keep her with him to make her fall in love with him and agree to marry him.

"In fact I am already endeavoring to do just that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before I left Netherfield I slipped my card to your sister and asked her to strike up a correspondence with my sister, Georgiana, so that we would know how she fares. She said it would be safe to write her through a Miss Lucas. My courier brought her first letter from our London townhouse and Georgie has written her back. She is safe for now, but it is as you feared.

"They have started to turn on her and Mrs. Bennet has said she will be made to marry Collins if you do not come back to marry him yourself. She did not report any major abuse but she did say she was slapped a few times. My sister and I both think she is not telling us everything. She said she was able to get some of your mother's heirlooms and your valuables as well as your father's papers to Miss Lucas' home for safekeeping."

"We have to get her away from there, Mr. Darcy! Please we must get her as soon as may be!"

"Of course, we are waiting on her reply, Miss Elizabeth. Georgie has written and asked her to get herself to a safe place she could be transported from. We are only awaiting her reply to tell us a time and place where she can hide until we get her. As soon as we hear from her my cousin and I will go and get her. I promise you we will get her to you as soon as may be."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam has been here with us for a few days. Believe me, you can trust him. I trust him with my life and he is eager to help. He has been helping me work on a strategy to rescue your sister and keep your father safe. I have also been contacting some of my connections in the courts and the House of the Lords to see what could be done to break the entail and gain custody of your sister, but now that I know that is not necessary it should make everything easier."

"Oh, Mr. Darcy thank you. You have done so much for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"Just do not leave me, I mean us, er, I mean our protection. Let me, us keep you safe until your majority or until your family comes back" he stumbled.

' _Calm down, Your Grace. You almost gave yourself away and likely scared her off'_ he told himself.

He really did not want her to leave him, especially now that he had spoken more to her. She was as intelligent as her sister said and he wanted to know more. He wanted to know all, he wanted all. He just had to make her feel the same way. She definitely trusted him and had shared so much of herself already. This was a good start.

"I truly do not wish to be a burden, sir. And you have already done so much for me. My godmother would be more than willing to help us."

"Please, tis not a burden. I want to help you. My family and I are already vested in your safety and want to protect you. Please, Miss Elizabeth, we do not have to make a decision now in any case. We need to get you well enough to be moved first and then we can decide."

' _Hopefully you shall want to be with me as well by then'_ he thought.

"Let me go see if Georgie and Richard are available. They are dying to meet you" he said with a smile.

He boldly brought her hand to his lips making her gasp in surprise and after a final squeeze, left the room.

' _There, that ought to make her start thinking of me in a romantic sense. I hope she felt what I felt when her hand touched my lips'_ he thought smugly as he left the room.

' _Oh my,'_ thought Elizabeth as he left her alone.

Her hand was warm and tingly where he had kissed it and it made her heart lurch.

' _What could he mean by doing such a thing?'_

She was very attracted to the handsome Mr. Darcy but she knew he could never feel the same and now was definitely not the time for such notions. She was sure she was a hideous sight to behold and that no man would look on her kindly now if ever again. But…there was something in his eyes when he kissed her hand that gave her hope. Dare she?


	5. Chapter 5

Georgiana looked up from her book as her brother entered the room with what could only be called, a dreamy look on his face as he rubbed his lips. The moment their eyes met she knew.

"She is awake!" she cried as she abandoned her book and flew out of the room.

The duke could only laugh as she passed him without a second look.

"Either our Georgie is right, and sleeping beauty has awaken or you just got some very good news, Your Grace" mocked Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.

"Miss Elizabeth has awaken, cousin and she wants to meet you." said the duke as he tried to hide his feelings from his all-knowing cousin.

His lips still tingled from where he had kissed her hand and it was glorious!

"I see," said a curious colonel. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"What else could there be?" he said defensively.

"She is awake and was very frightened and it may help if you reassure her of your assistance in rescuing her sister" he said trying to change his tactical minded cousin's thoughts to a tactic other than trying to decipher his feelings.

"She wanted to be taken to London to a godmother to receive help from her, but I guaranteed her we would do everything we could to protect her and there was no need for her to leave me, I mean our protection."

"We definitely cannot have that," said Richard drolly as he followed his cousin into the patient's room.

He knew his cousin was developing feelings for this Miss Elizabeth he all but dragged him to the middle of nowhere to assist, but there was no way he would let his cousin get involved with a country nobody he found on the side of the road. He would do all he can to assist her but he must not let the duke start getting other ideas.

As they walked into the room, the colonel had to catch his breath at the sight of the handsome young woman holding Georgiana's hand. Her face was swollen and bruised but she was still breathtaking. Her pretty green eyes drew him in as she looked at him full of curiosity.

' _Now I see why Darce is so shaken! If she looks like this now, I can only imagine the picture she would paint once the bruises faded. This may be harder than I thought.'_

"Elizabeth," said Georgiana.

They were already on a first name basis and on their way to becoming fast friends by the time the gentleman entered the room.

"This is my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Cousin, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, colonel. Please excuse me for not greeting you properly, but as you can see I am a little indisposed right now" she said in a teasing voice.

' _Who is this beautiful creature making light during such a horrible time in her life?'_ thought the bemused colonel.

"Oh I think we can do away with formalities in our current situation. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Elizabeth and I am so glad to see you looking so well."

"Looking well, colonel? I am sure I look a fright and I am surprised dear Georgiana here has not ran from the room in horror" she joked.

"Oh, Elizabeth I told you that is hardly the case. Even with the bruises you are lovely and they will go away quickly I am sure" protested Georgiana.

"Indeed, Miss Elizabeth" agreed the duke. "In fact, most of them have quite gone away and fortunately there was no permanent damage done to your lovely face."

"I am sure they will be disappointed" she said darkly with a faraway look in her eye making the others exchange anxious glances.

"Elizabeth, I was waiting on my brother to join us before giving you some good news" said Georgiana, trying to lighten the mood.

"I received a reply from your sister Miss Mary and she said she would be able to sneak out of the house tonight once every one retires after dinner. She will be waiting at Lucas Lodge where Miss Lucas has agreed to hide her in a shed some distance from the manor house."

"Oh that is wonderful news! But I know of the property she speaks of and it is too dangerous for her to be out there alone even if dear Charlotte were to accompany her" she panicked.

"Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth. We can arrive before the allotted meeting time and post men along the path as soon as the sun sets. There will always be eyes on her and the carriage will be already waiting for her so she will not have to wait. Is this shed accessible by carriage or can she ride a horse?" asked the colonel.

"Yes our grandfather made sure we were excellent horsewomen. I think horseback will be best since a carriage can draw unwanted attention. The shed is abandoned and there would be no reason for a carriage to stop there."

"I agree" said the duke. "Georgie, is she sure she can get out undetected?"

"Do not fear, Mr. Darcy" answered Elizabeth as Richard and Georgiana exchanged confused looks.

"There are hidden passages and the others, as I sometimes call them, are not even aware they exist. It is how I got out once my bounds were undone" she finished and noticed the pair was looking at her strangely.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"No not really, Elizabeth" answered Georgiana.

"Only…brother, why is Miss Elizabeth calling you Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh, forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. Not that it matters much, but I was interrupted as I was introducing myself. I am Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Devonshire" he said warily, afraid that his title may give her more of a reason to want to leave him.

That is something he thought he would never have to worry about. Usually women threw themselves at his title, not run from it. She gasped and looked a little shaken, but she quickly recovered her wits.

"Well since I was the rude imp that interrupted your introduction, I guess I can forgive you this time, Your Grace" she said in a teasingly haughty tone.

"I trust there are no more titles you are hiding from me and this will never happen again" she finished with her nose in the air.

The duke was spellbound, Richard was incredulously amused, and Georgiana could not stop giggling.

' _Who is this woman teasing a duke so? I think I am in love'_ thought the colonel.

' _She is even better than I imagined. I have never been teased thus and been so pleased. Why I have never been teased thus period'_ thought the duke in awe.

' _Oh she is just what Fitzwilliam needs!_ ' Georgiana sighed to herself.

"Well there are a few more titles, Miss Elizabeth. I must beg your forgiveness again for inheriting so many" joked the duke.

' _He is teasing her back!'_ thought a shocked Richard.

"I guess it cannot be helped, Your Grace. I will try to overlook your unfortunate birthright."

' _You little minx! There is no way I am letting you get away'_ vowed the duke.

"Thank you for your forbearance, Madam" he said with a bow.

Colonel Fitzwilliam cleared his throat to remind them there were others present.

' _He is lost! If only she had a pedigree she would be perfect for my stoic cousin'_ he thought.

"Right" said Elizabeth recalling herself back to the problem at hand.

She was enjoying her banter with the duke a little too much.

"I wondered if you could help me secure my father's estate until I can return, Mr. I mean, Your Grace. I would like to put some precautions in place before removing to London."

' _Why is she still insisting on leaving me?'_ wondered the duke. _'Now that I have gotten to know her better no other will do. I must convince her to stay with me long enough to fall in love with me.'_

"I will assist you with whatever I can, Miss Elizabeth. You are in no condition to be moved at present and we can get everything done while in the vicinity if you would prefer."

"I need to make contact with my father's steward and the local merchants. There is no doubting where his loyalty lies and I can contact him without fearing of anyone else finding out. I can then have him contact the merchants on my behalf. They will be more than happy to help."

"What is it that you want to accomplish?"

"Firstly, I need him to lock all of Longbourn's merchant accounts revoking their permission to charge purchases on them. They had already begun to overspend while I was there and now I am sure they will be out of control and I will not allow them to needlessly spend any more of my father's money. They have access to their pin money, which is more than generous and I care not how they manage when it runs out. Then I need to set up a system that will basically allow me to run the estate remotely. I am sure Mary will have Papa's books with her so I shall be able to keep them balanced through correspondence with Jacobs, our steward."

The duke and the colonel exchanged impressed glances as she continued.

"The planting has been done and the rents have been collected so there really is not much to be done and it can easily be handled through letters. If there are any problems Jacobs will contact me immediately. I also need to make sure the tenants are cared for in my absence. I know my friend Charlotte will be more than happy to help. I can make sure she has access to our accounts in case anything needs to be purchased for them while I am away. Oh what else? I sure I am forgetting a lot that needs to be done" she finished in frustration as she rubbed her aching head to the alarm of the others.

"Miss Elizabeth, please calm down. You have already made an impressive start. Everything does not have to be done at once. We shall make sure the things you have already mentioned are taken care of immediately and anything else you think of at a later time can easily be added later. Please, you are still very ill and you need to rest as much as you can."

"Oh, I cannot rest while my thoughts are in such a state."

"But you must or you will get no better. You need all your strength in order to take care of everything and that can only be accomplished through rest. Please, I can see you are in pain, is there anything I can get you for your present relief?"

"No thank you, Your Grace. I apologize, I do not mean to be so difficult and you are correct. I think I will try and rest until my sister gets here."

"You do that and we will have her by your side by the time you awaken" promised the duke.

"Thank you, Your Grace. For everything" she softly as they held each other eyes tenderly until the colonel coughed, breaking the spell.

"How would you like me to sit and read to you until you fall asleep?" offered Georgiana.

"Oh that would be lovely. That is unless you favor novels for I cannot abide a novel" she teased in her haughty voice again.

"Oh Elizabeth, they are not all so bad. I am allowed to read a few that are approved by my brother and my companion but I must admit I rarely peruse them. What kind of books do you prefer? My brother always travels with many volumes."

"Histories, Shakespeare, sonnets, philosophy, you name it. I am a ferocious reader even if it is not fashionable for women to prefer books to embroidery."

"My brother is the same, he is an avid reader are you not, brother?"

"I daresay I agree with that statement. You are welcomed to borrow anything you would like, Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Your Grace, I believe I shall. For now, Georgiana you may read to me from whatever book you are currently reading. I am sure I shall enjoy it."

Georgiana left to retrieve her book while the gentlemen fair welled Elizabeth and retired to the sitting room with the fascinating woman in the next room on their minds for different reasons

The duke was marveling at Elizabeth's mind. She was everything he imagined her to be and more. The attention to detail she used while thinking of ways to secure her father's estate impressed him. There were not many men who thought of such things let alone that little slip of a woman. She would make an excellent mistress. He loved the way her mind work.

She had obviously improved her mind with extensive reading. She was intelligent and witty and he loved when she teased him with that twinkle in her eye. They had locked eyes a few times and there was definitely a connection, he could feel it and he knew she could as well. This was everything he had hoped for. She would be his duchess!

The colonel's mind was engaged in a different manner. He was scared of Miss Elizabeth. She was beautiful, intelligent, witty, diligent, and responsible and his cousin was in love with her. She was perfect for him and just the kind of woman he needed. She would be a great mistress to his estates and a wonderful support system. She was a strong young woman and her artlessness was very attractive. Just what the duke needed, but therein lies the problem.

How can the Duke of Devonshire bring one such as she into the family? She was a country nobody with such a family! How would that work in the ton? Darcy would be ridiculed for marrying so far beneath him, but then again, who would dare to ridicule the Duke of Devonshire? His cousin was a very powerful man and could do whatever he wanted without question, but to marry so low? Richard did not know what to think but he did know by the time he left that room that his cousin was determined to have her and there was probably nothing he could do about it.

"Well, Devonshire, I have to say…wow."

"Yes" he answered with a wistful smile on his face.

"She is definitely impressive, but what do you really know about her?"

"I know enough" the duke answered defensively.

"Enough for what?"

"Do not bait me, colonel. You are better than that. If you want to know something, ask."

"Fair enough. What are your intentions?"

"I intend to help her as much as I can and make sure she is well."

"Do not play coy, Your Grace. You are better than that" he retorted.

"Fair enough. I intend on making her the next Duchess of Devonshire" he held up his hand as Richard being to protest.

"Save it, Cousin I know your concerns and they are of no concern to me. Elizabeth is a strong, intelligent, witty, beautiful, and capable woman and she is perfect for me. Can you deny that?"

"Well, no but…"

"There are no buts, Richard. I have been waiting for a woman like Elizabeth and there is nothing you or society can say that will make me think any less of her. She is a gentleman's daughter and that is all that matters to me. What do I need with more wealth or connections? I can hardly stand the connections I have. If I can make her fall in love with me, and I most assuredly believe I can, that is all that matters to me. I want to be loved for who I am not what I have."

"Well, she definitely does not pay deference to you."

"No and I like it. I prefer it" he smirked as he remembered her teasing him about his titles.

"In all honesty, there really is not anything anyone can say against her besides her station in life. But think man! If not for yourself, then think of Georgiana!"

Georgiana heard the raised voice of her cousin coming for the sitting room and hurried through the door before he could disturb a sleeping Elizabeth.

"You cannot make an unknown country nobody the next duchess, Devonshire! Regardless of her manifold attractions!" yelled Richard.

"Careful cousin!" the duke warned. "You are talking about the woman I love!"

"Love? You do not even know her!" he retorted.

"Brother? Richard?" Georgiana said haltingly as she entered the room. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Georgie" answered the duke

"Richard, were you talking about Elizabeth?" she asked incredulously.

"Georgie, please…"

"How can you call Elizabeth a nobody, Richard?" she asked, ignoring her brother's plea.

"She is Lady Jersey's goddaughter! How can she be a nobody?" she cried shocking her brother and cousin.

"And even if she were unknown how could you speak of her so? I would love to have a sister such as she."

"Georgie? What are you saying? Who is Lady Jersey's goddaughter?" asked the confused duke.

"Elizabeth, Brother! Has she not told you? Of course she has not. Miss Mary told me in her letter or else I might not have known. She mentioned they could go to her for help so that they would not be a burden to us once she has gotten away."

"I do not understand. How is that possible? Then who is her mother?" asked the colonel.

"Or is her father connected to a patroness of Almack's? Impossible!"

"Oh what do you know, Richard? You know nothing about her but yet you are in here trying to take away the only woman my brother has ever loved."

"Georgie, you do not understand. I was only looking out for Darcy. I think Miss Elizabeth is an amazing young lady, but you know how our society works. They will tear her apart and Darcy will be ridiculed for marrying so far beneath himself."

"What care we for society? You know my brother hates it and I would like to see anyone who tries to humiliate Elizabeth! She would tear _**them**_ apart. Regardless, Elizabeth is a gentleman's daughter and comports herself better than those in the highest circles. I do not know much about their mother's family but they are definitely not unknown and her father is a gentleman of some means so your concerns are not valid."

"Presently neither of us know anything about her" defended the colonel.

"Let us calm down until we can make sense of this all. I hope this is true and she is more than she seems because she does seem perfect for you, cousin"

"It does not matter who she is, my mind is quite made up" stated the duke.

"Yes well, now, Miss Mary…"


	6. Chapter 6

As Elizabeth awakened she tried to move gingerly to assess her pain level. She turned her head to the side and saw a very pleasing sight.

"Mary!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Elizabeth!" she replied giving her a cautious hug.

"I thought I would lose you, dear sister. Thank you, thank you so much for getting away!"

"No, thank you, sister. It would not have been possible if it were not for you."

"Tis nothing. I wish I was brave enough to do more."

"There was nothing more that you could do without risking your own safety."

"No, there is so much more I could have done. I could have found a way to get you help. Can you believe I did not even consider contacting Aunt Sarah until you had already escaped?! She would have been there instantly. I am so sorry for failing you."

"No, dearest, you must not think thus. You could never fail me, you helped me get away. Would you believe that I too never thought of my godmother until I woke up here?"

"Really? Oh dear, please never tell her so. She would be livid" Mary joked.

The sisters were laughing together when the others knocked on the door and entered the room.

"What a merry party we have here" said the duke.

"Oh thank you, Your Grace, colonel, thank you both so much for getting my sister here. How ever will I repay you?"

' _Never leave me'_ thought the duke.

"Just be well, that is all we ask. But you can also give us the pleasure of telling us who you are" said the duke out loud.

"I do not take your meaning, Your Grace" said a confused Mary.

"Well, we know you are the Misses Elizabeth and Mary Bennet from the estate of Longbourn and that you have a brother named Tom and a godmother in London, who I was astounded to learn was none other than the Countess of Jersey herself."

Elizabeth gasped at this revelation.

"Which means your family is at least somewhat known in society. You can trust us with your truth. We only want to protect you and full disclosure will help us do that" advised the duke.

Elizabeth and Mary exchanged concerned glances. Elizabeth silently asking her if she told them who her godmother was and Mary silently advising her she had, and then both coming to an agreement to share their lives.

"I truly was not trying to hide anything from you but I guess I have been so accustomed to keeping that part of my life a secret that I never even thought to tell you. I never mention it because I did not want the others to find out. As I told you before they know nothing of our family and my father wants to keep it that way so we never talk about them" she said as she took a deep breath and dove in.

"Our father is the Honorable Thomas Bennet, second son of Lord Johnathan Bennet, the Earl of Westington and our mother was Lady Beverly Bennet nee Jordan, daughter to Lord William Jordan, the Earl of Holder. Our brother is Thomas Bennet Jr, Viscount Radcliff. He is six and ten years and resides with our grandfather Jordan whose earldom he will inherit. If our uncle Westington does not beget an heir, which seems highly unlikely at this point, the Westington earldom will go to my father if he does not predecease him, and then to my brother as well. We have an aunt on my mother's side, Lady Martha Wilson nee Jordan the Countess of Vaxton, wife of Lord Richard Wilson, the Earl of Vaxton."

They were stunned. Not only was Elizabeth far from being a nobody, her mother was part of one of the most influential families in the ton. And while the current Earl of Westington was not as well looked upon, the old earl was renowned for his intelligence and honor. They could not believe it.

' _That lucky devil'_ thought a stunned Colonel Fitzwilliam.

 _'To be honest even I would have considered marrying a penniless, country nobody like Elizabeth and here she is from two prominent families! She is the perfect duchess just like my cousin said. Maybe I should start listening to Devonshire more. After all, he is the smartest man I know and now the luckiest. Who else would find the granddaughter of two earls on the side of a country road?'_

"Well that explains how Lady Jersey came to be your godmother" the colonel said.

"She and mama were the dearest of friends and attended school together. She really does dote on my sister and me. Which is why I know she will help us with whatever she can. We really do not want to be a further burden."

"You are not a burden" said the three rescuers making the Bennet sisters smile.

"But I do not understand. If your brother is your father's heir, how does my aunt's parson play into this?" asked a confused colonel.

Elizabeth, with Mary's input, repeated the story she had told the duke earlier of how her father's second marriage and the fake heir came about.

"What we need to do now is secure your father's estate until you are able to return and remove the interlopers, get you well enough to travel, and then get you somewhere safe and comfortable to finish your convalescence" said a repentant colonel.

He was determined to help his cousin secure this beauty and make up for his doubts by getting her to Pemberley instead of London.

"I am sure Lady Jersey would love to assist you but I do not think there is any safer place for you both to be than under the duke's protection. Besides, London is a busy, noisy, smelly place. You need to be in a secure location that will also allow you to get well in an environment that suits you. The duke's favorite estate, Pemberley would be ideal. It is a lovely home with ten miles of park to explore when you are feeling better and you should see the library! You will want to convalesce in that room alone."

The duke raised his eyebrows in surprise at his cousin's new tactic. He assumed her not being a nobody made the difference, but he would not complain since they had the same goal.

"Indeed, I think you would both love Pemberley. I could also assist you with any estate business you have and help make plans to secure your father's safety and get those people away from his estate" added the duke.

The Bennet sisters once again exchanged meaningful looks both wanting to say yes for same reasons though neither of them knew it.

Mary wanted to say yes so that her sister could spend more time with the handsome duke. She could tell he was already in love with Elizabeth and she with he, even if she had yet to realize it. Mary knew, she always knew, especially when it came to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wanted to say yes so she could spend more time with the handsome duke as well. No other man had ever made her feel the way that he did when he was near. She got lost in his eyes every time he looked at her and she was sure she was half in love already. If only she could be sure he did or would feel the same. Dare she take a chance and see where this could go?

The sisters again came to a silent agreement and it was decided, they were going to Pemberley, to the excitement of all involved. A visit that would change their lives forever.

It would be over a fortnight before she was able to be moved and everything was in place to protect her father and Longbourn before they left the area.


	7. Chapter 7

The sisters had been at Pemberley for over a month and what a happy month it was. The estate was amazing and they had never seen its equal. Elizabeth healed and slowly came alive in the magical environment. And she also fell madly in love with the Duke of Devonshire. She had also never met his equal. He was a kind, caring, generous man who always went out of his way to see to their comfort.

They spent most of their time together getting to know each other and falling in love. They could be found in the library reading together, walking the grounds arm in arm debating about any and everything, in the conservatory in companionable conversation, and even in his study tending to estate business. Where one was, the other was soon to follow.

The duke always knew she would be the perfect duchess and now he could not live without her. About three weeks after their arrival, when he could bear to wait no longer he had proposed to her and she made him the happiest man in the world.

He had taken her ring out of his pocket where he had kept it since the first night after they arrived at Pemberley. It was huge emerald surrounded by small diamonds that looked like petals. It looked like a green flower. The center stone was big but the design made it look dainty, and delicate. It was perfect for his duchess and she loved it

He thought back to their family's reaction to the engagement.

A squealing Georgiana threw herself into her brother's arms.

"Oh brother! Congratulations!" she cried before hugging Elizabeth and a quietly happy Mary.

"Oh Mary we are to be sisters! I knew it would be so!"

"As did I" said Mary, surprising no one.

"Oh Elizabeth did you know my brother wanted you to be my sister since the first day we found you?"

"What? Fitzwilliam?" asked a pleasantly surprised Elizabeth.

"Tis true! I think it was love at first sight!" Georgiana said dreamily.

"Impossible! I was wretched!"

"You were a beautiful wretch, my love. As soon as our eyes met I was lost" confirmed the duke as Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief.

"He did! And when the doctor asked about your family he said 'We are her family' and of course I agreed. Then he said we needed to take you home when it was safe for you to travel," Georgiana was very excited and talking really fast as the duke was trying not to blush in embarrassment as she was revealing his feelings to the room.

' _What is she thinking? Is she_ _ **trying**_ _to embarrass me?'_ the duke thought as she continued.

"And I thought he was talking about Longbourn but he said 'No to Pemberley. That is her home now.' Oh it was so romantic, Elizabeth."

"I knew within a few minutes of talking to him that he was lost, Elizabeth. I predicted that he would be your salvation" Mary agreed with a brilliant smile on her face.

' _What are these wretched sisters up to? Did they plan this humiliation?'_ he thought as he looked to gauge Elizabeth's reaction to the babbling duo.

She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were bright with tears.

' _Maybe they are on to something. My Elizabeth seems to be loving it. Continue sisters_.'

"You had only been at the inn for about three nights by the time I arrived and I could tell he was already half in love" the colonel chimed in. He loved the red tint on his cousin's cheeks.

' _It had been a good day'_ thought the duke as he came out of his woolgathering.

Now he wanted to marry her as soon as possible and had a plan to do just that. He called everyone together to finalize it. As soon as they were all gathered he began.

"Elizabeth, dearest when shall we marry?"

"I would love to marry you soon, Fitzwilliam but of course we have to wait until my family returns or papa recovers to give us his blessing and there is so much to do. I need to get those people away from my father and off of our estate. Charlotte said Mr. Collins has yet to return but I am sure he will any day now and although the safeguards we put in place to make sure the estate is not mismanaged are working, I still worry that they will harm my father.

"As long as they think that toad is the heir they will always be plotting and scheming. Charlotte says the whole neighborhood is talking about the way the Lewises have being going around trying to browbeat the merchants into allowing them to make purchases on Longbourn's accounts ever since we had them frozen. They are getting desperate and desperate are dangerous."

"Calm yourself, beloved. I have already come up with a plan to handle everything. Firstly, there will be no problem removing Mr. Collins if or when he returns since he has never had any claim to the estate. The problem is removing Mrs. Bennet and her daughters since legally they have a right to be there until Mr. Bennet is able to say otherwise.

"I can help your father attain a divorce if he desires one once he is well, but until then we need leverage to remove them so they cannot bring him or the estate any further harm and I have figured out a way. Once we are married you will become a part of the royal family, Elizabeth" he explained, causing both Bennet sisters to gasp in shock.

"The things they did to you are considered attempted murder, and even as a commoner they could be, at the least, transported for it. But as a member of the royal family it could be considered treason which automatically means they would hang. We can demand that they leave the estate and never come back or we will have them arrested and tried."

"That is capital, Devonshire!" exclaimed the colonel. "They would have no choice but to leave on their own without the legal wrangling. Tis no way they would risk being tried."

"Those were my thoughts as well. I could offer them passages to the Americas and provide them with funds to leave the country."

"No" said Elizabeth.

"No?!" cried the duke and the colonel simultaneously.

"No I do not want you giving them any funds. I think your plan to make them leave the estate is very wise and well thought out but we will not provide them with any assistance. They have family that could take them in or they can find somewhere on their own. Mrs. Bennet has 5000 pounds from her settlement and my father gave her daughters a 1200 pound dowry.

"They can easily live off of 8600 pounds until they find other unsuspecting souls to take advantage of. Although, if I have any say in it they will not get a chance to fool anyone else because I am going to take back my father's name, which they never had the right or permission to use, and ruin them to all polite society. I have not a care what happens to them afterwards" Elizabeth said venomously.

Those harpies will pay and no one would ever be allowed to abuse or disrespect her or her family again.

' _Wow'_ thought the colonel. _'Georgie was right. The ton shan't know what hit them when they meet the Duchess of Devonshire'_

"Yes, dearest" said a very impressed duke.

"I agree with you. We will not do anything for them, but I do not want you anywhere near them or that neighborhood until after we have wed. I know they have no legal authority over you but I do not want to take any risk while your guardian is out of the country."

"But I am not of age, Fitzwilliam."

"I am aware of that, Elizabeth but we do have an estate in Scotland. It shan't be an elopement. The Duke of Devonshire does not elope. We will be married in a church with our family and friends surrounding us. We can invite your godmother and even Miss Lucas if you would like. I can have my aunt and uncle Matlock, Richard's parents, come."

"I am not so sure…"

"I thought you said you wanted to marry me soon as well."

"I do, but my family."

"They are not expected back for months, dearest and we do not have that much time. We need to secure your father and his estate. We can have a bigger ceremony or a ball when your family returns. We will find a way to celebrate with them."

"I agree, Elizabeth. I do not think you should wait and grandpapa would not want you to either. Aunt Sarah will be seriously displeased if she is not present but everyone else will understand. Stop thinking of everyone else for once and secure your own happiness."

"Oh Mary," she said with a sigh.

"You are correct, you both are, and I truly want to marry you soon, Fitzwilliam. As soon as we, your relatives, and my godmother can get to Scotland we shall marry. I do not think Charlotte can get away without a reasonable excuse so we can celebrate with her later, but Mary is right, Aunt Sarah, Lady Jersey will not be happy if she misses it and I do want her by my side."

"Thank you, my love. Let us send our letters out. I think a fortnight is enough time for travel and planning. I have to inform the royals. I am sure they will want an audience with us as soon as possible but we will not make an official announcement until after we have removed the Lewises."

"Tis a good idea and I am sure as soon as it is announced, mother will send out invitations to your first ball. You know you shan't be able to stop her. You are about to astound the ton and she is going to love it. She will probably coordinate your whole come out with your godmother before the ceremony even starts, Miss Elizabeth" said the colonel, looking forward the stir this will cause.

"Unfortunately he is right, dearest. My aunt Matlock has being trying to marry me off for years and I know she is going to love you. She will not let us rest until we have been paraded in front of all and sundry."

"She shall have to get through Aunt Sarah first, Your Grace. If Aunt Martha were here it would be even worse!"

"Mary, we are family now. Will you not call me Fitzwilliam or brother as Georgiana does?"

"Yes, your, fitz, brother" she flubbed as everyone laughed.

"Thank you dear sister. Elizabeth about your settlement. Maybe your godmother or even you could sign it yourself until your father recovers or your grandfather returns. You know that it will be honored."

"My dowry," she exclaimed.

"Mary brought father's will and financial papers with her so you can easily verify the amount, but I shall have no access to my dowry. I can write Mr. Harvey and I am sure he will sign it over to you once we are married but you shall have to wait until my grandfather returns to access my trust."

"Elizabeth that is not important right now. In fact that is the least important part of our marriage. I would marry you even if you had no dowry so please do not let that concern you."

"No, Fitzwilliam. I have to bring something to this marriage."

"And you will it is just not anything to worry about. You can tell me the amount so I can include it in the settlement papers if you like."

"Yes, thank you. My dowry is 30000 pounds and I had 45000 pounds in my trust the last time I checked with grandfather. There may be more there because he adds to it regularly, although I have asked him not to, but I know there is definitely at least 45000 pounds in it. If father inherits the earldom there will be another 25000 pounds added to my dowry but for now its 30000, which of course I can prove."

Everyone except Mary was stunned. No one expected those amounts.

' _Wow, with their trusts their dowries almost matches Georgie's. With the 450,000 pounds I planned to settle on her, Elizabeth will be one of the richest women in England in her own rights'_ thought the duke.

' _That lucky devil'_ thought the colonel again. _'Although that money is nothing to the duke, most men could only dream of finding wives with that much money to bring to the marriage_.'

"You do not need to prove anything, Elizabeth. I trust you. Now, trousseau?"

"Oh dear. Aunt Sarah will kill me if I go anywhere but Madame Dupree's or shop without her. And I would rather she be with me. Her or Aunt Martha always shopped with me and made sure I got the latest fashions when I went to town, but I do not care much for shopping nor keep up with trends. I want to make sure I look my best for you. I want to do you credit."

"Elizabeth you will be a credit to me no matter what you wear."

' _She really has no idea how beautiful she is. I will be the envy of every man and all the women will hate her'_ thought the duke _._

"If you want to wait to shop when we are in town then that is what we shall do. In fact, we can make a quick stop in London before we go to Longbourn to make sure you are dressed like the duchess you are when you confront them."

"But we are not making an announcement until afterwards."

"We can sneak into town or call as little attention to ourselves as we can. We will keep our knocker down and when you go shopping it will only be you, your sisters, and your godmother. They have seen you shopping with her before and no one else will pay attention to the little country nobody no one has ever heard of" he teased.

"Actually, Darce, I think you should be seen together as much as possible. Of course no one will know that you are married, but it would be best if you are seen possibly courting or engaged. It would be easier on Elizabeth than just announcing your marriage out of nowhere. No rumors of compromising or an early child will circulate if it seems like this is a relationship of some duration."

"You are right, and if your mother shops with them they will know the family sanctions the match. The presence of Lady Jersey will send the sign that Elizabeth is someone of importance, which is what really matters to the vultures. We can have outings to the theatre, concerts, and maybe even a ball, and as much as I hate it, be seen walking or riding together during the fashionable hour"

"So what, a fortnight in London?" asked the colonel.

"Yes, we do not want any news reaching Longbourn before we arrive. I want it to be a complete surprise."

"The assembly!" cried Mary "The monthly assembly! We can surprise them there. Elizabeth wants to publicly shame them, tis no better place than the assembly."

"Elizabeth are you sure you want to let everyone know what happened to you?" asked a worried duke.

"I would prefer my ordeal not to be fodder for gossip, but if they find out it would not really matter. I did not do anything wrong and I will not let the actions of others be used against me as if it is a blight on my reputation. I think the assembly is a great idea. I would like to see them try to cover up their lies in public. The neighborhood deserves to know what type of people they are. Charlotte said our friends and neighbors are growing increasingly worried about us."

"Where do they think you are?" asked the colonel.

"We were called away by family" said Mary with a snort.

"I cannot wait to kick them out of Longbourn" Elizabeth declared while coming to a new decision.

"Fitzwilliam, can we be married in a sen'night?"

"If that is what you would like but what about our friends and family?"

"I think they would understand. I know my godmother will. We can have a ball for everyone who wants to celebrate with us. It will only be a simple ceremony."

"Are you sure that is what you prefer? You do not want a big, fancy society wedding?"

"Elizabeth? No, brother. My sister hates pretenses. That is why she never really had a come out" said Mary.

"If that is the case we can leave at first light in two days and be married by the end of the week" decided an excited duke.

He would have his duchess sooner than he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a very short chapter. It is a bit of fluff used as a bridge between plot points.**

Lady Sarah Villiers, Countess of Jersey was the happiest she has ever been after receiving her goddaughter's letter confirming what she already knew. She knew from Elizabeth's letters that the elusive duke was in love with her and she with him although she never alluded to that.

He would never go through so much trouble on her behalf or try to keep her with him if he did not love her and her goddaughter would have never allowed him to if she were not in love with him, even if she did not know she was at the time.

But now everything was as it should be and her goddaughter would be the next Duchess of Devonshire. She was not happy to miss the wedding but she would make sure Elizabeth had a roll out in the ton like none before her. Elizabeth would make an excellent duchess. She was born for the role.

She walked into Madam Dupree's to order Elizabeth some nightgowns she knew the duke would love and saw Lady Matlock, just the woman she wanted to see. They greeted each other with secret smiles and twinkles in their eyes and immediately agreed to go to Gunter's for a chat once their purchases were made.

"So, I guess I need not ask if you have heard the news" Lady Jersey opened as soon as they were settled with their orders.

"I have but I must be honest and say I know not what to make of the news. My son nor nephew have been very forthcoming with information about Miss Bennet and I have never heard of her. Richard finally told me she was your goddaughter but nothing more."

"Well, let me put you at ease. Elizabeth is an incredible young lady and will be a credit to your family and a wonderful duchess. Her mother was one of my dearest friends, Lady Beverly Bennet nee Jordan."

"The Earl of Holder's daughter?" asked an impressed Lady Matlock

"The very one."

"And her father?"

"Thomas Bennet, a gentleman with an estate of some means, Longbourn in Herefordshire."

Lady Matlock raised an eyebrow at this news. Lady Jersey was enjoying drawing out the information and maybe giving a few doubts for fun.

"Some means? How big is the estate? I have never heard of it."

"It is a somewhat large estate that clears about 6500 a year, last I heard" she informed her companion who was looking a little disappointed.

' _I mean really! A gentleman of means daughter and an earl's granddaughter were not good enough for her? If she knew my Elizabeth she would want her as a niece even if she was penniless'_ thought the countess.

"Siblings?" asked Lady Matlock.

"A younger sister, Mary, a dear sweet girl who is at your nephew's estate with her and a younger brother, Viscount Radcliff the heir to the Holder earldom as well as his father's estate. If their father's brother does not produce an heir, which is unlikely, he will inherit his earldom too, after his father of course."

Her companion let out a little gasp of surprise.

' _Oh how fun this is! I am going to love doing this to the harpies of the ton.'_

"Their father's brother? Who is their father?"

"As I have said, Thomas Bennet of Longbourn. Ah, I should have said the _**Honorable**_ Thomas Bennet of Longbourn, the second son of Lord Johnathan Bennet, the Earl of Westington" she said as she hid her smirk in her tea cup.

"Why have I never heard of them before?"

"Oh Thomas hates town and rarely visits. The girls spend most of their time with their mother's family at their grandfather's estate. Elizabeth has come to town to visit me and her aunt Lady Martha Wilson, Countess of Vaxton, of course, but we could not persuade her to do a real season. She is a country girl at heart. We barely got her in front of the Queen to take her curtsy" she laughed with fond memories.

"Well she sounds perfect for my nephew. He definitely prefers the country to town and the season is always a punishment for him. What kind of lady is Miss Bennet?"

' _Now she asks the only question that really matters.'_ thought Lady Jersey.

"Oh you will never meet her equal in beauty. Elizabeth is one of the most handsome women in England, I dare say. Her sister is a beauty too and maybe she will grow to be as handsome as her sister but I do not think she shall ever be her equal. She is witty, intelligent, kind hearted, unfailingly honest, open, teasing, strong, and utterly charming.

"She will take the ton by storm and they shan't know what hit them. Your nephew found a true diamond. She will be an excellent mistress, she has practically ran her father's estate since he took ill. She is a consummate hostess, truly accomplished, and sings like an angel."

"She sounds too good to be true."

"She is and yet, tis true! Wait until you meet her."

"I cannot wait. The boys assured me that I would love her."

"And you will. Now," she said as she pulled out pieces of paper from her reticule.

"Dinners, teas, a wedding ball…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to Darcy House, Your Grace" said a smiling duke as he handed his beautiful wife down from the carriage.

They had been married for over three weeks now and had traveled to London from Gailesburgh, their Scotland estate, where they were married in a beautiful private ceremony.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had escorted their sisters to London the day following their wedding in order to afford the newlyweds some privacy. They spent a glorious fortnight in Scotland and had now come to town for the previously discussed shopping and public courting.

The duke and duchess would spend their first sen'night in town at Darcy House before moving to the more heavily watched Devonshire House, the duke's usual primary place of residence when in town. They wanted to make sure no word of their marriage got out before the announcement was made and would be afforded more privacy at Darcy House with the knocker down.

Their sisters would be staying at Devonshire House with Georgiana's companion until they joined them there so that the duchess can get acquainted with the house and staff before they returned to participate in what was sure to be a very busy season.

The Ladies Matlock and Jersey had their fortnight in town planned out in military precision. They wanted to be seen appearing to be courting to establish their relationship as being one of some duration before the wedding was officially announced.

The colonel was correct, this would stop any talks of a rushed marriage or compromises so they were prepared for the trips to the theater and museums, dinners, walks in the park, visits to Kensington Gardens, and that Vauxhall the duke abhorred.

Tonight they were invited to Matlock House for dinner to introduce Elizabeth privately to his family. She would also finally be reunited with her godmother whose family was also invited to dinner.

Tomorrow, the show would begin. Elizabeth would spend her time with the ladies visiting the shops on Bond Street and the gentlemen would accompany the duke to his club to announce his arrival in London before everyone would meet at the theater for the couple's debut.

"Thank you, My Grace" Elizabeth teasingly answered her husband.

The duke asked Elizabeth to stop calling him your grace and she pleasantly surprised him by telling him that he was her grace. Her saving grace. Since then she teasingly called him the variation of his title during private moments.

"It is as lovely as I imagined, and if your description of it being nothing to Devonshire House is accurate, I must say I am very much looking forward to seeing it because I cannot imagine a more handsome home, Fitzwilliam."

"Devonshire House is indeed much grander, but I do prefer Darcy House though I am sure once you put your mark on them, I shall love them both equally" he replied fondly as he led his wife inside and introduced her to the staff that had lined the foyer upon their arrival.

After meeting their housekeeper, Mrs. Dover, and greeting the staff with promises to get to know them all better over the coming days and asking for their patience as she learned the workings of the house, the duke led his duchess upstairs and they were not seen until it was time to depart for dinner at Matlock House.

The couple entered the room to a mix of expectant faces. The Fitzwilliams knew not what to think of the new duchess they had heard so little about.

"Elizabeth, may I introduce you to my family? This is my uncle and aunt Lord Joseph and Lady Sharon Fitzwilliam, the Earl and Countess of Matlock, my cousins Lord Henry and Lady Pamela Fitzwilliam, the Viscount and Viscountess Mauldin, and the youngest Fitzwilliam sibling, Lady Tiffany Fitzwilliam. Family, it gives me a pleasure to introduce you to my lovely wife, Elizabeth Rose Bennet Darcy, the Duchess of Devonshire and my charming new sister, Miss Mary Bennet" he finished with pride.

They picked up their sisters from Devonshire house before coming to dinner and Mary was very nervous. As soon as introductions and pleasantries were exchanged, she bolted over to her Aunt Sarah where she was waiting with her family while they were introduced to the Fitzwilliams. As soon as she could, Elizabeth excused herself and hurriedly went to greet her godmother as well.

"Lady Godmother" she beamed, using the fond appellation she had given her godmother as a young child as she was enveloped into a warm hug.

"How wonderful it is to see you again!"

"And you as well! Let me get a look at you" said Lady Jersey as she held her goddaughter away from her to covertly check for any lasting damage that may have been done to her by those harpies.

She had tears in her eyes as Elizabeth appeared to be as well as she claimed in her letters.

"My dear girl, how happy I am to see you looking so well" she said ambiguously while bringing her emotions under control.

Elizabeth squeezed her hand and gave a reassuring nod to silently convey that all really was well before turning to introduce her husband.

"Lady Godmother, may I reintroduce you to my handsome husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy the Duke of Devonshire. Fitzwilliam this is the lady whose custody you refused to release me to, my most esteemed godmother, Lady Sarah Villiers, the Countess of Jersey and you already know Lord Godfather" she finished making the room laugh at her teasing ways.

"Lord Jersey, Lady Jersey it is a pleasure to see you again" the duke answered with a warm smile on his face, shocking his family with the rare sight.

They exchanged pleased glances at seeing the usual reticent duke so altered.

"Your Grace, you would never believe how hard it was for me not to storm the gates of Pemberley for my girls" said Lady Jersey in mock indignation.

"Tis true, Your Grace" added Lord Jersey with a fond smile at his wife.

"There were many times I had to physically restrain her from packing her trunks. Once, she even made it as far as the coach before I could drag her back inside" he teased.

"Then I owe you a debt of gratitude, my lord. I was determined to keep her in my gilded cage until I convinced her she was in love with me" the duke retorted, once again to the shock of his family.

"And please, call me Devonshire. We are family now."

"Oh tish tosh, you may call him Devonshire, Lord Husband, but I shall call him godduke. With His Grace's permission of course" quipped Lady Jersey with a teasing twinkle in her eye reminiscent of her goddaughter.

"By all means, Lady Godmother. It would be an honor."

' _Who is this teasing man and what has he done with my reticent nephew?'_ wondered a baffled Lady Matlock as they were all called into dinner.

 _'Her Grace seems to have put a spell over him and brought him out of his shell. I quite like it!'_

"So tell me, Your Grace, how did you meet my erstwhile nephew here?" asked a pleasantly surprised Lord Matlock.

His wife had assured him that this young lady had quite a pedigree, but she was still an unknown country girl and he expected to see some backward country manners in her. So far she comported herself better than most in the ton and was utterly charming.

Those in the room who were aware of just how the duke found his duchess held baited breaths waiting for her reply. They had discussed how much of her story she would share and Elizabeth would settle for nothing less than full disclosure to the family.

She would not allow what happened to her to become some sort of blight against her as if she had done something wrong and she knew they needed to be informed in case word got out so they would not be surprised by any rumors being bandied about.

"Please, call me Elizabeth, your lordship."

"And I am Uncle Joseph."

"Thank you, milord. I met your erstwhile nephew while indisposed on a back country road where his carriage had just avoided a collision with me" she started to the shocked gasped of the uninformed.

She hesitated to consider if this was appropriate dinner conversation, but decided it could not be help. He asked and she wanted to get it out there and get on with the business of getting to know her new family. Besides, she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I was almost fatally bruised and broken when he came upon me and whisked me away to receive medical attention" more gasps.

"What happened to you?" cried the artless Lady Tiffany before she realized how uncouth her question was and covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh, forgive me, Your Grace!"

"Tis perfectly fine I assure you, Lady Tiffany. What happened to me is truly horrible and though I am loathe to offend your sensibilities, as you are now all my family, I feel nothing less than full honesty is acceptable. My mother died in childbirth with my brother which devastated my father and he was utterly lost without her. During the height of his grief he was, what I can only describe as put upon, by the local solicitor's widow. He was taken advantage of while grief stricken and was basically tricked into marriage. My father withheld his true identity as well as my mother's family and his son from his new wife.

"Right before he took ill, a ridiculous man claiming to be a distant cousin and heir to my father's estate invited himself to our estate to choose a companion to his future life from Longbourn. He assumed that since he was my father's heir and we were nigh on penniless, my father would readily consent to give him any one of us he chooses and his choice fell to me. This idiot parson sent to our estate by his esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, like my father's wife, has no idea my father has a son who is his true heir."

The Fitzwilliams gasped in astonishment at hearing one of their own mentioned in such a horrible tale.

"Nor are they aware of the fact that the entail was broken after my sister's birth in case my father never had a son, which would have made me the heiress. My father was having fun at Mr. Collins' expense and played along with his delusion of being lord of the manor for a few days because he loves to laugh at human follies and whims. He repeatedly told Mr. Collins he would not force me into marriage, but to no avail, and before he could tell him the truth and send the odd creature home, he fell ill.

"His wife and her daughters immediately started their abuse of me, demanding that I marry the imbecile and giving her permission for the marriage. When I advised her I would never marry him nor could she force me to do anything because she is wholly unconnected to me, the worst and final beating took place. I was tied to a bed in the servants' quarters beaten and dying until my dear Mary loosened the ropes and I escaped. Your nephew found me as I collapsed while fleeing my home and saved my life."

Silence. Horrified silence filled the dining room amongst their untouched dinner. No one could speak for several long minutes.

"Oh how horrible, you poor dear," cried Lady Matlock as she left her seat to embrace Elizabeth as tears streamed down her face.

"And where are they now? What has been done?!" bellowed a furious Lord Matlock.

Elizabeth and Mary were touched by the undisguised support of their new family and sat with tears in their eyes.

"They are still at Longbourn, milord" said Mary quietly.

"I beg your pardon?! Nephew, what is the meaning of this? Have you done nothing to..."

"Please calm down, Lord Uncle" said Elizabeth teasingly, trying to break the tension in the room.

Lord Matlock could not stop himself from smiling at the charming young lady. He liked his new title.

"My husband has come up with a plan to remove them and he assures me they will never be allowed to hurt me again."

"They absolutely will not" added Lord Jersey.

"Had I or my wife known that Thomas had fallen ill we would have retrieved the girls immediately until the Jordans returned. We knew nothing until Elizabeth wrote Sarah after their rescue."

"Were you abused as well, Miss Mary?" asked the quiet Lady Pamela.

"Not until Elizabeth was discovered missing and it was not as extensive. I received a few slaps, nothing more."

"Nothing more? Tis more than enough!" said an angry Lady Tiffany.

"Please do not worry for us. We are safe and well now and I have never been happier" Elizabeth said as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"My brilliant husband has come up with a fool proof way to get the Lewises and Lady Catherine's idiot parson away from my father's estate."

"Let us hear it, nephew" said Lord Matlock.

"We will confront them at a public assembly in a fortnight" answered the colonel instead.

"Major General over there" indicating Elizabeth "wants to make them publically answer for their lies before throwing them out. They led the neighborhood to believe that the sisters were called to London, but recently Elizabeth's friend advised her that they put out the rumor that she had returned to Longbourn and is currently nursing her father and a very, very ill Mary Bennet so diligently that she remains above stairs constantly and does not dare venture outside due to her concern over their health."

"Fools!" said Lord Matlock. "So what is to be done next?"

"The morning following the assembly we will go to Longbourn and give them a choice; leave the estate at once and never return or be placed under arrest immediately for attempted murder of a member of the royal family" supplied the duke to the pleased shock of the room.

"That is a splendid idea, nephew" said Lady Matlock.

"Yes, there is no way they will risk being hanged" added the viscount.

"I agree" said the colonel. "And as Aunt Catherine's parson never had a claim to the estate, he can easily be removed."

Everyone took a minute to process this information while Lady Matlock quietly directed the staff to reheat their dinner. After a little more discussion of the plan and the sister's lives at Longbourn, the conversation turned towards a lively discussion about plans for the Devonshires' remaining time in London.

Everyone finished their meal, the ladies retired to the music room, and the men discussed further details over brandies before joining the ladies as they entertained them on the pianoforte.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the duke got a shock before he could leave for his club when Mr. Charles Bingley was announced.

"Bingley!" he greeted him with no little relief that his wife had already left for the shops.

"This is a surprise. How the devil did you know I was here?"

"My sisters were leaving a dinner party last night and saw you leaving Devonshire house. I assumed that meant you were staying here and came to call."

' _Blast their eagle eyes! I escorted the girls inside and immediately left. How in the devil did they see me in that short time?'_

"Did they see my party?" he asked nervously, hoping they did not see his wife in the carriage.

"No I think not. They only mentioned seeing you getting into the carriage."

"So what brings you here, my friend?" asked the relieved duke.

"I need some advice, Devonshire. Is this a bad time?"

"No not at all. I have an appointment in about an hour, but I am free now. How can I help you?" he asked as he poured them both a glass of port.

"Tis Miss Bennet" he sighed after he accepted the glass and downed the contents.

The duke poured him another as he raised his eyebrows at the unusual behavior.

"I threw a ball at Netherfield less than a fortnight ago and I danced with her during the first set. We have been courting for a few months now and I asked her for a private audience so I could offer for her. Not only did she deny my request, she also put our courtship on hold."

' _Thank goodness'_ the duke thought to himself.

He tried to hide his relief for his friend's sake.

"I am sorry to hear that, Bingley. Did she give you a reason?"

"She said she had been too impetuous by agreeing to it and she should have taken more time to see what all her options were or some such nonsense."

The duke was pretty sure she meant him but what gave her the impression that he was an option for her, he could not say.

"I know not what to do, Devonshire. I truly care for her but obviously she does not share my sentiments, although she has a peculiar way of showing it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I first arrived in the neighborhood I actually wanted to call on her sister, Miss Elizabeth."

The duke took a deep breath so he would not punch his friend. His wife was a stunning woman so of course men were attracted to her though he most certainly did not have to like it. Especially since he was one of his good friends.

"You really should meet Miss Elizabeth, Devonshire" he continued, unaware of his close brush with death.

"She is remarkably beautiful with the prettiest eyes I have ever beheld. She is witty, intelligent, and charming. Caroline hated her on sight so you can imagine how handsome she is. I instantly fell in love with her. Then Miss Bennet started showing me a lot of forward attention, I mean really forward!

"I knew Miss Elizabeth had no real interest in me and she is too intelligent for me by far, so I guess I transferred my affections to her sister. As you can see Miss Bennet is also a handsome lady and she did allow a lot of liberties I would not normally take so I thought she really liked me. Obviously tis not the case."

The duke was trying to formulate a response without hurting his friend any further. He did not want to tell him that Miss Bennet was a mercenary, jealous harpy who threw herself at him when he was showing interest in her betters just to get his fortune. That would be a little harsh.

"Bingley, I am sorry you have invested so much into this relationship. I cannot say much now, but I am happy she turned you down. There is much you know nothing of when it pertains to the Bennets and it is not something you want to tie yourself to, so be thankful for the narrow escape. All will become clear once we arrive at your estate for a visit."

"That is if I am to return. I had planned on returning after my business here in town was finished to try and win her heart, but my sister and the Hursts followed me tither and are determined to keep me away. They said Miss Bennet never showed me any particular regard, but tis not true. No lady allows the liberties she did if they are not interested in a future with you."

' _Not a real lady, no.'_ thought the duke _'But a jealous, mercenary, shrew? What would they not do to marry your income?'_

"For once, Bingley I am inclined to agree with your sister" the duke said as he was trying to figure out how much to tell his friend.

He did not want to reveal his plan but he also wanted his friend to get over Miss Lewis.

"How much do you know about her in any case?"

"I know she is a gentleman's daughter with…"

"She is not a gentleman's daughter, Bingley" interrupted the duke as his friend sputtered in confused indignation.

"What do you mean, Devonshire? Of course she is!"

"No she is not, Bingley" said the duke, who decided to trust his friend.

They would need to visit his estate to carry out their plan and he really did deserve to know the truth.

"Have you heard your sister or any servants whispering about Miss Elizabeth's whereabouts?" he opened.

"No. Well, Louisa did come to me with some concerns she had about her wellbeing, but I told her it was nonsense and unfounded gossip that could not possibly be true."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said Caroline heard some gossip that Miss Elizabeth had been suffering abuse since her father took ill and that she was being held at Longbourn until she was made to marry her betrothed against her wishes. She wanted to know if there was a way to help her, but as I told Louisa, that simply cannot be true."

"Tis true, Bingley" said the duke succinctly.

"Of course it is not true, Devonshire! Jane and her sister are the dearest of friends and what mother would do that to her own child?"

"She is not her mother and your Jane is anything but a dear friend or a sister to my Elizabeth."

"She is not her mother? I do not take your meaning? Your Elizabeth? You have never even met Miss Elizabeth!" he said in frustrated confusion.

"Bingley, calm yourself and listen carefully. The day I came to your estate, I met Miss Elizabeth."

Bingley's head jerked back in shock.

"She is why my visit was canceled. I only came because I knew not who she was and needed answers. She ran in front of my carriage before she collapsed. She was badly beaten and barely alive."

The duke paused to let Bingley, who looked decidedly ill, gain his bearings.

"So what Louisa was saying is true?" he asked in slow disbelief.

"Horribly so. I came to Netherfield because before she lost consciousness Elizabeth told me her first name but refused to tell me anything more and she was deathly afraid of me taking her to your estate for help. Her reaction to going there and an estate beginning with the word long, told me I would find answers at or in the vicinity of Netherfield.

"You saw what I saw and heard there. I figured out the Elizabeth I found was the Lizzy being verbally abused in your drawing room by her so called family. I noticed Miss Mary was different from the others and when I saw her secretly crying, I knew I had to speak with her. Asking her to play me a song was a ruse to get her alone. She told me all."

Bingley looked disgusted, horrified, and not a little ashamed as he listened to the duke describe Elizabeth's injuries, recovery, the rescue of Miss Mary, and an abbreviated version of their courtship and marriage which shocked him to the core. He still could not understand the dynamics of the Bennet family.

"But why would her mother do this to her? I know how important marrying their father's heir could be since they are dowerless but…"

"Bingley, as I have said, those people are not related to my Elizabeth and she and my sister Mary are anything but dowerless."

"Well now that you are married and will surely provide a dowry for your new sisters…"

"Bingley!" interrupted the exasperated duke.

"Listen carefully! I only have one new sister, Miss Mary Bennet, and she and my Elizabeth had close to 100,000 pounds each before they ever even met me."

His friend was once again stunned.

"Mrs. Bennet is Mr. Bennet's _**second**_ wife. She was the solicitor's widow with three penniless daughters before she tricked my father in law into marriage. Miss Bennet is Miss Lewis, she and her sisters are _**not**_ Bennets! They are not even aware of who the Bennets really are. Mr. Bennet is the second son of an earl and my wife's mother was the daughter of one who died giving birth to Mr. Bennet's son and real heir, the next Earl of Holder."

"But Mr. Collins…but what does this mean? Who is Collins?" asked the still confused Bingley.

The duke laid out the rest of the history of the Bennets and the Lewises as well as the existence of the pitiful parson for his stunned friend.

"So your angel is a jealous, malicious, mercenary shrew who helped abuse my lovely wife due to spite and a black heart. I am positive that she would have accepted your offer if she had never been introduced to me and somehow believed she had a chance in hell of winning my favor. I am sure tis I she called the other option when she turned you down. Did not the nature of your relationship change after I visited?"

"Yes, yes! Now that you mentioned it, it most certainly did! She stopped calling on us as much, her mother stopped hinting at her being the mistress and redecorating Netherfield, when we were in company they started questioning me about you and asking when you were to return, and she stopped being so, um so…forward" he blushed. "I am a fool!"

"Bingley, you know a true lady would never be so forward or free with her favors before marriage. Her throwing herself at you is not proof of her regard, it is proof of her lack of regard for her virtue."

"I have never had any woman be so forward with me before and I was overwhelmed with her attentions and thought she loved me."

"Maybe you do not love her either. Maybe you were so overwhelmed as you said, that you mistook enjoying her favors for love."

"You may be right, Devonshire. I, I, I know not. I need time to think about all this."

"Well I need your help Bingley. My wife and I will be traveling to Herefordshire in a fortnight to put an end to all this and we need to stay at Netherfield until we clear Longbourn."

"Your wife," said a wistful Bingley.

"I still cannot believe you married Miss Eliz…I mean Her Grace. Congratulations, Devonshire! She truly is a lovely woman and you are a very fortunate man!"

They both smiled for the first time during this conversation as the duke thanked him and told him he knew just how fortunate he was.

"Well keeping this a secret from Meryton should be no problem since the denizens rarely come to town and do not follow town gossip. Louisa would keep your secret, she would be relieved to hear your wife is doing so well because she truly was really concerned for her wellbeing. Caroline, however, will be a problem. I know not which she would be more upset at, Miss Elizabeth being safe and still beautiful or her being your wife. I think both will be equally horrifying."

"I care not for her reaction unless she is stupid enough to speak out against my wife in any way. I warn you know, Charles, although she is your sister I will give her the direct cut if she insults my wife in word or by deed. I actually shall have to do nothing because my wife will tear her to shreds and her godmother, Lady Jersey will pick up where she left off. You better warn her not to get out of hand."

"Lady Jersey is her godmother?! Lud! This is fantastical!" said a still bemused Bingley.

"You have my word, Your Grace, I will warn my sister. If she steps out of line I shall send her away myself for I am rather disgusted with her. To think she knew what was happening at Longbourn and instead of being concerned like Louisa she took pleasure in it. No, if she gets out of hand she is on her own."

"Very well and know that I shall hold you to that. For now I would appreciate it if you did not share any of this with anyone else, especially your sisters. They will start seeing my wife and I together around town as we give the appearance that we are courting before our marriage is officially announced. We shall see how they behave and deal with them accordingly. Are they in correspondence with anyone at Longbourn?"

"Caroline has received a letter from Miss Bennet, but since she was determined to make me sever the relationship I doubt she has responded. Once she starts seeing Miss…I mean Her Grace around town she may be spiteful and write to her about it."

"Bingley, you may continue to call my wife Miss Elizabeth in public until the announcement is made. In the meantime can you monitor your sister's correspondence? I want no word getting back to Longbourn about Elizabeth's whereabouts."

"Of course. I will speak to my housekeeper as soon as I return home and have all her mail forwarded to me before being posted or received by her. In fact I shall take Louisa's as well as a precaution."

"Thank you, Bingley. We shall meet later in the week to go over details of our visit. It may be wiser for you to go ahead of us the week before we depart. But for now, I am due at the club to meet my cousins and uncle. You are welcome to join me if you like."

"Thank you. I believe I shall." said Bingley with the return of some of his joviality.

The duke hoped it was a sign that his friend was not too crossed in love with that jealous shrew.


	11. Chapter 11

That night the duchess would be shocked by the presence of a different Bingley. She had a lovely time shopping with her sisters, godmothers, and the Fitzwilliam ladies. She usually abhorred shopping and did it as little as she could, so she was pleasantly surprised to be enjoying the biggest shopping trip she had ever had.

The two countesses, as she dubbed her godmother Lady Jersey and her new aunt Lady Matlock, insisted that she would need every gown, pelisse, slipper, glove, hat, boot, riding habit, and other accoutrements that they saw in her role as the duchess.

She, for once, stood back and let them purchase whatever they saw fit. She really did not keep up with town trends and she wanted to be the best duchess she could be for her handsome husband and that included looking the part.

They had a lovely outing where they turned heads and started gossip about the beautiful, unknown young ladies shopping with the Fitzwilliam women and Lady Jersey herself. Who could she be, where was she from, why were she with those ladies, why had she never been see before, have you ever seen her equal in beauty?

The ton got some of their questions answered when the mysterious beauty showed up on the arm of none other than the elusive Duke of Devonshire that night at the theater. Her gorgeous emerald gown that matched the color of her striking eyes twinkled in the candlelight as the duke smiled down at his lovely companion.

Smiled? Is the Duke of Devonshire really smiling? The lobby was abuzz with the shocking development and the duke's attentions were too marked not to mean this was one special lady. Again, who was she and where on earth did the stunning beauty come from?

The crowd watched as the duke led the beauty and his sister into the theater with his cousin the colonel following behind him with another pretty brunette on his arm. The two unknowns looked too much alike to be anything other than sisters and the debutantes and their match making mamas were aghast at the beauties.

They started unconvincingly tearing their appearance apart and sending spiteful glances from behind their fans as they desperately tried to turn the duke's attention toward one of them.

The duke led his wife and sister over to where his and Elizabeth's godmother's families stood conversing as they waited on their arrival, not seeing any of the usual machinations of the ladies enviously watching them cross the room.

Greetings were made and pleasantries were exchanged under the watchful eye of the ton as they made their way to their boxes. Opera glasses were trained on them until the lights went down and as soon as they were back up.

The duke escorted the women to the necessary during intermission where he left them to help the gentlemen get the ladies refreshments. Elizabeth and Lady Tiffany exited first and were holding a pleasant conversation while waiting on the other ladies when they were rudely interrupted.

She heard the door open to a familiar titter. She was separated from the rest of the group and glanced around to see where they were. The two countesses were just exiting the necessary as well though she still did not see the other ladies. She squared her shoulders as the tittering grew closer and suddenly stopped with two surprised gasps.

"Miss Elizabeth!" cried a pleasantly surprised Louisa Hurst.

"I am surprised to see you here and looking so well. Are you well, truly?" she asked in undisguised concern while her sister was trying to get her bearings at such a shock.

"Hello, Mrs. Hurst. It is a pleasure to see you again and as you can see, I am truly well."

"I am so glad to see that! What are you doing in town? I thought you had returned home."

"Yes, Miss Eliza" a recovered Caroline Bingley said snidely and as loudly as she could.

"What ever brings you to town, and to such a place no less? In town shopping for your trousseau? Are you not a little far from Cheapside? Whom ever did you borrow your ensemble from or did the ragman have someone's cast off?"

Miss Bingley had no idea how this chit escaped and what she was doing in London with not a mark on her face and dressed as if she were of the first circles, but she was determined to get rid of this interloper. She was positive her sources were correct about her whereabouts and she could not understand how she still looked so beautiful after the abuse that was reported to her. She knew not what was going on here but she definitely did not like it.

Her uncouth Aunt Phillips always did brag about how well Elizabeth and that mousy Mary always dressed before her father collapsed, but she had seen no evidence of it and assumed she was lying. Looking at the way she was dressed now made her start having doubts but she was positive there was no way she could afford the clothes she were wearing nor could she understand how she could be amongst the ton at the theater.

She looked around and saw Lady Matlock, and oh my, Lady Jersey watching the scene she was creating and smiled with glee. Regardless of who this chit was pretending to be she was about to ruin her in society in front of two of the most powerful matrons of the ton and send her running back to the country where she belonged.

Elizabeth looked over towards her family who had been alerted to the scene by Miss Bingley's loud insult. They all looked upset and were about to come over when she shook her head to stop them.

She stood back, tilted her head and let her eyes roam dramatically from the top of Miss Bingley's head to the bottom of her feet and back again without saying a word.

Miss Bingley's smile started to slip as she watched Elizabeth's deliberate reaction and waited for her to respond to her insult. When she made no response and she heard some ladies around her start to titter she got a little nervous.

"Miss Eliza, did you not hear my question? Did you escape from Longbourn to visit your relations on Gracechurch street one last time before you marry your dear parson?" she said loudly again with a little less confidence in her voice.

"Oh I beg your pardon, Caro, I was just trying to figure out how one dressed such as yourself would have the audacity to question someone dressed as I about my attire. I was almost certain you could not be speaking to me if you were a sensible person" Elizabeth finally replied, to the laughter of the crowd Caroline had purposefully drew.

Caroline's hand went to her chest in shock. Clearly she had forgotten that she was never a match for Elizabeth and was never able to best her in a battle of wits.

"Miss Eliza," she taunted as the room went silent at the mention of the unknown beauty's name.

"I dare say it is no surprise that you would not know quality when you see it. How can one such as yourself recognize true quality?" she said as everyone looked at her unbelievingly.

Clearly this Eliza was dressed much better than this loud harpy.

"How surprised I am to see the elusive Bennet sisters in London," she continued loudly when she spotted Mary coming out of the necessary.

"Your intended advised us you were tending to your father and counting down the days to your marriage. Where ever have you been?" she asked as she looked around the crowd she had attracted with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, Caro! How you do delight me. I must say I have dearly missed your _**cheap**_ wit" Elizabeth replied gaily, emphasizing the word cheap and making Caroline gasp.

"I have no knowledge of who you are calling my intended because clearly no announcement has been made by me or anyone close to me" she alluded to the duke for the sake of the crowd.

"Who ever do you mean?" she asked as she spotted her husband walking toward them with a thunderous expression.

She discretely shook her head at him telling him to stop. This was her show.

"Clearly I meant..."

"Oh I know what you meant, Caro. But since it was such a stupid statement I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt in the hopes you were not quite as ignorant as you were when last we met."

She cut her off with a beaming smile as her family tried to hide theirs. There was no way Elizabeth was going to allow this harpy to disrespect her any longer.

Miss Bingley was a little stunned at the way Elizabeth was turning this conversation around on her. She looked around the crowd and saw looks of disdain thrown _**her**_ way of all things. She had to turn this around. She decided to change tactics.

"After the rumors going around that backwards country you call home, I was just curious of your whereabouts. The speculation is rampant."

"I am sure that my friends and neighbors who have known us since birth are very much worried for our wellbeing since we have been away for so long. I will tell them you relayed their concerns to us when we return shortly. Not everyone wandered about our whereabouts just for spiteful gossip, madam."

"You mean like the gossip about you being beaten and tied to a bed in the servant quarters?" she replied snidely, making the crowd gasp in shock.

"CAROLINE!" shouted Bingley as he cut through the crowd and grabbed his sister's arm in horror.

"Mr. Bingley, please! You are interrupting my sport! I would not interrupt you while you fish so please do not interrupt me while I hunt" Elizabeth told him playfully as she turned cold eyes back to his sister.

He looked at her incredulously and dropped Miss Bingley's arm in shock at her stinging retort. The crowd could hardly fathom what they just heard and the duke laughed unbelievingly at his feisty wife, shocking the crowd again with the previously unheard of sound.

"Not quite what I meant but coming from you I guess such things are to be expected. I must say, I am surprised that one would use such gossip as a juicy tidbit to air in public. Do you not realize how that makes you look? If I were indeed abused, said abuse would not be something that should be blamed on the victim and any decent human being should show compassion not gleeful spite, or did you not realize that, Caro?"

Miss Bingley's pale face of horror told her she had not.

"Ah, I see that you did not. Shame on you, Caro. For a woman to maliciously bandy about suspicions of abuse in attempts to degrade another woman in such a public setting is truly heinous and shows the world what type of ugliness lies in your heart. And to make that statement in company no less, shows your lack of propriety. Were the stories of my supposed abuse meant to be a blight against me? Did you need to try and humiliate me? To what end? To ruin my reputation in society? To bring shame to my name for having the audacity to survive if I were so cruelly abused? What is your goal, Miss Bingley?"

Caroline looked around and saw that the crowd was disgusted, _**with her**_! She had to bring this chit down and she now knew she would never admit to the abuse and using it was an unwise tactic judging from the crowd's reaction.

"I have no need to bring shame to your name! You are just a country nobody with a vulgar family and ties to trade!" cried Caroline, trying to lessen her humiliation in front of the most influential people in society.

"Vulgar family? Who have you met in my family besides my sister, Mary?"

"I have met your mother and your sisters of course. Just look at the display they put on at my brother's ball. And that loud, uncouth solicitors wife aunt of yours Mrs. Phillips and her husband."

"Are you really that obtuse, madam? Have you not realized that woman is not our mother nor are her hateful daughters my sisters? Were you seriously not paying attention to your surroundings? Not that it matters, but I have no ties to trade, and the Phillips or the Lewises, those interlopers you call Bennet, for that matter, have no connection to my sister and I, and my only living aunt is the wife of an earl."

"What are you saying?" asked a shocked Miss Bingley.

"Who is this aunt? Who is your mother?"

"It matters not, Miss Bingley."

"It does when a sow's ear is trying to disguise herself as a silk purse. Are you really bragging about relatives you do not have in order to appear to be more than the country nobody you are?"

"I am a gentleman's daughter and the granddaughter of two earls, Madam!"

Shocked gasps came from the crowd. They did not anticipate this conversation going this way and was just getting ready to rejoice that the interloper who dared enter their society looking so beautiful and on the arm of the most eligible bachelor in the ton was a glorified country nobody. The disappoint of the matchmaking mamas and their daughters was rampant.

"My dear mother is Lady Beverly Bennet nee Jordan, daughter to Lord William Jordan, the Earl of Holder. My father is the Honorable Thomas Bennet, second son of Lord Johnathan Bennet, the Earl of Westington. And you, Miss Bingley? Who are you the daughter and granddaughter of?"

Caroline Bingley was speechless. She could make no reply. How can this be? How could this chit be so far above her?

"Even if my father was just Thomas Bennet, master of Longbourn that would still make my sister and I gentleman's daughters that no matter how much money you have or how many airs you put on, would still make us above you, a tradesman's daughter. You seem to think that your money denotes your status in life when we all know that is not the case. Even a poor gentleman's daughter is your superior in society, dear Caro.

"You have been to Longbourn correct? Do you really believe it is a poor estate as you have been alleging since we met? I understand that one who has never lived on an estate before may not understand how yields work but even Longbourn's manor house shows it is an estate of some means. Not that it matters in the least, but my father's estate clears 6500 a year and that is just one of his estates, Miss Bingley, and the amount of my dowry and trust, if I were as uncouth as you are to bandy it about, would make you weep. So again, even without the titled family, I would never be beneath you by rank or by wealth.

"I care not about rank, madam. Tis a person's character that really matters. Whether a person is a duchess or a scullery maid, they still deserve respect. That is unless they open their mouths and let some of the things you have said spew out. You are a vile, venomous, cruel, jealous, vengeful, ignorant, old harpy of a tradesman's daughter, Miss Bingley and not worthy of the air we decent people breath!"

The crowd was stunned! They had never heard such a set down in so public a place. Who was this outspoken creature who had obviously overcame so much? She was magnificent!

"Ah, goddaughter," said Lady Jersey loudly to more shocked gasps from the crowd.

She came closer to Elizabeth as if she had not just witnessed the best scene that has happened in the ton in years.

"There you are. What an odd place for a crowd to gather. Did I miss anything?" she asked with a voice full of amusement as she let the whole ton know that Elizabeth was not to be trifled with, that is if anyone was brave enough to even approach her after that glorious scene.

"Not at all, Lady Godmother" Elizabeth answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"There was a bug flying around here that needed to squashed!" she said as she laughed charmingly, to the amusement of Caroline's crowd.

"Lady Matlock?" Lady Jersey called loudly as if the countess was not standing about a foot away from them.

"Here is our Elizabeth. Apparently she was lost in this shocking crowd."

"Ah, Elizabeth dear!" called the countess as she got closer.

Lady Matlock played along as any seasoned matron of the ton was bred to do. She was shocked and amazed at the set down she just witnessed and gladly put her families' stamp on Elizabeth.

"We were looking all over for you. Has my nephew found you? He asked for your whereabouts and I shall never hear the end of it from him if I lost you."

Caroline Bingley stood there stunned, humiliated, shocked, and with no idea what to do as the volume of the crowd grew when the very two women she tried to shame Eliza in front of, practically embraced her as if they were family.

' _Lady Jersey's goddaughter? How did I miss that? Tis not possible, that chit is just a country nobody! Right? Is she the so called beauty the crowds were speaking of that came here with my duke? Impossible! There is no way. But Lady Matlock just said…Oh God what have I done?'_

A sense of dread and a little spark of hope lit her breast as she watched the duke walk to Elizabeth's side, kiss her hand, and then wrap it around his arm before smiling down at her.

She dreaded to think that the talk was true and he was actually here with that chit and she had a little hope because this was her future husband and her brother's good friend. He would surely help her. He would not allow this humiliation to continue or stand for his future duchess to be treated thusly.

"Your Grace" she simpered while trying to save face.

She tried to reach for his arm but he turned to give her a cold stare and then turned his back to her, giving her the cut direct! Her nightmare was complete. She turned to her siblings in concerned horror wondering what she should do next. They looked back at her with the same horrified expressions before Elizabeth spoke again.

"Mrs. Hurst, it truly was nice seeing you again. His Grace tells me that he will be joining your brother when he returns to the country soon. Will you be accompanying them?"

Louisa Hurst quickly realized that Elizabeth was allowing her to salvage her reputation and not go down with her sister. She was so appreciative that tears immediately sprang to her eyes. She cleared her throat, getting her emotions under control before replying.

"I was not sure when Charles would be returning to the country, but when he does, yes my husband and I will be joining him."

"Wonderful! My sister and I will be returning home a few days after you arrive in the area and I will make sure to pay you a call."

The duke chimed in, realizing what his wife was doing and after his earlier conversation with Bingley, he completely agreed with her.

"Yes, I am sure you will make a wonderful hostess for your brother during our stay, will she not, Bingley? My sister and I shall enjoy our visit tremendously" he said, helping to salvage Mr. Bingley and the Hursts' reputations and sending a message about Caroline being his hostess at the same time.

"She most certainly shall, Devonshire" said a grateful Mr. Bingley, letting his friend know Caroline would not be included.

Caroline, as clueless as ever, thought this was her saving grace. If she could get Elizabeth speaking with her as she was her sister she could possibly turn this around.

If she had known who the chit was from the beginning she would have treated her differently. Twas not her fault she did not let everyone know about her connections. She certainly would boast of such excellent connections.

"I also look forward to seeing you on your return to the neighborhood, Miss Elizabeth" she added through gritted teeth in as amiable a voice as she could fake.

The crowd could not believe her daring.

"You _**are**_ truly obtuse, Miss Bingley!" said an amused Elizabeth.

"I have no desire to ever be in your presence again and if you are amongst the Netherfield party I certainly shall never visit. A person who would use such ugly rumors to maliciously attack another in public is hardly worth my notice. Ever since I have had the displeasure of meeting you, you have been rude and insulting and the only thing I did to deserve it was saying nice to meet you. I have had enough of your cruel barbs and cheap digs! If I ever hear you disrespecting me or my family again I will make you wish you never even heard of the ton. Have I made myself clear, Caro?"

"Perfectly. Excuse me" said a completely humiliated Caroline Bingley as she ran from the room.

She had finally met the Duchess of Devonshire.

"Lud that was fun!" cried Elizabeth, sounding more like Lydia Lewis than the duchess as the crowd laughed along in shocked disbelief.

They knew not where she came from, but they now all knew never to cross her.

"Shakespeare is nothing compared to the scene she just created, milord!" she said as she sent her husband a beaming smile.

All he could do was shake his head at his amazing wife as he lead her through the crowd and back into their box.

Good Lord he loved his duchess!


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Catherine de Bourgh was outraged!

"This is not to be bourn!" she shouted as she threw a letter down.

"Hennings, get a message to the parsonage and tell Mr. Collins to attend me immediately! Make Haste!"

The Duke and Duchess of Devonshire's fortnight in town was a whirlwind of activities watched, speculated on, and then reported by the ton. The morning following the eventful night at the theater details of their outing was in every gossip and society page available.

Stories of the previously unknown beauty, EB, on the arm of the elusive duke giving an 'upstart trademan's daughter' the 'set down of the century' was bandied about town at record speed and one CB's reputation was in tatters.

Everyone scrambled for information on the hitherto unknown members of the influential Holder Jordans and the Westington Bennets families, and stories were told, made up, and assimilated throughout society.

Entry into the Ladies Jersey and Matlock's parlors were in fevered demand and few got passed the door although many tried. Where was the beauty residing while in town? The matrons were dying to pay her a call, but where could she be found?

While the trip to the theater whipped everyone into a frenzy, every other sighting of the remarkable couple was just as sought after. Their trips to the museums, Vauxhall, the gardens, and their walks and rides down the promenade were reported on in minute detail.

Speculation of a certain event was rampant. Some stories had them courting and others advised they were secretly engaged. Whatever their status, the ton could not get enough of it.

This is what drew the ire of Lady Catherine de Bourgh that quiet morning at Rosings. She had been suffering from a trifling cold and had fallen behind on her correspondence and a letter in an unfamiliar hand gave her quite a shock.

 _Dear Lady Catherine de Bourgh,_

 _Please forgive me for contacting you without a prior acquaintance but I felt it was of the upmost importance that you were made aware of the precarious situation your nephew is in._

 _Your nephew, the Duke of Devonshire, is on the cusp of being trapped by a very artful fortune hunter. Her name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet and she is a country nobody from a little known estate in Herefordshire that is entailed away from the female line. In fact, it is entailed to your parson, a distant cousin of her fathers. She is a penniless gentleman's daughter with an unacceptable family. Her mother is the daughter of a country solicitor and she has an uncle in trade and another one who is also a country solicitor._

 _Her family's behavior in public makes them ridiculed throughout the neighborhood. Her sisters flirt with soldiers and throw themselves at any gentleman that comes into the vicinity, and their mother is the most mercenary matchmaking mother I have ever met. I had to rescue my dear brother from the clasps of her elder sister who was looking to make an advantageous match._

 _This Miss Eliza has followed your nephew to town after his brief stay at my brother's estate and thrown herself into his path pretending to be more than the country nobody she is. One night at the theater a friend of mine tried to rid society of the interloper but she attempted to embarrass my friend by claiming to have connections that are not her own. I fear your nephew has fallen into her trap. He even acted out of character and cut my friend whom he had previously been close to and held a deep, abiding affection for._

 _They have been seen together all over London as Miss Eliza attempts to attach herself to your nephew by following him all around town trying to cause a scandal. I have included several newspaper articles of their very public outings. I urge you to make haste to London to rescue your nephew from this fortune hunter and send her back to her poor estate where she is betrothed to your parson before she lures him in with her arts and allurements and becomes the next Duchess of Devonshire._

 _Your Concerned Friend,_

 _Caroline Bingley_

Caroline's latest spiteful barb at Eliza had hit its mark. She could not believe how things had gone so horribly wrong. She had no choice but to believe that chit was exactly who she said she was. Ladies Jersey and Matlock would have never publically acknowledged her in such a marked manner if she was anything other than who she claimed to be.

While she did have to come to terms with Eliza not being the country nobody she thought was, she did not and never would have to accept her taking the duke away from her.

She was sure he was temporarily blinded by her so called beauty and would soon tire of the chit. In the meantime, she knew one person who would never stand for it. She wrote the spiteful letter describing Eliza how she would always appear in her mind, a country nobody with a horrible family.

She was sure Lady Catherine would hurry to town and send that interloper back where she came from to be abused and forced into marriage with that idiot parson, regardless of who her family may be.

Once Eliza was out of the way she was positive the duke would realize his error, and come rescue her and her reputation by making her his duchess. Anything less made no sense and she refused to accept it. So she wrote her letter and waited while trying to convince her brother not to send her away yet.

She must be in town until the duke came for her and she would continue to appear contrite so her soft hearted brother would free the restrictions he had placed on her until she could travel north. She had to be able to leave the house so she could ruin that chit's reputation like she had ruined hers.

She would not only make sure Eliza was sent back where she belonged, but she would also make sure she could never return to town with her head held high. The first part her plan was sent express behind her brother's back and threw Lady Catherine de Bourgh into a tizzy.

"Mr. Collins!" boomed Lady Catherine as he entered the room impossibly bowing and walking at the same time.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked as she waved the letter in front of the confused gentleman's face.

"I, that is, I, that is to say I am not sure, your ladyship. Of what do you speak?" he asked nervously

"Who is this chit Elizabeth Bennet, is she not the woman you are betrothed to?"

"Why yes she is, your ladyship. My beautiful Elizabeth is…"

"I care not what she is, Mr. Collins. Why have you not yet wed?"

"My dear betrothed was called away by her family before the banns could be published, your ladyship. I returned to my parish to await her return."

"You will not wait a day longer!" she demanded.

"You will send an express to her mother and demand she be recalled this very minute! You shall then take the next post to your future home and marry this chit immediately! Am I rightly understood, Mr. Collins?"

"Of course, your ladyship, but my intended was called away on urgent business that could not be postponed according to her mother and I am not sure..."

"I care not, Mr. Collins! Did you not hear me say you will demand her return? Her father's estate is entailed away to you and her family will be penniless when he dies and shall depend on you. Therefore they have no right to deny you your bride. The express, Mr. Collins, make haste!" she demanded as she excused him with a flick of her wrist.

"What has happened, mother?" asked Anne de Bourgh as she slinked into the room after she heard her mother shouting.

"Your cousin is determined to defy me but it shall not be borne! Have Mrs. Jenkins pack your trunks, we shall leave for London immediately and force your cousin to do his duty before he ruins himself."

"Has my intended finally sent for me, mother? Oh what wonderful news! He was so adamant when he visited us awhile back to declare he would never marry me that I started to believe him."

"I told you then and I shall tell you again, your cousin will be made to do his duty regardless of what he says. I will brook no disappointment! Make haste, Anne! I have just received an alarming report of a fortune hunter trying to attach herself to your intended."

"WHO IS SHE?!" bellowed the frail Anne.

"I will not have it! Fitzwilliam belongs to me! I will be the next Duchess of Devonshire."

"Calm yourself, Anne before you make yourself sick. Of course you shall be the next duchess. Nothing else will be allowed. I will demand that he procure a special license and he shall marry you immediately in the parlor of your future home! Now go, we must leave here quickly there is not a moment to lose!"

Lady Catherine had the title Duchess of Derbyshire taken away before by that simpleton sister of hers who the previous duke claimed to love. She then had the nerve to be elevated even higher when her husband inherited the Devonshire dukedom.

George Darcy, his titles, and his wealth belonged to her! Hours before her planned compromise of the dashing duke, her father announced the engagement of that very man to her spoiled sister who everyone coddled and loved.

Well not again! She would make sure the son her sister doted on became hers and her title became her daughters as it rightly should. She tried to have Anne compromise her nephew but he was always heavily guarded when he visited.

She had dressed Anne in a sheer nightgown and given her the key to his room only to be thwarted by the huge footman posted by the door that refused to let her pass no matter how many times he was told the duke was expecting her.

They both argued with him until he offered to wake the duke and verify the assignation. They returned to their rooms in a huff and at first light the next morning the duke rein down on them with a blistering attack and vowed never to return.

But that was nothing to Lady Catherine. No matter what he says or how many times he says it she would not be denied.

No! Lady Catherine would not be disappointed again!


	13. Chapter 13

**What are those artful Lewises up to?**

Jane Bennet was ecstatic! Her loud mouth Aunt Phillips had just left Longbourn after delivering the news of Mr. Bingley's return to Netherfield. After she had 'postponed' their courtship he had still promised to return from town after his business was completed in order to win her heart, but then that sister of his had written to say the whole party was leaving and not returning. She claimed he was practically engaged to Lady Georgiana and dearly missed her.

Jane cared not about him or who he was engaged to, but she was enraged after receiving the letter because no Mr. Bingley meant no duke. How could the duke return to offer for her if his friend no longer occupied Netherfield?

She had told herself, and her mother agreed, that he was so infatuated with her that he would be willing to take up rooms in order to be near so that he could court her, but she could not imagine her duke occupying an inn for any long length of time.

She had been scheming for weeks and trying to come up with a plan to reconcile with her Aunt Gardiner so that she would be invited back to town where she could throw herself back in his path.

Nothing had worked so far and she doubted her duke was even aware that his so called friend gave up the estate that was so close to his beloved. She was sure he would make him return so that he could be near her.

Ever since those sisters left, life at Longbourn had been miserable and she could hardly wait until she became the next Duchess of Devonshire with her own estates to run.

That Lizzy found a way to close their merchant accounts before she died, for she was sure and her mother reassured her, that she was dead, and now they could only make purchases with their pin money which they always spent as soon as they received it.

There were no more new gowns, ribbon, bonnets, or anything else to be had without the ability to charge everything to Longbourn. Her mother no longer had any control over any of the household budgets and their pantry was scaled down to the bare necessities, so there were no more entertaining and dinner parties and the table her mother set was no longer fine.

No matter how much they ranted and raved at the servants, nothing changed. Jacobs, the steward, claimed to have no idea what happened to the merchant accounts and insisted that the estate could no longer afford the lavish household budgets due to lack of funds. Her mother had fired Jacobs several times but he refused to leave saying that only the master had the authority to fire him.

The servants that use to be afraid of them no longer paid them any deference and also ignored the numerous times they were fired for their insolence. They took their time answering the bells and only did a few of the things they were ordered to do sighting they did not have permission from the master.

One maid had the audacity to slap Jane back after Jane had hit her for not listening to her tell her she was fired. She was so shocked by that, she felt as if she could not breathe for a while.

Her mother knew not what to do. She yelled and demanded and reminded the servants she was the mistress of the house, all to no avail, they had no control over the servants anymore.

She did not know how, but she knew that Lizzy found a way to do all of this before she died. Her mother claimed Lizzy was in no condition to get very far after she turned up missing. They still could not figure out how she got out because their mother never left Mary home alone with her and she had fired all their trusted servants, so there was no one who could help her.

It was really of no matter, Jane was just happy she was dead and she no longer had to be second to her. She just despised the fact that Lizzy was still able to take control of Longbourn from them before she died.

Now Mr. Collins had returned after writing and demanding that Lizzy be 'recalled home' to marry him. Her mother was still making him believe the wedding was going to happen, but how could he marry a dead person? She could not believe the simpleton actually believed that Lizzy was at the estate and locked away with her father and sister.

She had never met someone so obtuse. He was clearly distracted since he had been trying to take control of Longbourn as the 'virtual master', but the servants ignored him even more than they did her mother. He was constantly blustering and trying to make them treat him with deference as their master but he was having less luck than they were. At least it gave him something to do other than look for his betrothed.

Her mother was right, someone needed to marry him to secure their home since that man would die soon, but it certainly would not be her. He was not even remotely good enough for her and she could never think of sharing her favors with such a man. If Mary could not be found soon and made to take her place soon, Kitty could always marry him. She always does what she is told.

None of that mattered to her after hearing Mr. Bingley, and thus her chances at seeing her duke soon, had returned. She had made a big error when she jilted that Mr. Bingley.

She never imagined that he would be so broken hearted that he would give up his lease. Of what was she thinking? Any gentleman that lost the chance at a future with her would undoubtedly be made miserable, so she should have foreseen his reaction.

She needed to be back in his good graces so that she would have access to the place her duke would surely visit soon. He had been away for too long and she knew he was anxious to return to the neighborhood.

She was sure Mr. Bingley had returned at the duke's behest so that he could come and offer for her. Mr. Bingley had proven himself to be very pliable and she had no doubt that he would welcome her back into his company.

"Mama, we must pay a call on Mr. Bingley's sisters" she said.

"Whatever for, Jane? You no longer need to impress them since you will be the duchess. Has the duke returned?"

"No, mama but do you not see? When the duke arrives I must be allowed to pay calls to Netherfield to throw myself into his path. If Mr. Bingley is feeling unkindly towards me, he may stop us from calling."

"Mr. Bingley is such an amiable young man and would never turn us away!"

"I denied his request for a private audience and threw him into misery of the acutest kind, Mama. Surely you see that I must make amends and appear as if I still long for his friendship until the duke arrives. Oh, I wish he had made his friend aware of his intentions! Mr. Bingley would have never dared to offer for me if he knew I am to be the next Duchess of Devonshire."

"Yes, you are right, my dear. Let us call for the carriage at once. We can find out when our dear duke is to return to the area. I cannot fathom living in this misery for much longer. Surely when I become his mother, the duke will install me as the mistress of one of his great estates once I have you settled, and what is Longbourn and unruly servants to that, pray? Lydia, remove your tucker and pinch you cheeks. We can throw you in Mr. Bingley's path."

"But mama I want to marry a lord too or a handsome redcoat" she giggled.

"If that is what you want you shall surely have it. Your sister will be happy to take care of us until you find your own husband. Now let us hurry along."

S*****************************************************S

There was no pain in his breast when Jane Bennet, um Lewis, walked into Netherfield as if nothing had changed between them. Mr. Bingley was sure he would be miserable when he beheld her handsome face again but he felt nothing but disgust for her and she was not as handsome as he remembered.

His friend was correct. He could not have loved her and if he did, any love he felt for her was forgotten after hearing about the horrors the duchess had to endure at her hands.

If it were not for his friend's request, he would not even allow her on his estate. He sat down after greetings were made and tea was ordered, and awaited the machinations from his callers.

"Dear Mrs. Hurst" Jane started.

"It is lovely to see you again. Is not Miss Bingley joining us?"

"My sister is visiting our aunt at the moment, Miss Bennet" answered Louisa Hurst.

She was not made aware of the duke's marriage and her brother made her swear she would not mention seeing Miss Elizabeth in town with the duke or the rumors touting an imminent marriage between the two.

She was unaware of the full history of the Bennets but she never liked that Jane Bennet and her insincere countenance, and after hearing of their abuse of the kind Miss Elizabeth, she could hardly abide their presence.

"How is your family, Mrs. Bennet? Has your husband recovered?"

"My girls are all as lovely as ever as you can see, Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Bennet still lingers" she added dismissively.

' _Lingers? What an odd notion to have of one's husband. Does she wishes for him to perish?'_ wondered a confused Mrs. Hurst.

"And how are your other lovely daughters, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary, Mrs. Bennet?" Mr. Bingley baited as he watched them grow uncomfortable.

"My sister Mary has been unwell and Lizzy spends all of her time caring for her" Jane answered quickly before attempting to change the subject.

"We are so pleased to have you return to the neighborhood, Mr. Bingley. After receiving your sister's missive we quite despaired of ever seeing you again."

' _Despaired of not being thrown in my friend's path again no doubt. Why did I never notice how insincere she is? And what missive does she speak of?'_ thought Mr. Bingley.

He dearly hoped his sister was not able to get a letter past him to her. She had definitely been up to something before he sent her away. She had begged, pleaded, and tried cajoling him to allow her to stay in London 'just until', but he would have none of it. She would not say just until what but he was sure it was not good. He had shipped her off as soon as possible and left for Netherfield to await his friend.

"Missive, Miss Bennet?" asked a confused Mr. Bingley.

"Yes, your sister wrote to inform me that you would not be returning to the area as you were eager to spend time with Lady Georgiana" Jane answered spitefully.

She was sure he was not aware of his sister's letter.

"Well, as you can see, Miss Bennet, I have indeed returned."

He was no longer surprised by his sister's machinations and cared not what she told the artful Jane if it did not involve the duchess or ruined his friend's plans.

"Will anyone else be joining your party, sir?" she dug.

"Why yes. My good friend the Duke of Devonshire and his lovely sister will be joining us very soon." Mr. Bingley answered as he watched her exchange sly glances with her mother and titter as her sisters giggled loudly.

"Oh I knew how it would be, Jane! You could not be so beautiful for nothing!" Mrs. Bennet gushed.

"Mama!" warned Jane.

' _What is she thinking? She mustn't speak so until the duke comes to claim me. Mr. Bingley may cancel his visit or leave the area again._ '

"What do you mean, Mrs. Bennet?" asked a confused Mrs. Hurst.

"She thinks the duke is coming to see the chit." Mr. Hurst drunkenly blurted, making the ladies gasp and Bingley cough to cover his laughter at his unpredictable brother.

Mr. Hurst was not always as drunk as people thought and he saw all. These Bennet chits never fooled him and he knew what that older one and her mother were up to.

"Mr. Hurst!" cried his wife in horror.

"How dare you speak of my daughter so? Why..."

"My mother meant no such thing I assure you, Mr. Hurst" Jane interrupted, trying to salvage the situation.

"I am sure our neighborhood would be happy to welcome the duke as we would any visitor. Will you be attending the assembly, Mrs. Hurst?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

She must have a stern discussion with her mother post haste.

"I was not aware there was an assembly, Miss Bennet."

"Oh yes, we have a monthly assembly and there is to be one Friday next. I cannot wait to dance with all the officers" gushed Lydia.

"Yes Miss Lydia, my family and I will be attending the assembly. We had a rather lovely time at the previous one" answered Mr. Bingley.

"But it was nothing to your ball, Mr. Bingley" said Mrs. Bennet, realizing she may have made a mistake for alluding to the duke and her daughter's upcoming nuptials.

"We have never had a more lovely time have we girls?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Bingley it was just how I imagined a London ball would be" said Kitty.

"Do say you shall throw another one soon" Lydia added.

"We shall see, Miss Lydia."

Fortunately the dreadful call soon came to an end and Mr. Bingley could not have been more relieved.

"You do realize that chit has her cap set on the duke do you not?" asked a lucid Mr. Hurst as soon as they left.

"Harold!" cried Mrs. Hurst, mortified by his behavior.

"No, Louisa, he is right. The duke brought it to my notice when I told him she had denied me a private audience."

"A what?" asked a horrified Mrs. Hurst.

"Charles you never said you were planning on offering for her. I thought you were merely courting and she ended it."

"We were and I was ready to make an offer to her but she refused me a private audience and ended or 'postponed' according to her, our courtship. I must say I am very pleased that she did. I may have married her before I realized who she really is."

"Yes, close call that. I know she is not fond of her sister as much as she tries to pretend otherwise. I would love to see her when she finds out who the duke is really attached to" said Mr. Hurst.

"Oh Miss Elizabeth is everything lovely! I am so glad she came to no harm in that household. I will be ever grateful for the reprieve she gave us or we would have had to join Caroline in exile."

"I always thought she was a good sorta chit and very handsome."

"Harold, you must not call Miss Elizabeth a chit!" Mrs. Hurst cried, making the gentlemen laugh at her horrified expression.

"I will be more careful, Mrs. Hurst" he teased.

"Really!" she said before leaving the room in a huff to the sound of her brother's and husband's laughter.

S*****************************************************S

"Mother!" said Jane through gritted teeth as soon as they boarded their carriage outside of Netherfield.

"You almost ruined everything!" she screeched.

"Whatever do you mean my dear?"

"You mustn't speak so until the duke returns to the neighborhood to pay court to me! If his friend is made aware of his interest before he comes he may leave again. We discussed this before we left."

"I am sorry, Jane but it is just so exciting that I forgot myself when Mr. Bingley said he would be returning soon."

"Tis fine, Mama but we must be careful until he comes, especially around Mr. Hurst."

"The nerve of that man calling you a chit! How dare he? Well, I am sure that the duke will not allow him in his company once he hears how he spoke of you!"

"I am sure he shall not as well, Mama. We must find a way to purchase my new gowns before the duke arrives. That Mrs. Rankins refused to complete my order once Longbourn's accounts were closed with all the merchants. She will only finish if we have the funds to pay for them and my pin money is all gone. I dearly need them. What shall we do?"

"We shall take what is left of your sisters' pin money and purchase at least two of the gowns, we cannot afford the others."

"But mama…" cried Kitty and Lydia.

"Oh hush girls! Your sister must look well for the duke. Besides, once she is the duchess she will purchase you a new wardrobe from a French modiste in town."

"I most certainly shall, sisters and I shall make sure the duke gives you both a dowry and all the pin money you could ever need when I am the Duchess of Devonshire."

"Oh Duchess of Devonshire! How well that sounds. Let us go to the dressmaker at once and give her the funds so she can complete two of your dresses" she tittered.

S*****************************************************S

"Oh I do hope the dear Duke of Devonshire will be in the neighborhood in time to attend the assembly, my dear Jane. You will make such a dashing couple" Mrs. Bennet cried loudly as Jane pretended to blush modestly.

They were waiting to be seen by Mrs. Rankins who was busy assisting one of Mrs. Long's plain nieces. The dress shop was full of customers getting fitted or picking up new gowns for the upcoming assembly.

With the return of the wealthy Mr. Bingley to the neighborhood, there were rumors of him bringing a large party to the assembly and everyone wanted to look their best. Mrs. Bennet was determined to let it be known that the handsome duke was already taken with her Jane.

Charlotte Lucas held her head down and pretended to be examining some fabric as she hid her amusement at the display. She was sure that the duke did make a dashing couple, with his wife. She still could not fathom that her friend was now the Duchess of Devonshire, though no one deserved it more. Eliza was an amazing woman and deserved nothing less.

She was so happy when she and her sister got away from those horrible Lewises and she did everything she could to help. She knew her friend was making a splash in London, but she dearly wished to see her. Eliza had not mentioned when she would be returning but she hoped she would accompany her husband if the rumors of his imminent visit were true.

"Did you hear that Charlotte?" whispered Maria Lucas, interrupting her sister's woolgathering.

"Is Jane to marry a duke? I thought she was courting Mr. Bingley. Did he not return for her?"

"I cannot say, Maria" she answered ambiguously as she returned her attention to the display the Lewises were putting on for their neighbors.

"I am sure he will want to dance every set with you, my dear. You could not be so beautiful for nothing" Mrs. Bennet continued loudly.

"Mama, you know that is not possible" Jane answered softly with her head bowed in fake modesty.

"Yes, but I am sure he will refuse to dance with anyone else in the neighborhood except you and your sisters."

"I shall be too busy dancing with the officers but I may leave room on my card for my new brother" Lydia added as she and Kitty giggled.

"Are you not looking forward to dancing with all the officers, Maria?" she asked.

Maria shot a nervous glance to her sister. She had once been close with the young Bennet sisters but her sister warned her away from them. She said they were not the sort of young ladies one wanted to associate with. She still liked Lydia's liveliness but she had begun to realize how vulgar they were.

"I am looking forward to the assembly, Miss Lydia" she said quietly, trying to put distance between them by not using her Christian name.

"I shall think about saving some officers for you" the brash girl tittered.

"Mama, I want a new frock too! My money is paying for it, why must only Jane get a new gown?" she whined loudly.

"Hush, Lydia! What ever do you mean? You paying for your sister's gown indeed. Jane has no need for your money, she is to be a duchess after all and I am mistress of the largest estate in the area. What need have you to spend pin money on your own frocks?" she flubbed embarrassingly while winking at Lydia.

"But mama…"

"Hush Kitty!" she said quickly and pinched her, making Kitty cry out.

"What ever is the matter with you, child?" her mother asked innocently.

"Come along girls, we shall return later when there are not so many people about. Mrs. Rankins, please do finish my dear Jane's new blue ball gown with all haste and have it delivered to Longbourn."

"Of course, Mrs. Bennet. Do you have…"

"Jane dear please hand her your funds. There is no need to charge it to our account" she said, cutting off the dressmaker before she could ask the humiliating question.

Lydia's outburst had caused her enough embarrassment already.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew that the merchants were no longer allowing them to use the Longbourn accounts. Her rants all over town trying to browbeat them into letting her make charges were sure to alert everyone. So they could not understand her trying to pretend otherwise. The Bennets left the dressmaker as loudly as they had entered leaving behind a shop full of very amused neighbors.

Charlotte Lucas was very entertained by the display and could not wait to write Eliza and tell her all about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I wanted to add more to the Lady Catherine/Anne confrontation but this is where the story took me. Of course, I believe no Lady Cat/Elizabeth confrontation is complete without the words of our dear Jane Austen. One could hardly improve such brilliance, but I hope you enjoy my take on it.**

The duke and his duchess were spending their last day in town at Devonshire House relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Their whirlwind 'courtship' had been an astounding success and society was awaiting an imminent announcement. Elizabeth had been a beautiful sight to behold as she navigated the ton. Her blistering set down of Miss Bingley was still being talked about in every parlor in London.

She handled the crowds with grace, wit, and charm and had turned more than one detractor into devout fans. There were still the stray barb or dig thrown her way from jealous matrons, debutantes, and matchmaking mamas as they appeared at museums, concerts, and balls, but she handled them with an iron fist encased in her soft silk gloves leaving, the offenders not quite sure if they should be offended by her retorts and never daring to repeat them. The duke was in awe.

Their outings in town caused such a buzz that he was hopeful that by the time they returned for the season, they would be old news. But then again, his wife could never be old news and he knew their marriage announcements due to appear in the papers Monday next would set aflame the already lit fuse their 'courtship' had caused.

He hated society and could definitely do without all the extra attention, but he had never enjoyed town more. His wife was a wonderful companion and he gave all his attention to her and found himself just enjoying being in her presence even in public. He loved his duchess!

He hurried through a few letters of business before rejoining her in the library before their sisters returned from Matlock House. He had no idea what was headed his way as he anticipated their alone time.

Lady Catherine had thrown her household into a whirlwind preparing to leave for town immediately. After that buffoon Collins assured her that he had sent the express to get the little fortune hunter away from her nephew, she sprang into action. She and her daughter had made their way to London and were bearing down on Devonshire House.

Her nephew would be made to immediately leave the house and procure a special license and he would do his duty this very day. She could no longer afford to wait. Once he was married to her daughter she cared not for who he dallied with. Her daughter would be the Duchess of Devonshire and she would not have to put up with her husband's attentions as she was made to suffer through with that awful Sir Lewis.

As soon as she beget him a child she denied him access to her. Sir Lewis may have preferred a son but she got just what she wanted, a future Duchess of Devonshire. Rosings was not entailed away from the female line so she had no need to suffer to beget a son for that husband of hers. Her plan had worked perfectly and she birthed the daughter she always wanted to foist on her sister's son.

She gave her daughter a final look as they arrived at Devonshire House. She pinched her cheeks and pulled her gown down some to call attention to what little curves she had. She heard that country nobody had generous womanly curves so her nephew obviously liked that. Anne was small and thin but she was sure that chit was nothing to her daughter.

As her mother marched into her betrothed's study demanding to see him at once, Anne de Bourgh decided to have a look around her new home. It had been years since she had been here and she wanted to see which rooms needed her immediate attention.

Her Fitzwilliam loved to read so she asked for directions to the library. She decided to start in there since it was surely his favorite room and demanded her housekeeper be sent to her at once. A confused footman showed her the way and went to ask Mr. Edwards, the butler, what he should do about the woman calling herself his new mistress.

"Who are you?" demanded a shrill voice.

Elizabeth looked up from her book to find a small, thin creature with eyes blazing in fury standing in the door of the library. She did not answer her immediately. She laid her book to the side and stood up as she slowly smoothed any wrinkles she saw and ones she did not.

"Who are _**you**_?" she asked lazily, although she knew who she was.

"I am Anne de Bourgh, Duchess of Devonshire."

Elizabeth was taken aback as she heard the woman using her title and alluding to being married to her husband, but then she remembered who she was talking to and bit back a smile

"Duchess? Fitzwilliam had not told me he was married to a Miss de Bourgh."

"FITZWILLIAM? How dare you address my fiancé thus?!"

"Fiancé? You just said you were the duchess. Would not that make him your husband?"

"Yes and he will be in a matter of hours" she said smugly.

"You must be that chit that has tried to attach herself to my fiancé by following him around all the time being seen in public in order to trap him into marriage. What are you doing in my home?"

"Why, I must have followed him and attached myself into his home of course."

"Get out of my home. Unless you want to stay and attend our wedding."

"I would love to! Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Humph, I see that you know your place. I may even let you attend me. I am sure the rest of my family will be arriving shortly to assist me in my preparations as well."

"I would be honored to help you with anything you need on your special day. Who are you marrying?" she asked innocently.

"Did you not hear me say I am the next Duchess of Devonshire? A position you so obviously covet. You are a pretty sort but that means nothing to my betrothed. Fitzwilliam is being made to get a special license as we speak. He belongs to me and he always has. We have been destined to marry since the cradle and you cannot stop it."

"Even if _**I**_ cannot, Fitzwilliam can. I dare say he cannot be _**made**_ to do anything! Have you not realized that during the many years he has refused to marry you? You surely cannot be that obtuse. You know just as well as I do that he has never been obligated to nor will he ever choose to marry you or else you would not have tried to compromise him."

Anne gasped in shocked surprised.

"How dare you?!"

"How dare _**you**_ , madam? You barge in here using a title that does not belong to you, laying claims on a man that will never be yours, questioning me, and making demands as if you have the right. The true owner of this home invited me here. Can you say the same?"

"Why you little…" said Anne as she walked up to Elizabeth and tried to slap her in the face.

Elizabeth grabbed her arm before she could. No one would ever hit her again!

"Are you out of your senses, madam?" she yelled at Anne incredulously.

"Unhand me!"

"Gladly!" she said and roughly pushed Anne away from her as her husband and who she assumed was Lady Catherine came into the room, catching her daughter before she fell to the floor.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she boomed.

"Elizabeth," cried the duke as he ran to her side, putting his hands on the side of her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Are you well, dearest?"

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! Get away from her this instant and come and check on your betrothed" ordered Lady Catherine.

"I am well, my love" answered Elizabeth, covering his hands with hers as they ignored the dragon breathing fire a few steps away.

"What has happened? What did she do to you?" he asked frantically.

"Oh the Duchess of Devonshire over there tried to put me out of her home."

"As well she should!" shouted Lady Catherine.

"You have no right to be in my daughter's home."

"She was kind enough to invite me to stay and attend your wedding that will be taking place in a few hours after you are made to go and get a special license. I may even have the pleasure of attending her" Elizabeth said in amusement, making her duke smile while still ignoring the other occupants in the room.

"And what said you to that, my love?" he asked. They were having fun.

"I questioned the validity of you being made to do anything as well as her claim on you and told her one does not have to resort to compromising one that is already obligated to marry her."

"How dare you?" asked a shocked Lady Catherine.

"She asked me that as well, right before she tried to strike me. And well, you saw the results of that as you walked in" finished Elizabeth with a smile.

"Oh dearest I am so sorry you were inopportune thus. Are you well?"

"I am well, Fitzwilliam. Tis nothing I could not handle."

"Nephew!" boomed an ignored and exasperated Lady Catherine.

"Stop this unseemly behavior at once and come check on your betrothed. How dare you sanction this chit's behavior towards the next Duchess of Devonshire in her own home?"

"Lady Catherine, you will respect Elizabeth or you will leave."

"And why should I pray? Who is she to me and my daughter?" she turned her blazing eyes on Elizabeth.

"You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come.''

Elizabeth looked at the angry matron with affected astonishment and no little amusement.

"Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honor of seeing you here.''

"Miss Bennet,'' replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. A report of a most alarming nature reached me two days ago. I was told that you, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would, in all likelihood, be soon united to my own nephew, the Duke of Devonshire! Though I _**know**_ it must be a scandalous falsehood, though I would not injure him so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known."

"If you believed it impossible to be true I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your ladyship propose by it?" asked Elizabeth, loving the conversation.

"At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted."

"Your coming to London in such a state will be rather a confirmation of it; if, indeed, such a report is in existence" said Elizabeth coolly.

"If! Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Do you not know that such a report is spread abroad after you have been seen all over London with my nephew, being talked about in society pages?"

"I may have heard some reports about our outings."

"And can you likewise declare, that there is no foundation of the talks of a supposed marriage between you two?"

"I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. _**You**_ may ask questions which _**I**_ shall not choose to answer."

"This is not to be borne. Miss Bennet, I insist on being satisfied. Has he, has my nephew, made you an offer of marriage?"

"Your ladyship has declared it to be impossible."

"It ought to be so; it must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in."

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it" she retorted, making the duke cough to cover his laughter at his teasing wife.

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns."

"But you are not entitled to know mine; nor will such behavior as this, ever induce me to be explicit."

"Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. The Duke of Devonshire is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Why dear Lady Catherine, if he is so engaged, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favorite wish of his mother, as well as of her's. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family!

"Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends? To his tacit engagement with Miss de Bourgh? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?"

"Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss de Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Fitzwilliam is neither by honor nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?"

"Because honor, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"These are heavy misfortunes indeed, but the Duchess of Devonshire must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine."

"Obstinate, headstrong girl! I am ashamed of you! You are to understand, Miss Bennet, that I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose; nor will I be dissuaded from it. I have not been used to submit to any person's whims. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment.''

"That will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable, but it will have no effect on me."

"I will not be interrupted. Hear me in silence. My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. They are descended, on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on the father's, from respectable, honorable, ancient, titled families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid.

"They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective houses; and what is to divide them? The upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune. Is this to be endured! But it must not, shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up.''

"In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman, I am a gentleman's daughter, so far we are equal."

"True. You are a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition."

"Obviously you are, your ladyship or you would never say that Elizabeth was without family, connections, or fortune" interrupted the angry duke.

He would not allow her to continue to disrespect his wife in her own home, especially when she was so far above her own daughter.

"What are you saying, nephew? Her mother is a country solicitor's daughter and she has an uncle in trade. Heaven and earth, of what are you thinking? Are the shades of Chatsworth to be thus polluted?"

"My mother is the daughter of an earl, madam, and my uncle _**is**_ an earl! Of what are _**you**_ thinking, your ladyship?!" said an incensed Elizabeth as Anne gasped in shocked horror.

She would not be linked to Fanny Lewis in any way or have her mother so disrespected by this harridan.

"Lies! Do not think me ignorant of who you are, Miss Bennet. I received a letter before I left Rosings that told me all!"

"A letter?" asked the confused duke.

He knew his family had agreed not to tell Lady Catherine anything about his wife until the official announcement was made and he could not fathom who had written to her.

"What letter do you speak of?"

Lady Catherine retrieved the letter from her reticle and threw it at him before turning back to Elizabeth.

"You are the daughter of an impoverished country gentleman whose estate is entailed to my parson. In fact, you are betrothed to him and I demanded he had your family recall you from town at once in order for your wedding to take place immediately! You will stay in your sphere young lady, you deserve nothing better!"

Elizabeth shocked Lady Catherine and her daughter by laughing at her declaration.

"Your parson is a buffoon who will inherit nothing but his father's conceit and stupidity, madam, and I would never marry such a man. Is an estate of 6500 a year considered impoverished? It clears 500 pounds more than Rosings does it not? How do you feel your impoverished daughter is good enough for the duke if I am not?

"My father is the Honorable Thomas Bennet, second son of Lord William Bennet, the Earl of Westington. His heir is my brother, Thomas Bennet Jr, Viscount Radcliff, the heir to my grandfather, our mother, Lady Beverly Bennet nee Jordan's father, Lord William Jordan the Earl of Holder" Elizabeth advised her.

She had never had to explain who her family was as much as she has had to lately and hated to even have to allude to them in such a way. As if her dear family was nothing but her pedigree to prove her worth. This was a reason she preferred the country.

"Your idiot parson was apparently told by his father that he would inherit my father's estate because it was entailed away from the female line and he had only five daughters and no son, so he invited himself to our estate without knowing any facts.

"My father has two daughters and a son, and even had he not a son the entail was broken after my sister's birth and I would have been the heiress. Mr. Collins never has and never will have any claims to my father's estate, madam. Now you have made a fool of yourself with your blustering and insults based on nothing more than a simpleton's statement. Now what have _**you**_ to say?"

Nothing. Lady Catherine could say nothing as she stood with her mouth agape in shock. She fell back into the closest chair sputtering incoherently as her daughter cried.

"Mother what are we going to do? You said I would be duchess!"

"And you will, Anne" said an unconfident Lady Catherine.

"Whoever she may be has no bearings on anything. You have still been engaged to your cousin since birth and he will do his duty to the family and marry you this very day."

"I will do nothing of the sort, madam. I made myself perfectly clear to you during my last visit to Rosings, Lady Catherine. I have never been nor shall I ever be engaged to your daughter and I certainly shall never marry her."

"Nephew, I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find you more reasonable. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away till you have given me the assurance I require."

"And I certainly never shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable, Lady Catherine. The arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary application have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these" answered the duke.

"You refuse then to oblige me. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honor, and gratitude?"

"Neither duty, nor honor, nor gratitude have any possible claim on me in the present instance. No principle of either would be violated by my marriage."

"You are then resolved to have her?"

"I am only resolved to act in that manner which will constitute my happiness without reference to you or to any other person so wholly unreasonable."

"Tell me once and for all are you engaged to her?"

"I am not" answered the duke with a smirk.

"And will you promise me never to enter into such an engagement?"

"I will" answered the duke ambiguously.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm to stop him from telling her of their marriage but the duke was done with his aunt's demands and disrespect. He kissed her hand and wrapped it around his arm as Lady Catherine and Anne exchanged triumphant smiles.

"And you will do your duty and marry my daughter immediately to combat all of these rumors of your pending engagement to Miss Bennet!"

"Lady Catherine, if you had not so rudely barged into my home and started insulting Elizabeth, I would have introduced you properly and this whole conversation could have been avoided. Let me do so now. Elizabeth may I introduce you to my aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her daughter Anne of Rosings Park, Kent?" he said to his wife with a twinkle in his eye.

"Lady Catherine, Anne, I proudly introduce you to my _**wife**_ , Elizabeth Rose Bennet Darcy, the Duchess of Devonshire & Derbyshire, the Marchioness of Pemberley, the Countess of Lambton, & Viscountess Devon. As you can see, there is no need for me to enter into an engagement with her."

Anne screamed as Lady Catherine jumped from her seat in outrage.

"This is not to be borne! How dare you go against the explicit agreement, the fondest wish of your mother?"

"My mother's fondest wish was for me to be happy and marry for love, madam, and I assure you her wish has been fulfilled."

"And this is your real opinion? This is your final resolve! Very well. I shall now know how to act. I will carry my point."

"Lady Catherine, I am the Duke of Devonshire and Elizabeth is my duchess. What harm do you think you can do us? If you say so much as one word against my wife or step out of line with any ill-conceived plot, I will ruin you and your precious daughter. Although I am sure I will not have to do much, if anything.

"Your ramblings will be seen for what they are; jealous rants from a bitter mother whose daughter I could not be browbeaten into marrying. NO ONE disrespects my wife! As you know, I am also known for my frankness and will not hesitate to act against you if you do not heed my warning. Good day, madam!"

"Come, Anne" a chastened Lady Catherine attempted to bluster.

She knew she was no match to the powerful duke if she were to speak out against him and his so called wife.

"Your cousin is obviously lost to all reason. I take no leave of you, Miss Bennet…"

"That is Your Grace to you, Lady Catherine" bellowed the duke.

"Your Grace" mumbled a frightened Lady Catherine before picking her courage back up.

"You deserve no such attention. I am most seriously displeased'' she added as she hurried from the room with a sniveling Anne following in her wake.

Lady Catherine was once again, disappointed.

"Dearest are you well?" asked the concerned duke as he examined his wife, the mirth in her beautiful eyes told him she enjoyed the scene.

"I am very disappointed that I did not get to attend Anne on her special day" she teased.

"Who wrote the letter that put the bee in your aunt's bonnet, my love?"

He handed her the letter as he sighed in exasperation.

"Caroline Bingley's missive of spite. I cannot fathom how Bingley let this get past him. He was supposed to be monitoring her correspondence before he sent her away."

Elizabeth read the page of hate and lies with great amusement. The desperate attempt by the shunned woman caused her no lasting harm. The confrontation needed to and would eventually occur. She just orchestrated it sooner rather than later.

She was glad they were leaving for Herefordshire in the morning. All of this would be behind them, her father would be safe, Longbourn would be Lewis free, and they could announce their marriage and really start enjoying their married life together.

If her godmother could be believed they had already started their family. Elizabeth could not believe it though. She had only been married for less than two months. She was sure the fatigue and queasiness she felt lately were due to the stress of their time in London and her worry for her father.

She pushed her godmother's unfounded suspicions to the back of her mind and spent the rest of the day unruffling her husband's ruffled feathers.

She was quite proficient at the art.


	15. Chapter 15

As the duke looked around Bingley's drawing room, he felt as if it was the same scene he watched months ago in this very room playing out again. The only difference being the absence of the quiet beauty and the cloying Miss Bingley, and the addition of his nervous sister and her companion. The 'Bennets' were still fawning over him and Mr. Collins, a little more nervous in his presence, was still blustering and posturing in self-importance.

"Lady Georgiana, may I just say again how delighted we are to have you here at last? I am so happy that you were able to join us" Mrs. Hurst said, trying to start a conversation in the awkward room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hurst. It is a pleasure to be here."

"I heard you were a delightful pianoforte player, Lady Georgiana" Jane simpered, trying to make a good impression on the meek girl her duke doted on.

"Do you think we will get a chance to hear you perform?"

"I am not sure, Miss Le, er Bennet" Georgiana fumbled and prayed no one noticed.

These people made her nervous and she had no desire to speak to them.

"Ah yes I have heard of your charming talent from your esteemed aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh, milady. She said you are as proficient as she and her lovely daughter would be if they had ever learned. I flatter myself to think she will be equally pleased to hear my beloved Elizabeth play once we are wed. Though I am sure she is not as proficient as you are, milady, the neighborhood does love to hear my dear betrothed entertain them" Mr. Collins rambled on, missing the confused glances the duke and his sister shared.

' _Does this buffoon still think he is betrothed to my Elizabeth?'_ thought the baffled duke. ' _How has Mrs. Bennet been able to keep up with this pretense so long? Where does he think my wife is?'_

Apparently Mr. Hurst read his mind and wanted to have some fun at the callers' expense.

"How is Miss Elizabeth? I have to say I have heard nothing of her as of late. Is she still devoted to her father's sickbed?" he asked in mock concerned as the 'Bennet' ladies squirmed in their seats and his wife gasped in shock at his question.

"Mr. Hurst, I am sure I advised you the last time we were over for tea that Lizzy was taking care of our sister, Mary, who is very ill as well as our father" Jane answered through gritted teeth at the bothersome man.

' _I had forgotten that was how they explained Mary's disappearance'_ thought the duke. ' _Not very original but I am sure they are not clever enough to come up with anything else.'_

"Oh right, dear sickly Miss Mary. What did you say ails her again?" Hurst asked with obviously feigned forgetfulness.

The duke did not recognize this Mr. Hurst, but he liked him.

"We cannot say, Mr. Hurst. As you said, she is very sickly and always has been. The doctors are not even sure what ails her but she is covered in painful rashes" Jane dissembled.

' _My sister Mary sickly?'_ thought Georgiana. _'What is she on about? That Miss Jane Lewis is a much practiced deceiver. She is not even batting an eye at her lies!'_

"I would say Miss Mary is a reserved young lady but I never thought of her as sickly. She never looked that way to me" he taunted.

He thought that pretty little flower had certainly bloomed when he saw her in town.

"Nor I" Mrs. Hurst chimed in.

"Yes well she is and always has been" Mrs. Bennet started before Jane quickly cut her off and changed the subject.

"Tell us, Your Grace, Lady Georgiana, will you be attending tonight's assembly?"

"Actually Miss Bennet we will be. We are here as Bingley's guests and as our host has accepted an evening of entertainment for us, it would be rude to do otherwise" said the duke.

"Capital, Devonshire!" cried Bingley "I know you are not fond of balls but I assure you the evening promises to be pleasant."

"Not fond of balls? Do you not like to dance, Your Grace? I love a ball! There will be lots of handsome soldiers in their red coats to stand up with, Lady Georgiana."

"I am not yet out, Miss Lydia" Georgiana answered softly, taken aback by the brash young lady even though she had heard so much about her.

She really did not believe she would be so bold.

"While my brother has been kind enough to allow me to attend the assembly I am only allowed to dance with him and my cousin."

"Not yet out?!" exclaimed the youngest Bennets.

"Cousin?" Louisa asked in confusion, ignoring the sisters' outburst.

"Oh, do forgive me, Louisa, I was sure I informed you. Colonel Fitzwilliam will be escorting two of his cousins to the assembly and they will also be staying with us along with the Darcys. Mrs. Nichols has already prepared their rooms."

"Thank you for informing me, Charles. Of course Colonel Fitzwilliam and his guests are welcomed to join our little party, Your Grace. Have I met the cousins he will be escorting?" she asked, trying to figure out who they were.

"Yes, I believe you have, Mrs. Hurst, and I thank you for your hospitality on behalf of my cousin and his relations" the duke answered ambiguously, trying not to give a hint to what was coming.

"Do you plan on dancing tonight, Your Grace?" Jane asked as she pushed her bosom forward, hoping he would secure her first.

She was looking forward to him claiming her so she could finally stop pretending to be interested in Mr. Bingley and his dull family.

With that Lizzy not around she truly would be the most beautiful lady in the room. Well Lady Georgiana may be her equal but she is not out and the duke was her brother so she was no competition for his attention. She was sure he was drawn to her no matter how many times Miss Bingley had hinted that they had an understanding.

She begrudgingly admitted years ago that Lizzy was very handsome but without her around all the local men flocked to her now, well they did before her mother embarrassingly went around yelling at the merchants for not allowing them to make purchases on Longbourn's accounts any longer. Their neighbors had been decidedly cooler toward them since those sisters disappeared as well.

She really prayed that Lizzy was dead. Mama assured her that she was and she hoped it was true. She really was in no condition to make it far. With that problem gone everything that belonged to Lizzy was now hers. Even her precious papa though he remained unaware.

When she became the duchess her life would be perfect! La. Maybe Lizzy should not have thought she was too good for all those baronet and viscounts she heard she had turned down. She probably would be still alive and making her life miserable. Oh well, thank goodness that was solved before her duke arrived.

"Yes I do. As my friend said I usually do not enjoy the activity but I have a feeling I shall be in the mood to dance quite a few sets tonight."

This made her and her mother titter. Each thinking he was looking forward to having her on his arm.

"Will your betrothed be attending, Mr. Collins?" Mr. Hurst asked, trying to needle the Bennets again.

"Unfortunately not, Mr. Hurst. My beautiful Elizabeth is a devoted daughter and sister and has chosen to tend to her love ones tonight. I flatter myself to think she would not regret myself attending and dancing with her family and friends in her stead."

"Oh? Has she stated that she would not mind you attending without her?"

"Well no, Mr. Hurst but our family has assured me it is what she would want. They advised me my betrothed would never want me to be in the home without at least one of them there with me as well, so I will escort the rest of my fair cousins to the assembly" he rattled on as the Bennets looked increasingly uncomfortable.

Mr. Hurst was delighted.

"Oh how thoughtful of Miss Elizabeth. I am sure you communicate with your betrothed daily do you not, Mr. Collins? Have you set a wedding date yet? I thought I heard talks of it happening last month? What happened?"

Louisa Hurst shot her husband an annoyed glance. _'What is he thinking?!'_

The duke, Mr. Bingley, and Georgiana looked on in amusement. They did not know what had gotten into Mr. Hurst, but they were enjoying watching him make the Lewises uncomfortable.

"My sister was called away during Mr. Collin's last visit here before the banns could be read, Mr. Hurst" Jane answered in his stead.

"Oh she left her dear father's sickbed? I am sure it was something dreadful that forced her, I mean called her away from his side at such a time. As you all have repeatedly implied, she is a most devoted daughter. She must hate to be away from her father."

"Of course you must be correct, sir. I dare say…" started Mr. Collins before Mr. Hurst cut him off.

"You said Mr. Bennet still lingers, Mrs. Bennets" he continued, eliciting horrified gasps from the Darcys as he repeated her shocking words.

"How goes the lingering? Has there been any improvement?"

"Surprisingly my dear cousin is still lingering on, Mr. Hurst. I hope, I mean that is to say, I am sure providence will intervene shortly and lead him down the primrose path to death ere long and I will sadly be called upon to take up the mantle I was born to take."

The decent people in the room were shocked at this statement but the rambling parson was not yet done.

"I flatter myself to think that the neglect my cousin has allowed to happen while he lay dying will be remedied once I take my rightful place. Those unruly servants will be made to treat me with the deference I deserve or they will be let go. I will brook no more disrespect from those who were obviously not trained by one who was intelligent enough to demand their complete obedience."

No one responded to his declarations. How does one respond to such a statement? No matter, he still was not done.

"I know that had I chosen to fall so ill, I would still demand my servants to treat their betters with every respect due to them. My esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, runs Rosings with an iron fist and I shall endeavor to imitate so great a woman. 'Mr. Collins' she says 'I will brook no argument from any in my purview. When you become master of your own estate, make sure you bring them into the subservience they were born for.' I am determined to do just that" he finished and looked smugly around at his shocked audience.

He was sure they had never seen anyone else show such an aptitude for being a powerful estate master. Seconds and then minutes ticked by before anyone could or chose to speak. Mrs. Bennet broke the spell.

"What a fine master of Longbourn you shall make, Mr. Collins. I have always said Mr. Bennet is nothing to you and the estate will be richer due to your knowledge. I, however do not believe that the current servants of Longbourn deserve any such recognition from you. I say that you immediately replace them. They have shown us no respect since that Lizzy left" she said unthinkingly, carried away at her anger at the rude servants and Mr. Bennet's daughter.

"What is wrong with your current servants, madam?" asked the duke, wondering if the servants have been abused.

Jacobs assured them that all was well but he could not be sure.

"They no longer follow orders, Your Grace. Can you imagine? A servant telling me, the mistress of the house, that they cannot obey my orders unless the master tells them to! As if Mr. Bennet can give orders as he lay dying. I tried to fire the lot of them but they refused to leave. They will not even listen to Mr. Collins, the true master of the estate" she huffed.

Jane was horrified. How could her mother speak so in front of her duke? What was the use of her trying so hard to capture him if her mother could not keep up the appearances of a loving family?

"Mama, you mustn't speak so. Of course our servants pay us our due deference. They are there for our comfort and I dare say they enjoy serving us."

"I dare say they did before that Lizzy found a way to influence them before she escap…"

"Mama, you forget yourself!" yelled a panicked Jane before her mother said something incriminating.

"I am sure His Grace does not wish to hear news of our servants. They are completely beneath his notice. I apologize, Your Grace for my mother's lapse. She is a devoted mistress and only wants what is best for Longbourn."

"I am sure she does, Miss Bennet" he answered between clinched teeth trying to bring his ire under regulation at the thoughtless utterances of two of the most ridiculous people he has ever had the misfortune to meet.

"I flatter myself to think that my dear Elizabeth will also be a wonderful mistress of my future home once she learns what she is allowed to discuss with me. My beautiful betrothed is rather impertinent, Your Grace, but her mother assures me that she will understand to obey under my strong guidance. You cannot but agree with me, I am sure, when I say that it is the duty of the husband to keep his wife under good regulation. My intended has been allowed to run wild by her father but she will be a most pleasing companion ere long."

"Brother, did you tell Mr. Bingley how wonderful the prospects from your chambers are or how pleasing this room is?" Georgiana called hastily.

She needed to change the conversation and redirect her brother's attention before he killed the parson and ruin Elizabeth's plan. She could not believe a gentleman would speak so in mixed company and especially not about her dear sister. She would love to see any one try to bring her sister under 'good regulation' against her will.

"I am glad you approve, Devonshire" Mr. Bingley quickly added, also trying to divert his friend's attention from the blatant disrespect the parson was showing his wife.

"I would hate to see it damaged in any way, especially before I can dance with the colonel's beautiful cousins" he added, hoping the mentioning of Elizabeth would bring him back from the brink of killing the parson in his drawing room.

The duke held his friend's eye for a long moment while he brought his anger under regulation before giving him a brief nod of understanding. If he had not mentioned his wife at that very moment, Lady Catherine would be in the market for a new parson after he led her current one down the primrose path to death by strangulation.

"Damaged? Who would damage such a lovely room?" asked the clueless Mrs. Bennet.

"Tis nothing to how my Jane would have redecorated it had she not a better option, but I dare say it is still remarkably fine."

Mr. Bingley blanched at the hurtful statement wondering once again how he could not earlier see these people for who they are. The Hursts were offended on their brother's behalf and the duke and his sister were incredulous at the uncouth barb.

"And I dare say Netherfield was never really an option for your Jane let alone something better, madam" Mr. Hurst retorted.

"Tell me, Mr. Collins, when will you wed the lovely Miss Elizabeth?"

"Lizzy has only recently returned, Mr. Hurst. Now that she is back I am sure everything will commence and the wedding should take place once the last banns are read" replied an annoyed Jane.

"Yes, I had to demand, I mean request Mrs. Bennet to call my lovely betrothed back home so the wedding can proceed. My esteemed patroness told me it was my right to demand, I mean request the wedding to take place as soon as possible. Since she and her family will be depending on me to support them once their father is deceased, I am sure you understand why they could hardly deny my requests any longer" he said with a hint of anger and spite in his voice.

' _Ah, so this_ _ **is**_ _the reason they put out the rumor my wife was back at Longbourn? But then what? What were they going to do when they could not produce Elizabeth? Miss Lucas could not figure out what they were up to but my beautiful Elizabeth was right once again. God I love that woman.'_ thought the duke wistfully.

He was brought out of his musings by Mr. Collin's next shocking statement.

"I see no reason to wait any longer to take my beautiful bride."

Everyone gasped in shock at his daring and lecherous statement spoken in company so. It took a minute for him to figure out what he said wrong.

"I meant to take my bride home! Dear me, forgive me for voicing my thoughts in company" he said as if that made it better.

Did he not realize he just said he was actually thinking that but did not mean to say it out loud?

The duke abruptly got out of his seat and walked over to the window as Georgiana and Bingley watched him in concern. He had to get his temper under regulation before he gave him a facer. Even the thought of that toad thinking he had the right to even touch his Elizabeth let alone _**take**_ her had him enraged!

He could not wait until tonight when this whole little fairy tale would come crashing down on these people. NO ONE disrespects the Duchess of Devonshire, NO ONE talks about his wife that way! He was beyond frustrated that he could not defend her honor right now without ruining their plan.

Travis silently walked closer to his master to make sure he was well. He knew if he was barely controlling his anger, the duke must be outraged. He wanted nothing more than to run that idiot through for talking about the mistress that way. Mr. Collins may just have an accident on his way home tonight.

Georgiana felt sick and she had only been in their company for an hour. How did her sisters endure these people and still turn out to be the wonderful ladies they are? Would Elizabeth really have been married to that awful man if her brother had not found her? Would Mary really have been forced to instead if she had not run away? Just the thought of it made her ill.

Mr. Bingley looked at his friend in concern and realized he had enough of his present company. Even he was done with Mr. Collins after what he said. He called an end to the visit and suggested everyone rest up for tonight's festivities. The duke and his sister quickly excused themselves and made their way to his sitting room to comfort each other.

"Oh, brother!" she said barely holding tears at bay. "They are awful! How did my sisters endure?"

"I know, Sweetling and I am sorry I had to expose you to them. Just take comfort in knowing they shall never get near our family again and tonight is the beginning to their end. Maybe you should have stayed at the inn with your sisters and come to the assembly with Richard as well."

"No, no I am well" Georgiana said as she squared her shoulders.

"Elizabeth was right, tis better this way. Makes it less suspicious and more like an ordinary visit."

The duke crossed the room and gave her a hug.

"I am so proud of you, dear one! You have been so strong throughout this whole ordeal. Georgie, how did Elizabeth seem before we left this morning?"

"She seemed fine to me. Mary was a bit nervous about tonight but Elizabeth looked almost excited" she chuckled.

The duke let out a breath. He was worried about his wife. For the last fortnight or so she had not been herself. She always seems tired, she barely eats, and he swore he heard her losing her stomach contents this morning.

She excused it all as her being anxious for what was coming up but Georgie was right, Elizabeth was excited about tonight and wanted them to get their comeuppance. She did not seem nervous about anything. She has always been so strong. What was wrong with his duchess?

They were spending the next few months in London for the season. Neither desired or thought they needed to do a full season so they would stay no longer. Their wedding announcement would be in the papers on Monday and would cause a storm in society like many have never seen since, well since his wife's debut at the theater.

They had an audience with the Queen and some of his royal relations in a month. His duchess would not just be giving her curtsey again, they were having dinner at the palace with their sisters.

Their Aunt Matlock would be sending out invitations to their wedding ball as soon as the announcement hit the papers next week and he knew even with the exclusive guest list it would be a crush.

Elizabeth needed to put her mark on both Devonshire and Darcy Houses. She was an outstanding mistress of Pemberley and he expected no less at their London homes.

After they leave London they would be going on a mini tour to visit all their properties and Elizabeth wanted to spend a lot of time getting to know Chatsworth.

He needed his duchess at full capacity. Hopefully things will be well after tonight.

They separated to get some rest and then get ready for the assembly. He once again wished he had insisted on picking up his wife before the assembly and have her on his arm when he entered but the colonel insisted he needed to come ahead and do recon. He missed his wife but he knew his cousin was right.

He wanted to get a feel of what the neighborhood thought about what really happened to Elizabeth and Mary and what they thought about the Lewises. He doubted anyone would begrudge the sisters from protecting their home and father from them but he wanted to make sure their reputations were not harmed.

He hoped the Lewis women enjoyed their last few days at Longbourn.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope I did this anticipated chapter justice.**

 **Let's call this the worst night of the Lewises' life, part 1.**

The Duke handed his sister out of the carriage and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before helping Mrs. Annesley down. He knew she was nervous for her sisters although he had assured her everything would be fine.

They were immediately greeted by Sir William Lucas when they entered and he was just as his wife and sister described him. The duke tried to hide his smile as the gregarious man welcomed them to their humble event.

Miss Lucas was then introduced to him and gave him a curtsey with a twinkle in her eye. He felt like he knew her through his wife's letters and he owed her a debt for all the help she provided them. He immediately requested her second set.

They followed the Lucases for introductions and he recognized some of the people he met by name from his wife's entertaining stories. They saved the 'Bennet' ladies for last and left them with their party as previously planned.

The duke briefly greeted them and immediately started a conversation with his sister, ignoring the suggestive posturing of Miss Lewis. Did she honestly think he would dance with her? He could not wait until his wife showed up.

Bingley unwillingly asked for her first set to keep up the ruse but instead of answering him she addressed the duke.

"Will you not be dancing the first set, Your Grace?" she asked boldly while bringing a hand to her bosom and licking her lips.

"I will be dancing with my beautiful sister, miss" he replied, refusing to call her Bennet and wanting his wife to be the first one to call her by her real name.

"Oh how commendable" she replied with a patronizing smile to his sister before turning to Bingley.

"I would be honored to dance the first set with you, Mr. Bingley."

"I am sure Your Grace will make time to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room once his obligation to his sister is over" Mrs. Bennet cried loudly, drawing the attention of those around her.

"Dancing with my sister is no obligation, madam, it is a pleasure and yes, I assure you I will dance several dances with the most beautiful girl in _**most**_ rooms tonight" he said ambiguously.

She tittered and flitted and made sure her neighbors were listening to what she was sure was a compliment to her eldest daughter as the duke led his sister to the dance floor.

Here was proof of what she had been touting around the neighborhood for weeks. Her Jane would be a duchess before Christmas, she was sure of it! Let us see how Lady Lucas liked that!

Meanwhile on the dance floor the duke and his sister were rolling their eyes and laughing at her expense.

"Can anyone really be that obtuse, Brother?"

"Apparently so" he replied drolly.

He relaxed and enjoyed his dance with his handsome sister. She was turning into a lovely young lady and he could not be prouder. Bingley caught his attention as he passed him in the set.

His face was set in a deep frown and he was clearly upset. He looked towards his dance partner and she was staring at him with a beaming smile as if all was right in the world.

' _What has that vapid woman done to my friend?'_ the duke wondered.

He was determined to grab Charles as soon as the set ended. He watched him give her a solemn bow and turn to walk off without leading her back to her mother. Something was definitely wrong with his friend.

"Bingley, come walk with me while I take Georgie to her companion."

"Hmm? Oh of course, Devonshire" he answered distractedly and followed him across the room.

He made sure his sister was settled and wanted for nothing before taking his downtrodden friend by the arm and leading him to a private corner.

"Bingley?! Whatever is the matter?"

"Tis Miss Bennet" he said with a sigh.

"I cannot fathom how I did not see her clearly before. She just spent our dance making sure that I knew our courtship was over and asking me not to speak of it in your presence. She did have the decency to apologize for any pain I may have endured" he said sarcastically with a snort.

"Then she proceeded to boast of her upcoming nuptials, her season in town, and the exclusive circle she would now belonged to. She said she did not think she could allow you to continue a friendship with a tradesman's son and she certainly knew my sister Caroline nor my 'rude brother' Mr. Hurst would never be allowed in any of her homes."

The duke was incredulous! How dare she degrade his friend with her false airs? What had he ever done to give her such surety that she was to be his duchess? He could not remember any deed or comment, overt or otherwise, that he could have made to make her think thus.

"I am astounded. I am quite at a loss as to what to say about such forward, irrational, illogical behavior."

"It matters not. I felt no pain at her words and realized how ridiculous she sounded, but I just cannot fathom how I was so taken in by her. Makes me seriously doubt my own judgement" he finished dejectedly.

"Bingley, Miss Lewis is a much practiced deceiver. My Elizabeth told me the entire neighborhood once believed her to be the sweetest tempered angel they had ever beheld. She never spoke a bad word and was pleasingly modest. She has fooled a lot of people."

"I am sure you are correct, but I really do need to take a breather" he replied as he despondently walked out.

The duke took a deep breath and looked around for Miss Lucas for the second set. He saw her talking to his sister and went to get her for their dance. He led her out to the floor as the crowd gasped and whispered loudly. If this was exciting to them he could not wait until the real Bennet sisters showed up.

"Miss Lucas it is a pleasure to finally put a face to the name of the one my family owes so much to" he said as the music started.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Grace, I assure you. Helping Eliza is never a problem and Mary is also like a sister to me. How are my dear friends?"

"They are doing remarkably well and are looking forward to seeing you this very night."

Miss Lucas fairly vibrated in joy as she gasped in surprised excitement.

"You mean they are actually coming to the neighborhood, to the assembly? Tonight? When I saw you enter without Eliza I thought she was not coming. She never even hinted at it in her letters" she cried, tears shining in her eyes.

The duke was touched by her emotions and obvious regard for his Elizabeth.

"Yes, Miss Lucas my lovely wife and dear sister are in route as we speak. I am sure she did not tell you for some nefarious reason" he teased.

She laughed in pure anticipation catching the attention of the room.

"Yes, Your Grace, if it is Eliza tis must be a nefarious reason" she beamed.

"Why did they not arrive with you? How long until they get here?" she asked anxiously, unable to contain herself.

"Oh, forgive me for questioning you, Your Grace. I meant no offense."

"That is quite alright, Miss Lucas. I know you are anxious to see your friends again. All I can reveal is that they did not come with me because there is a plot afoot and they should be arriving with my cousin soon."

Charlotte was delighted. She was so happy for her friends and their good fortune and was relieved when they got away from Longbourn. She hated those artful Lewises and what they did to her dearest friend and she was glad the duke was here to seek justice.

The set ended and they took the long way back to his sister at the duke's request. He wanted to see if he could pick up on some of the gossip going around. What he heard was at times informative, ridiculous, and funny.

"Practically betrothed to Jane Bennet, indeed."

"According to Fanny she is as good as the Duchess of Devonshire already but he has not spoken two words to her."

"Dancing with Charlotte Lucas before his intended is an odd notion do you not think?"

"No, no tis a lord! A duke no less."

"No one has seen them in ages. Now they claim Miss Mary is deathly ill."

"Can you see Miss Elizabeth at an assembly when her dear sister is so sick?"

"Banns read this Sunday."

"That nice Mr. Bingley looked so upset. I hope he is well."

"That awful Jane Bennet."

"Fanny was as proud as a peacock."

"Foisting those fake gentlewomen on unsuspecting men. I hope someone tells them their real station."

"Poor Mr. Bennet."

"That odious Mr. Collins."

Some of the conversations he overheard were truly riveting. He now knew for a fact that Fanny Bennet and 'those daughters of hers' were not well liked. They would probably applaud him when he kicked them out of Longbourn.

He collected his sister and moved into hearing distance of the 'Bennets'. His wife would be making an entrance any time now and he wanted to hear their reactions before joining her.

Jane Bennet was clocking his movements around the room with a simpering smile on her face as if she had not just crushed his friend. He was disgusted. He espied Bingley returning to the room and signaled him to join him. He gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he waited.

A collective gasp went around the room and he knew she had arrived.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment and even the band stopped playing. His height gave him an advantage and he watched as his wife and their sister entered the room on Colonel Fitzwilliam's arms. She was magnificent! The emerald gown she wore fit her like a glove and matched the color of her beautiful eyes.

He loved her in that color and she had several gowns made in it for his pleasure. The emerald and diamond Darcy jewels she wore sparkled in the candlelight but nothing compared to her beautiful face. She glowed with happiness and confidence and it was all he could do not to rush over to her immediately.

The crowd seemed to part giving them a direct view of the entry and he knew the moment the 'Bennets' spotted her and turned to watch their reaction. They all stood rooted to the floor with looks of complete shock on their face, mouths gaping.

Georgiana grabbed his hand and squeezed with a brilliant smile on her face. He knew what she was feeling because he felt the same. His glorious wife got her revenge just by entering the room looking like the true duchess that she is.

Miss Lucas scampering across the room and throwing herself into her friend's arms seemed to break the hold she had on the room. Miss Lewis was one of the first to recover but she could only point rudely and stutter.

"That, that, that is, is that not…"

"Lord, mama look at Lizzy and Mary!" Miss Lydia shouted loudly as she also rudely pointed towards them.

"Tis impossible. How, who, how. How can they be here and looking so well? How? That cannot be that awful Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet sputtered.

"They look like grand ladies, mama. Even Lizzy never looked so well before papa collapsed" said the thoughtless Kitty.

By now the whole room's focus had turned to the 'Bennets'. Obviously they had temporarily forgotten that they had been lying to a whole town full of people for months about the sisters' whereabouts and Mary's wellbeing. She definitely did not look like a sickly child with painful rashes all over her body.

She looked beautiful in her pretty yellow silk and pearls. But the nail to their downfall came from none other than Miss Jane Lewis herself who had completely dropped her mask of kindness and serenity when Elizabeth entered the room. She stomped her foot and rounded on her mother.

"What is she doing here?! You promised that she was dead, mother!" she yelled for all and sundry to hear.

The room once again froze in shock. The sound of Elizabeth's melodic laughter broke the spell this time.

"Oh Jane!" she said between giggles as she continued to glide across the room toward them.

"You never did know how to stop before you went too far."

Before she could answer Mr. Collins was scurrying towards Elizabeth practically shouting.

"Oh my beautiful Elizabeth. Why did you not tell me you were coming tonight so that I could have escorted you myself? You look beautiful, my dear" he said while proudly looking around the crowd and reaching for her hand, which the colonel, of course, blocked before he could touch her.

"Excuse me sir!" he said loudly while trying to pull himself up to the colonel's height.

"Please unhand Miss Elizabeth! Who are you and what are you doing here with my betrothed?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam just stood stoically glaring at him while trying to bite back a smile as Elizabeth threw back her head and laughed. She was really enjoying herself and the duke was loving the show. He stood back and watched his duchess shine.

Mrs. Bennet had recovered some of her wit and tried to salvage the situation.

"He is correct, sir. These are my daughters and this is Lizzy's intended. Mr. Collins will be leaving for town at first light to get a special license and they will be wed in our parlor tomorrow afternoon."

The crowd gasped in surprise as she continued.

"She is supposed to be at home nursing her sick father and sister although I can see Mary is feeling better. I am glad you could make it, Mary dear. How are you feeling?" she asked nervously.

This time Mary's clear, light laughter joined in with Elizabeth's while Mrs. Bennet glanced warily at the crowd.

"That is enough of this disrespect!" Mr. Collins bellowed.

"Elizabeth come to my side right now! As your intended and guardian I will not allow you to disrespect me and your mother any longer. How dare you come here with another man and not greet me properly after lying to your family about not attending? Get over here this instant!"

The duke bristled and stepped forward but the colonel caught his eye and threw up a hand to stop him. He looked at Elizabeth and saw her glance in his direction and subtlety shake her head also telling him not to intervene. Mary winked at him telling him to calm down and Georgiana grabbed his arm to hold him back. It took everything in him not to step in. No one spoke to his wife that way! Why was everyone stopping him?

Jane snickered and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, Lizzy Collins" she retorted snidely.

"Do make haste to your betrothed's side. Tis a wonder you showed your face before you reached your majority. What ever did you mean by that?" she baited Elizabeth as the crowd looked at her in confusion.

What was really going on at Longbourn?

"Now Elizabeth!" said Mr. Collins pointing to his side.

"Mr. Collins, when was the last time you saw me?" Elizabeth asked in a voice filled with mirth.

"Not that you have any right to question my authority, but it has been at least three months."

"And how long have you been at Longbourn?"

"For almost a fortnight this time."

"And you have not seen me since you arrived? Where do you think I have been?"

"Well, I know you have been above stairs tending to your father and sister."

"For a fortnight? Never seeing 'my intended' or venturing downstairs in all that time?"

"Well" he replied nervously looking around at the crowd.

Maybe this idiot was starting to figure out something was not right.

"According to your dear mother and sisters you are devoted to their care and do not like to be disturbed while you are nursing them. You have all your meals in your sister's room and you have your own personal second floor staff."

"And you never tried to see me or speak with me? The last time I spoke to you I think I clearly told you I would never marry you. How did you come to call yourself my intended?"

"I knew that you were only trying to increase my affections and since your dear mother sanctioned the match I knew I would be leading you down the aisle ere long."

"I heard some talk of a wedding taking place a month ago. What happened?"

"Well of course you were called away to visit your relatives before our banns could be read so I returned to my flock to await your return."

"Really? Which relatives?" Elizabeth was having fun.

"Um, well, that is to say, I cannot be sure but I think your mother said it was an uncle."

"Why ever did I not take my leave of you, beloved?"

The duke's head snapped up and he glared at his wife. He knew she was playing a role but that was doing it too brown! How dare she call another man that even in jest?! Her subtle wink and sweet smile at him mollified him a little but they definitely needed to talk! Richard's smirk and Georgiana's giggles most certainly did not help!

Mr. Collins preened and puffed his chest out at the insincere endearment.

"Well, my dear, I walked into Meryton with your sisters when the express came, along with your uncle's coach to transport you. It was a sudden trip and I flatter myself to think you longed to farewell me in person had I but not walked out."

At this point everyone was looking at him with a mix of disgust and pity. Clearly this simpleton had been taken in and he still had no idea. The daggers thrown in the 'Bennets' direction were staggering. This conversation showed them exactly for who they were.

"I see. And did we correspond with each other while we were apart?"

"Yes I wrote you daily and your mother was kind enough to answer my letters on your behalf."

"Ah, and she wrote you that I had returned?"

"Yes of course after I demanded, I mean requested that she send for you immediately so that we may wed she had you home within the week."

"And that was about a fortnight ago?"

"Yes as you know" he answered with agitation.

"But you have not seen or spoken to me since we have been under the same roof? Did you not ask for me?"

"Of course I did! I told your mother I would demand your presence at church with me so the first banns could be read and she guaranteed me you would attend regardless of how your sister was feeling. Now that you have ventured forth and have been so unobliging I think she had an excellent idea of moving the wedding forward. We will leave here shortly so that I may rest for my journey to town at first light for a special license. I will allow you to dance the supper set with me before we leave so everyone can see how well we look together. We will be leaving for Hunsford directly following the ceremony so we can consummate our marriage at once."

Everyone spoke out in outrage at his indelicate speech. How dare he speak so in company?! Elizabeth merely laughed in his face once again.

"Mr. Collins you are truly a buffoon!"

"How dare you?!" he yelled and stormed towards Elizabeth.

She gave him a hard stare directly in the eye and he immediately stopped. The colonel raised his eyebrows in surprised appreciation.

"Mrs. Bennet" Elizabeth called, shocking the matron.

"What have you been telling this idiot? He clearly thinks he has some type of authority over me and it seems you both are under the impression that I have consented to marry him."

"You will do your duty to your family, Miss Lizzy" she hissed.

"My duty? To my _**family**_?" Elizabeth asked in mocked confusion.

"Yes your duty! Your father is on his deathbed and Mr. Collins is his heir and will inherit my home. You will marry him so he will not throw us out in the hedgerows."

"And why should it be me? Why not one of your daughters?"

Elizabeth was purposefully backing her off a cliff and she did not realize it. She was getting angrier by the minute and angry people are seldom wise.

"Because he is all you deserve! You think you are so high and mighty with your fancy clothes and jewels walking around the house like you were the mistress before your father collapsed. Where is he now? Where is your rich family now? You are nothing Miss Lizzy and you will marry Mr. Collins and have a miserable life!"

"Exactly!" piped in a bitter Jane.

"You should have accepted one of those proposals your dear mother's family got you in town. If you did not think so highly of yourself, you could have been married to a lord by now instead of becoming Lizzy Collins tomorrow while I shall be a duchess with several titles."

' _She is alluding to me, again? In company no less?'_ wondered the duke. ' _She cannot be that delusional. I look at her in scorn and barely speak with her but in her mind we are on the path to marriage? Even Miss Bingley who never had a chance in the world had a better claim on me.'_

"You think you are better than us because you are a gentleman's daughter with a big dowry and…"

"DOWRY?" Mrs. Bennet interrupted her in shock.

"What dowry? Of what do you speak, Jane?"

"Oh did you not know, mama? I heard Lizzy and that man you married whispering about it years ago. It came from their mother's settlement. She left them 30000 pounds each and Lizzy was trying to talk him out of adding to them."

Mrs. Bennet and half Meryton was stunned. The duke hated his wife's business being fodder for the gossips but this was her show.

"Can you imagine? Adding to 30000 thousand pounds instead of giving us a dowry too?! Tis not all they have, they were talking about how that grandfather of theirs had a separate trust set up for them. They are rich, mama and we have nothing thanks to that man you married" she finished petulantly.

If she thought Elizabeth was rich before, she should get a look at her settlement!

"We are saved" cried Mrs. Bennet.

"That is not fair!" yelled Kitty & Lydia.

"Praise the Lord" said Mr. Collins.

"Mama you must make them share their money with us! We need a dowry too. Although I will soon be a duchess I can use that money to buy me a new wardrobe to wear during my engagement" cried Jane, completely unaware that she was letting her true self show for all to see.

"Yeah I want new dresses too. Why should only Lizzy and Mary dress so fancy? You should take their gowns for us until we can get new ones made and give us their jewels" whined Lydia while Kitty coughed.

"Girls! Enough! You are all correct. Now that I know that their awful father has been hiding money from me, you all will get your share! You will get just as much as they have!" declared Mrs. Bennet.

And the revelations were complete. The whole neighborhood now saw their true colors and they could not be more disgusted.

This show was going to the pigs and the duke was at the end of his patience and so was Elizabeth. Twas fun to laugh at fools but when those fools start degrading her family? The fun stops!

"Miss Lewis" Elizabeth bellowed in her Duchess of Devonshire voice as Jane gasped at the usage of her real name in public.

"You always were a simple minded child who thought herself to be clever and I pity you. Misses Kitty and Lydia Lewis you are the most selfish, silly girls in England and I look forward to the days you both bring yourselves to ruin."

"How dare you?" shouted Jane with daggers in her eyes.

"How dare I what, dear Jane? Call you by your real name? You dare to stand here and insult my father by calling him that man and you think you still have the right to use his name? That man put a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food in your mouth. That man let you walk around pretending to be a gentlewoman when you are anything but. That man did give you a dowry that you are too ungrateful to appreciate. 1200 pounds is more than a generous gift to another man's by blow who never showed respect to my father. It is a sight better than the measly 50 pounds you started with!

"How dare you stand here and think you have the right to any of my dear mother's money? You do not even have a right to my father's money! Your mother preyed on a grieving father of two young girls and took advantage of him at his weakest hour to trick him into marriage just like she is teaching her daughters to do! And instead of you being grateful for him bringing you up in society, you stand here and call him that man? How dare _**you**_ , Miss Lewis?!"

Jane stood there sputtering. Elizabeth had unleased the duchess on her and she knew not what to do!

"How dare you talk to my daughter like that? You are nothing to her! Did you not hear her say she was about to be a duchess? What are you to that?"

Elizabeth glanced at her husband and he nodded his head.

"Oh really, Miss Lewis? Congratulations! Which dukedom are you about to join?" Elizabeth asked innocently, praying she would be dumb enough to name her husband.

Jane squared her shoulders and gathered up her battered pride. She knew Lizzy could not beat this!

"If you must know, Lizzy Collins, I will be the next Duchess of Devonshire by Christmastide" she finished with a simpering smile at the duke and a snarl at Lizzy.

Elizabeth had heard enough and gave her husband the signal to intervene. The duke proudly walked next to his wife and offered her his arm.

"Excuse me, Miss Lewis?" said the duke, making Jane blanch at his use of her real name.

"As the Duke of Devonshire I think I should have a say in who will be my duchess do you not agree? Your claim of becoming my duchess is astounding as I have been in your company for less than a total of three hours during which, I could barely stand to look upon you. There is nothing about your face or form that attracts me and your simpering attitude makes you even more unattractive.

"How you, an average looking daughter of a solicitor has the hubris to insult my good friend and deem him not good enough for you is laughable. Your insults and obvious jealousy of one you called your sister and who is clearly your superior in every way are also laughable. There is no way you will ever be my or anyone else's duchess, Miss Lewis. Thank you for doing me the honor of denying my friend. I planned on getting him away from you as soon as possible anyway" he ended with a devastating smile, showing his Darcy dimples.

Jane was speechless. She felt like she had been slapped in the face by the handsome man she had been dreaming of for months. How could this happen to her? Jane Bennet? She was meant for great things. This was not, could not be happening! He could not be denying her! He would be her husband even if she had to compromise him right at this assembly! She moved towards him but was stopped in her tracks at his next statement.

"I would now like to introduce you to my real duchess. Elizabeth Rose Bennet Darcy, the Duchess of Devonshire & Derbyshire, the Marchioness of Pemberley, Countess of Lambton & Viscountess Devon" he finished with a flare and pride in his voice as he raised her hand to his lips.

The Lewises and Collins shouted no and the rest of the room was again shocked silent.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, husband" Elizabeth said teasingly before turning to her neighbors.

"I have no knowledge of where Mrs. Bennet and her daughters have been telling you my sister Mary and I were, but I think we all got a fair grasp of their excuses during Mr. Collins' ramblings. Months ago I sadly had to escape from the comfort of my own home for my personal safety."

More horrified gasps at her ambiguous statement.

"Since my father became ill life at Longbourn was no longer comfortable for me and everything came to a head when I once again refused an offer from Mr. Collins, only this time my father was not able to also deny him once again. Mrs. Bennet apparently gave him her permission instead and did everything in her power to try to force me to wed. I will not go into details about the things she did at this time, but I shall just say I did not think she would stop at anything to make me do her bidding.

"I did abruptly leave home but it was not to visit relatives as all of my mother's relatives are visiting family on the continent. Instead I left home with no real place to go, no money to travel, and in no condition to get very far. That is when I met my dear husband and my precious new sister, on their way to visit his friend at his new estate, Netherfield. My husband immediately canceled his visit to assist me and keep me safe without even knowing my last name" she explained as she flashed her husband a brilliant smile.

"All he knew was that I needed help and refused to let him take me with him to Netherfield. He knew the answers I was not giving him would probably be found at or in the vicinity of Netherfield, so after he saw to my comfort he rode on to his friend's estate where he met my so called family who had come to call."

The crowd was riveted by her story while Mrs. Bennet and her daughters held on to each other nervously.

"He did not know they were my family all he knew was that my name was Elizabeth and I hated to be called Lizzy. Well, immediately upon his arrival where they shamelessly flirted with my husband and I guess Miss Lewis got the idea she would be his duchess, they started verbally abusing a girl named Lizzy and a new caller arrived who claimed to be betrothed to this wretched Lizzy whom he called his dear Elizabeth.

"My husband, being the intelligent man that he is, immediately knew they were referring to me. Amongst the cruel barbs aimed at wretched Lizzy who dared to be called beautiful by a member of their party, there was a quiet beauty among them whom he saw secretly wiping tears from her eyes as Lizzy was abused by her family and his friend's sister" she said as she smiled at Mary.

"He immediately knew he had to talk to her when their eyes met across the room. He knew that she had the answers he needed and she knew that he knew poor Lizzy's sad state. He requested a song from the quiet beauty and he offered to turn her pages. Under the guise of music Lizzy's story unfolded and my husband now knew all. He promised the quiet beauty that her sister was safe and that he would do whatever he could to protect her as well.

"He slipped her his card and told her to start a correspondence with his sister. The beauty was not allowed to receive correspondence in her home since her papa became ill so she gave him the directions to a dear friend's house who she knew would do anything to help her and her sister. That beauty, my sister Mary, kept us informed with news from Longbourn through her letters to my sister Lady Georgiana via our ever so dear friend Charlotte Lucas.

"When Mrs. Bennet discovered I was gone she turned her ire on Mary and started threatening her as well and told her she would be made to marry Mr. Collins if I refused to come back. Once he was alerted to my dear sister's plight, my husband came back to Meryton for my sister and we have been with him and my dear sister, Lady Georgiana ever since. He took us to his beloved estate that he called home, Pemberley, where we fell in love. We then traveled to his estate in Scotland and got married. That is how little Elizabeth Bennet became Elizabeth Darcy, Duchess of Devonshire and all those other things my husband tells me I now am."

She finished teasingly with a beaming smile and twinkling eyes. Lord the duke loved his duchess! He was itching to kiss her teasing lips.

Most of the room had tears in their eyes but Mrs. Bennet and her daughters were terrified as they listened to the real meaning behind the duke's last visit to Mr. Bingley. They could not believe he fooled them so. The Bennets could not believe they lost once again to the real Bennet sisters and how clever Mary was all along. What would happen to them now?

Mrs. Bennet tried to respond but she could only sputter as she saw eyes full of hatred aimed at her and her daughters. Elizabeth just wanted to enjoy what was left of the assembly and dance with her handsome husband. The real hammer would come down on them tomorrow. She hoped they got a good night's rest.

"Now I am so sorry that we have disturbed the night's festivities so selfishly" she said.

"If you do not mind I would like to dance with my handsome husband. I will be staying at Netherfield for now but we will be relocating to Longbourn in a few days where I will, of course, take calls from all of my friends once I am settled in there. Until then shall we have a gay time?" she finished and held out her hand to her husband who kissed it and led her out to the dance floor.

The crowd slowly dispersed and some joined them on the dance floor as the band struck up the first chords. The Lewises walked over to a corner of the room.

"Mama what are we going to do?" asked Kitty in fear.

"I know not, girls. I know not."

They stuck around trying to maintain some level of dignity but after being cut by the entire room, they quietly left the building.


	17. Chapter 17

**Worst night of the Lewises' lives part 2**

Once they were ensconced in their coach Jane, the clever one of the group, came up with a plan.

"Mr. Collins must inherit the estate immediately, mama!"

"What do you mean, Jane? You know he is already the heir."

"Yes but he must inherit immediately!" she stressed.

"We need him to inherit and marry one of us tomorrow."

"Mr. Bennet still lives. How is that possible?"

"We need him to die tonight so the estate goes quickly to Mr. Collins. If not, Lizzy will come and take over Longbourn again and this time we shan't be able to stop her. You or Mr. Collins can no longer be considered her guardians. Mary still is not of age and if she were here we could still make her marry Mr. Collins, but I know her sister and that so called husband of hers will not let us touch her and she would probably do whatever they tell her to do. I do not know what Lizzy will do but I cannot stand to live with her or let her have any power over me. If Mr. Collins is already the master she will have no claims to the estate and cannot take over. Tis our only chance, mama."

"Yes, yes certainly my dear but what can we do?"

"We have to make that man you married die sooner. Tonight! Then Mr. Collins can go get a special license and marry one of us tomorrow before Lizzy comes to Longbourn. He was obsessed with Lizzy but if we tell him that so called husband of hers can use his power to make him lose the estate unless he married one of us he will do it."

"You will marry Mr. Collins?"

"No mama he is nowhere near grand enough for me. I will marry a peer who is better than that duke and outshine Lizzy!"

"Yes of course, dear Jane. You cannot be so beautiful for nothing! You deserve a lord! Who will he marry? My Lydia is too lively for him so it must be you, Kitty."

"But mama…"

"Hush child. You will finally be a real gentlewoman and the mistress to an estate! Mr. Collins will do fine for you. But Jane, how can we make sure Mr. Bennet dies tonight?"

"I will make sure he does, Mama" said Jane in a menacing voice and cold eyes.

"You just go to your chambers and rest your nerves. I will convince Mr. Collins to leave at first light and take care of that man you married."

"La! This is perfect! When that awful Lizzy and stuck up Mary come they will be thrown out of their own home and their precious papa will be gone! You are so clever, Janie" cried Lydia.

Jane looked dangerous, Mrs. Bennet looked confused about how Jane would make her husband die, Kitty looked miserable, Lydia looked clueless, and Mr. Bennet looked to be in trouble.

They entered Longbourn amidst giggles and laughter having pushed everything out of their minds except the fact they were about to hurt the Bennet sisters by taking their precious father and their childhood home. They would now rule over the thorns in their sides. They immediately went to retire and as they rounded the corner of the second floor they froze.

There were two very large men posted outside of Mr. Bennet's chambers and they knew not what to make of it.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Bennet shouted. "What are you doing in my home?"

Travis turned toward the screeching woman and gave a very polite bow.

"My name is Travis, madam and I have been sent here by me mistress."

"Who is your mistress? Why did she send you here?"

"She sent me here to guard Mr. Bennet until she arrives in the morning, madam."

"Guard him?! Whatever for? Mr. Bennet is unconscious and cannot get out of bed. Why ever would he need guards?"

"I know not, madam" Travis previcated.

"I'm only following her orders. I will not get in your way. Davies and I will rotate guard duty tonight. One of us will rest inside his chambers while the other one stands guard at the door" he said to let them know they would have no access to him at all.

"This is outrageous!" shouted an angry Mr. Collins who had come upstairs without anyone noticing.

"My cousin does not need a guard and you have no right to be here! This is MY estate and I insist that you leave before I call the magistrate."

He had a plan similar to Jane's and he would not let these ruffians ruin it. He would teach Bennet and his daughter a lesson for denying and defying him!

"I beg your pardon, sir. So you are Mr. Bennet? My mistress said her father was indisposed and if you don't mind me saying you don't look old enough to be her father" Travis replied innocently.

"What are you saying? Of course I am not Mr. Bennet."

"I'm sorry, sir but you said you were the master of this estate and I know the master's name is Mr. Bennet."

Travis was having fun and he was sure he heard a little snort coming from Davies.

"Well, no, that is to say, yes I am Mr. Bennet's heir and since he is all but dead I will be taking over the estate."

"Pardon me again sir, but while the master is living the heir has no say over the estate. My mistress gave me strict orders to guard her father and she or Mr. Bennet are the only ones who can tell me to stand down. If you'd like to call the magistrate now you may so we can clear this up. I don't want to cause trouble, sir."

"But Elizabeth has no authority over me or this estate. She is just a woman and cannot post you on this property."

" _ **Her Grace**_ is a duchess and not just any woman and she has every right to protect her father, sir" said Travis through clenched teeth, trying to rein in his ire at the disrespect Collins was showing his mistress as Jane flinched at Elizabeth's title.

Collins was stumped and a little afraid of the menace he heard in the big man's voice but he refused for his plans to be ruined. He would have his estate and he would have it tonight!

"This is not to be bourn! I will summon the magistrate immediately!"

"Yes, sir. If that's what you think is best."

Travis turned and opened Mr. Bennet's chamber and called one of the footmen posted inside.

"Jeffries, go and fetch His Grace. Tell him he's needed here immediately."

The others gasped in shock at his order. Apparently they did not expect for him to send for the duke.

Collins blustered and shouted for a servant to send for the magistrate as he and the rest of the interlopers went down the drawing room to wait.

Jane knew they were wasting their time. There was nothing they could do if Lizzy wanted those men here. She think she is so clever! How did she know that Jane would do something to that man?

No matter how hard she tried to think she knew there was no use. Her plan had no chance of succeeding while those guards were here and the magistrate definitely would not be making them leave. What were they going to do now?

She knew Lizzy would come there tomorrow putting on airs, taking over the estate, and giving them rules to live by. She would tolerate her presence while she was here. She could not possibly be here too long now that she had other estates and townhouses to live in.

As soon as she left she would go back to doing what she wanted at Longbourn until she was married. She sighed in disgust as she listened to Mr. Collins blustering about what he would do to those men.

S******************************************************S

The Netherfield party had just arrived home from the assembly hall and were partaking of refreshments in the drawing room before retiring when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Your Grace. There is someone here to see you" interrupted the housekeeper as she led Jeffries into the room.

Jeffries bowed to the room before catching the duke's eye and nodding his head and stepping back out of the room.

"I am coming with you" said Elizabeth as she got to her feet.

"Elizabeth!" the duke said in a warning voice.

"Your Grace!" she replied with a raised eyebrow, voice matching his.

"Dearest please."

"Richard, I assume you are accompanying us?" she asked her cousin, ignoring her husband's plea.

"Girls, it has been a long night. Why do you not both retire and we shall return shortly. Worry not, I am sure everything is fine" she told her concerned sisters before turning back to her husband.

"Your Grace?"

The duke opened his mouth to protest but the colonel cut him off.

"Devonshire! Must you do this now? We are just wasting time. You know she shall win this battle."

"I know but it does not mean I do not have to try" he replied in a mock exasperated voice, shaking his head at his stubborn wife.

"Bingley, please excuse us. We are needed at Longbourn. Please feel free to retire as this may take a while. After you, Your Grace" he finished sarcastically.

Elizabeth led them out of the room with laughter.

S******************************************************S

They were led into Longbourn's drawing room amidst Mr. Collin's shouting in the magistrate's face.

"This is my estate! I will not have it!"

"I think we should do this now, dearest. This cannot be good for your father's health" whispered the duke as he led his wife to a seat.

She nodded her head in agreement as she took in the scene.

"Mr. Collins, Sir William, shall we all take a seat and discuss this calmly?" the duke asked in a voice full of authority, clearly showing it was not a question but a command.

"By all means, Your Grace" answered a flustered Sir William Lucas as they took a seat.

"What seems to be the problem, gentleman?"

"Your Grace, I am the local magistrate while Mr. Bennet is indisposed and I was summoned here by Mr. Collins who demanded that I have the two gentleman Her Grace sent to guard her father removed from the property."

"That is correct. As the heir to this estate and virtual master I have not given permission for them to be here and Elizab..."

"That is Your Grace to you Mr. Collins! Do not disrespect my wife again or I will call you out as I have been longing to do since the day I met you!" bellowed the duke, making him visibly shiver.

"I apologize, Your Grace I meant no disrespect but as her intended I..."

"Mr. Collins you are not and have never been my wife's intended and that is another offense that could have you meeting me on the field of honor if I ever hear you refer to her thus again!"

"Yes sir, Your Grace. I feel that her, her, um Her Grace has no right to post men on my property" he replied nervously as if Elizabeth's title was stuck in his throat.

"Mr. Collins even if you are the heir, this is not your property and would not be until Mr. Bennet is deceased. And even if he is indisposed he is very much alive and still the master of this estate. You have absolutely no say in what goes on here."

"That is what I have informed him, Your Grace but he refuses to listen" said Sir William.

"But as the heir..."

"Let us put an end to this right now so that I can go and see my dear father after my long absence and get to bed" Elizabeth interrupted as she reached for her father's will from the colonel.

"Sir William, not only is Mr. Collins not the current master with no say so in this estate, he is not even the heir."

The Lewis women gasped in shock as Collins jumped to his feet.

"This is outrageous! What do you mean I am not the heir? Longbourn is entailed away from the female line and as your father has no sons I am the next in line."

"You probably would be if in fact my father did not have a son and the entail had not already been broken, even though your claim is questionable at best. Fortunately for my father he has a son. A capable, able bodied son who is and always has been his heir. My brother, Thomas Bennet Jr, Viscount Radcliff."

The room was stunned and Collins fell back in his chair in shock.

"I do not take your meaning! I have never heard of this son! Your father never said anything about having another heir."

"My father is a very private person, Mr. Collins and you are a stranger to him who invited himself to his estate claiming to be his heir. He thought you were too entertaining of a buffoon to get rid of immediately so he played your game while he laughed at you. Mrs. Bennet was not even aware he had a son so why should he divulge his family business to a ridiculous stranger?"

"How could he do this to me?! How dare he hide so much from me? Who is this so called son? His natural son cannot inherit."

"Excuse me, madam but you will not disrespect my father thus especially in his own home! My father has no natural children! Can you say the same?" Elizabeth shouted as she cut her eyes at Lydia.

Mrs. Bennet was shocked and appalled that anyone knew her secret.

"My dear mother died giving birth to my brother. After my father was tricked into marriage by you, he took us to our mother's family for them to raise us but I refused to leave him and Mary refused to leave me. He did not want you to have any influence over his son, and seeing as how my brother is my grandfather's heir, my father let him live with him.

"My father did not trust you after he found out what kind of woman you are. Not only did you not know he had a son, you also knew not who you forced to marry you and what caliber of a woman my mother was. My mother is Lady Beverly Bennet nee Jordan, daughter to Lord William Jordan, the Earl of Holder. My father is the Honorable Thomas Bennet, second son of Lord Johnathan Bennet, the Earl of Westington."

"Oh Lord, I am the wife of…my daughters are…"

"You are nothing madam and your daughters are even less! My father may not have been able to end this farce you call a marriage but I certainly shall! You and your daughters will vacate Longbourn at first light and never set foot in my home again!"

"You have no right! I am your father's wife!"

"You are my father's albatross, madam. And you will leave Longbourn."

"As your father's legal wife I have a right to reside with my husband."

"You will only be able to claim that title for a little while longer. As soon as my father recovers my husband will assist him with getting a divorce! Now take your settlement and the dowries my father provided your daughters with and leave our home and never return."

"You cannot do this! You have no right."

"You know, Mrs. Lewis, you may be right. I may have no legal right to remove you until my father recovers. Husband does this woman speak the truth?" she asked so they could enjoy a moment of triumph.

"Yes, wife, I am afraid she does" he said in mock gravity.

The Lewises started to rejoice.

"But I _**do**_ have a legal right to have her and her daughters arrested for attempted murder of a member of the royal family."

They all gasped in shock again, they never saw that coming.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, madam, that I am giving you until first light to leave Longbourn with nothing but what you came here with and never come back or you and your daughters will be arrested for attempted murder. I have letters from the doctors that treated my wife as well as letters from members of my staff that first saw her when she escaped, not to mention my own testimony of what I saw firsthand, the condition you left my wife in. Were you aware that I, and now my wife, are a part of the royal family? I am sure you found that out before your vile daughter threw herself in my path. Do you know acts against us can be considered treason? Are there any doubts I can have you swinging on a rope within a fortnight?"

Mrs. Lewis fainted and her daughters screamed. Jane eyed Elizabeth with eyes full of hatred and moved to slap her. Elizabeth caught her wrist and squeezed.

"I am no longer that helpless girl that was all alone locked in a house with a bunch of monsters that ganged up and beat me. If you lay another hand on me I will rip you to shreds and there will be nothing left for the hangman" she said menacingly as she dropped her wrist and punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

"You, your worthless mother, and wanton sisters better be out of my home by sun up, Miss Lewis!"

She turned and quietly left the room to go visit her father while her husband cleaned up the mess. The duke sat and watched Miss Lewis holding her nose as Mrs. Lewis' other daughters roused her with smelling salts, tears coursing down their faces as they cried violently.

"Mrs. Lewis, welcome back" he started sarcastically.

"I would like to make sure we are all clear on what is required of you from this day forth. As I informed you, you and your daughters will leave this estate at first light with only your personal belongings. I care not where you go. You will have access to your settlement money as well as the dowries my father in law was so generous to provide for your daughters.

"Once you leave you are never to return without the express permission of my wife or Mr. Bennet. You will refrain from using the name Bennet or claiming any association to my wife, her father, my sister Mary, or god forbid, myself. You will not spread malicious gossip about my family nor will you discuss my family with anyone. If one word gets back to me I will make sure you are immediately arrested and tried for the attempted murder of my beloved wife. Do I make myself clear?"

"You cannot do this to us. This is our home. I am Mr. Bennet's wife and I have every right to be here."

"As you wish, madam. Sir William?"

"Yes, Your Grace?" asked the stunned man nervously.

"I will need you to take these prisoners to the local jail until I can have some royal guards come and transport them to the tower."

"NO! MAMA!" screamed Kitty and Lydia.

"We will pack our things immediately and be ready to leave at first light, Your Grace" Jane said calmly.

"But Jane…"

"Mama do you not see that we have no choice? That hateful Lizzy has won! She has taken everything from me!"

"That is Your Grace to you Miss Lewis! Never let me hear you call my wife Lizzy again. I have never met more hateful people than the creatures in this room and my wife is anything but. What you did to my wife was in all ways horrible but you show no remorse and still have the audacity to blame her for surviving your brutality. It will never be too late to make you pay for your crime if you step out of line and I am seriously close to having you arrested whether you agree to leave or not!"

"That will not be necessary, Your Grace. I assure you we will remember everything you said and start packing our trunks at once" a terrified Mrs. Lewis said as she fled from the room with her daughters following quickly behind her.

"Your Grace" started Mr. Collins, stopping the duke from leaving the room.

"Let me assure you that I…"

"You also have until first light to leave the estate, Mr. Collins" the duke interrupted.

"But I had no knowledge of..."

"First light, Mr. Collins" said the duke as he left the room to join his wife to the sound of Mr. Collins pleading in the background.

He could no longer abide his or the Lewises presence. He needed to hug his duchess.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fanny? Girls? What ever are you doing here before proper calling hours?" asked a confused and suspicious Mrs. Phillips.

She and her husband had just finished breaking their fast where her husband grumbled and complained about her family. She was surprised when those very people were announced at such an hour.

"Oh, sister! We are ruined!" cried Mrs. Lewis.

"What has happened?"

"That horrible Lizzy has kicked us into the hedgerows!"

"Mama you mustn't say such things about Her Grace. The duke said…"

"Oh hush, Kitty! Who cares what that awful man has said and that Lizzy is nothing to me. Dear sister it is everything horrible. My girls and I have been thrown from our home and were told never to return!"

"But who would do such a thing and why? Has that Mr. Collins turned you out because of Lizzy's marriage? Why, he cannot do that as long as Mr. Bennet lives! Why must you do what he says?"

"Oh sister did you not hear me? It is that Lizzy that has used my daughters and I so ill."

"I do not take your meaning. Please tell me plainly so that I may understand. What has happened?"

"Lizzy and that husband of hers has thrown us out of our home, Aunt Phillips. She said that mama tricked that man into marriage and we therefore do not deserve to live at Longbourn any longer" dissembled Jane.

"Sister, why did Elizabeth leave home?" asked a suspicious Mrs. Phillips, this made little sense to her.

"I have no idea. She obviously wanted to go and live a grand life and trap a husband."

"Why did you tell everyone that she was at Longbourn refusing to leave her father's side? Why not just tell the truth and say she left for no reason?"

"Well, I, I cannot be sure. I …"

"Lizzy is mama's stepdaughter, aunt" Jane interrupted.

"She wanted to protect her reputation. Everyone believes her to be all that is good so mama refused to tell everyone she left her dying father without a care for his wellbeing."

"And Mary?" asked a still suspicious Mrs. Phillips.

"I am sure her sister decided to send for her to throw her in the path of rich men once she had tricked the duke into marrying her."

"No one will ever believe that gentleman was tricked into marriage, Fanny. Not after the way he looked at Lizzy last night. That man is besotted!"

"I think not!" said the jealous Jane.

"You were not there to watch them dance together. He could not keep his eyes off of her, especially when she danced with other gentlemen. He stayed by her side and could hardly refrain from touching her. No, niece, that gentleman is violently in love with Lizzy. Everyone saw it last night!"

"I care not, he is nothing to me" lied the seething Jane.

"Why did Lizzy say her husband had to rescue Mary? Why did you not tell Mr. Collins that Lizzy had run away instead of lying to him? He would make a fine match for one of your girls. He is due to inherit Longbourn any day now."

"He shall not inherit Longbourn, sister. Mr. Bennet's son is his heir" Mrs. Lewis said, hoping her sister would forget her question about Mary's rescue when she heard such juicy gossip.

"His son?! What ever do you mean? Mr. Bennet has no son."

"He has a son, aunt. That man lied to mama about everything. We knew not who he even was let alone that he had a son."

"What do you mean? He is Thomas Bennet. He has lived here for as long as I can remember."

"Yes but he never told us that he was the son of an earl, sister" Mrs. Lewis said spitefully as she remembered Lizzy telling her about their lofty connections that they kept away from her and her daughters.

"The son of an earl? Why I never! How can this be?"

"Tis true aunt. Mr. Bennet is not who he claims to be and I am sure that Longbourn is worth a lot more than what we were led to believe. That man is the son of an earl. His children's mother was the daughter of one and his unknown son will be a future earl" Jane told her while trying to rein in her venomous hatred.

Mrs. Phillips was astounded! She knew the girls' mother had to be more than they appeared to be but never did she imagine this! An earl for a father and a son no one knew of? Gossip of this magnitude had to be shared at once. She could not wait for calling hours.

"Can you imagine, sister? That hateful man kept all this away from me and my girls. He could have thrown them in the paths of rich men a long time ago. Why, they could all be married to lords too by now. And the dowries, you heard about the dowries last night, sister. How he dared to only give my girls 1200 pounds when those daughters of his has 30000 each and very likely more, I know not. I have been used very ill indeed."

"Fanny the girls do not belong to Mr. Bennet and he was very generous to give them any dowry at all" Mrs. Phillips tried to reason.

"Generous, sister? Anything less than 20000 for each of my girls cannot be called generous when his daughters have so much."

"Which came from their mother."

"It matters not. Mr. Bennet is the son of a lord and obviously rich. My girls deserved more."

Mrs. Phillips let out a sigh at her stubborn sister. She would never listen to reason when she felt she was correct and she was tired of trying. She needed to figure out what to do with them before her husband found out.

"Be that as it may sister, the important thing now is to get you back home. I am sure Lizzy did not mean what she said."

"She has kicked us out with nothing and cares not what happens to us" spewed Mrs. Lewis.

"She always was a selfish being who had no compassion for my nerves. She has turned everyone against us! You saw how ill used we were last night sister."

Mrs. Phillips did see what happened last night and she was very nervous. Her husband had repeatedly declared they would not know her sister after the spectacle at the assembly. He demanded that she cease her visits to Longbourn at once.

She still was not quite sure what happened between her sister and her stepdaughters but she did not think she would approve of it either. Fanny was her sister and she wanted to help her, but Mr. Phillips may not allow it. What was she to do?

"But what right do they have to throw you from your home? Mr. Bennet is your husband and you are the mistress of Longbourn."

"What cares that wretched girl for any of that?" Fanny said spitefully.

"Lizzy is married to a very powerful man, Aunt Phillips. He threatened to have us arrested for trespassing if we ever returned" Jane said innocently.

She needed to salvage what she could of their reputation. If word got out of the real reason behind them being thrown out, they would have no chance to recover.

"But that is not legal! Sir William would never comply!"

"Lizzy is Charlotte's dearest friend, aunt. Sir William would easily listen to any lies he were told in order to help her."

"But this is not right, something must be done" said an angry Mrs. Phillips.

"There is nothing for it, sister. Lizzy's husband is a duke and no one would be willing to stand against him. We must figure out what we shall do next."

Mrs. Lewis wanted to steer her sister away from questions about their removal. God forbid she asked her husband for help and he questioned Sir William or even worse, the duke.

"But this is not to be borne! Where will you and the girls live?"

"We will, of course, stay with you dear sister, until one of the girls marries a wealthy gentleman who will save us from the hedgerows. My Jane is too beautiful to be a maiden for long."

' _Oh no! Mr. Phillips will never allow it! What shall I do?'_ Mrs. Phillips wondered.

"We have no room, sister" she tried.

"Of course you do! The girls can share a room" said her sister dismissively.

"Fanny, I do not think…"

"Tis nothing to think about. Jane dear have the servants bring our trunks in."

"You know I have no servants besides one maid and a cook here, Fanny. We cannot possibly keep you in the style you are accustom to. No, I think it is best to have Mr. Phillips speak with Sir William on your behalf or I am sure Lizzy can be reasoned with. She is a very generous girl."

"You know not what I have suffered at the hands of that hateful girl, sister. She refused to give me any respect as her mother and never called me mama or my daughters her sisters, she always told lies to my husband about me, she never abided by my rules or listened to anything I had to say even when she was a young girl, and now she has taken away my husband and my home. She said her husband will help Mr. Bennet get a divorce as soon as he is well. Well, I hope he never recovers. She deserves to have her precious father die. Mr. Bennet was never a true husband to me and now that he is dying, what is he to me? No sister. Lizzy can never be reasoned with" she ranted.

"Her Grace is one of the most reasonable young ladies I have ever known, Mrs. Bennet" said Mr. Phillips.

He walked in unnoticed as Fanny railed against his niece.

"If she is indeed acting unreasonable, she must have a very good reason."

"That is a very strange notion, brother. What have I ever done to deserve such treatment from my own stepdaughter?" asked a nervous Mrs. Lewis.

Her brother in law has never cared for her since she practically browbeat her father into leaving his practice to her previous husband instead of him, her father's trusted apprentice. He felt ill used after the years he worked under her father only to have her persuade him to leave his practice to someone he did not know.

But what right did he have to feel offended? Her husband still kept him on and her father had left him their home. The very home that she was now trying to take over until she could find somewhere better. The house should have been hers anyway.

"I know not, so tell me why the girls had to flee their own home after their father fell ill" he said.

"They had no reason to flee. They chose to leave on their own. Obviously she left to throw herself into the paths of rich men."

"One does not leave an ill father to whom they are devoted to court, madam. Especially not one such as Elizabeth. Shall I go and ask her what caused her to flee?"

"I am sure there is no need to ask" answered a nervous Jane.

"Lizzy only does what suits her best without a care for others."

"Now that is doing it too brown, niece. Everyone in the neighborhood knows how thoughtful and selfless Elizabeth is. She always puts the needs of others above her own and I shall never believe she chose to leave her father in such a state for selfish reasons."

"It matters not why she left, brother for I want nothing more to do with that wretched family. Never call me Mrs. Bennet again, I no longer want to discuss the issue. The girls and I will get settled in" Mrs. Lewis blustered.

She knew she had no choice but to follow the duke's orders but that did not mean anyone would have to know about it. She would make it seem like it was her idea to leave and never associate with the Bennets again.

"You and the girls are welcome to settle in" said Mr. Phillips to the surprise of his wife.

"You may settle here for exactly one fortnight while you find somewhere to go. I will not have you bringing further shame to my name and after your lies were revealed last night, I want nothing more to do with you. If you were not my wife's sister and the daughter of a man I respected, you would not be allowed to spend one night under my roof."

"How dare you?! This is my sister's home and belonged to my father. You have no right to deny us."

"This is my home, madam and I have every right to deny you. If you choose to leave immediately, I shall not stop you, but you will not stay a day over a fortnight. Excuse me" he said before leaving the house.

He would go for a ride until decent calling hours and then he would go and speak with his niece. He wanted to know what happened to her and apologize for not helping her.

"Mama, where will we go?" asked a subdued Lydia.

Her world had crashed and she knew not what would happen to her. Last night she felt real fear for the first time in her life and she wanted to do nothing to upset the duke.

"We are not going anywhere, Lydia. We will stay here until one of you girls make an advantageous marriage. This was my father's home and I have every right to be here."

"This is my husband's home, Fanny and I will not defy him nor allow you to. I will do all I can to help you and the girls find somewhere to live but I shall not go against my husband."

"But, sister, how could you…"

"No, Fanny. Enough. You and the girls can go and see to your own trunks and you all will be sharing a room. You will be expected to do your part whilst you are here. You will do your own chores and see to your own needs. My maid has her own duties and she is not here to serve you. We live as you did before you trapped, Mr. Bennet sister and now that you are no longer mistress of Longbourn you should get accustomed to it again. Mr. Phillips is right. Elizabeth would never act as you claim. I shall find out what really happened" she declared before leaving the room.

She had never stood up to her sister before and always let her have her way but if she did something to harm those girls, she could no longer abide her. And after last night they were sure to be shunned. She would not go down with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A little history of the Phillips/Lewis families.**

Mr. Phillips rode his horse around the countryside hating himself for not standing up to Fanny Gardiner a long time ago. His only act of defiance was his refusal to marry her. He had never met a more spoiled, vengeful person in his life.

He came to Meryton as the apprentice to a quiet, intelligent country solicitor named Louis Gardiner who had two pretty daughters and a son. When he realized his wish to have his son inherit his business would come to naught, he took him on as an apprentice.

The practice was successful and soon a little too much for them to handle, so they hired a clerk by the name of Jim Lewis, who would marry Fanny less than a year later. Jim was a smart man and a hard worker but he was too easily led.

Mr. Gardiner's two daughters were well known throughout the neighborhood as flirts, but while Alice Gardiner was a harmless flirt, her older sister Fanny was anything but. She was rumored to have shared her favors with more than one local gentleman.

Fanny grew up being giving everything she wanted and she was taught that her pretty face was all she needed in life. She was a woman of mean understanding with a jealous heart. She would do whatever it took to get what she wanted, and she wanted her father's apprentice.

Mr. Phillip never had any interest in the loud, brash Fanny and was quietly attracted to her sweet natured sister Alice. This did not matter to Fanny. His interest in her sister only spurred her on. She threw herself at him with a vengeance but he refused to catch her.

He had already asked their father for Alice's hand and Mr. Gardiner was happy to agree to the marriage. He had a lot of respect for his diligent apprentice and planned to leave his business to him. Him marrying his daughter would mean that the practice he worked so hard to build would stay in the family.

The two quietly courted and fell in love. It was not always easy because Fanny refused to relent and her sister had a hard time defying her sister who she had always followed, but the couple really cared for each other. So when he finally offered for her she happily accepted.

Fanny was livid. She did all she could to persuade her father to provoke his permission. She even went so far as to try to compromise him so her father would make him marry her instead, but Mr. Gardiner loved his children equally and he knew his daughter Alice truly cared for Mr. Phillips, so he denied Fanny with a heavy heart.

He was overjoyed when Fanny came to him a few months later and announced her engagement to his clerk. That was until she told him she was increasing and they needed to wed right away but she would only marry him if her father helped him to become a solicitor and left him the family business. She threatened to let herself and thus the family fall into ruin unless he promised to leave the practice to Mr. Lewis instead of Mr. Phillips.

Mr. Gardiner was devastated and could not believe his precious Fanny would do such a thing or make such demands. He had only then realized the vindictive person his daughter really was. He felt he was left with no other choice. He changed his will, his daughter was wed quietly to his clerk, he trained him and help him become a solicitor, and died of a broken heart less than a year later.

Fanny Lewis nee Gardiner's revenge against the only man who had ever denied her was complete and she could not be happier. Until the reading of her father's will. While he did indeed leave the practice to her husband it was only with the stipulation that Mr. Phillips would be the head solicitor and manager of the business and if Mr. Lewis predecease him, he would be sole owner.

She was livid and her ire only increased when she heard that her home had also been left to Mr. Phillips. She and her husband were left her grandmother's old home and that could not be borne. Only this time, she could not come up with a plan to get what she wanted so she took her anger out on her husband and made him miserable while stepping out on him. He knew that Lydia did not belong to Jim and would not be surprised if the other girls did not either.

Mr. Phillips shook his head in disgust as he thought back over the years of his marriage. They had been quite happy together but he never could get his wife from under her sister's control. Alice still allowed Fanny to lead her and make a lot of choices in her life. It has caused no little strain on their marriage and he had learn to accept the relationship his wife had with her sister but he never could find anything to like about Fanny.

After Thomas Bennet inherited Longbourn from a distant cousin and brought his beautiful wife and two young daughters to live in Herefordshire most of the neighborhood embraced the handsome, thoughtful couple but Fanny Lewis found a new outlet for her hate.

She hated Mrs. Bennet on sight and did all she could to make the neighborhood hate her as well. But those people grew up with or watched Fanny grow up and very few cared for her. She was nothing to that nice, genteel Mrs. Bennet, and her pretty daughters took the title of the prettiest girls in the county from Fanny's daughters.

When Thomas Bennet returned from a visit to his increasing wife's family alone and wearing black, everyone was devastated for the young, grieving father. Fanny Lewis, who's poor, dominated husband died the previous year, pounced. No one really knew how it happened but rumors of compromise and threats abounded when she became the new Mrs. Bennet less than a month later.

No one could believe that the intelligent Mr. Bennet, who said he only came home to oversee the planting before returning to his wife's father's estate where his children were, was now leg shackled to the most vulgar woman in the neighborhood.

Mr. Phillips knew whatever his sister did to get herself married to Mr. Bennet had to be sinister and he felt bad for the helpless young father and reached out to him. It took years of a quiet friendship before his good friend told him his story and revealed the real life his daughters now lived at Longbourn.

He told him how he had tried to leave his daughters with his wife's family along with his new son but the small family had been too close to be separated and he brought his girls to live with him instead.

He told him how it was hard to bond with his son those first years because his life brought on the death of his wife he loved dearly, but he had since developed a deep bond with his son and he knew he would make a great earl. He sent his daughters to visit his wife's family as much as he could to minimize their contact with Fanny and to make sure all three children grew up together and formed bonds.

Mr. Phillips hated himself right now because he knew more than anyone else what life was like inside of Longbourn. He knew how close the girls were to their father and how much animosity Fanny and her daughters had for them, but he still chose to believe Fanny's lies about the girls' whereabouts for months. He who knew what she was. He was not sure what happened after his friend fell ill but he did hear the rumors and should have done more for his daughters. He was determined to make it up to them.


	20. Chapter 20

**A quick look into Jane Lewis' dangerous mind.**

Jane Lewis had remained quiet as her aunt and uncle laid down their rules. She could not believe the couple that always deferred to her mother was now treating them thusly. She was sure that everyone would treat them without care after the show Lizzy gave them last night. She could not believe what has happened.

Last night she entered the assembly room looking her best and waiting on her duke to claim her while she celebrated Lizzy's death, only to have that very person walk in and destroy her life.

She spent her life at Longbourn hating Lizzy for having everything she ever wanted. The gentleman father who doted on her, a substantial dowry, gowns, jewels, beauty, and the respect and love of everyone in the county.

She had to admit that Lizzy had tried to befriend her and become close sisters when they were younger and she wanted the same, that is until her and Mary returned from that first visit to her mother's family. Her mother knew nothing about the previous Mrs. Bennet besides the fact that she was beautiful, genteel, and everyone loved her. Well, when they returned from that first visit Jane knew their mother's family had to be very wealthy.

The sisters always dressed well, had their own maids, governess, and masters but when they returned they had finer frocks than Jane had ever seen and jewelry to match. They had new gowns, and the best slippers, gloves, bonnets, pelisses, riding habits, and accoutrements available in London. A fortnight after they returned that grandfather of theirs had even sent them new ponies! She also learned they were given a huge sum for their pin money by listening at their father's door.

That is when she really started to hate them. They still treated her like a sister and were very generous to her and her sisters but that was not enough for Jane. She did not want them to share their things, she wanted them all for herself.

She continued to fool them for a few years, pretending to be the same sweet Jane who loved them like sisters while she took delight in stealing from them or destroying their belongings behind their back. As the years went on, Lizzy started to be less trusting of her and her father forbid the sisters to share their things because they were always damaged or destroyed when they returned them, if they were returned at all. The more Lizzy saw through her pretenses the more spiteful Jane behaved towards her until Lizzy would have nothing to with her.

She, her mother, and her sisters did everything to destroy her confidence and make her feel bad about herself. They mocked her habits of reading and rambling through the country tending to tenants and giving her money away to the less fortunate. They told her she would never be as beautiful as they were and that she was brown and course.

Jane was happy when she learned she hated them calling her Lizzy so spitefully, the nickname given to her by her precious mother. Jane made her family refuse to call her Elizabeth when she asked them to, telling her she did not deserve such a queenly name and she would never be more than pitiful Little Lizzy.

After that, Lizzy stopped all endeavors of being a family and the house was divided in the open as it had always been behind closed doors. They were practically ignored by the Bennets as they lived on in their idealistic lives of being wealthy and popular. The girls started spending even more time with their mother's family and Mr. Bennet never treated them like daughters and seldom spoke to them.

They would go days without seeing each other even though they lived in the same house. They no longer even took meals together. Jane watched helplessly as Lizzy grew into a stunning beauty who was loved by all. She was happy and carefree and Jane hated her for it.

She knew her mother was obsessed with the previous Mrs. Bennet's life and had vowed to rise above her. When she died, she knew her mother did whatever it took to take her place. She was not sure how her mother managed it but before she knew it she was now a Bennet and her life had changed for the better.

When she got older she finally asked her mother how her marriage came about, and while she was shocked at her mother's audacity, she could only admire the results. After several 'condolence' visits her mother made on the grieving father in other to gain his trust and learn his habits, she put her plan in motion.

It was a daring compromise and not one guaranteed to work on a widower inside his own home where he could so easily ensure his servants, the only other people in the house, stayed quiet, but her mother said she refused to let him back out of it.

She laid in wait in his bookroom with a torn gown and self-inflicted bloody lip and bruised arms. She had her maid wait outside of the door hidden in an alcove until she gave her the signal to enter. Mr. Bennet came into the room and she flung herself at him. She put the torn part of her dress in his hand before he knew what she was about and yelled for help. Her maid burst in and the trap was complete.

He railed against her, calling her all sorts of names and refused to marry her until she threatened to send a signal to a second maid she had waiting outside of the window who would run directly to the secondary magistrate, since Mr. Bennet was the first, and report the assault. She was a young mother that felt bad for the grieving father and came to bring him some biscuits when he took advantage of her. She threatened to ruin his name and that of his daughters if he did not marry her immediately.

How could such a plan go wrong? Jane was in awe of her mother. Her mother was a loud, vulgar, woman of mean understanding who she could not stand to be around sometimes, but when it came to catching a husband or getting what she wanted, she was very determined. What about that could she not but admire?

She never thought she would have to go so far to get a husband. As her mother said, she was not so beautiful for nothing. Mr. Bingley was easy to catch and she only had to allow him a few liberties to make him forget about Lizzy. She knew she made a connection with the duke the first time she saw him no matter how much he wanted to deny it now that he was married to Lizzy.

She still could not understand how that came about. He found her on the road with her face marred and barely alive but he still chose to marry her? He said he met Jane the same day he found Lizzy, how could he not look on her with favor but fall in love with Lizzy instead? Especially in the condition they left her in.

Something was not right here. Aunt Phillips claims the duke was besotted but Jane refused to believe it. Yes it did look like the duke was fond of that Lizzy but besotted? No. Jane was sure Lizzy had compromised him or maybe her mother's family had some scandalous secret about him.

The duke was known as a consummate gentleman without any rakish tendencies but he was a man of the world. Maybe he had a past he was trying to hide by agreeing to a forced marriage. Jane would never believe that he found a battered Lizzy, fell in love with her marred face, and married her, but it no longer mattered. She was now confident that the marriage was forced on him and all he needed was a way out. Jane would provide it for him.

Jane now knew she must follow in her mother's path.


	21. Chapter 21

"Dearest, please speak to me. What can I do to help you?" asked a worried duke.

His duchess had been strangely silent since they returned from Longbourn. They separated for their nightly ablutions without speaking to each other and when he joined her in bed and tried to speak with her she refused. She asked him to hold her and fell asleep in his arms, but her sleep was not restful.

She was tormented with nightmares after he had found her, which of course, she never shared with him until about a fortnight following their marriage when he awoke to a sweating, panicked wife.

She reluctantly told him about the nightmares she had of the beatings, of her father being abused as she was, of them killing Mary and taunting her with her death, and even of him being harmed trying to rescue her from the servants' quarters she was locked in after they found her at the inn.

She said her nightmares had decreased as they fell in love and she felt safe and she rarely had them anymore. But her sleep was not disturbed by nightmares this night, she could not sleep at all.

He knew she constantly worried for her father's wellbeing while she was away and he did everything in his power to protect him. Jacobs had been a gem and had come up with ways to protect his master before being asked.

He spoke with all of the servants letting them know the sisters were safe and would be returning to their father as soon as they could. He let them know that the Lewises no longer had a say over the estate and that their first priority will always be the master and it was their jobs to keep him safe and well.

They set up ruses for the ladies to leave the home so that the duke's physician could come check on his father in law. They did not want the ladies questioning who the doctor was sent by so they made sure they would be away when he came to call.

He had a nurse installed as a new servant in order to see to his care. They did everything they could to keep him safe and well looked after. His wife was in constant correspondence with her father's nurse as well as the steward but she still worried and he knew she would until she returned to him.

As soon as she was well enough to walk around the estate she made plans to return to her father immediately and it took everyone to reason with her before she would relent. She was still not well enough or strong enough to go to him. They had to get her well in order for her to assist her father.

They had every reason to be hopeful about her father's recovery. The nurse told them he showed more signs of awareness each day. There was cause for alarm when she returned from breaking her fast one morning and her patient appeared to be weeping. He had tears on his cheeks but nothing else was amiss.

After questioning the maid who she left in her place, she found out his wife, had come to his chambers in her absence. They have no idea what happened but she obviously said something to upset him. She was never allowed inside his room again and the nurse and his physician continued to send good reports.

During everything they had to attend to, his wife always appeared strong and capable but he knew her father was not far from her mind and he was relieved when the time came for them to be reunited. He never expected this reaction.

They had sat with her father for most of what was left of the night. Elizabeth said he was looking better than when she had last seen him and she was happy with the care he had received in her absence. But she was still strangely silent as she sat holding her father's hand and never taking her eyes off of him. She even told him she felt him squeeze her hand which lit her face with joy. But something was still wrong with his duchess and he felt lost.

"Elizabeth, my love, please. You know you can speak with me about anything. Please tell me what is wrong. Is it your father? I know that you are pleased with his progress. Would you have rather stayed with him tonight? We can call for the carriage this very moment and return to him if you like."

"No, Fitzwilliam. I am fine I assure you. I just" she let out a sigh.

She knew she was worrying her husband but it was hard to give voice to the emotions she was feeling. She could not be more pleased with the care her father had received in her absence. He looked better than he did when last she saw him. He had instantly responded to her voice so she knew he was gaining even more awareness than the nurse had informed her of. He had squeezed her hand several times and his eyelids fluttered as if he was trying to open them. Her dear papa was coming back to them and she just knew he would be well which made her heart lighter than it had been for some time.

No, her father was not what was bothering her. Returning to this neighborhood and especially to her home was harder than she imagined. She never wanted to be made to feel weak again and speaking about how she felt walking into that house made her feel vulnerable.

"I am well, truly. I just, I just never stopped to think about what it would feel like returning to Longbourn. I only had my father's wellbeing on my mind and wanted to return to him as soon as possible. I never gave a care to what happened to me there until I walked in.

"I have fond memories of my mother there and although life was never the same after she died and the Lewises came to live there, it is still where I spent my childhood with my sister and papa. Papa did his best to shield us from the Lewises' vulgar ways and made sure Mary and I were happy and that is what I want to remember when I walk into Longbourn" she paused to turn in her husband's arms so that she could see his face.

It was lined with worry as she expected. She gave him a squeeze to reassure him she was well as she continued.

"When we first entered the only thing I had on my mind was confronting those people. I did not even stop to consider where I was, but as soon as I left that room to go see my father the memories came back. As I was walking up the stairs I remembered when I was pushed down them. As I walked down the hall, I remembered being dragged by my hair down the length of it. When I walked into papa's chambers, I remembered being forcefully removed from them" she stopped as tears racked her body and her husband held her tighter whispering loving words in her ear until she calmed.

"Dearest, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that you were made to suffer so, but I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again."

"My love, _**I**_ will never let anyone hurt me again!" she declared with vehemence.

"As I lay in that inn broken and battered I vowed that I would never let anyone make me feel that way again. Dearest, I wished for my death! That is what those people did to me. I always considered myself to be strong but I wanted to die."

The duke held his wife with tears in his eyes as he listened to her finally release what had been weighing on her. She had spoken about the abuse before but never how it made her feel and while it broke his heart to hear it, he was happy that she was finally speaking out.

"I knew if they found me in that condition that it would never stop but I could not go on. I could barely walk, it hurt when I crawled, and I was still too close to stop. I could not get far enough away and the pain was unbearable. I just wanted it to stop."

She crying too hard to continue again. Never had he felt so helpless. He did not know what to do but he prayed that once she spoke about it she would feel better. He could only hold on to her for dear life and give her as much comfort as he could.

"I still feel weak when I think about the abuse. How did I allow myself to be treated thus?"

"Dearest, no! You did not allow this! You could not stop what happened to you. You are a strong woman, the strongest woman I have ever met, and this would never have happened to you if there was any way you could have stopped it."

"I tried. I knew as soon as papa fell ill things would change. We never spent any time around them when papa was well. We lived separate lives. When he first took ill I hardly left his side. I could think of nothing else but caring for him. Then I realized I was not receiving any visits or correspondence.

"I knew how highly papa was thought of in the neighborhood and could not understand the lack of callers and at first I just thought they were speaking with his wife, but as I started to venture below stairs more I noticed everything had changed. All of the servants we grew up with were gone. None of our friends were calling and I was repeatedly told that no letters came for me. I wrote my godmother and my family but we now know she never received my letters nor I hers.

"Then she started putting restrictions on me and when I would defy her or ignore her like I normally would, the abuse started again. I could not get word to anyone and when they entertained, which they started to do frequently, I would be locked away. From then on most of my time was spent being abused or trying to heal, which I never really did. Every time one of her daughters would hit me I would always hit them back. No matter how many times they hit me, I hit them back. That would make her hit me more or harder but I always fought back until they would all start to hit me at once. The last time was the worst and no one will ever lay a hand on me again!"

"No my love, no one ever shall."

"I will always protect myself and my family. I will never be so weak again." she vowed.

"You are not alone, Elizabeth. You have a family that loves you and will do anything to protect you as well. Please remember that. When you are feeling this way, know that I will always be here for you and you can speak to me about anything. Speaking about it will help you heal as well. You do not always have to be so strong, dearest. Please never shut me out again."

"I promise I will not, my love. I will not let this or anything else come between us. I refuse to allow their actions to influence our lives any longer and if people like Caroline tries to use what happened against me, I will not stand for it. I was so upset I could have tore that shrew's hair out. How dare she try to use my abuse against me to humiliate me as if I was the one that had abused someone?!

"And that Jane trying to mock me after what she and her vile family had done to me? Is she out of her senses? Did she think I would just stand there and let them try to embarrass me in public? And that mother of hers thinking she can publically brow beat me into marrying that imbecile and not speak out about what she did to me? Are they ALL out of their senses? Ugh! Whether someone tries to physically or verbally abuse me, I will fight back!"

She was no longer crying. She was livid and it took the duke a while to calm her down as he hid his smile at his fiery wife. Her green eyes were ablaze and he loved it.

"I will take my home back, my memories back, I will not allow them to take Longbourn from me. I will not think about them when I go home. I will not let the vile things they did to me there be the only thing I remember about the place I so dearly love. Now Tom can actually come home and visit the estate that will one day be his. My mother's family can spend time where I grew up, the home my mother was so fond of. My friends and neighbors can meet my family and learn where Mary and I really come from and meet our handsome brother" she finished with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for finding me. I love you so dearly. Thank you for finding me" she cried over and over.

"We found each other, my love. I needed you too. I was so lonely though I would never admit it. Georgie was my world and I told myself that was all I needed. I refused to marry a vapid, scheming woman of the ton just to beget an heir. I began to keep in close contact with my cousin so he could easily inherit in case something happened to me before Georgie married and had a son.

"I was determined to never marry if the only women I had to choose from were the ones that have been hunting me since I entered the ton. One look at those fine green eyes and I knew I had found my duchess. I had never felt that way before. As soon as our eyes met I was lost. As horrible as the circumstances were when we met, I am so glad it was me that found you."


	22. Chapter 22

"This will never do! Surely that husband of yours cannot believe my daughters and I will live in such conditions as this" cried Mrs. Lewis.

It had been several days since they were thrown from Longbourn and the fortnight Mr. Phillips had given them was shortened to a sen'night which was almost at an end.

She reluctantly followed her sister and her husband to properties that were known to be available to let but those that Mr. Phillips deemed 'within her income' were suddenly unavailable once the owners found out who wished to let them.

She and her daughters had proudly ventured into Meryton two days after the assembly to collect Jane's other gown they paid the dressmaker to complete. Only Kitty was wise enough to realize the trip would not go well.

Lydia, who had been much subdued after the duke's threats, had put all that from her mind and was loudly demanding new ribbons to trim her bonnet as they walked into town, oblivious to the cuts they were receiving.

Mrs. Lewis and Jane begrudgingly admitted they probably would not receive any callers or be invited to any soirees until Lizzy's 'malicious display' at the assembly was forgotten, but they both refused to believe they would incur any other repercussions, and they definitely would not be shunned.

Once again the turn of their minds proved to be rather feeble. No one greeted them as their usual want, no one made eye contact with them, and anyone they tried to speak with ignored them. It was everything dreadful.

When they entered the shops their neighbors would loudly enter into discussions praising Elizabeth and her dashing husband or complimenting Mary whom 'they always felt was as pretty as her sister' and saying she had 'blossomed into such a handsome young lady' once she was removed from 'underneath that horrid woman's thumb'.

The merchants were respectful to them since they were spending money in their establishment, but they would only speak with them when it was necessary.

The worst part was when they were crossing the road to enter the dressmaker and saw Elizabeth as she was entering the bookshop. She, Lady Georgiana, and Mary were walking arm in arm, laughing and having a gay time. One of those big men who had been posted at Longbourn guarding Mr. Bennet, walked behind them with a maid and a footman watching people closely. He stepped closer to them when he saw the Lewises crossing the road walking into their paths.

They never expected Elizabeth to acknowledge them, that was not the bad part. The worst part of the outing was when one of their own hurriedly walked ahead of them, gave a deep curtsey, and called Elizabeth Your Grace! How dare she do such a thing?!

When her mother roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the ladies, she still wore a big smile. Elizabeth had briefly nodded her head in acknowledgement and said "Miss Kitty" before moving on. Kitty could not be happier!

She always hated Elizabeth and Mary because that is what her family told her she must do and to be fair, she really did dislike them because they always had nicer things than she and they barely spoke to her. But even Kitty was wise enough to know that the duke would carry out his threats if they disrespected Elizabeth.

Besides, Lizzy was ever so grand now _**and**_ she returned her greeting! So even though she had to hear her mother rant against her for the rest of the day for 'showing that upstart so much respect when she was nothing to them', she had to endure Jane's angry reproofs and pinches, and she had to listen as Lydia called her a suck up, Kitty had no reason to repine.

After that horrid outing the ladies were in no hurry to venture into Meryton again. They returned to the Phillips' home a little more subdued, each trying desperately to come up with a plan to reverse their fortunes.

In the following days Mrs. Lewis begrudgingly listened as her brother dictated what lifestyle she could afford with her income, Kitty tried to avoid her family, Lydia trimmed bonnets and complained about losing favor with the officers, and Jane disappeared for hours each day.

Now they stood in what was to be their new home, the house Fanny had inherited from her grandmother and lived in with her previous husband. After two days of being told no properties were available to be let, Mr. Phillips decided to hire some men to make any necessary repairs immediately and a few local women to clean and reopen the house. The house had been closed since Fanny married Mr. Bennet and declared she would never return.

He had to go into another county in order to find someone willing to work for his sister in law. He hired them a cook and a maid, made them pack their trunks, had a wagon deliver them to their new place of abode, and rode off with a smile on his face, leaving his wife behind to help her sister settle in.

"These are the conditions you lived in before you trapped Mr. Bennet, and this is the sphere into which you were born" said an exasperated Mrs. Phillips.

"And please show my husband some respect and refrain from calling him 'that husband of mine or that man'. Mr. Phillips did not have to go to so much trouble in order for you to have somewhere to reside. He could have just turned you out as he so dearly wished to do" she finished angrily.

She could hardly abide her sister's presence and only her concern for her nieces, as little as they deserved it, stopped her from asking her to leave her home immediately after her husband returned from paying a call to the duke.

Her husband had returned home the day her family arrived at their house very upset. He was disgusted with Fanny and the only thing stopping him from calling the magistrate to have her arrested was the duke's assurance that it was not what Elizabeth wanted at this time. She was willing to allow them to carve out whatever life they could unless they continued to disrespect her family in public or act against them in any way.

He was upbraiding himself for not doing more for Thomas' girls and letting himself believe Fanny's lies about their whereabouts. He was horrified of what the duke told him about the way the girls were abused and Elizabeth almost losing her life.

He went to Longbourn to see his niece because he knew she would be there with her father now that the Lewises were gone. He had hoped she would chose to speak with him, but he could not be sure she would and would not be upset if she chose not to. He was the husband of that woman's sister so her not wanting to speak with him would be understandable.

He was led to the drawing room, where he was watched by a huge gentleman, and offered tea while they let Elizabeth know that he was there. A few minutes later the housekeeper returned to tell him that Her Grace had just arrived ahead of her husband and if he would like to wait until she sent for the duke, she would speak with him once he arrived. He was more than happy to agree.

Her Grace came down once her husband arrived but after greeting him, exchanging a few pleasantries, and asking after his wellbeing, she returned above stairs to her father and left him to speak with her husband.

Once he had told him of his friendship with Thomas and a little of his history with Fanny, the duke was more opened to speaking with him. He told the duke of Fanny's arrival at their home earlier in the day and the orders he laid out.

The duke told him of the dictates he himself had laid out for the ladies and the real reason they were removed from Longbourn with express orders to never return or continue to use the Bennet name.

Mrs. Lewis was legally Mrs. Bennet for now but the condition was placed on her as well. If she continued to call herself Mrs. Bennet or claim to be associated with his family in any way, even though it was her right, he would take action.

The duke advised him that Fanny would immediately have access to the 5000 in her settlement as well as the girls' dowries of 1200, which made Mr. Phillips very happy. It was much more than they deserved and it meant he would not have to use any of his funds to remove them from his home

He had left Longbourn horrified and came home to upbraid Fanny and her daughters for their horrible treatment of the sisters. He told them they no longer had a fortnight in his home and he wanted them out within the next sen'night.

"Mama, we will not be here for long" Jane advised in a menacing tone.

"It matters not where we stay until I am married. Once my future husband is free to marry as he pleases he will remove us from this hovel."

"Are you engaged, Jane?" asked a surprised Mrs. Phillips.

"No aunt, I am not yet engaged."

"You speak as if you know who your future husband will be, are you courting anyone?"

"No."

"But what…"

"Surely you do not believe I will stay unmarried for long, aunt. I have several options and it will not be long before my husband comes for me" she said ambiguously.

Her plans would come to fruition soon. She had watched her duke and that Lizzy for days in order to learn their habits while they were still in the neighborhood. They had removed to Longbourn two days after they were thrown out.

They would go for an early morning ride before returning to break their fast and then Lizzy would go for a walk only accompanied by one of those big footman. There was a constant stream of callers throughout the day, but other than that they had no set routine.

The ladies spent time in the gardens and sometimes ventured into town to shop without the duke and the colonel, but they were always guarded. The only time Lizzy ever left the house without another member of her family was during her morning walks.

Jane was sure the independent Lizzy that loves to ramble through the countryside would one day walk out without her guards, then she would never walk again.

Her obsession had grown and she was wholly convinced that the duke was married against his will and longed for her to be his true duchess. She watched him whenever he left the manor house.

He looked so well upon his horse and was an excellent horseman. He was a powerful sight as he rode Longbourn's property and she longed to grace his bed. She just knew Mr. Bingley's fumbling attempts would be nothing to his friends.

She had lost her virtue while trying to catch Netherfield's previous tenant. He was a handsome man who she thought had 6000 a year and she had chosen him as her husband. Mr. Jameson paid court to her after Lizzy declined his offer to call on her. She always thought too well of herself.

She had been sharing her favors with Mr. Jameson in order to elicit the proposal he was taking too long to make, but always followed her mother rule to 'save some for marriage'.

He had a dinner party for most of the families in the area and had slipped her a note asking her to meet him in the library during the separation of the sexes.

Before she knew it she was on her back with her gown up and receiving the best pleasure she had ever felt. Her mother had told her not to believe the horror stories of the marriage bed and that an experienced man could bring her body much pleasure. She never thought it would feel so good.

It did not last very long and he immediately said "Do not worry. I did not spend in you" as they straightened their appearances. She did not know what he meant at the time, but she had thanked him for his kindness anyway and waited on his proposal. It never came. He said they needed to hurry back before their absence had been noted so she was sure he would offer for her when they next met.

Two days later he called on her and advised her that he had sent for a cousin to come and replace his aunt as his hostess. He asked her to call on her as soon as she arrived and establish a friendship so that she may call on Netherfield alone in the future. She happily agreed.

His cousin was very standoffish and at many times she was openly spiteful to her, but she did leave them alone for most of her visits. Mr. Jameson had taken her every day. He said he could not get enough of her and she loved the things he did to her body.

On her last visit before he quit the area, his cousin said he was not in and asked her to have tea with her. As Jane began telling her about the changes she would make to Netherfield his 'cousin' began to laugh. She snidely offered Jane some 'friendly advice'.

"Even a simpleton would not truly believe Jameson would marry one who had nothing but her favors to recommend her. Especially one who gave them so freely and had nothing left to offer him to induce him into marriage. What do you know about that _**cousin**_ of mine?" she asked, stressing the word cousin.

"I know Mr. Jameson is in love with me and we are as good as married and he will offer for me very soon."

"I will say that I agree that he was in love with your favors or else he would not have called me to this godforsaken place. What else do you know about Jamie?"

"I know that he is a gentleman with 6000 a year and an estate in Wilshire. He likes the neighborhood and the sport available here, so he will be purchasing Netherfield for our second son and for us to have somewhere for us to reside when I wish to visit my family."

"Oh dear he really has hoodwinked you! My dear soiled dove."

Jane gasped in horror at the appellation.

"Our dear Jamie or Mr. Jameson, as he is known in these parts, is a tradesman's son who earns his income at the gambling tables. His uncle, a successful tradesman who is as disreputable as he is, holds the lease on this estate and will be arriving on the morrow. You have met his wife, the current mistress of Netherfield who is above stairs as we speak with a trifling cold. She has no knowledge of Jamie's latest little game or she would have warned you off."

Jane was in tears.

"I am only telling you because I have begun to feel sorry for you, he really has gone too far this time. I have no problems with his other lovers as long as I am kept happy. He is rather skilled is he not, dear? Much better than that feeble husband of mine" she laughed gaily as if there was not a devastated girl in front of her.

"Take comfort in the knowledge that we will not leave you high in the belly. Jamie is particularly skilled at avoiding the mess. The next time you meet your gentleman's cousin or anyone else in his family, you may want to bring your nose out of the air and try to at least pretend to be polite. If you were not such a conceited chit when we met, I may have spared you further pain. Good day, Miss Bennet."

She ended her declaration and left Jane in a puddle of tears before she pulled herself together and left.

She was humiliated and heartbroken. She had really begun to care about Mr. Jameson and she gloated about her future husband throughout the neighborhood. She had already begun planning her wedding and her mother had even purchased the lace for her wedding gown.

She had wept for days and fell into misery of the acutest kind. She could not sleep or eat and had the dark circles and weight loss to attest to that fact. Her mother, who had an uncanny attention to detail when it came to men, had at first thought it was due to her being jilted since Mr. Jameson quit the neighborhood without taking his leave. But after a fortnight of the same behavior her mother sat her down for a discussion.

She told her all and her mother was extremely upset… _ **with her**_! She had been upset that Jane allowed herself to be taken in by a nobody, completely forgetting that they were all taken in and that she had been bragging about Jane's good fortune as well.

She was not upset about the assignations or the fact that Jane had lost her virtue because she lost it to a 'good cause even if it was with the wrong man', she was just upset that she lost it to that no good Mr. Jameson.

This was when her mother had told her how her marriage came about and began to coach Jane on the ways to catch a husband. She apologized for not being more thorough with her lessons to Jane before it happened and vowed to never let one of her daughters to be so ill used again. She immediately started Kitty and Lydia's lessons as well.

Jane would never allow her heart to be touched again. She was even more determined to find a wealthy husband but she vowed to never love him. She liked what Mr. Jameson did to her body too much to do without it so she used local men for her pleasure and made sure she taught them all she had learned from Mr. Jameson so she would not fall with child.

Mr. Bingley had been very lacking and did not satisfy her in the least. She had reconciled herself with the fact that she would need to find someone else to pleasure her once they were married, but she had not shared her favors with anyone since she met the duke.

She knew he would be magnificent. He had a lovely build and she would love to feel it next to hers. She was not worried in the least about her loss of virtue. Her mother taught her how to simulate her maidenhead and so far it worked. Each of her lovers had thought he was her first and the duke would be no different. There was no way that prudish Lizzy knew how to satisfy such a man.

Yes, she was sure that her duke wanted and needed her, and soon, very soon, she would give him his heart's desires.


	23. Chapter 23

The duke was in Mr. Bennet's study having just finished a meeting with Jacobs and looking over the ledgers when the colonel and Davies entered the room.

"She just left, Your Grace" said Davies.

"And I have a plan" the colonel added as they took a seat.

Davies was the first to spot Miss Lewis as she watched the estate. He was walking with the duchess to Oakham Mount and saw her not so discreetly following them as Jefferies very discreetly followed her.

Jefferies and Hughes were assigned to watch the Lewises while Her Grace was in the neighborhood. The duke would take no chances with his wife's safety and wanted them constantly monitored and any callers they had immediately reported to him. The colonel predicted 'that spiteful one' would attempt to harm Elizabeth and no one doubted his theory.

She watched the estate for most of the day during those first few days and then she was only spotted during their rides and Elizabeth's walks. Sometimes she even followed them into town. The colonel said she would make a terrible soldier because she did not do a very good job at hiding. Elizabeth had just returned from her walk before going to her father when Davies came to make his report.

"I am sure she is waiting on her chance to get your wife alone and she is getting impatient because she has been coming closer and closer to the manor house. She is desperate to attack and I say we give her an opportunity so we can catch her in the act and bring this to an end. She is making the ladies very uneasy and I am sure they would be more comfortable with her taken care of" said the colonel.

"What do you suggest?" asked the duke.

"I suggest we send your wife on a solitary stroll."

"Are you out of your senses, Richard?"

"Of course she would not be alone, Your Grace. She would just appear to be alone. Miss Lewis will be surrounded on all sides and not allowed to harm your wife, cousin."

"I do not want to take such a risk with my Elizabeth."

"And I am sure your Elizabeth would be willing to…"

"Of course she would! She is Elizabeth! She would agree to this plan wholeheartedly" he said as the colonel laughed.

"But I shall never risk any more harm coming to my wife. I will allow them nowhere near her."

"So we will continue to wait and allow her to make the ladies feel wary whenever they step out of doors?"

"My girls are highly guarded at all times as you well know, cousin. They have nothing to be wary about. The Lewises are watched every time they leave their home. What harm can they do before they were restrained?"

"We know that she is planning something and she will eventually get desperate enough to attack your wife. Why not end this? Your wife has enough to worry about without worrying about some harpy attacking her. Have you not noticed a difference in your wife?"

"Of course I have and I am very worried about her. She spoke more about her feelings about her abuse and her spirits have been much approved due to her father's recovery but yes, there is most assuredly something wrong with my duchess" he said worriedly.

"She says it is due to the stress of dealing with everything since she has returned to the neighborhood but I do not agree. She is unwell but refuses to see a doctor."

"All the more reason for us to take care of Miss Lewis as soon as possible."

"I am not so sure, Richard."

"If I may, Your Grace?" asked Davies.

He continued after the duke's nod of permission.

"I agree with the colonel. Her Grace is rather uneasy during her walks. She is constantly looking over her shoulders or discreetly watching Miss Lewis watch her. I think it would be a relief to bring this to a conclusion."

"Right, we need to set a trap for her" added the colonel. "We would post men along the path and double the guards following Miss Lewis. I suggest we have her walk to Oakham Mount and then loudly request Davies to fetch something from the house. We will have her stand close to a tree or bush where Travis will hide behind and keep her close enough that he can grab her and pull her behind it with him and out of harm if Miss Lewis gets too close to her."

He went on to describe a well thought out plan to trap Miss Lewis and keep Elizabeth safe from harm. The duke finally relented and they continued to plan for every possible outcome and the punishment she would receive when she was caught trying to harm his wife.

"Now we just need to get your wife to agree" said the colonel as their meeting was coming to an end.

"I have no doubt that she will agree and I am sure she will have some thoughts on how to improve on our plan. We need to discuss this with her as soon as possible but we cannot let her know that we have already started the plan without her. She will be very upset if she learns we were making decisions without her input. I will send for her and you need to make it appear as if this was the first time we have discussed this. I do not want to incur her wrath."

"Devonshire!" yelled the colonel as he sprang to his feet with his mouth agape.

He stared at his cousin for several long minutes before he laughed in disbelief. He laughed, and laughed, and then laughed some more, he kept laughing, he would not stop laughing and the duke was getting upset. He continued to laugh until tears ran down his face and he needed to catch his breath.

"Dare I ask what you find so amusing, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Good Lord, Devonshire, you are deathly afraid of your little slip of a wife!" he exclaimed as he tried to bring his mirth under regulation.

"Excuse me?"

"Your countenance when you asked us not to let her know we had already made a plan was a sight to behold, was it not Davies?"

Davies refused to answer the colonel of course but he was biting back a smile and not making eye contact with the duke. He should not be so amused because he was also afraid of the mistress. When her ire was raised she could be quite frightening.

"I am not afraid of my wife, Richard! I respect Elizabeth and I value her input. She does not like to be told what to do or to be discussed without her knowledge as if she cannot care for herself and I am respecting that" the duke said unconvincingly.

"Oh tosh, Your Grace. If it was only about respecting her input you would not have said you did not want to incur her wrath. You are afraid of that little slip of a woman."

"Of course I am afraid of her. You have seen her in action" he finally admitted to the colonel's delight.

"And you cousin? Are you not afraid of my wife? Shall I tell her that you have made a plan concerning her without regards to how she may feel about it and without seeking her opinion?"

The colonel's laughter finally stopped.

"You would not dare!" he said with no little alarm.

"Would I not?" asked the duke as he pulled the cord for a servant.

After asking for his wife to join them he sat back with his arms folded and smirking while the colonel repeatedly asked him not to do such a thing.

They all stood as Elizabeth entered the room with a curious look on her face. He greeted her with a kiss on her hand and led her to a seat as he tried not to laugh at the pleading look in the colonel's eyes.

"Your Grace," he started after they all took a seat.

"Our cousin has something he would like to discuss with you" he teased as the colonel glared at him.

"We know you have been uneasy with Miss Lewis following you and we want to put a stop to it."

"I agree" said Elizabeth as she studied their odd behavior.

"I thought we could come up with a plan and would like you to help us come up with the plan while telling us how you feel about the plan and letting us know what you may think of the plan we may come up with" stumbled the colonel.

The duke was right, Elizabeth did not like to be coddled and would not like that they had a plan in place without her knowledge. And yes, she was a bit scary when she was angry. If that duke thought he would blame this on him he was wrong!

Elizabeth looked at him in amusement as he jumbled his words together and immediately knew what had happened before her husband sent for her. The colonel's rambling could only mean one thing.

"In other words, you have made a plan, a very detailed plan, without my knowledge and would like to now make me believe that no such plan exist yet."

"Right," agreed the colonel.

"No! I meant no. We know we need a plan but waited for you to join us before discussing the issue" he corrected.

' _Why am I letting this little slip of a woman ruffle me? This is all that duke's fault.'_ he thought as he regained his composure.

"Riiight" said Elizabeth slowly.

"So tell me what you have planned, cousin and I shall tell you if I agree."

The duke laughed at his wife's banter. He had turned the table on his cousin and it was very amusing.

' _That will teach him to mock me. Afraid of my wife indeed!'_

Richard turned into Colonel Fitzwilliam as he and Davies explained the plan to Elizabeth. She, of course, agreed and added her own thoughts as they refined their plan. They intended to set their trap in two days.


	24. Chapter 24

Thomas Bennet felt trapped inside his person. He could not force his limbs to move and could not open his eyes, and for the longest time he did want to. He did not know how long he had been lying here but the dreadful things he had been hearing made him long for a release into oblivion.

He heard his beloved daughters crying and yelling his name until he was pulled into darkness. He did not know how long he had been under the shroud of darkness but he next remembered hearing his Mary reading to him.

He then heard shouts, doors slam, crashes, and painfully, his Elizabeth cries and screams. He could not fathom what was happening to her. He tried going to her but his limbs would not move. He could only lay there and listen to her cries before everything went black again.

He next recall hearing Elizabeth pleading with him to awaken. She said they needed him and she did not know what to do. Then he heard his wife's voice and Elizabeth yelled in pain again before her voice grew faint.

Still, he could do nothing. His eyes would not open and his legs would not move. He never heard her voice again. His Mary's voice was often near but he stopped hearing her before he fell into darkness again.

He knew not where his girls were or what was happening to them, but he prayed to hear their voices each time he woke. Fanny's voice was always near and taunting him.

She told him his beautiful Elizabeth was no longer handsome and that she was preparing her to do her duty and marry Mr. Collins. She boasted about her beautiful Jane marrying a Mr. Bingley and that his Elizabeth was nothing to her.

Then he heard Fanny's voice for the last time. She said his precious Elizabeth was dead by her hands and his sweet Mary was likely dead as well, though she knew not. She vowed they would never return and she would make them miserable if they did.

She then boasted about some duke that would be her new son and give her the life she thought she was gaining when she forced him into marriage. He could bear to hear no more as he wept and slipped into darkness praying he never awaken again. He begged providence to send him to his wife and beloved daughters.

But then, Elizabeth's voice was back! And Mary, his Mary's voice was also back. Had he perished and been reunited with his family? He could feel his daughter's hand and tried to squeeze it when she asked if he were well. He did not know what was happening but he knew he needed to take control over his limbs. With a lot of effort he was finally able to open his eyes.

"PAPA!" cried Mary.

"Oh thank goodness! Papa, papa, can you hear me? Papa, tis Mary, can you speak to me?"

"Dear child," he croaked.

Mary poured him a glass of water from the jug on the table in his chambers and gently lifted his head to assist him as tears streamed down her face. He began to cough violently before he settled again.

She grabbed his hands and thanked him for returning to them. She promised she would return directly and ran from the room to fetch her sister.

"Elizabeth, Brother," she exclaimed after she burst into her father's study.

"Papa, Elizabeth, tis papa" she cried as she turned and ran from the room back to her father.

The duke stood and handed his wife up from her seat that she sat frozen to. Her hand covered her mouth as she cried and shook her head in horror. He knew she thought their sister was telling them her father had worsen or perished but he saw how Mary's eyes shined with happiness. He suspected that his father in law had awaken.

"Dearest, let us go see your father."

"I cannot. I cannot. Oh Fitzwilliam what shall…"

"My love, please calm yourself. I am sure your father is well. Mary had a look of joy on her face not dread. Come" he said as he led her to her father's chambers.

He was correct. Mr. Thomas Bennet was awake!

"Papa!" cried Elizabeth as she threw herself on him. "Oh papa!"

She could not say more as tears racked her body.

The duke stood over her rubbing her back as tears of his own filled his eyes. He was so relieved. He did not think his wife would recover if she lost her father.

Mr. Bennet tried to lift his arms and hug his daughter but the left one would not move and he only had a little control over the right one. Eventually he was able to lift his hand to his daughter's head and stroke her hair as everyone openly wept.

"Oh, papa, are you well? Are you in any pain?" Elizabeth was finally able to ask.

She was relieved when her father shook his head.

"Are you well, Elizabeth? Mary?" he asked slowly.

He was having problems speaking.

"Yes, papa. Please do not concern yourself" answered Mary.

"Sir?" he said in confusion at the strange gentleman rubbing his daughter's back.

"Papa, may I introduce you to my husband?"

Mr. Bennet's face filled with concern and panic. Elizabeth was quick to reassure him.

"Papa please do not worry. My husband is the best of men and we love each other dearly."

Her father looked a little less concerned as she made the introduction.

"Papa, this is my husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Devonshire."

Mr. Bennet's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your Grace, this is my beloved father, the Honorable Thomas Bennet of Longbourn" she finished with a smile.

"Mr. Bennet, it is an honor sir" said the duke as he respectfully bowed to his bewildered father in law.

"Elizabeth?" said a confused Mr. Bennet.

"Papa, I assure you all is well" she said as she squeezed his hand.

"I would dearly love to tell you how my marriage came about but you have just awaken and we need to save your strength. Please know that I love my husband and he has taken wonderful care of my sister and I."

Mr. Bennet would not be put off. He wanted answers now. He shook his head and called her name again.

"Very well papa, I had to leave Longbourn for a spell" started Elizabeth, not wanting to upset her father.

"She said she killed you" whispered Mr. Bennet to everyone's horror.

"Good God!" exclaimed the duke.

He did not know why he was surprised. He certainly should not be, but he was still astounded that she would say such a thing to Elizabeth's father, even if she did not think he could hear.

That was the most spiteful thing she could have done. He had no doubt she boasted over the helpless father. He was sure he now knew what caused the tears his nurse had reported.

He looked to his wife who was looking at him with a question on her face. He knew she was silently asking if she should tell her father everything. He shook his head no.

He did not want to further upset him and put his health in more danger. He wanted to get his doctor to examine him first and ask him if he thought it was wise to give his patient upsetting news. Elizabeth understood.

"Papa as you can see I am alive and well and happier than I have ever been. Please rest and regain your strength. I promise we shall tell you all" she pleaded as her husband left the room.

The duke left to have the doctor summoned and to bring his ire under regulation. What kind of a monster boasts of killing someone? Especially to that person's ill father. This was not to be borne! He tore out of the house to take a turn, or rather to briskly pace the garden.

He was reconsidering punishing the Lewises. He wanted them to pay for what they did to his wife and sister and turning them out of Longbourn was not punishment enough. He knew his Elizabeth did not want to take further action for now, but he was no longer sure he agreed. They had to be punished. As he was contemplating how he could punish the Lewises, one of them appeared in front of him and greeted him with a curtsy.

"Your Grace" said Jane with a simpering smile.

The duke just stood and stared at the brazen chit. He could not believe her audacity.

"May I speak with you, Your Grace?" No answer.

"Shall we go somewhere with a little more privacy?" Nothing.

"I came to offer you my help." Silence.

"I have a plan to release you of your burden." Quirked eyebrow.

"I know that you have been compromised or threatened into your marriage and you had no choice." Folded arms.

"I know that you care for me but you are legally bound to that…" Stern look.

"Legally bound to your wife. I do understand that you had no say and I will come to you until I am able to get you out of your marriage. There is no need for us to wait." Head tilt.

"I shall go before someone see us together before we decide to go public, but please send word to me when you are able to get away."

"She is completely out of her senses" the duke said aloud as her watched her scurry behind a tree.

This could not continue. She was obviously unstable and even more of a threat to his wife. She had gotten too close to him and it could have easily been his Elizabeth. He could not believe that he had been so unaware of his surroundings and allowed her so close to his person before even realizing she was there. He needed to deal with this quickly so that he could tend to his wife and her father.


	25. Chapter 25

**Not entirely happy with this chapter but our story is winding down and loose ends needed to be tied. There is a huge possibility that this scene will be rewritten but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I thought I should shine a light at the end of the darkness**.

"Are you ready to die, Lizzy?"

"Not particularly, no" Elizabeth replied calmly as she watched Jane walk toward her with a pitchfork.

She had just 'sent' Davies to fetch her a shawl from the house and stood waiting by the tree Travis was hidden behind. She was not scared. She was angry. This wanton harpy had brazenly come to her home where she was told never to return and offered herself to her husband and now she had to leave her father's bedside for the first time since he woke to deal with her.

"If you wanted to live you should not have sent your guard away. You should not have ever returned and thrown us from our home, and you most assuredly should not have married my duke!"

"Your duke? Jane dear, why would _**your**_ duke marry another?"

"He did not marry you by choice, as you well know."

"Did he not? Why ever would he marry if not by choice?"

"I am sure you compromised him or threatened him in some way."

"I am not Fanny Lewis, dear. I have no reason to trap a man."

"He would have never married you otherwise. He cares for me!"

"Does he?" she asked in feigned surprise. "Did my husband tell you he cares for you? Why, that dashing rake!"

"He does not have to say it, I know it to be true."

"That is singular. My husband always tells me how much he cares for me. He is not open with a lot of people but when he cares for someone he tells them. If he has not told you, how do you know?"

"He stared at me."

"In disgust."

"He spoke with me."

"Unwillingly and mockingly."

"He returned for me."

"To throw you and your vile family from my home."

"He brought his sister to meet me."

"We rarely travel without her."

"Oh hush Lizzy! You think you are so clever! You are nothing to me! The duke cares for me. I knew it the first time we met and if it were not for you we would be married by now. I told him I would get him out of his wretched marriage to you and he said nothing to stop me. I know he wants to rid himself of you."

"He was astounded by your brazenness and your feeble mind. He believes you are unstable and looking upon you now, I have to agree."

"Lies! You have always been jealous of me."

"Oh Jane you make me laugh. Of what is there to be jealous of? Your substandard looks, your vulgar mother, your silly sisters, your wantonness, your simple mind, your spiteful ways? What is there? You will never be considered more handsome than I or my sister, my mother was a beautiful, kind hearted, intelligent woman that was loved by all she met.

"My sister is one of the most thoughtful, insightful, sweetest persons I have ever met, I have offered my favors to no one besides my husband _**after**_ we were wed, I am well read and considered intelligent and witty by all, and the only spite I feel is when I am wronged by someone. Have I forgotten anything? Of what am I jealous of dear Jane? What do you have that I do not? I even have _**your**_ duke."

Jane had no response. Elizabeth had never shown any jealousy towards her and if she were truthful with herself she knew there was no reason to. But that mattered not. There would be nothing left of Lizzy when she was done.

"The duke will be mine as we both so dearly want. You could never satisfy him. As soon as I am finished here I will go and bring him real pleasure."

"The only pleasure my husband would ever derive from your person is watching it hang from a rope. He despises you and your vile family for what you did to his beloved wife and if it were his decision you would be in the tower right now instead of threatening me. My husband loves me, dear. He married me because he wanted me as his duchess.

"He loved me when there was not much to love and he loves me even more now. He does not care for you. He cannot stand to look upon you. He thinks you are a vapid, useless, spiteful, unstable hussy. You are a hateful, jealous, little wanton whore and my husband would never come near you."

And then it was very quickly over. Elizabeth was pulled behind the tree as Jane charged toward her with her pitchfork raised in anger at her words. Travis jumped out and pushed Jane to the ground before she could get closer and she let out a bloodcurdling scream as the colonel and the rest of the hidden men ran out to secure her.

Elizabeth was held in her husband's arms in a crushing hug. He had taken Travis' place behind the tree. He knew Travis would protect her with his life but he trusted no one else to pull his wife to safety if Miss Lewis got too close.

He quickly turned his wife in his arms and buried her head in his chest so she could not see Jane. She had fallen onto the pitchfork when Travis pushed her to the ground and she was lying on the ground still screaming in pain, bleeding profusely and cursing his wife. She soon stopped screaming as she passed out. Travis bent to get a closer look, he checked her pulse, and then shook his head at the duke.

Jane Lewis' jealous delusions had killed her.

The duke sighed in disgust. What a waste of life. He quickly looked down at his wife as he felt her start to tremble. Her face was pale and she was sweating. Then she fainted in his arms.

His heart nearly stopped as he gathered his wife in his arms and raced for his horse shouting orders at his men. He handed his wife to the colonel as he mounted his horse. He wrapped an arm around her after Richard handed her up to him, grabbed his reins, and raced back to the house as fast as he dared.

The colonel had the men secure the scene while Jeffries went for the magistrate. Sir William came with the undertaker and the local doctor. Once she was officially pronounced dead the scene was reviewed and statements were taken as Jane Lewis was removed from the woods by wagon.

The colonel offered to join Sir William when he went to speak with the Lewises. He was really worried about Elizabeth and gave orders to find him as soon as the doctor saw her, but he also wanted to observe their reactions and see if they too posed a danger to his cousin.

"Sir William, what brings you here after your treachery of allowing us to be removed from our home" Mrs. Lewis asked rudely before turning her eye to the colonel.

"And with such company" she snarked as the colonel bit back a smile.

"Mrs. Lewis I have the great displeasure of informing you that there has been an accident."

"An accident? What kind of accident? At Longbourn? Is Mr. Bennet dead?" she asked hopefully to the disgust of the two gentleman.

She just made Sir William's job easier.

"At Oakham Mount, madam. Your daughter, Miss Jane Lewis has perished."

"WHAT?! What are you saying? My Jane? My beautiful Jane? How? What has happened?" she yelled as her daughters hugged each other and cried.

"Miss Lewis fell on a pitchfork and died from her wounds."

"A pitchfork?! That is impossible. Why would my Jane be near a pitchfork? How did this happen?"

"She was running with the pitchfork before she fell and impaled herself on it."

"Why would she be runn…That Lizzy! She did this did she not? She killed my daughter! My Jane would never have a pitchfork. Did she take it from that wretched girl who was trying to kill her?"

"Madam, I am sure Sir William was trying not to hurt your sensibilities but I have no such sentiment when you disrespect my cousin in my presence and accuse her so unjustly. Your daughter followed Her Grace to Oakham Mount just as has she has been doing for over a fortnight."

"Why would she follow that…"

"Once my cousin's guard stepped away from her your daughter came out of hiding brandishing a pitchfork and threatening to kill the duchess" he continued as if she never said anything.

"She raised the pitchfork and ran towards my cousin in an attempt to harm her. Her husband grabbed his wife out of harm's way while another of Her Grace's guards tried stopping your daughter from getting closer to her. Your daughter then fell on the pitchfork that she herself brought with her in an attempt to murder a member of the royal family. If she had not died from her wounds she would have been strung up by the end of the week."

"How dare you?!"

"How dare I what, Madam? Tell you the truth about your daughter and her murderous intent or tell you the consequences of her actions had she lived? The Duke of Devonshire warned you and your family what would happen if you did not listen to his orders. My cousin granted you a reprieve after your horrible treatment of her, but not only are you not repentant, you dare to blame her for the consequences you face as a result of your actions.

"You should have been thanking His Grace for saving you from the hangman but instead your daughter tries to kill his wife and take her place! I suggest you learn a lesson from the loss of your daughter's life by her own hands and stay away from my family and give Her Grace, the Duchess of Devonshire, her due respect, Madam. Good day!" finished a very pissed off colonel.

He had to get away from there before his hands slipped around her neck. How dare she try to blame this on Elizabeth as if they had not put her through enough? She had better pray his cousin was well or he may be back with another pitchfork.

Elizabeth had awaken but was not very lucid as her husband placed her in her bed before being chased out by his sisters so they could prepare her for the doctor who was thankfully already at Longbourn checking on her father. Half an hour later he was pacing outside his wife's door as the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how does my wife?"

"You wife will be just fine sir but she does need to rest, she is very fatigued. Please go to her and I shall wait here to answer any questions you may have after you have spoken with her."

The duke was through the door before he could finish.

"Dearest, tell me. The doctor said you were fatigued but I know there has to be more."

"Fitzwilliam, I have been ill for quite a while as you must know, even before we left London."

He nodded. He knew she had been trying to hide it from him.

"Before we left London my godmother diagnosed me, but I thought she was wrong because we were so newly married, but oh my love she was right! I am carrying your child!"

The duke was stunned. He had imagined all of these horrible things that could be wrong with his wife and he was afraid it was some kind of internal injury from her abuse that was keeping her unwell. Never did the possibility of a babe enter his thoughts although her lack of courses should have been a sign.

"My Grace?" said Elizabeth, concerned for her quiet husband.

"I am to be a father?" he whispered in awe.

"You are to be a father, husband" she beamed.

"Oh my love, my heart! I love you so. Thank you! Thank you dearest! I am to be a father!"

He went and opened the door and yelled.

"I am to be a father!"

"Dearest! We should wait for the quickening to share our news" said an amused Elizabeth.

She could not fathom her husband's reaction. The Duke of Devonshire yelling down the hall indeed!

It was too late. Her sisters and the colonel, who had just returned, immediately ran into the room with congratulations as the duke left to speak with the doctor. The sisters gave her teary hugs and she asked Mary to go and see if her father had heard the joyful duke.

She hoped he had not because she had yet to tell him of her marriage and she wanted to tell him everything before sharing her news with him. She knew her father was still uneasy about her marriage and would not be at peace until he heard all.

A repentant duke returned and took her hand after everyone else had quit the room.

"I am sorry dearest. I was so very happy and wanted to shout our news to the world. Are you upset with me?"

"No my love. I am happy that you are so happy. It is only our family and possibly a servant or two" she teased.

"We shall wait for the quickening before sharing our news with anyone else. Based on my symptoms and the last time I had my courses the doctor said I should feel it within the next two months."

"And are you well? Is the babe well? The doctor said it was the shock of what happened and your fatigue that caused you to faint. You also have not been eating much, dearest. We must be careful with your health."

"My stomach has been upset and I have not had much of an appetite. The doctor said dry toast and tea in the mornings before I rise should help settle my stomach and I should try and eat smaller meals throughout the day until the morning sickness gets better."

"As soon as you are comfortable with being away from your father again we shall remove to Pemberley."

"Fitzwilliam, what about the season? The Countesses said our wedding announcement caused an even bigger stir than they imagined and our return is highly anticipated. We have the dinner with the Queen and your family, our wedding ball, I need to establish myself in the ton, I have dinner parties to throw, we have…."

"Dearest, none of that is as important as your wellbeing and the babe and that is all I want you to think about. Your father is doing remarkably well. His speech has improved, he can move his limbs, he sits up for some of the day, he will be better very soon. He is rapidly improving by sheer will. You can tell how hard he is fighting to regain his health. He has been away too long and wants to return to his life. We shall help him as much as he can while making sure you are well. Noting else matters."

"But Fitzwilliam, we planned on bringing the girls out soon. We can wait a few years to bring Georgie out but Mary will be seven and ten…"

"Dearest" he interrupted.

"Has not Mary spoken to you about this? She does not really want to do a season and if she decides to do one she wants to wait on Georgie."

"No she has not spoken to me about it. When did she tell you this?"

"During one of our walks in the garden. Actually, we were discussing you and your wellbeing. We were concerned that you were feeling unwell and I brought up everything we needed to do in London and that is when she told me. Speak with her and you can make a decision."

"I will, but Fitzwilliam…"

"Dearest, please. I have been so worried about you. London is not a good place for you as you increase. The fortnight we spent there before coming here was very stressful and it will be much worse now that our marriage has been announced. We do not need to put ourselves on display for the ton. You made a splash at the theater and every outing following that. They know who you are and they know you are a formidable duchess. We have nothing to prove. Please."

"I understand, Fitzwilliam, but may I ask the Countesses for their opinion on us not doing the season before we make any decisions?"

"By all means, but I cannot promise that they will have an impact on my decision."

"Yes, Your Grace. I understand, Your Grace. As you wish, Your Grace. My pleasu…"

The duke stopped his wife's teasing mouth with a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

"Not doing the season?!"

Lady Jersey hid her smile in her teacup at Lady Matlock's horrified expression. Elizabeth confirmed her suspicions in her last letter and she was very happy for them. Apparently they had not shared their news with the Fitzwilliams yet because her companion's countenance was a sight to behold.

"My dear Sharon, her father is recovering and she has been away from him for months worrying about his wellbeing. Is there any surprise that she would not want to leave him? Even for the London season?" she teased.

"Yes but she married the Duke of Devonshire! He cannot make a wedding announcement and then not come to London for the season. It is not done. She needs to establish her place in society."

"I think my goddaughter would tell you, and her husband would surely agree, that she married Fitzwilliam Darcy. Him being a duke is an added bonus."

Elizabeth had given her permission to tell Lady Matlock her news, but Sarah Villiers was nothing if not a tease. She wanted to have fun with her friend's outrage before sharing the news and the duke's concerns for Elizabeth's wellbeing.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy cannot marry and miss the season either. Before the titles the Darcys were a very prominent, wealthy family. They were still leaders of the ton. What are we to do? What about their ball? The dinners, teas, and they certainly cannot miss dinner with the queen! Of what are they thinking?"

"They are thinking about their family. Or is that not done either?"

"Of course" Lady Matlock said with a sigh.

"But Elizabeth made such a splash when she was in town. The ton cannot wait until their return. Doing at least some of the season will set her place in society and they can ignore it as much as they want."

"Her place in society is set. She is the Duchess of Devonshire. She was an unknown in London but no more. Her fortnight in London did more for her standing than doing a full season would. It is now well known that she is from two prominent families and has the backing of many more, her beauty has been seen, her wit and intelligence has been displayed, and her sharp tongue has been unleashed in an astounding fashion.

"They may hate her but they will not cross her. Not directly anyway. Who does she need to return for? The jealous harpies looking for her faults to ridicule? The lonely matrons and wanton maidens that would still throw themselves at her husband? The dandies and aging rakes that would want to talk her into their bed? Tell me, dear Sharon, who do they need to return for?"

Lady Matlock shook her head in amusement at her teasing friend. She was right, but Elizabeth would do so well during the season and she had been looking forward to it. She knew her father had been very ill and still has a long recovery process to make before he is truly well, and Elizabeth wanting to be by his side is understandable and admirable. Most of these social climbers would climb over their ailing father to stay at the height of society.

"You are correct, Sarah. They are where they should be and the season is not as important as her father. I still believe it would not hurt to come to town for a few weeks now that he is recovering."

"The Duke of Devonshire is actually the one who made the decision. Elizabeth wants to come for at least some of the season as they planned."

"Truly? If she is comfortable with leaving him for a spell, what objections could my nephew have? I know he hates the season normally, but he himself said he enjoyed his time in town with his wife."

"He is worried about his wife's wellbeing" said Lady Jersey, deciding it was time to tell her confused friend, but not before having a little more fun.

"Oh no, is Elizabeth unwell? She never mentioned it in her letters" she cried worriedly.

"Yes, and she has been unwell since before they left town. She tires easily and my tireless goddaughter now has been taking many naps during the day, she hardly eats, and her stomach is upset" she answered, still teasing her friend.

"But what ails her? Has she seen a doctor? What does he say…oh! Oh Sarah! Sarah, could it be?"

"Yes. Elizabeth is increasing!" she finally told her.

She was happy she could share the news with her.

"Oh how wonderful! Has she truly been so unwell?"

"Very, though she tries to hide it. We both know she will be well soon. The symptoms will ease and maybe her husband will relent and return to town once the morning sickness is a better."

"No. No he shall not. Poor Elizabeth" Lady Matlock said sadly.

"Poor Elizabeth? What ever do you mean?"

"She will be coddled until her wits are at an end. My nephew is more prone to wrapping her in cotton until the babe is born than letting her anywhere near London while she is increasing. He will hover and mother her until she wishes for an early birth" she laughed.

"Oh dear. My Elizabeth will not handle that well. She is too independent and strong willed to allow it. Poor godduke!" she laughed.

"Do you think Elizabeth shall get her way and they will end up coming to town for some of the season?"

"With just her besotted husband to convince? Yes! He shall never win though Elizabeth may let him think he has won a few battles. He needs a strong regiment to help him win the war. I am going to Herefordshire to assess the situation. We want to see Thomas as well. I have never been to Longbourn before and I would love to see the place my goddaughter has told me so much of. I am told it is a beautiful estate. And if Elizabeth is truly unwell, I will help him persuade her. They will still be of interest next season and skipping this one will not hurt their standing."

"When shall you leave? Do you think Elizabeth will invite our family for a visit?"

"I am sure she will, but I was not invited. I am invading" she said with a wicked smile.

"You have known her all her life and you are her godmother. I am not yet close enough to invade."

"Stuff and nonsense! Of course you are. You have known the duke all of his life and you are his aunt. And it will be such a merry party that she would not begrudge adding a few more guests" she said ambiguously.

"A merry party?"

"Yes. My husband and I will be joining the Jordans when they travel to Herefordshire in a fortnight" she said with smile as Lady Matlock gasped in surprise.

"Her mother's family has returned? But I have heard nothing! How long have they been in town? Why was it not touted in the society pages as their leaving was?"

"I received a letter from Martha four days ago informing me of their return. She said they would be following the letter directly and would probably be in England by the time I received it or shortly thereafter. They are at their estate and will remain until they travel to Herefordshire. The girls have no idea. The last letter they received before leaving was the one I sent them describing Elizabeth and Mary's flight from their home."

"So they do not know of the marriage or their father's recovery?"

"They do now. As soon as I received Martha's letter I sent her an express. It was waiting for her when they arrived. Just this morning I received an express from her. They will be leaving in a fortnight and Martha has convinced the family to surprise the girls though they of course wanted to hear from them immediately. My reassurances and the newspaper clippings I sent Martha helped her convince them. Martha is very happy for Elizabeth and is already making plans to come to town when they leave Elizabeth and throw her own dinners and a ball for them. She shall be disappointed as well."

"I am sure the girls will be very happy to see their family. I hope they approve of the marriage."

"Of course they will! Lord Holder was a friend of the previous duke and has a lot of respect for his son. Lord Vaxton is of course familiar with the duke and they have the same political interests. They will happily approve. Once they see them together any doubt or concern will be forgotten."

"Sounds like it will indeed be a merry party and my family would be an intrusion. They should be reunited with their family without the added guests."

"Oh tish tosh, Sharon. You are family now as well. How about allowing the girls to reunite with their family and then your family follow a few days after? I am sure Elizabeth would love to see you all again."

"How big is the estate? Will there be room for such a large house party?"

"As I said, I have never seen Longbourn but it is a sprawling estate according to Elizabeth. There are around twenty to twenty five bedchambers I think. There is also that Nether house where Elizabeth stayed when she first returned home. If the duke's friend is still in the country I am sure he will welcome you there. It may be best due to Thomas' health. We would not want to burden him while he is recovering and he will be compelled to be the best host he could be, even if he is unable to."

"Yes, Mr. Bingley's estate! I shall write his sister who is his hostess."

"That Bingley woman?! Is she in Elizabeth's county? She never mentioned her in her letters."

"No of course not, and I would never even dream of staying anywhere she may be. Tis the elder sister that I speak of. She was also at the theater but did not join her sister as she insulted Elizabeth."

"Oh right. She seemed like a harmless sort and Elizabeth did spare her that night."

"Yes. Mrs. Hurst is her name. She is married to a gentleman and they joined her brother in the country. The shrew was sent to some aunt or other in the north I think."

"Good! We have a plan. I am excited! I have not willingly attended a country house party for some time now" laughed Lady Jersey.

"They are always such a chore. Being locked in a drafty house with dull wives while our husbands abandon us to play in the woods. I have already decided that Martha and I will take over hosting duties from Elizabeth. She does not need the added burden."

"I agree. I..."

"Oh! The ball!" interrupted Lady Jersey in excitement.

"Why not throw them a wedding ball at Longbourn or Nether house if Thomas is not well enough? They could use a bit of levity and I am sure their neighbors will enjoy it!"

"Oh how delightful!"

"And Martha and I shall throw a dinner party to welcome your family."

"I shall speak with Mrs. Hurst and see what she thinks of hosting a dinner for them as well or at the very least a tea."

"It would be a great way of meeting Elizabeth's friends and neighbors. I am sure my husband would love to hold a hunt for the men. The duke will be too busy smothering Elizabeth to plan such a thing. Hopefully we can pull him away from her long enough for him to at least join the hunt."

"Only if it is a short one" laughed Lady Matlock.

"So we have the dinner for your family at Longbourn, then we shall have the hunt held at Nether house while you and Mrs. Hurst host a tea for the ladies, followed by a dinner, and then the ball."

"Yes. We can always throw other soirees once we get a feel for the neighborhood and the true state of Elizabeth and her father's health."

"Yes. This house party shall be the talk to the country and if tidbits should make it back to town and grace the society pages…"

S******************************************************S

"Oh dear" said Elizabeth a few days later as she sat in Longbourn's library attending to her correspondence.

S******************************************************S

"Charles! Charles! You shall never imagine the letter I just received!" cried Louisa Hurst as she ran into her brother's study.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh dear" said Elizabeth a few days later as she sat in Longbourn's library attending to her correspondence.

Her husband and cousin sat across the room playing chess and her father laid on a settee trying to read a book as Mary and Georgiana hovered over him watching his face for signs of discomfort.

Her father's health was rapidly improving. He had begun to come below stairs for short periods during the day and everyone was delighted with his progress.

Once the duke sat down with him and told him of his daughters' plight and the story of their marriage he became much more comfortable and seemed happier than he had been since he woke.

He was excited about the babe and was determined to be well before it was born. His nurse worked with him daily to improve his control over his body and he now had no problem using his arms though he was still unable to walk unaided.

The doctor was very pleased with his progress and said he should eventually make a full recovery though he may never be as strong as he once was. He was saddened by the news of Jane's death, but not entirely surprised.

Neither, it seemed, was most of Herefordshire. Jane had been seen following Elizabeth by more than just her guards. The town watched her follow the duchess anytime Elizabeth came into town and most assumed she was trying to get back in her good graces. They were more shocked at her attempt to kill Elizabeth than they were at her demise.

' _Such a sad and shocking thing!'_

No one had seen the rest of the Lewises since the funeral. The ladies were reported as being meek and subdued as they accepted calls at the Phillips' home following the burial. The town still shunned them but most everyone thought they should pay a call on the day of the funeral.

Jane had grown up in the neighborhood and many still remembered her as a sweet little girl, but most of the callers came to try to get information of her death since the details had been mostly withheld. They only knew that she died while trying to harm the duchess. Why and how was still a mystery, but oddly enough, Mrs. Lewis and the gossiping Mrs. Phillips were not talking, so they were only left to speculate.

"Dearest?" asked the duke when he heard his wife's utterance.

"We are to be invaded" she said with a laugh.

"Invaded? By whom?" asked a confused Georgiana.

"The Countesses and their families. It seems since we are not going to them, they are coming to us."

She still did not know of her family's imminent arrival.

"I would rather be invaded by Napoleon" said the colonel.

"My mother with a bee in her bonnet can be a force to be reckoned with. I am sure they are coming to coax you to town."

"They said they were coming to check on our wellbeing and to see the estate" said Elizabeth, withholding the news of the dinners and ball for now.

"Excuses" said the colonel.

"I am afraid Richard may be right, my love. They will try to persuade us to at least attend the ball."

"Oh I am not so sure about that" Elizabeth said teasingly.

"The Countesses?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Aunt Sarah and Cousin Richard's mother, Lady Matlock, papa" Mary answered.

"Elizabeth has deemed them the Countesses since they became quite a formidable pair during our time in London."

"It would be good to see Sarah and that old husband of hers again." Mr. Bennet said.

"And I attended Cambridge with a viscount that was to inherit the Matlock earldom. Joseph Fitzwilliam is a fine fellow though I did not know him well."

"My father, Lord Matlock. He is looking forward to meeting you sir and I am sure he will look fondly on the prior connection. Is he joining my mother or will only the ladies be visiting?" asked the colonel.

"He shall come along with your brother and his wife as well as Tiffany. I long to see them again. We shall be a merry party. I am sure the ball will be lovely" Elizabeth added slyly.

"Ball?!" said the duke, the colonel, and Mary.

"Yes. The Countesses are to hold a ball in our honor here or at Nether House, which I take it to mean Netherfield. Apparently your family will be staying there instead, Richard, though I know not why. We have plenty of room for them and I will write back and invite them to join us here."

"Maybe they were concerned with you hosting such a large party, dearest. Especially while your father is recovering" said a worried duke.

His wife was being a very stubborn patient and refused to let him smother, I mean care for her! She was increasing at an alarming rate. She was only a few months along and her bump was already very noticeable. The doctor assured them it was due to the size of his wife. She was a really small woman and the changes to her body were bound to be more pronounced.

She was still rather unwell but she refused to slow down. She refused to loosen the reins of the household, so he had to have his sisters' subtlely take over some of her duties. She refused to curtail her walks, so he always accompanied her and ended them sooner than her usual want.

She refused to rest longer in the mornings, so he happily applied other measures to make her stay abed. She refused to take naps during the day and would instead be found asleep in odd places throughout the day. She was driving him out of his senses! The last thing she needed was the burden of hosting a large party.

"That was the reason they stated, but I do not see that it would cause any undue harm to have them here. Papa is recovering rather well and I am sure he would like the company, shall you not papa?"

"Only if they are good chess players and their wives speak of anything other than lace" Mr. Bennet answered sardonically, making the others laugh.

Elizabeth was delighted to see the return of her father's caustic wit.

"I promise we shall only plan the ball outside of your presence, papa" she said.

"But if my aunt is hosting the ball I am sure she will take care of planning it as well. There would be no need for you to be bothered with the details, Elizabeth."

"Tis no bother, husband. And the Countesses are not familiar with the neighborhood or the local merchants. Of course they shall need my help."

"But…"

"I promise I shall not over exert myself, Your Grace" she told her anxious husband.

She knew he was concerned for her and the babe's wellbeing.

"I very much doubt she will be allowed any exertion once my mother arrives." the colonel said, trying to calm his worried cousin.

He was also worried about the Major General, as he sometimes called the force that is Elizabeth. She looked decidedly unwell and rarely stopped to rest. He was actually happy to hear the ladies were coming for a visit. They were not afraid of the duchess like Elizabeth's menfolk were. They will set her to rights and make her slow down.

"Nor Aunt Sarah" Mary added.

She knew Lady Jersey would take Elizabeth to task once she arrived.

"Well I am looking forward to their visit even more now" said the duke.

He was a powerful man but he knew when to claim defeat. He knew not what to do to make his wife slow down and could use the help.

"But I do think it best that the Fitzwilliams stay at Netherfield due to your father's health. I am sure they will spend most of their time here anyway."

"I think so as well. I cannot say that I am up for so many guest at once. Especially ones that I have yet to meet" her father added.

He knew his new son was more concerned about the strain it would put on his wife than anything else and he could not help but agree. Elizabeth insisted on seeing to as much of his care and the household as she could while neglecting her own health. She did look rather unwell lately and he was concerned for her and his grandchild.

"Alright, I relent. You men shall have it your way and I am decidedly looking less forward to this visit now. I see what is happening here" she teased.

"What ever do you mean, dearest" asked the duke innocently, making his wife roll her eyes at his ploy.

"You mean to join forces with those Countesses to curtail my activities!"

"I would never do such a thing" he said in mock indignation, making the room laugh.

"Of course you would not, Your Grace" Elizabeth answered as she turned back to her correspondence.

S******************************************************S

"Charles! Charles! You shall never imagine the letter I just received" cried Louisa Hurst as she ran into her brother's study.

Mr. Bingley looked up from the letter he was reading from his aunt with a smile on his face as his sister burst into his study. It was amusing to see his usually calm sister excited thusly.

"No I shall never imagine. Why do you not tell me of it, dear sister?" he teased.

"Tis from the Countess of Matlock!" she said excitedly.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing? The countess writing to me. I have Her Grace to thank for such notice!"

"And what does the Countess say?" asked her brother indulgently as his brother in law lazily entered the room, poured himself a drink, and sat to watch his wife in amusement.

"She and Lady Jersey and their families are to come and visit the duchess and she would like for her family to stay here while they are in the area! With us! Us! At Netherfield! The Jerseys are due to arrive in the area any day now and the Fitzwilliams will follow them tither a few days later. She, her husband, son, daughter, and daughter in law would like permission to stay at, what she calls Nether House, and begs forgiveness for requesting the invitation. Can you imagine? As if I would mind a break in propriety from one such as she!"

"Of course you would not mind, dear" said an amused Mr. Hurst.

"Charles, what say you? We shall of course extend the invitation shall we not?"

"You are my hostess, Louisa, it is your decision. I am sure we shall enjoy the visit, shall we not Hurst?"

"Indeed we shall."

"Lord Jersey shall host a hunt and we shall host a tea for the ladies during it and a dinner for all to follow. Tis too much! I may just go distracted. I must call on Her Grace immediately!" she said as she left the room as quickly as she had entered it, leaving two very amused gentlemen behind.


	28. Chapter 28

"Lizzy! Mare!" said the handsome teenager with the sparkling green eyes who almost leapt from the carriage before if completely stopped.

They were standing outside of Longbourn with their guests waiting to receive who they thought were Lord and Lady Jersey. Instead three opulent carriages had pulled in front of the house carrying their grandfather and brother in the first, their aunt and uncle in the second, and Elizabeth's godparents in the third, to their delightful shock.

"Tom!" Mary cried as she picked up her skirts and rushed into her brother's arms.

Elizabeth was still in shock and had not moved as the others disembarked with a little more grace than the youngest Bennet. Her Aunt Martha had her enfolded in her arms before she came out of her stupor.

"Aunt Martha? What? Grandfather!" she stumbled as she hugged the aging earl as well.

"What a surprise."

"I hope it is a good surprise, LizBear" her grandfather teased.

Lord Holder was a distinguished looking gentleman with handsome features and the green eyes his grandchildren all shared. He looked younger than his advanced years and was as active as ever.

He held his granddaughter back so that he could take a close look for signs of abuse. His little bear looked as beautiful as ever though she did look unwell which worried him excessively.

He had been horrified when they received word of the goings on at Longbourn since they had left the country, and he continuously upbraided himself for leaving his precious girls behind.

He should have been more adamant in them joining them to visit the family but the girls were extremely attached to their father and did not want to leave him for so long. They planned to be gone a year complete before they ended the visit early to return for the girls so he understood their reluctance to leave their father, but still, he should have insisted.

"How is this possible? We knew nothing!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she shot an accusing glance at her godmother who was taking in the scene with joy.

"Blame your devious aunt for the subterfuge, dear. She wanted to surprise you girls though I wanted word of you as soon as possible" he added in concern.

"As you can see we are doing well. May I…" she was crushed in her brother's arms before she could finish her thought.

"Tom! Look at you. You have grown so tall!" she said with delight as her brother studied her features with tears in his eyes.

"I am well" she assured him.

"We both are. See how beautiful our Mary is? How do you like your estate? I am sorry it took you so long to be able to visit" she said, trying to distract them from their emotions.

"Tis just as you described it and more. I shall be very happy here."

"Uncle Richard! Welcome to Longbourn" she greeted her stoic uncle who was also studying her face intensely.

She knew her family wanted to talk about everything sooner rather than later.

"May I introduce you to the rest of my family?" she asked as she went to her husband's side.

"Family, this is my dear husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Devonshire, my beautiful sister Lady Georgiana Darcy, and my dashing cousin the Honorable Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Husband, sister, cousin, this is my grandfather Lord William Jordan, the Earl of Holder, my dear aunt and uncle, Lord Richard and Lady Martha Wilson, the Earl and Countess of Vaxton, and this handsome gentleman is my brother Thomas Bennet Jr., Viscount Radcliff."

Everyone exchanged greetings and pleasantries before Elizabeth led them all back into the drawing room where her father awaited them. They all greeted her father and asked after his wellbeing and checked him over for themselves despite his appearing well.

Elizabeth tried to get them to retire to their rooms to refresh themselves but a stern look from her grandfather told her there was no use trying to get anyone to leave the room until they had full disclosure. She called for tea and served everyone before her brother began.

"Are you well, Lizzy?" he asked in concern. "Truly?"

His sister looked sickly to him.

"Yes Tom I am well and happy, please do not be concerned. I have no lasting damage from my ordeal" she said soothingly.

Her brother and Aunt Martha were the only people who still called her Lizzy without making her feel ill. Her sister and godmother would sometimes call her Lizzy but had stopped using it regularly when they saw how affected she was by it.

Her beloved mother gave her that nickname and her family had always called her thus before those women degraded it and made her hate hearing it. She wanted to be her mother and family's Lizzy, not be taunted as if her name were a curse. Maybe having her family back and calling her Lizzy lovingly will help her take back the name in her mind from those vile people.

"What the devil happened here?" asked her grandfather, not caring about using such language in mixed company for once.

The duke grabbed his wife's hand and held it in both of his while she took a deep breath and started to tell her family their story.

"Papa fell ill as you know. He is doing much better these days but he was truly unwell. His wife took over the estate while I was tending to him. I hardly noticed at first because I spent all my days at papa's side. I realized I was not receiving correspondence or callers and started venturing below stairs more. I then saw that most of our staff had been replaced and none of my friends and neighbors called on me any longer.

"I wrote all of you and though I did not expect to hear back from you all for a while, I was concerned that I had not heard from my godmother either. When I started asking questions about what was going on, the abuse started" she paused as her family all gasped in horror.

Her husband squeezed her hand and the colonel nodded at her in support.

"All of my activities were curtailed and I had no contact with anyone outside of the house as the abuse increased. I was locked away when anyone came to the house and when they entertained, and I was rarely allowed to sit with papa once I continued to refuse to marry my father's 'heir' to save them from the hedgerows."

She did not want to go deep into what happened and hoped they would not ask.

"But I am father's heir" said a confused Tom.

Mr. Bennet went on to explain the buffoon that is one Mr. Collins. The family all knew his wife was unaware of Tom's existence but they had no idea who Collins was.

"I want to apologize to you once again, Elizabeth. Had I immediately told Collins the truth and sent him away you would not have suffered so. I was being entertained by the oddity and saw no harm in going along with him for a while."

"Please papa. We were both being entertained, I dare say."

"But I should have stopped it sooner, especially when the marriage offers kept coming."

"Marriage offers?" asked Lady Vaxton.

"He offered for me over and over again, aunt. He said I was trying to 'increase his affections' by denying him and I could not truly mean to decline his proposal and my father was sure to consent since he was his heir that our family would depend on when he dies and I had only my charms to recommend me."

"He said what?" asked Lord Vaxton.

"Where is this man?" he asked the duke.

"I removed him from the estate before my wife and I came to stay. He is my Aunt Lady Catherine's parson."

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh?" asked Lord Holder with a look of displeasure on his face.

That old harpy had set her cap on him during her fourth season before she trapped de Bourgh.

"The one and only, milord" the colonel answered, amused at the look on the earl's face.

"So this parson thought himself the heir and you were being made to marry him?" asked Lady Martha, trying to get back on topic.

"That was the plan, aunt. I tried to be careful until I could get help but when they tried to force the wedding, I had enough. I told her I would never marry such a man, she was not my mother, and had no right to give me away to anyone nor dictate my actions. That is when the final and worse abuse happened. All four of them attacked. I tried fighting back but they overpowered me of course. I woke up bleeding worse than ever before, in horrible pain, and tied to a bed in the servants' quarters."

Her entire family was now openly crying.

"One of the ropes on my leg gave way and I easily unbound myself because of what I now know to be Mary's diligent help. She would loosen the ropes bit by bit until I was able to get away. I waited until the house was quiet and escaped through the hidden passages. I wished to get help for myself, Mary, and papa but I was in so much pain and knew I would not get far before they would catch me, so I decided to end it before they could reach me."

Her family was horrified and devastated to hear her words.

"That is when I found her" continued the duke.

"She collapsed in front of my carriage on my way to visit my friend's estate which neighbors Longbourn. She would only tell me her first name and begged me not to take her to Netherfield, my friend's estate, or an estate that began with the word long before she passed out. I took her to a nearby inn to receive care and rode to my friend's estate to see if I could find out who she was and why she was afraid of going to Netherfield."

"We were paying a call on Netherfield when he arrived. I was never allowed to be left alone with Elizabeth and was made to accompany them. I did not know Elizabeth had gotten free. We were there making a spectacle of ourselves as her daughters threw themselves at His Grace while verbally abusing Elizabeth. Mr. Collins also arrived and started touting his upcoming nuptials to his dear, beautiful Elizabeth who was currently at home 'sitting with her father as if it still mattered' according to him" added Mary.

The deplorable statement made her family gasp again.

"His Grace was very subtle in his quest for information, but I noticed the rapt attention he paid to any mention of Longbourn or Elizabeth."

"I realized the Lizzy that they were discussing so rudely was the Elizabeth I had found. Then _**I**_ noticed a quiet beauty who was secretly crying while Lizzy was being abused and knew I needed to speak with her so I requested a song while I turned the pages for her and she told me all. I told her that her sister was now safe and I would do all I can to protect her and help Mary as well. I slipped her my card and asked her to start a correspondence with my sister to send us news before I made a plan to return for her."

"My sister wrote to us that they were now trying to make her marry Mr. Collins and abusing her as well" Georgiana added.

"I was not aware you were abused as well, Mare. Are you well?" asked the worried Tom.

"I am quite well, brother. They did not treat me nearly as bad as they did Elizabeth" she answered.

"I wrote her back asking her to get herself to a safe place where my brother could retrieve her from and he and my cousin went to get her as soon as Mary sent us a time and location."

"They brought Mary to me and we spent nearly a month at the inn securing the estate and putting things in place to protect papa until we safely return. As soon as it was safe for me to travel we removed to Pemberley, one of my husband's estates, so I could convalesce before returning to papa. I slowly healed and fell in love with my husband there. I wanted to wait until everyone returned or until papa was well enough to consent to our marriage, but my husband felt it best that we were married before returning to Longbourn, so we quietly married in Scotland before returning, first to town, and then here."

"My first priority was removing them from Longbourn. I advised them they could either leave the estate immediately never to return or I would have them arrested for the attempted murder of my wife who was now a distant part of the royal family. I told them what they did could be considered treason and they could be hanged."

The family nodded in approval. They were impressed with the lengths the duke went to in order to protect their girls.

"Since Mrs. Bennet was legally married to Mr. Bennet she had every right to reside here until her husband said otherwise, but we knew they would not risk being arrested and would agree to leave the estate. My cousin also added the condition that they were stop using the Bennet name or claiming any connection to the family. While her daughters are not Bennets, Mrs. Bennet is and shall remain Mrs. Bennet unless her husband allows my cousin to assist him with obtaining a divorce, but the duke advised her to no longer call herself Mrs. Bennet as well. Everyone now calls her Mrs. Lewis whether she likes it or not" said the colonel.

"An annulment would be a great deal easier than obtaining a divorce would it not, Your Grace?" Mr. Bennet asked ambiguously.

"If there are grounds for an annulment, yes it is" said the duke slowly while asking him a silent question with his eyes.

Mr. Bennet simply nodded his head and most of the room now understood the true state of his marriage. The younger ones, of course, could not follow the conversation.

"Then it shall make the process much easier and we may discuss it more at a later time if you like" advised the duke.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"So where are these people now? What has been done?" asked Lord Holder.

"My wife was happy to just have them removed from Longbourn and did not want to take further action unless their behavior warranted it" answered the duke.

"The eldest daughter was intent on capturing the Duke of Devonshire and refused to let a little thing like him already being married deter her" the colonel added.

"She wanted to 'help him out of his wretched marriage so that he can be with the woman he truly preferred', her. She tried to accomplish that task with a pitchfork which ended her delusions instead of my cousin's marriage. The rest of her family has been living quietly since her untimely demise" he finished delicately.

The room was again stunned.

"You mean…?" asked Lady Martha, turning towards her niece in horror.

Elizabeth nodded her head in confirmation.

"Oh my! And no harm came to you?"

"None at all, except for that pesky fainting spell I had after it happened" Elizabeth teased.

"You fainted? Why? Did she harm you? Do you have any lasting effects of the abuse?" her grandfather asked anxiously, giving her another once over.

"I hear that it sometimes happens to women in my condition" Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

She wanted to lighten the mood after the horrible conversation and share her condition with her family. Lady Martha jumped to her feet in surprise as Elizabeth shared a smile with her godmother.

"Oh Lizzy! You mean?"

Elizabeth nodded happily as the men looked on in confusion.

"Oh my dear girl!" she said as she pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I knew it as soon as I laid eyes on you and if the men were knowledgeable about such things they would have realized to. It is quite noticeable already" she said as she rubbed Elizabeth's stomach.

"LizBear, what is going on? What condition do you have that would cause you to faint?" asked the still worried Lord Holder.

"A condition that would cause you to become a great grandfather, old man" Mr. Bennet said teasingly.

"Lizzy, I am to be an uncle!" cried Tom as he hugged his sister and shook the duke's hand.

"Congratulations, Your Grace."

"Please, call me Devonshire or brother as our sisters do."

"Congratulations, LizBear. I assume that is why you are looking a little wain?" he asked with a raised eyebrow not unlike his granddaughter.

"You do look quite unwell, Elizabeth dear, and I see that my godduke's concerns are valid, young lady." Lady Jersey said looking sternly at her stubborn goddaughter who protested the concern in every letter.

"I am well. I promise you, Lady Godmother."

"She is not at all well" interrupted the duke.

"Your Grace!" Elizabeth said sternly, glaring at her husband.

"You may protest all you like dear, but one only has to look at you to see that you are not your usual vibrant self" Lady Vaxton said.

"She takes too much upon herself" Mary tattled.

"My brother has the hardest time getting her to rest and has asked Mary and I to secretly take over some of her household duties" added Georgiana, avoiding Elizabeth's eyes.

She knew her sister would be upset but they were all so worried about her. Hopefully her family will help them to persuade her to take better care of herself. If anything happened to her and the babe their family would be devastated.

"She spends entirely too much time on my care and the running of the household. I tell her that I am well and her sisters are hardly away from my side hovering over me with worry" her father said.

Elizabeth listened on in horror.

' _Traitors! What are they thinking? Of course I shall never shirk my duties! And look at that smirking husband of mine. He may think he is safe now that he has back up, but ugh, wait until I get my hands on him! Well, I never!'_

"Is there nothing you would like to add, cousin?" she asked a smiling the colonel, her eyes blazing.

"I think they covered everything, cousin" he teased.

' _We are no longer afraid of you little lady. We have reinforcements to enter the battle, Major General'_ he thought.

Of course he would never say that out loud.

"Martha, I have already made the decision that you and I will take over as hostesses for Elizabeth before we even arrived. We shall make sure we speak with the staff and tell them any concerns should be addressed to you or I" Lady Jersey stated.

"Excellent. Elizabeth dear, I know how strong and capable you are, but this is a delicate time in your life. You must take better care of yourself for the babe's sake" said Lady Vaxton to her niece who was upbraiding the whole room with her eyes, arms folded.

"I have been taking care of myself and I am very careful" Elizabeth protested trying to rein in her ire.

"But dearest you have not curtailed any of your activities. You go on as you did before the babe and that is not safe. I only want you to slow down and take a little more time for yourself. You are always taking care of others without the proper care for your own wellbeing" the duke said, trying to coax his angry wife.

' _Maybe I should not have made the unwell statement earlier. I love it when her eyes are ablaze but not when it is directed towards me. I may be in trouble'_ he thought.

"I understand your concern, Your Grace" she said through gritted teeth.

"But I am considered the mistress of Longbourn and I have duties to attend to as well as an unwell father."

"No one doubts your abilities as mistress, niece, but I have to say you do look rather unwell. I am sure you saw all our looks of concern when we greeted you" said Lord Vaxton.

"Yes, child. If only for our sake, slow down a little and share some of your duties with your willing family" added Lord Holder.

"I really do not believe you have much of choice, goddaughter. I am sure my wife meant her decision as an order not a question" laughed Lord Jersey.

"We all know she is just as, if not more, stubborn than you are, dear."

Elizabeth sighed in defeat as she looked around the room. What choice did she have? Everyone in the room loved her dearly and they all looked concerned for her and she had been rather unwell.

It seems as if her babe had determined that she would never eat again unless all that she consumed was immediately emptied from her stomach and she should sleep as much as possible.

The babe was rather stubborn and hopelessly lazy!


	29. Chapter 29

"Bad tidings I take it?" asked Mr. Hurst as he walked into his brother's study.

He was reading a letter with a deep frown on his face.

"Tis Caroline. She has left our aunt's home to visit 'friends' at their country estate."

"Was she not told your sister was not permitted to leave without your permission?"

"Unfortunately Aunt May only thought Caroline was not allowed to return to town and she thought Caroline had my permission to visit a friend's estate. She only wrote because she was supposed to return after a sen'night and has not."

"This is your doing, Bingley" said an upset Hurst.

"What have I done?" asked a startled Charles.

"You were not explicit in your orders. Aunt May would have never allowed Caroline to leave if she knew all. You should have made it perfectly clear that she was not to be allowed to leave under any circumstances without your permission, and if you had turned Caroline's allowance over to our aunt for her expenses as I advised you instead of allowing Caroline to keep control over it, she would not have the funds to travel. This was badly done, Charles and the duke will be livid. You saw how he reacted when you allowed your sister's letter to reach his aunt when you were supposed to be monitoring her correspondence."

"Where do you think she is, Hurst?" said a now panicked Bingley.

"Who knows what tricks she is up to? Do you know of anyone who would take her in? If she left over a sen'night ago she would have arrived by now if this were her destination. If she were at the townhouse, we would have been notified."

"No. Caroline has no real friends and the ones that pretended to be her friend while she was in the duke's good graces have cut her since the incident at the theater. I can think of no one that would take her in."

"This is bad. What will you do? Will you tell the duke?"

"No, no, this is our problem."

" _ **Our**_ problem?"

"Oh come on, Hurst. She is your sister too whether you wish it or not. What ever she is up to cannot be good for any of us."

"What do you intend to do?"

"Since she did not show up here, I can only surmise that she is in town. I will leave immediately and try to find her before she can do any harm."

"I guess I shall join you. What will we tell Louisa? She cannot accompany us with a home full of guests, tis bad enough that we have to leave."

"We shall tell her the truth. She was always the closest to Caroline. Maybe she knows something we do not."

S******************************************************S

"Welcome to Longbourn" beamed Elizabeth as the Fitzwilliams and Mrs. Hurst were led into the drawing room.

Elizabeth's family had been at Longbourn for a sen'night and she could not be happier, despite all the new restrictions placed on her. She knew her family would love her childhood home as much as she did and she was correct. They could not praise it enough and Tom was excited to learn all he could about the estate.

He rode the estate daily with the duke who he now looked upon with something akin to hero worship and followed the steward during some of his duties. He was as eager to learn about Longbourn as he was about Havensburgh, their grandfather's estate, the seat of the Holder earldom. Her father seemed to improve even faster since their family arrived. He had longed for Tom's presence at Longbourn and he could not be happier.

The Fitzwilliams had newly arrived in the country and were at Longbourn for the first time for the dinner the Ladies Jersey and Vaxton planned to welcome them to the country.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. This is a lovely estate!" said Lady Matlock.

"Thank you, Aunt Sharon. May I introduce you to my family?"

Elizabeth made the introductions and everyone took a seat after greetings and pleasantries were exchanged.

"Elizabeth, you are glowing and look much better than I expected" said Lady Matlock, exchanging glances with Lady Jersey.

She had written her when she first arrived about how unwell Elizabeth looked. She still looked a bit unwell but much better than she expected.

"I am sure you were told I looked as if I was on my deathbed" Elizabeth teased.

"Elizabeth" said Lady Jersey in a warning tone.

"She has been rather obstinate but she is no match for a house full of loved ones with her best interest at heart. She has been made to slow down and she is doing much better than we arrived."

"How was your trip, Lord Uncle?" Elizabeth asked, trying to change the subject.

She refused to have another discussion about her wellbeing. Especially with the way she had been feeling all day.

"It was uneventful. A very easy distance from town" answered Lord Matlock succinctly.

"Yes. I for one could not wait to arrive and start making plans for the ball" Lady Matlock added to groans from the men which made the ladies laugh.

"No talk of balls or lace, I beg you" said Mr. Bennet.

"It shall be delightful" said Lady Vaxton deliberately.

"It is all the neighborhood can talk about" added Elizabeth.

"The dressmaker is overwhelmed with orders to add as much lace as she can to ball gowns" Mary said teasingly.

"We must decide which colors we will use to decorate" Georgiana joined in the fun.

"And what dances we shall have played" added Lady Jersey.

"It is sure to be the best ball the country has ever seen" added Mrs. Hurst, although she was not aware of the other ladies teasing the gentlemen.

She was just happy to be hosting the ball for such prominent people.

"There should be some fine sport to be had during the hunt I shall be hosting in two days' time" Lord Jersey retaliated to the laughter of all.

"I like to think myself a fine shot and look forward to bagging the most birds" added the duke.

"I shall take up that challenge" said Lord Vaxton.

"I have a new hunting rifle and it is a thing of beauty."

"We shall be hosting a lovely tea for the ladies while you gentlemen are out" said Mrs. Hurst, making the room explode in laughter.

"You win, you win, please do discuss the weather or some such" said Mr. Bennet.

Louisa smiled brightly as they were called to dinner and the women congratulated her on winning the bout. She was still not sure what was going on but she liked it.

"So Mrs. Hurst," Elizabeth started as they were seated and the first course was served.

"I thought your husband and brother would be joining us. I hope nothing is amiss. Are they well?"

Louisa was suddenly uncomfortable. She knew, of course, that the question would be asked, but she had no desire to bring up the unsettling letter her aunt had sent her brother concerning Caroline.

"They were called to town on some urgent business. I am sure it shan't take long to resolve" she answered nervously.

Elizabeth saw her unease and changed the subject but the duke was intrigued as he watched Mrs. Hurst face, searching for clues. What would call Bingley away without any notice so quickly? He caught Mrs. Hurst eye asking a silent question which she nodded to and dropped her eyes in answer causing the duke to sigh.

' _That Bingley woman! What now?'_ he wondered.

His wife looked at him with concern and he shook his head and gave her a small smile of reassurance. She held his eye, glanced to Mrs. Hurst, looked back at him, and quirked her beautiful eyebrow in her own silent question. He nodded his head and bit back a laugh as his wife dramatically rolled her eyes.

' _My duchess is not concerned in the least. I will ramp her security back up until we find out what is amiss but I shall give her no further thought for now.'_

Dinner was pleasant and a good time was had by all with only a minimal talk of balls, lace, and hunting. During the separation of the sexes Elizabeth discreetly pulled Mrs. Hurst into a corner of the music room where the ladies had gathered to await the men.

"Mrs. Hurst, forgive me for intruding, but does your brother's trip have anything to do with your sister?"

"I am afraid it does, Your Grace. She has left my aunt's home and we know not where she has gone. My brother believes she is somewhere in London since she did not come to Netherfield or try to contact us."

"I am sure all will be well" said an unconcerned sounding Elizabeth as she led her across the room to join the other ladies.

She was a little concerned. She was not so much concerned with Caroline Bingley bringing any harm to her or her family, but she thought the enmity was at an end. The silent Lewises were a bit worrisome but she did not truly concern herself with them.

This was the happiest time of her life and she would dearly love to enjoy it without the constant conflicts, but if that Caro wanted to cause more problems she better be ready to be squashed again, quickly!

The duke went directly to his wife when the men joined the women. She was sitting slightly away from the other ladies and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Dearest, are you well? Has something happened?"

She assured him that she was well and relayed what Mrs. Hurst had told her.

"I just want to enjoy my family in peace. I want no more conflict surrounding me any time soon. I am not afraid, I just would rather not have to deal with her or any of her kind at the moment. Which is why I am now relieved that we are not doing the season. I have dealt with enough animosity."

"Of course you have, my love. You do not need any more added pressure right now. If Miss Bingley decides to show up here I will personally deal with her so you will not have to, failing that, look around this room and name one person who would let her cause you any harm."

"That is true" she said with a hollow laugh as she rubbed her stomach.

She had been extremely uncomfortable all day and it was worsening. She did not want to worry anyone and planned to retire soon. Of course her husband did not miss her gesture.

"Elizabeth" he said with worry as he placed his hand over hers.

"Is something wrong? You have looked uneasy all day, my love."

' _Of course he noticed'_ she thought lovingly.

"I am well, My Grace. A bit tired, tis all. I planned to retire soon."

"Not soon enough apparently" said the frustrated duke.

He rose and handed her up from her seat making their excuses to a room full of concerned faces against his wife's protests. He had had enough. She had slowed down since her family arrived but she was still not taking enough time to rest.

She was able to tolerate food more but she still emptied her stomach contents at least once a day. The dry toast she was served continuously throughout the day seemed to help settle her stomach but she was still not eating enough. Now she was hiding her pain and he would not have it.

He called for the doctor against her request to at least wait until the morning. She would have to just be angry with him because he was no longer prepared to listen to her put her health and the babe's wellbeing at risk due to her stubbornness.

When the doctor came he refused to leave the room. He knew she would be truthful with the doctor and he would be there to hear all instead of relying on her account of the visit. He was sure she would leave out parts or downplay her condition once the doctor left.

It was just as he feared. Not only had she been uncomfortable all day, but she also complained of stomach pains and light bleeding. He wanted to throttle her! How dare she not immediately seek help or inform him of what was going on? Those were signs of miscarriage and things could be a lot worst before she ever decided to open her mouth.

The doctor put her on complete bedrest, forbidding her to rise even to use the necessary and ordered a chamber pot be brought to her when she needed it. She had only seen a few spots of blood and only once. The doctor said it was not very unusual for some bleeding during pregnancy but they must take all care for the time being.

He was also concerned with the rate that she was increasing. She was a very small woman and it appeared she would be having a very big babe. She teasingly blamed that on her very tall husband. The duke was not amused. He was livid with her!

The doctor left promising to return on the morrow and advising them to send for him immediately if they needed him. The duke paced the room trying to bring his ire under regulation as Elizabeth watched him with no little alarm.

She knew that she had went too far this time. She just did not want to worry him and thought she was just having a bad day. She was upbraiding herself for being so reckless with the life of her precious babe. She did not blame her husband for being so upset.

"I am sorry, Your Grace" she said hesitantly.

"Elizabeth how could you…ugh" he said in frustration.

He needed to pace some more before he could speak calmly.

This time she decided not to speak and wait for him to calm himself enough to finish a sentence. She waited a long time. She was still waiting when there was a knock on the door and she bid enter.

Her sisters, aunts, and godmother entered with looks of concern on their faces. They all knew something was amiss when the duke abruptly made their excuses. When they heard he had sent for a doctor they quickly ended the night and waited on news. Once the doctor left and they still had not heard from the duke they decided to go check on Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, what is it?" asked her anxious Aunt Martha.

"Why was the doctor called? What did he say?"

The ladies were all shocked when Elizabeth told them. Georgiana's eyes immediately filled with tears as she went to her brother's side and grabbed his hand. He had stopped pacing and stood glaring at his wife. She had not seen him so angry for a while now and never with Elizabeth. This was not good.

"His Grace is very angry with me" she said as her husband scoffed.

"Justifiably so" she stressed hoping to calm him.

"I did not mean to worry him or any of you and I thought it would pass" she tried to explain to her husband and the now pissed off women in the room.

They were all angry at her putting herself at risk so.

"I assure you all that this will never happen again. I am very concerned for my babe as well and will do nothing to cause any further harm. From now on I promise I will not try exert myself in any way. Fitzwilliam, I will tell you every little detail and never hide anything from you again. Please forgive me."

He nodded his head and only looked a little less like he wanted to run her through. He still had not spoken.

"Elizabeth you must take care" said Lady Jersey.

"Not only will you promise not to exert yourself, we will not allow it. No more! You shall eat and sleep and not much more! Even when the doctor says it is safe for you to move around."

"The first few months are so important, dear" added Lady Matlock.

"And the doctor is correct, a babe of this size can put a lot of strain on a woman of your size."

"Elizabeth, no one will think less of you for not being as strong as you normally are and I think we both know that this is what this is about, is it not?" asked the perceptive Mary as her sister wept and nodded in agreement.

Her tears finally melted the duke's cloak of anger and he no longer looked as if he was steps away from ordering her death as he came to her side and held her hand.

"Oh dearest, I have told you that! You are not alone and you do not have to be so strong at all times. You are at a vulnerable time in life and everyone expects you to be more delicate than you normally would. Needing to rest or being in pain is not a weakness, dear one. Please do not do this to yourself or us, let us help you" she nodded her head again.

"Lady Godmother is correct, you will be allowed to do nothing but be well and increase" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Correct, and since you are such a horrible patient, we shall take turns entertaining you while you are abed" said Aunt Martha.

"I am sure the men would like to challenge you to a few chess matches, we can play cards, read to you, what ever you like."

"And we shall bring the drawing room to you as much as you like. We can take tea here, gossip, and even see callers in your sitting room if the doctor will allow it" added Lady Jersey.

"We can start sewing things for the babe while you are on bed rest" suggested Georgiana.

"See, you shall never want for company or activities to occupy you" said Lady Matlock.

"I shall also make the men drag your husband away from his hovering a few times a day" she teased.

"Good luck with that" snarked Georgiana making everyone laugh.

"You get some sleep and when the doctor arrives on the morrow we shall ask him what activities are safe for you or if he would like you undisturbed and we shall plan accordingly. Good night, dear" said Aunt Martha as she kissed her forehead.

The rest of the women fare welled her and left her to her husband.

"Again, I am so sorry Fitzwilliam."

"Please do not trouble yourself. I understand and as long as it never happens again, we shall be fine, dearest"

"It shall never happen again. Will you not join me? I think we both need the comfort of each other's arms."

"There is nothing that would give me more pleasure than holding you and our babe."


	30. Chapter 30

Coincidently Caroline Bingley was at the Bear Cross Inn. The same inn the duke had taken Elizabeth too many months ago. She had left that dreadful Scarbourgh and her hateful aunt and was making her way to Netherfield. She had to lower herself to ride post but none of that would matter once she was married. She would never ride post again.

She was sure the duke was upset with her brother for having her removed from London before he could come for her after Lady Catherine got rid of Eliza. She wished her aunt received the London papers so she could read of her humiliation in the gossip sheets.

Her aunt had made the mistake of mentioning one of her brother's letters that told her he would be throwing a ball at Netherfield and that the duke and his sister were to attend as well as some of his prominent family. She could not believe Charles went back to that savage place and she was sure the duke went there looking for her. There was no other explanation.

Riding post had been the worst thing she has ever done. They stopped whenever they wanted to and never listened to her demands for them to take her straight to Herefordshire. She had to stay at questionable inns until the next post was available to continue her journey. She had even missed several of them and had to wait until the next day for another one to come along.

She knew if she showed up at Netherfield before the ball her brother would never allow her to attend, and since her aunt could not tell her exactly when the duke would be arriving in the country she decided not to take any risk and just wait until the day of the ball when she knew he would surely be there. Now she was about to leave the inn and would be at Netherfield in a matter of hours. The inn keeper suggested she take a hack chaise to her brother's home so that is what she would do.

S******************************************************S

It had been almost a month since that horrible scare. Elizabeth had been a model patient and did everything she was told for fear of losing the babe. She had seen no more blood and the cramps had stopped.

The doctor allowed her out of bed after a fortnight but still restricted her activities and ordered that she rest for most of the day. Her husband would only let her out of their chambers if he carried her for about a sen'night after she was allowed up from complete bedrest.

Her morning sickness had all but gone away, she was able to eat much more than she ever did, and she had no more pain though she was growing increasingly uncomfortable. The babe was huge and she looked much more advanced than she actually was. She had felt the quickening a few days ago and was finally allowed to walk on her own.

The ball had finally arrived and she was made to rest the whole day in order to attend. The ball would conclude her families visit. Everyone was leaving the area two days after the ball.

They would be retiring to Pemberley for her confinement. Mary would stay at Longbourn with papa and Tom who had decided to spend most of his time with his father now. Richard would be leaving to take up a new post in London training new recruits and Georgiana would be coming home with them.

She would miss everyone but she could not wait to return to Pemberley. She loved it there where she fell in love with her dashing duke. Her Aunt Martha and her godmother would come to visit her during her confinement and stay with her for a while after the babe was born.

She was ready to really start her new life as the Duchess of Devonshire though she would not see Chatsworth until after the babe is born. The duke asked if she preferred to go there for her confinement but she would rather be at Pemberley with their memories there.

Lady Jersey arranged for Madame Dupree to come to the country at the duke's request to have more gowns made for his rapidly increasing wife. She agreed to come when the duke offered her an exorbitant amount to do so.

The day Elizabeth was taken off of bedrest she and her staff blew into Longbourn. Once her new measurements were taken, she sat back and let her aunts and godmother do the shopping for her as they normally did. She had the start of a beautiful new wardrobe with extra seams to allow for her ever expanding body within weeks.

Her ball gown was a stunning shimmery grey concoction trimmed in silver and emerald embroidery and bead work. She loved it and her husband could not take his eyes off of her as they made their way to Netherfield.

The ballroom looked wonderful! The ladies had done an excellent job bringing everything together as she knew three leading matrons of the ton and an eager to learn Mrs. Hurst would. Her husband would only allow her in the receiving line for about half an hour before dragging her away and making her sit until the dancing started.

She was sitting speaking with her dear friend Charlotte, inviting her to visit her as soon as she could when she heard the commotion at the entry. Caroline Bingley in all her orange finery had just crashed her ball.

Charlotte grabbed her hand in concern but she could only laugh at the spectacle. She looked quite ridiculous with her festoon of orange feathers hanging from a horribly made turban. She looked around and saw most of her family bearing down on her with looks of concern.

She caught Mrs. Hurst's eye, which was not hard to do because she was looking at her in concern, and beckoned her over to her.

"Let her stay" she said as Louisa Hurst gasped in surprise.

"There would be a bigger scene trying to remove her than it would be by allowing her to stay. Just do not introduce her to any of my family and let me speak with Mrs. Phillips and a few more of the local ladies. She shall wish she never came" she said with a wicked smile as Mrs. Hurst left to tell her husband and brother what the duchess wanted.

Charlotte left to go and get her mother, Mrs. Phillips, and Mrs. Long as her family surrounded her.

"Tis fine" she told the worried group.

The men were clueless and only came to check on her because their wives told them too.

"I have given her permission to stay" she informed them.

"And why would you do that, dear?" asked Lady Jersey in anticipation, knowing Elizabeth had a plan.

"Why, so that she may enjoy the ball of course" she said innocently before telling them her thoughts to the laughter of all.

They dispersed around the room as the local ladies came over to Elizabeth.

"Ladies I am sure you all remember Miss Bingley from the time she spent here when her brother first took up the lease?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Miss Bingley and I are not on the best of terms and she most assuredly was not invited tonight. This is her brother's home and I did not feel right asking them to have her leave so I guess I will just have to suffer through her presence" she said in mock sadness.

"I am sure she is here to take all the attention upon herself even though this ball was given by my family in my and my husband's honor."

"Do not worry about the likes of her spoiling your night, niece" said Mrs. Phillips who was delighted to be recognized by the two girls she still considered her nieces.

"I am sure no one will pay her any mind. We shall make sure of it, shall we not ladies?"

"We most certainly shall" answered Lady Lucas.

"You just enjoy your night, Your Grace" added Mrs. Long.

The ladies quickly left to make sure that Miss Bingley would not ruin the night as Charlotte and the duke looked at Elizabeth in amused awe. She had just gotten rid of Miss Bingley without leaving her seat. They watched them work the room along with her family as everyone started shooting daggers Miss Bingley's way.

Miss Bingley was too busy looking for the duke as her brother laid down rules she must follow in order to be allowed to stay at the ball to notice. The first one being to stay away from the duke. She, of course, stopped listening after that ridiculous dictate. He was the reason she was here and looking so well. Charles will see soon enough.

She looked around the room and noticed the Fitzwilliams in attendance as well as other fashionably dressed people who could only be members of the first circles as well. She could not believe the prestige that was gathered in Netherfield's ball room.

Her mouth dropped opened as she recognized Lady Jersey and her husband amongst the crowd before remembering their connection to that Eliza. She smiled to herself. That could only mean that Eliza was here and would see her on the duke's arm tonight. How dare that chit aim so high? Caroline would show her where she really belonged tonight.

She went to stand as close as she could to Lady Jersey. She dared not try to speak with her after the theater incident but she wanted to be seen in the vicinity of the most prestigious guest in attendance.

Lady Jersey stood conversing with Lady Vaxton as she watched the orange peacock approach and stand near her. This should be fun.

"Elizabeth is glowing and she looks stunning in that gown. I cannot believe her husband left her side for even a moment. He could not keep his eyes off of her" she said loud enough to be heard by Miss Bingley.

"As much as he hovers, I am sure she had to make up an excuse to send him off for a while" laughed Lady Vaxton. "That man is besotted!"

They cut their eyes to Miss Bingley to make sure she was following the conversation and were a little confused about the wide smile on her face until Lady Jersey made a guess. She leaned over and whispered to Martha.

"I do not think she realizes they are married. She is probably gloating to herself thinking Elizabeth was made to marry that parson."

They were highly amused.

"He will hover even more until the babe arrives" she said louder for Miss Bingley's benefit.

She heard her gasp and then titter at her statement.

"Oh my poor niece" said Lady Vaxton.

Miss Bingley whipped her head around at that statement and stared at Lady Vaxton while appraising her hair, clothes, and jewelry. She recognized members of the first circle immediately and knew this lady belonged there. Proof that Eliza did have good family. Her smile slipped some.

"I am sure she will be happy to see us by the time we make it to their estate for the confinement. She will want a break from his mothering. Our husbands will keep him distracted for part of the day to give her a break" laughed Lady Jersey.

She saw her smile slip even more at the mention of them traveling to their estate.

Caroline Bingley did not care for this conversation. They spoke as if Eliza was happily married to that parson and not forced into it. And what was that about their estate? Has her father died and the parson inherited? She needed a change of scenery.

She looked around the room and spotted Louisa speaking to Lady Matlock and who appeared to be Eliza. The chit still dressed as if she was of the first circles and the parson was nowhere to be seen. She felt safe approaching Lady Matlock since she was in her brother's home and talking to her sister. She would go over and cut that Eliza right out of the conversation.

"Louisa" she said loudly interrupting their conversation. "I must say you have done a good job putting this ball together without me. I see you took notes from the last one I hosted here."

"I had a lot of excellent help Caroline. I was more of a spectator during the planning. The Ladies Matlock, Jersey, and Vaxton are hosting the event and I agree that they have done a wonderful job."

"Vaxton? Lady Martha Vaxton?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, she is hosting the ball in honor of her niece's wedding" she answered indicating Elizabeth.

More proof that Eliza was not lying about her family. Niece to Lady Vaxton? The chit really was of the first circles. None of that mattered now. She was married to Lady Catherine's idiot parson and she was sure her family would never allow one such as he in their circle!

"Ah yes I heard about the…nuptials. Lady Matlock I must commend you on volunteering to host an event in such a place for your good friend's family."

"Elizabeth dear are you sure you are up for dancing? I know how tired you have been lately" said Lady Matlock, cutting Miss Bingley and making her gasp in shock.

"I assure you I am well, milady. My husband would not have allowed me out of the house otherwise." she answered while trying not to laugh at the horrified look on Miss Bingley's face.

The lady was obtuse as can be. Did she really expect anyone here to acknowledge her? Did she not see them support her at the theater? Fool!

Miss Bingley cleared her throat and tried to retain some of her dignity by willfully misunderstanding the cut she just received from Lady Matlock.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Eliza. I am sure with the type of man you have married, he shan't mind the extra weight you have gained so quickly" she tittered.

"You all really did a great job planning the ball, milady. I must thank you again for your efforts" said Elizabeth, giving Miss Bingley another cut as her aunt and godmother joined them.

"Anything for you dear" answered Lady Matlock.

"Elizabeth was just complimenting us on our efforts ladies" she said as the other countesses joined their group.

"We had a delightful time planning the ball. After coming up with the idea to have it here instead of London the least I could do was host it" said Lady Jersey.

"It certainly was a nice surprise to come home to" added Lady Vaxton.

"My niece usually hates a fuss being made over her so her allowing us to host a wedding ball for her was unexpected. How hard did we try to get her to do a full season, Sarah?"

"Very hard yet we did not succeed" laughed Lady Jersey.

"Getting her to take her curtsy almost took an act of parliament."

Miss Bingley just stood there as the conversation continued around her. She was humiliated but the whole room did not have to know that. If she stood there as if she was part of the conversation no one would know she was being cut by some of the leading matrons in the ton, again. So she stood there blushing in embarrassment until her sister thankfully pulled her away.

"Caroline what are you thinking? You should not even be here, but then you come and speak to the guest of honor in such a way in front of her family? Did you really think Lady Matlock would acknowledge you when you spoke of her niece in such a way?"

"Her niece? Eliza is not her niece or any relation to her."

"Caroline! She is…"

"Oh hush, Louisa there is the duke" she said as she pulled away from her sister and tried to quickly cross the room.

By the time she made it to the refreshment table he was gone and she could not find him in the crowd. This ball was a country crush and slowed her progress.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Phillips?" she interrupted the lady mid-sentence.

"Did you happen to see which way the Duke of Devonshire went?" she asked the annoyed matron.

The most unbelievable thing happened! That loud mouth woman turned back to her conversation without acknowledging her!

' _Did this uncouth country nobody just cut me?'_ she wondered in disbelief.

It could not be!

"Mrs. Phillips" she tried again only to have the group of ladies look her in the face and walk away.

"How dare you?" she said loudly drawing attention to herself.

Her only answer was laughter from the group of ladies as they continued to walk away. Miss Bingley did not yet realize it, but Elizabeth's 'innocent' little statement had made the denizens of Herefordshire decide to treat her like she was not there since she was not supposed to be there in the first place.

"What is going on here?" Miss Bingley asked no one in particular before squaring her shoulders and moving on.

They were a bunch of country nobodies and beneath her notice anyway. The only person here that mattered was the duke and she needed to find him. She finally spotted him standing and talking to a group of distinguished looking gentlemen not far from where Eliza sat. She went to stand near him and waited for him to ask her for the first set.

The band started up the first strings indicating the start of the dancing. The duke excused himself and went to collect his wife so that they could lead off the dance.

Miss Bingley watched in horror as the duke led that fat Eliza to the floor. Why was she not dancing with her husband? And why would the duke dance the first with anyone but her? She tried to calm herself and decided as the highest ranked gentleman here he may have been asked by his aunt to lead the first dance with the guest of honor.

Yes that was it. She was sure of it. He would surely claim her next. In the meantime she would go look for Eliza's husband and try to make him cut in. He was just dumb enough to insult a duke in such a way.

She walked around the room but could not find him.

"Lady Lucas, do you happen to know Mr. Collins' whereabouts" she asked the lady, again interrupting her conversation.

Lady Lucas did not answer. She picked up her conversation as if she had not been so rudely interrupted. Miss Bingley was livid and needed to know what was going on here. She stood to the side to wait for her siblings to finish dancing while everyone she tried to speak to cut her and no one asked her to dance. She did not understand. She needed some answers.

She watched in envy as Eliza danced and flirted with the duke.

' _Did he just touch her stomach?!'_

It took all she had not to go and drag him away from her. The danced finished and she went to stop them as the duke was walking her back to her seat.

"Eliza where ever is your husband? I am surprised he allowed you to dance the first with my, I mean someone other than he. Is he already disgusted by your size?" she said snidely as loud as she could.

"Your Grace surely there is no need to walk her back. I am sure she can find her way to her husband while you choose a partner for your second" she said attracting a crowd like she wanted and obviously forgetting the duke cut her previously.

You would think she would have learned not to do that by now but stupid people are seldom wise. At least she did not need to worry about a set down this time. Elizabeth had no plans to waste any energy on the poor spectacle. She and her husband just kept walking as if no one was speaking to them.

"Who is that crazy person speaking to my granddaughter in such a way?" a confused Lord Holder asked loudly.

His family forgot to fill him in.

"Is she out of her senses?"

"She must be, milord" the duke answered in amusement.

"Why else would she ask my wife why she was not dancing with her husband?"

Miss Bingley gasped in shock with her hand covering her mouth in horror as the room tittered at the duke.

"What are you saying? YOUR WIFE? You married that chit?!" she shouted into the shocked crowd.

"Now see here…" shouted Lord Holder.

"Grandfather" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Please do not concern yourself with one such as she. She is obviously unstable. Look at the way she is attired" she said, making the crowd laugh.

"You little…" started Miss Bingley.

"She crashed our ball looking hideously out of place without a clue as to what was going on and tried to insult me as soon as she got here. Anyone that would call a woman in my condition fat cannot be taken seriously. And anyone too stupid to leave after being cut by the entire room deserves our sympathy. Especially when she is orange. Now come dance with me before my husband bans me from the activity" she teased.

Miss Bingley was not ruining her night. This was the last time she would see her family for months and she would enjoy them. She was positive her husband would make her stop dancing soon and she was determined to dance with every male in her family, even her father, cane and all.

Miss Bingley stood with her hand to her chest in shocked horror not believing what just happened. Eliza Bennet was the, the, the duc, duch, Duchess of Devonshire? The world had gone mad.

"Louisa! Why did you not tell me the duke was married?" No answer.

"Louisa! Louisa!" her sister refused to answer her.

Caroline Bingley had just been cut by her own sister.

She stood mouth agape as Louisa walked away from her without looking back. She took a step back as she saw her brother's thunderous face heading her way trailed by two footmen. He grabbed her arm and whispered harshly into her ear.

"I suggest you make it easy on yourself and follow these two men to your room where you will be locked in until first light when they will escort you back to Scarbourgh. Aunt May will not be fooled again. She shall know that you are not allowed to even leave the house let alone the county without my permission. Your allowance will be sent to her for your upkeep and you shall not receive a farthing of it. Shall you go quietly or shall they help you to your room?" he asked menacingly.

She looked around the room and saw that most people were watching the scene. She picked up her skirts and quickly left the room with her head held high as the footmen followed.

Her life as she knew it was truly over.


	31. Chapter 31

**As this is the last chapter, I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who took the time to read my little tale. I hope you enjoyed it. I was able to see your comments via email but they did not show on my comments page nor was I able to answer them, though I would have loved to. Thank you for all of your reviews, compliments, and critiques. They were very helpful.**

 **This story was basically a fairy tale, the beautiful poor little rich girl struggling to show everyone how strong she was after feeling such weakness during her abuse and the handsome, wealthy, titled knight in shining armor who instantly falls in love with her even when he thought she was a nobody. Of course some of my scenarios were not very likely but again, fairy tale** **. The most unlikely scenario is found in this chapter. The title distribution is not very likely and if it were possible, it would have taken years and many parliament sessions, not the month I wrote. Still, I wanted to have the once downtrodden Elizabeth do the impossible for her era and have her HEA. Again, I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for allowing me my poetic license.**

 **I will put a few passages of my next story in a bonus chapter following this one. I will not start posting it until I'm almost done writing it, but I would love to know what you think.**

' _It is too early! Much too early!'_ worried the duke as he thundered back to the manor house after being fetched from the stables _._

' _Dear God please do not let anything happen to her or the babe. I do not know what I would do without them.'_

They had left Herefordshire a few days following their wedding ball and returned to Pemberley for Elizabeth's confinement. After Miss Bingley was disposed of, they all went back to enjoying the ball and Elizabeth did get to dance with all the men in her family after following her husband's orders that she rest between sets. The ball was a huge success, the Countesses did a fine job indeed.

They spent the next two days making sure Elizabeth was well rested for their upcoming journey north and fare welling her friends and neighbors. The months spent at Pemberley while awaiting the babe were ideal. There were a few scary moments when Elizabeth saw more blood and she often had cramps but she and the babe had been relatively well. That still had not stopped the duke from worrying.

Everything had been fine recently and they were expecting the Ladies Vaxton and Jersey to arrive for Elizabeth's lying in within a fortnight. There was still over a month to go before she was due to give birth, this could not be good.

He jumped from his horse and raced to the door. He could hear his wife yell as soon as he entered. He ran upstairs and burst through her chamber door.

"Your Grace, you cannot be in here" cried the midwife.

One look from the duke rendered her speechless as he walked over to his pale and sweating wife.

"Fitzwilliam" she moaned as held her hand out for him.

He immediately took it and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Tis too early. I am afraid."

She had been laboring for hours. She originally believed that she was just experiencing more of the cramping she had been having recently, but they grew stronger throughout the day and her waters finally came.

"I know dearest, I know, but everything shall be well" he assured her in a calm voice even though he was terrified.

"It is early, Your Grace, but your size assures me that he will be a big healthy babe" said the doctor as Elizabeth screamed in pain.

"Sir it may be better if you step out."

"I am not leaving my wife, sir. Do your job and let me do mine."

The doctor paused for a moment before nodding his head in acknowledgement. He checked the duchess again and saw the head crowning.

"Your Grace, it is time to start pushing" he instructed as the midwife got in place.

"With your next pain push down as hard as you can."

The duke supported her back as she held his hand in a crushing grip and pushed with a bloodcurdling scream. He hated to see his beloved in so much pain. After a few more pushes the babe was born. It was tiny and silent and his heart stopped until the midwife coaxed a small cry from it.

"Tis a boy, Your Grace" she said.

"The next Duke of Devonshire" said the doctor as he took the baby and examined him.

"He is a mite small, I expected him to be a bit bigger due to her size, but he is healthy."

Elizabeth tried to sit up to look at her son as another pain ripped through her and she cried out. The midwife was in place to deliver the afterbirth and got a shock.

"Tis another head" she cried.

"I suspected as much" said the doctor

"What?" yelled the duke "Why did you not say so?"

He had begun to suspect twins himself but did not want to alarm Elizabeth with his theory. True his wife was small and the changes to her body would be more pronounced, but she was too large to be carrying only one babe.

Elizabeth screamed again before the doctor could answer and after a few pushes their second child was born. This one came out yelling at the world.

"Tis another boy, Your Grace" said the midwife as she handed him off to the doctor.

The nurse had already taken the first born from the room to be cleaned.

The duke could not believe it. He had two sons. He had never felt so blessed. That is until his wife screamed again. The midwife, who was positive it was the afterbirth this time, almost passed out in shock.

"Oh Lord tis another head! I ain't never seen nothing like this in my life" said the anxious midwife.

"Fitzwilliam" cried Elizabeth breathlessly.

"I cannot. I cannot do this again."

"Yes you can, dearest. You are my strong brave duchess who has given me two sons already. This is a miracle Elizabeth! A miracle only you can make happen."

Elizabeth screamed and yelled as she bore down to try and birth her third child. The duke was worried. Her screams were softer than before and her pushes were not strong enough to expel the babe. She was losing strength fast. He could barely feel the grip she had on his hand. After thrice as many pushes as it took to birth the other babes the third child was born and Elizabeth passed out.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth! Oh my god! Elizabeth, please dearest open your eyes. Elizabeth!"

The duke was in a blind panic as the doctor moved him aside to examine his wife. The room went silent and all he could do was stare at his wife as the doctor examined her. He did not hear anything that was going on around him.

The midwife tugged on his arm and broke him out of his stupor asking him to help her. She needed to deliver the afterbirth and since the duchess could not push and the doctor was attending to her, she needed him to push down on her stomach.

They worked together to deliver it and the midwife cleaned her as best she could but Elizabeth was losing a lot of blood. The doctor and midwife worked together pushing down on her stomach to make it contract for almost an hour before the bleeding slowed to a normal flow. She was cleaned, changed, and moved to the master's suite but she never woke.

The duke was lost. What would he do without his duchess? They both lost their mothers to childbirth and this was a very risky pregnancy for Elizabeth. She was ill during the entire pregnancy and now he understood why she had such a hard time.

His small wife was carrying three babes. He still could not fathom it. He had never heard of such a thing. Twins were a rarity to be sure, but three babes were unheard of and was truly miraculous. But oh at what cost? He was so thankful for his children but he could not bear to lose his wife.

The rest of the day and night passed and she still had not awaken. He stayed by her side holding onto her for dear life, begging her not to leave him. His sister and Mrs. Reynolds tried to get him to let them sit with her while he ate something and begged him to rest but to no avail. The doctor, midwife, and nurses came and went with him refusing to leave the room while she was examined. He was not leaving her side.

Two days after their birth he finally found out that his third child was also a boy. He had three sons! His beautiful Elizabeth had given him three healthy boys. Now all he needed was for their mother to wake up. He forced water, broth, and tea down her throat, kept her fever down, and begged her not to leave him.

Eight days after their birth he sent for his sons and ordered everyone else out of the room. He laid his sons between them on the bed, wrapped his arms around them, and fell into a deep sleep for the first time, knowing everything would be well when he opened his eyes again. He awaken to his wife's fingers running through his hair. She had come back to him! Their boys brought her back like he knew they would.

"Elizabeth! Oh my love! You came back to me." he crushed her to him as he wept with relief.

"Oh God I thought I had lost you! Please do not leave me. Tell me that you are well now" he pleaded.

"Fitzwilliam, I promised you that I would not leave you. I told you that you shall not lose me."

"But I did, Elizabeth! I lost you for eight days. I thought I would die, my love."

She grabbed his face and wiped his tears.

"Fitzwilliam, look at me. I am right here. You did not lose me. I love you and I am so sorry for scaring you, but we are well, my love. I just needed a lot of rest after birthing two babes" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Two? Three, dearest. Do you not remember?"

"Three? Tis impossible!"

"Dearest look" he said, motioning towards the babes.

"Do you truly not remember our third son?"

"Three boys?! Oh my god! Fitzwilliam!" cried Elizabeth as she stroked her sons' faces as she tried hard to remember their birth.

"Yes I remember! You said it was a miracle. I do not remember much after that."

"It took much longer for you to birth the third babe because you were so weak. Right after he was born you passed out" he said with a lump in his throat.

"You have been asleep for eight days. How do you feel?"

"I still feel a little weak and sore but I am well, my love and I want to hold my sons."

She pushed herself to a sitting position as he handed her a babe for both arms as he held the third one.

"Now who are these handsome fellows?"

"Well, I have Bennet, the first born but his brothers still need names. Our sister started calling them number two and number three even though I forbade her to do so. The names caught on and I think everyone has started calling them that, at least behind my back.

"They are identical so we had to make sure we did not mix them up, well Bennet and the third born are truly identical because they both have my blue eyes but the second born has your beautiful green eyes. He also yelled the loudest when he was born so tis no surprise he is more like you" he teased.

"Bennet is always in blue, the second born in yellow, and the third born is always in green until we can find some identifying feature to tell them apart."

"Well we certainly shall not have them being called by numbers. Did you have any preferences?"

"Not at all. Other than the heir always carrying his mother's maiden name, we have no other traditions. And you, my love?"

"I should like to name our second son Jordan after my mother's family if that suits you."

"It does. I like it very well."

"And the third one after my handsome husband, William."

"We can give them our father's names as well. Bennet George Darcy, Jordan Thomas Darcy, and William…we ran out of fathers."

"William Richard Darcy. Tis not as good as my non promise to name my first born after him, but I think he shall approve" she said fondly.

"He will be happy to approve and I shall never hear the end of it" he laughed.

"I am finally thankful I have so many titles."

"What do you mean? Does not Bennet inherit them all?"

"Well, yes he does but I can get a royal decree to dispense them to his brothers. I do not think it just that they should not be titled just because they were born a few minutes after him. They are all my first born in my eyes and I do not think our son shall mind sharing with his brothers. Once Prinny hears about our miracle babies I am sure it will tickle his fancy to do it. England's first widely known triple birth being part of the royal family will greatly amuse him."

"Okay so Bennet is Devonshire, Jordan is Derbyshire, and William is Pemberley?"

"No, Marquess of Pemberley is a secondary title to Derbyshire. It is a part of the dukedom. So Jordan would be the Duke of Derbyshire until he has an heir whom will become the Marquess of Pemberley until he then inherits the dukedom. I am the Duke of Devonshire and Bennet is now the Marquess of Wentworth, which is the secondary title of the Devonshire Dukedom. He will be the Marquess until he inherits. Jordan will be Marquess of Pemberley until he inherits and William will be Viscount Devon until he inherits the earldom. If Prinny denies my petition, Bennet will be called Bennet George Darcy, Marquess of Wentworth, Marquess of Pemberley, and Viscount Devon"

"Fitzwilliam, I think I would rather leave the titles as they are. If only two of our sons will inherit a dukedom while the third has an earldom I do not feel comfortable with it. An earldom is a significant holding but I do not want William to feel inferior to his brothers. I know we will raise them all to be selfless but our society can be ruthless and I do not want that to factor into their relationship. If Bennet inherits all then it will be normal and seen as his birthright. I do not want to put any one of them above the other needlessly. Now, if Prinny wanted to maybe grant you a third dukedom or elevate the earldom and then dispense them separately..."

"I very much doubt that, my love but I shall put in your request" he laughed.

"And I do understand your logic. It is a very rational concern. We shall just enjoy our boys as they are and I shall write Prinny about it when I send him their birth announcement."

A month later his eclectic cousin Prinny put a notice in the paper about the Lambton earldom being elevated to a dukedom without even responding to his letter.

A two months after that he finally received a response from the prince along with the royal decrees dispensing his titles between his sons, his new seals and papers, and the deed to two new estates that his cousin thought he would need during his wife's next confinement when she shall give him four more boys.

He did not care for his cousin's wasteful ways or the crowd he hung around but he was generous to a fault and always good for a laugh. He sent him 10 cases of the best French bourbon available, one of his new stallions, and a custom chess set as a thank you. It was nothing to his gift, but what does one give the Prince Regent?

Two months later the Duke of Devonshire sent shockwaves through the ton again when he and his cousin Prinny announced the births of: Bennet George Darcy, the Marquess of Wentworth, Jordan Thomas Darcy, the Marquess of Pemberley, and William Richard Darcy, the Marquess of Devon.

All given to him by his beautiful, intelligent, witty, caring, kind, stubborn, incomparable wife; The Duchess of Devonshire.

 **Finis**

 ****A diverting little outtake****

Seven days after the birth notice was put in the paper, Lady Catherine de Bourgh showed up at Pemberley with her bitter daughter Anne and her fawning parson Collins in tow. She brought her daughter to force the duke to finally do his duty to the family by marrying her daughter in a quiet ceremony by Mr. Collins. They would announce the marriage after his mourning period was up. He had no excuses about needing an heir since that wife of his was smart enough to give him three sons before she died.

The duke was working at his desk while his wife was resting on the settee he had moved into his office for her reading a book. She still had not gained her full strength after the boys' birth and he made sure she rest often during the day, preferably within his sight. He was working on the title dispenses when his aunt burst through the door.

"Nephew, I will not have you wallowing in misery or waiting on a mourning period before finally doing your duty to the family. Those boys of yours need a mother and it is time to fulfill your mother's favorite wish and marry my daughter. Mr. Collins will hold a private ceremony once you get back with the special license and we shall announce it when your mourning period is up. You can have no excuse since you now have an heir."

The duke looked up incredulously at the group that just barged into his sanctuary. His aunt had her nose in the air after giving her decree, her daughter looked at him with a gloating smile on her face, and her idiot parson had a smarmy self-righteous smirk on his face.

' _What the devil is she on about?'_ wondered a confused duke.

"Excuse me Lady Catherine but I am sure you are more than aware that I already have a wife whom I love dearly."

"But now that she is dead it is time to get over this foolishness and do your duty to your family. You can have no excuse this time. At least she was smart enough to give you an heir before she died."

The duke was livid! How dare this harpy come and disrespect his wife in her own home? He had no idea why she thought his wife was dead but even if she were, to have the gall to come here and think she could put demands on him so soon after she would have…he could not stand to even think about that.

"What makes you think my wife is dead?" he asked.

' _And do you not see her lying in front of you? Maybe you should take that nose out of the air.'_

"I know she died in childbirth. Women barely survive birthing twins so naturally she died giving birth to three babes. I have never heard of such and tis no way she could have survived. Now you will marry Anne. How long will it take you to get the special license? We will stay here until you return and I will monitor your nursey staff to make sure they are properly raising my daughter's stepchildren."

Elizabeth was truly enjoying this scene but she could no longer hold in her laughter. This woman was standing a few feet from her trying to replace her and had not realized that the dead woman whose children she just claimed was in the same room. Priceless!

She was doubled over in laughter before the interlopers finally spotted her. Anne screamed, Lady Catherine cursed, and Mr. Collins fainted. Her joy was now complete. She slowly got to her feet as she reigned in her laughter to confront the astounded party.

"Lady Catherine, you have got to be the most ignorant, rudest, most uncouth, delusional harridan I have ever had the displeasure to meet. How dare you barge into my home and make demands on my husband? How dare you call my precious boys stepsons of that creature you call a daughter? You drag your delusional parson across the country to make my husband marry your vapid daughter? Have you ever heard of the word propriety? If I had died in childbirth you would storm my home and try to make my husband break his mourning period? Truly?

"You want to supervise my nursery staff and give them instructions on how to raise my boys when your only contribution to motherhood is a spoiled, selfish harpy? Our servants raises my husband's dogs better than you have raised your daughter, madam. What would you teach my sons? How to browbeat everyone in their lives until they do what they want, how to cheat their children out of their inheritance, how to hire fawning, worthless parsons and staff, or how to compromise their daughters for a title? You have nothing of value to teach my sons.

"And you can have nothing more to say to anyone else in this house. Pick up your lecherous parson, grab your vapid daughter, and remove yourself from my home. You and your derelict posse here, or anyone in your vicinity will never step foot here again. I believe my husband advised you that you are not welcomed on any of his properties yet you still had the gall to come here and think you could force him to do your bidding? Let me be rightly understood, madam, your daughter shall never get her hands on my husband or my children and you shall never be welcomed in any of our homes!"

She turned to her husband with a twinkle in her eye.

"I am quite done in for husband. I shall stop by the nursery to check on the boys and then go take a nap. Join me when you are done disposing of the trash."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, grabbed her book, and walked out without giving anyone else a second glance. She heard Lady Catherine sputtering as she left the room.

"Why you..."

"No Lady Catherine" bellowed the duke

"I think my wife made herself quite clear and you do not even deserve to be in her presence anymore, let alone speak to her. Is she not glorious to behold? Not only has she done the impossible and given me three strong, healthy future dukes in their own rights, she lived through it. I do not think I need to add anything to what she said as I could not have said it better myself." he pulled the bell to have them escorted out and went upstairs to join his glorious wife.

Good Lord he loved his duchess!


	32. The Emperor's Daughter Teaser

**As promised, scenes from my next story;**

 **The Emperor's Daughter**

This story depicts Elizabeth as Infanta Isabel, the illegitimate daughter of Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor and his step grandmother Germaine de Foix, and set during the reign of Henry VIII. Though I will be using real people, this story is not historically accurate. I will be depicting real events but they may not follow the correct timeline. Although it is set during the Tudor Dynasty the story will still be a regency fic. If you like historically accurate stories, this story is NOT for you (I basically created my own era-a tudor dynasty during the regency period) but I think I have a good premise and hope you take the time to read my story and enjoy it. This is a very short teaser that jumps from the beginning of the story to the middle. I want to get a little feedback before getting too deep into the story. Let me know what you think.

 **BLURB: Fitzwilliam Darcy, the duke of Holder falls instantly in love with an intriguing country beauty who is anything but a nobody. Theirs is a forbidden love but their hearts won't listen.**

"She must not be allowed to take the child with her."

"But the King has agreed to send her away, he has arranged a marriage for her. The child shall be raised by her husband. What harm can she do?"

"Carlos is already attached to the child and that harlot has too much control over our young king. If we leave the child with her she will continue to have ties to the king and can use the child to influence him in the future."

"She is a girl, what use can she be to the King?"

"Kings have always used their bastards for political advantage, as you well know, and as you said, the King is very fond of the child. Many people shall want to use her."

"What shall we do? Have the child raised at court?"

"We shall keep her at court until we leave Aragon for the King's Imperial coronation. Once he is crowned Holy Roman Emperor, we shall send her away until she is old enough to be used for our political gain."

"Where shall we send her? The King shall never agree."

"Leave the King to me."

 ****Nineteen Years Later****

' _Who is that intriguing beauty?'_ thought Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Holder.

He had just walked into a stifling assembly hall in the backward country village where his friend, Charles Bingley, leased an estate. He let his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, persuade him to accept his friend's entreaty to help him learn how to manage an estate and had joined him and his family earlier in the day only to be told that Bingley had accepted an invitation to a country assembly of all things.

The Netherfield party entered the assembly hall and everyone turned to stare at them. Even the music had stopped. He looked around and saw nothing of interest until he heard tinkling laughter. He followed the sound and beheld the most handsome woman he had ever seen. She was studying the unmoving crowd with amusement and it made him smile. _'She thinks this farce is as ridiculous as I do.'_

He covertly studied her as the host introduce himself and his family to them. She was richly and fashionably dressed although not over dressed like his friend's haughty sisters. They looked like they were attending a ball at the palace whereas she was appropriately attired for a country assembly. Her attire and comportment was miles above anyone else in the room. _'What is one such as she doing at an assembly such as this?'_

His party started to move further into the room and he felt his friend's sister, the cloying Caroline Bingley, latch onto his arm. He looked down to detach her from his person and when he looked back up the intriguing beauty had moved on, to his great disappointment. He looked for her amongst the crowd as they were being introduced to a loud, shrill woman and her daughters.

He vaguely heard the family's name and his friend ask the fair haired one for a dance as he surveyed the crowd. He was then being loudly addressed by the loud matron but did not bother to listen to her. He gave her a quick bow and left to find him a corner where he could watch the crowd undetected.

He knew that he was being insupportably rude but he was in no mood for matchmaking mamas. He had no desire to attend the assembly in the first place, then he lost sight of the only interesting person in the room due to the annoying Miss Bingley. His friend soon joined him.

"Come, Holder, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and the only other woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with has left.''

"I would not be so fastidious as you are for a kingdom! Upon my honor I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, and several of them are uncommonly pretty."

" _You_ are dancing with the only tolerable girl left in the room,"

"Oh she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" he asked as he turned around. He looked into the sparkling green eyes of the beauty he had been searching for. "I dare say she is, Bingley. I would like an introduction" he said to his friend's surprise.

He was soon standing in front of Miss Elizabeth Bennet requesting a dance which she thankfully accepted. They danced for a while in silence as he stared into her beautiful eyes. He knew not what to say.

"Come, Your Grace, we must have some conversation" she started. " _I_ shall talk about the dance, and _you_ ought to make some kind of remark on the size of the room, or the number of couples" she added teasingly. He was enchanted.

"Do you speak as a rule while dancing?"

"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together."

"We cannot have that can we?" he asked, enjoying their banter. "Tell me, you seemed amused as we entered the room. Does my party look that out of place?" Her tinkling laugh poured out.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I assure you it was not your party that so amused me, it was my neighbors' reaction to it."

"Why, pray tell? Does not the crowd and music always stop as someone enters the room? It happens at every ball I have ever attended" he teased, eliciting more delightful laughter from his companion. This would be the best dance he ever had….

 ****Several Months Later****

"Where is my Elizabeth?"

"She has been transported to the tower, Your Grace" said a sadden Mr. Bennet.

"Dear God" said the Duke of Holder before dropping to his knees with his head in his hands, his heart breaking.

"They said it was for her protection. Mendoza came with the envoy and she was allowed to take her ladies with her. She was not alone and she will be afforded every comfort whilst there."

"Her protection indeed!" he said as he jumped to his feet and started to pace. "The King wants to use her as a bargaining tool against the Emperor. He has no care for her wellbeing!"

"We knew this could happen. We know this is her life."

"Tis not a life! Used for political gain, given away to whomever her father sees fit, locked away for ransom or a treaty, used as a pawn by King Henry! How many times has she been betrothed to another King's bastard or even the Pope's bastards, rouge Dukes, and aging princes? This is not to be borne! This cannot continue!"

"There is nothing to be done. She would have been taken into the queen's household whilst her father visits England and may not have been allowed to return to us."

"Has Mendoza heard from the Emperor regarding my petition? Will he grant me an audience when he comes to England?"

"No he has not heard back and I fear that once the Emperor is made aware that Elizabeth has been taken to the tower he will not be pleased and will remove her from England. King Henry has never been so daring and he seems desperate for a treaty, but the Emperor's imminent visit was for that very reason so I know not what the King wants to gain by taking Elizabeth."

"That fool!" yelled the duke. "As if what he is doing to Queen Katherine is not enough! I must away to Whitehall."

"To what purpose? I cannot think the King will see you."

"Oh he shall see me, and very soon, but no. I shall speak with Suffolk and try to garner any information about the real reason Elizabeth was taken away. I shall ask him to petition the King for permission to allow me to see her. I will not leave until I have seen her for myself. Did Mendoza say where he will go after he has seen her to the tower? I must speak with him urgently."

"He left you this" said Mr. Bennet as he handed him the missive Ambassador Mendoza left for the duke. "Mendoza is our best weapon. He cares for 'his Isabel' as if she were his own child and he has the Emperor's ear. He feels the fondness the Emperor has for his daughter will somehow lead him to release her from all of this turmoil and allow her to marry where she pleases. King Henry's latest machinations may work in our favor."

"I pray that it shall. My position on the Privy Council is not enough political influence for the Emperor to allow me to marry her. He has nothing to gain from such a marriage. I must pray that a father's love will help me with my love."


End file.
